


A good nights rest

by Boardmyship



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Awkward Blow Jobs, Baker Crowley, Big Brother Gabriel, Biting, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Bottom Gabriel/Top Sam Winchester, BoyxBoy, Caring Dean, Caring Gabriel, Caring Sam, Comedy, Comforting, Crobby - Freeform, Crobby relationship, Destiel - Freeform, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Crowley/Bobby Singer, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, F/F, F/M, FBI, Family, Fingerfucking, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Heavy Touching, High School, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Kink, Kissing, Love, M/M, Mechanic John, Nightmares, Omega Castiel, Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Omega Gabriel, Omega Gabriel (Supernatural), Omegagabriel/alphasam, Omegaverse, Orgasm, Pining, Protective Bobby, Protective Castiel, Protective Crowley, Protective Dean, Protective Gabriel, Protective Sam, Public Blow Jobs, Rimming, Romance, Sabriel - Freeform, Sabriel relationship - Freeform, Secrets, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexytime, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Supernatural Elements, TopDean, Topping from the Bottom, Violence, alpha/beta/omega, alternative universe, caring Cas, caring parent Crowley, chief Bobby, cop John, destiel relationship, eventually happy ending, finger riding, friends - Freeform, lots of smut, reference/ mentioned rape, topSam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-05-03 07:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 61
Words: 157,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14564145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boardmyship/pseuds/Boardmyship
Summary: "You learned to run from what you feel, and that's why you have nightmares. To deny is to invite madness. To accept is to control."Megan Chance, The SpiritualistGabriel and Cas are starting new.... again. Everything is amazing, they make some awesome new friends and their dad seems to have met someone. Sam Winchester is the sweetest guy Gabriel has ever meet and Dean is an awesome friend who seems to have acquired an interest in his baby brother, but then the nightmares start and it gets harder to sleep, well  there's a certain giant Samoose to help so it's not so bad. That is until the nightmares aren't only when he's asleep. He's saved by his knight in shining armor and new secrets come to light, including a disturbing past. Will he and his family finally find a home? Will they ever be out of harm's way? Maybe with everyone around them fighting for them to have their happily ever after Gabriel can finally get a good night's rest.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Be nice please, I'm just here to have fun I hope you enjoy comments are always welcomed and kudos appreciated

“Dean wake up. We’re gonna be late.” A soft knock came from behind Dean Winchesters Star Wars poster mounted on the door.

“Five more minutes mum.” Dean grumbled out before attempting to block out all light by burying his face into the cool pillow and pulling his blankets closer to his body.

“Dean!” A more persistent knock startled him into turning abruptly on his bed causing him to tumble out in a cocoon of blankets. He heard a chuckle from behind the door followed by a sheepish voice. “My bad.”

Dean popped his head out of the covers with some difficulty, not only because he was now a burrito but also because he was half asleep. He looked at his alarm which still had yet to go off and grumbled. “Its barley six. What the hell Sammy!” He maneuvered himself out of the blankets slowly. He rested his chin on his hand using his bent knee for leverage and began to start nodding off to sleep again.

“Charley needs help setting up remember? Come on. Don’t be a jerk you promised.”

That one sentence was like a shot of caffeine. He wouldn’t want to disappoint one of his closest friend after all. Also, he would never admit this out loud but his red haired friend scared him when she was mad. “Alright, alright. I’m coming bitch just give me ten minutes.” He said already standing up.

“Okay but make it quick or we’re gonna get it.” He heard his little brothers voice receding as he went down the stairs. From the sound of it, he wasn’t the only one scared of their fiery friend.

As promised after ten minutes, alright more like fifteen, Dean emerged from the stairs and found Sam chugging down some green disgusting crap that made Dean gag just looking at it. “Gross.” He whispered close to Sam’s head as he passed him. The younger Winchester stuck his tongue out playfully as a response.

“Behave you two.” Their mother told them in a loving tone as she handed Dean a banana smoothie. The older Winchester took it and consumed it in one big gulp. “Okay, listen here.” Mary waited a second until she had both her sons attention on her. “We are going to be gone a while so don’t come here after school unless you absolutely have to. Is all your stuff at Bobby’s already?” she waited to get a mall nod from each of them. “Good. You both have keys but you should only come here in case of an emergency while we are away. I’m serious.” She grabbed Dean by the chin seeing as he was getting distracted by his phone that was currently getting messages from one impatient Charley Bradbury. “Dean as the oldest you have to be responsible alright? Keep an eye on your brother, behave, and please please don’t cause any trouble for Bobby. He’s already being nice enough with all this okay? You guys have the number to the hotel where we’ll be staying, Bobby has it too and as been instructed to contact us immediately if something happens okay?!” 

“Don’t worry mum. I’ve got this, it’s only a month. You just have fun with dad.” Dean wagged his eyebrows at his mom in a playful manner. That earned him a playful slap to the arm in response. He rubbed it in mock exaggeration. “Keep out of trouble.” He looked around eyebrows scrunching together in confusion. “Where is dad anyway?”

“Out by the truck, strapping the last bags in.” Mary told him. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and a warm hug that can only come from a loving mother. She let go of Dean who started to head towards the door. She repeated the same with Sam only with him she added an additional “Take care of your brother.” before letting go.

“I heard that.” Dean’s playful deep voice said from the other side of the door. Mary and Sam giggled and looked at each other at getting caught.

Outside Dean had gotten his energy from the smoothie his mom had given him. He tossed his bag to the ground to climb up the side of his father’s red truck and help him strap a large box into place. “Morning dad. Need help?” He asked rhetorically already helping.

“Morning son.” John looked up and gave his eldest a nod. His eyes had slight dark circles under from years of hard work. He finished packing up with Dean’s help fast. He then sat at the edge of the truck and waited for Dean to do the same. “Now listen here Dean were going to be gone a while.”

“Oh man not you too. It’s only a month and it will probably fly by for you guys.” Dean said in a manner resembling a five year old child. He knew his parents were just being worry warts. They were going to open three more shops in California and two in Ohio. He knew his parents were going to be extremely busy. Mary handled the finances and books his dad the staff, inventory, and hard labor. He knew they’d be back before they knew it.

“Dean.” The way his father said his name had him straighten his back immediately and give him his full attention. He feared the worst although his father was a great father and very loving unlike his mother who was kind all around, his dad had a rough exterior you had to get through to get to the gooey center he would deny till the day he dies he possesses. “I know it’s a bit early for this but since you’ve been working really hard at the shop and have been keeping up academically and coach all but bows at your feet after the last game. I’m thinking what the heck.” John was still talking as he slowly pulled keys out of his pocket.

“No way.” Dean whispered out has he looked at his father in awe. His father pointed behind him where a car sat covered under a tarp. 

Dean and his father had been working on a car, a 1967 Impala, for the last two years. John had said it was a special order for a customer and Dean had fallen in love with the car so much he dreaded the day he would have to see her go. Now he was practically in tears as he saw the black shiny exterior being revealed as his dad pulled the tarp off slowly. Dean threw himself at his dad in what he would call if anyone asked a manly hug.

John returned the hug with a simple “Alright son.” He didn’t need to say more. Much like his dad, Dean and John both don’t talk much about feelings but everything that would need to be said was projected in that one hug. They pulled apart when they heard the door open. John turned to see his youngest and beautiful wife walk up to them.

“No way! The Impala. Awesome!” Sam exclaimed happily as he ran up next to Dean

“Next year is your turn kid.” John said while he ruffled Sam’s hair. Sam swatted his hand and gave him a half hug with a big smile on his face.

“Hey! No ‘kid’. I’m taller than all of you.”

“No kkidding. What’s in that green crap your mother feeds you? I’d rather stay shorter if it means avoiding that goop.” John mocked returning the hug. The comment earned him giggles from Mary and Dean and a bitch face from Sam. “Alright enough of this feely crap. We should get going. You two behave and all that stuff your mother probably talked your ear off with.” He looked at Mary giving her a sideways smirk. Mary responded with a loving smile.

Dean looked at Sam with a face that told Sam they better get going before Charley sent out a search party or their parents started making out. After last good byes and hugs from everyone, Dean and Sam hopped into now Dean’s new car. He ran his hands lovingly over the steering wheel. “This is awesome.” He said mostly to himself.

“Dude this is so not dad. It must be snowing in hell.” Sam interrupted Dean’s thoughts.

Sam had opened the compartment that revealed a bunch of rock cassettes from AC/DC to bon Jovi. Dean took one from the ones Sam was currently looking at and put it in the stereo. As he put the volume up he turned Sam. “Today is going to be a good day.” Sam nodded in agreement as they waved a final goodbye to Mary and John. Dean backed up and headed down the road Led Zeppelin blasting out of the windows of his new baby. Dean meant it, he felt today was going to be a good day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments encouraged :)

“We’re here, we’re here! please don’t kill us, we’re both extremely handsome why punish the world?” Dean said between breaths of air as he burst trough the door, Sam right behind walking in calmly, he was aiming for comedy to ease the consequences of a mad Charley however after catching his breath and looking up he was surprised Charley was looking at him in amusement rather than anger.

“Nice of you to join us brother, what burrito tucked in to tight this morning?” Benny said in amusement not even bothering to look up from a stack of papers he was shuffling in his hands.

“Relax hand madden, you have not upset the mighty queen of moondoor…….this time!” she gave him a pointed look that relaxed into a big smile before she tackled both Winchesters into a bear hug, Benny quickly put the papers down to join in the hug, she giggled pulling away taking Benny with her “I know your parents were leaving today I didn’t expect you to be in time”

“What? how?” 

“Sam told me” Charley said wrapping an arm around Sam and pulling him to join Benny at the table where decorations were stacked up in an organized mess.

Dean gave Sam a glare he would pay for disturbing his beauty sleep oh how he would pay. Sam just winced and shrugged in an innocent way looking at Dean with those big puppy eyes, oh that look is so not saving you from what’s coming little brother, he thought to himself “so what’s the plan?” he asked to no one in particular.

The brothers were starting to look through the mess of fandom decorations that had nothing to do with one another, from star trek to Mario Bros and everything in between. Posters, banners, stuffed plushies, candy everything you could think of was in a big pile on the table. Dean had to admit Charley outdid herself this year with the decorations.

They were all members of TFW (team free will) club, Charley was the president, this club was where people could come and be themselves, play and come together without being called a geek or nerd or being bullied for what you enjoyed. They had movie nights and trips to museums, aquarium, conventions and would go LARP and other fun activities. The club was funded by one John Winchesters and Bobby singer anonymously so the club could pretty much get away with anything but Charley tried not to abuse.

The club would back up other clubs including sports clubs when in need, for example if art club was working on a painting they would head to a museum it was one of the perks of being in the club you got to go to all the field trips and fun activities including fundraisers the only condition was you had to keep up grades and discipline to be in it.

So far it consisted of the leader herself, Dean, Sam Benny, Kevin and Garth. Most students didn’t have the grades to be in it. It was highly demanding what with all the perks, it had to be. The other students were happy with the clubs they were currently in or simply didn’t have the time so they didn’t bother.

“alright listen up bitches” Charley began after Garth and Kevin joined them from the computers at the back of the room and they all said their hellos. Dean was sitting on the table with his feet on the corner of the chair Sam was sitting on. Garth and Kevin grabbed the chairs next to them all facing Charley who remained standing next to Benny “it’s the second week of school and the first spirit rally as usual, per previous years, we need to let everyone know of our club and that it’s open to anyone if they need a break even if they are not a member, remember this club is to help out fellow students have an awesome high school experience and avoid what happened at Lawrence high school to happen here at Casper high” there was a moment of silence, everyone remembered what was on the news report from four years ago when they were all mostly in middle school. The report said there was a shooting at the neighboring high school that ended with seven injured and the one responsible committing suicide. 

The letter the cops had found later at his house, said he didn’t want to kill anyone just open everyone’s eyes to how cruel kids could be to other kids, himself a victim of this. After Charley and the others heard this, they made the club. Most schools around the area had all parent and faculty members extremely happy and thankful for it “so we’re in charge of decorating the gym, Dean as my hand maiden you will be up with me pumping everyone up for the school year. Sam and Benny you guys are in charge of all the sports students, make sure they sit in their appropriate place. Kevin, Garth; music, art, and all that good stuff” she was already putting everything in different bags and dividing them up, everyone helped with decorating.

The rally started at 10:30 am till lunch at noon so they weren’t rushed, after hours of decorating everyone took a break, admiring their work from the podium. They weren’t tired to pumped to really feel exhausted. The gym seemed to be divided into four class colors one for every year and four themes freshmen were purple (Alice in wonderland), sophomores red (Mario Bros), juniors blue (star trek), seniors green (Zelda). The themes had no particular relation to the classes because it was the first one. Other than freshman going down the rabbit hole for a new experience in high school, this was mostly for them to be honest.

“What was Benny looking at earlier?” Dean asked charley.

“Well you know our Benny is in ASB?” Dean nodded paying attention “well….” she leaned in closer as if to share top secret. That caught the attention of all the other group members to be focused on her “there’s a rumor going around that there are some transfer students this year and Benny is in charge of showing them around today, word on the halls is they are from California” it did feel like a top secret nothing this exiting ever happened at Casper high.

“Students? there’s more than one?” Sam asked 

“from what I could read over Benny’s shoulder?” Charley paused for dramatic effect and ended with a strong “yes!”

Sam and Dean shared a look while the other two started to talk about the new information. Benny had disappeared when they were done to let the principal and staff know they were good to go. Sam was about to comment on the news when a voice in the school speakers interrupted him. “Good morning students” principal Dick Romans deep voice came “this is your principal speaking letting you and staff know that you may proceed to the gym for the beginning of the year rally please be courteous to others, no pushing, no shoving lets keep this civil people! start the year off on a good note and have fun” the speaker turned off signaling everyone they were good to go.

The group shared a look as they heard students approaching with a clap Charley stood up exclaiming “show time!” students and teachers started entering the gym and after some minutes it seemed that the whole school was there everyone in their places. From the podium, to Charley’s left, were freshman and sophomore students sitting on the bleachers. A door on each side of the bleachers to the right mirroring the set up where the Juniors and seniors, in front were the sports clubs on chairs and behind them two more doors for a total of six, after Sam Garth and Kevin put everyone in their seat they went to their own spot Garth and Kevin to the juniors section and Sam staying with the track team.

“hello everyone I hope you are as exited as I am for this year for more than one reason, I’m looking at you pretty ladies out there!” Charley exclaimed getting laughs and cheers from everyone “now let’s see over here” she said walking up to the freshman section “oh yes fresh meat look at all you bunch of handsome fellows are you all exited to start high school?!” she got a bunch of cheers “I know I wasn’t either” laughs this time “just kidding now how about we get this party started and see how much spirit you guys have” to that the whole gym erupted in cheers “okay take it away Mr. Winchester”

She pointed to Dean, he gave a smile and wave after a few cat calls from his football companions and a loud “I love you” from the senior group that made everyone laugh. “alright let’s get this party started and for that let’s see your moves with some…….” He paused and looked above him while pressing a button on a remote he was holding Charley a similar one and two giant white screens came down revealing Just Dance party “dancing!!! Alright time to see if you’ve got the moves so who wants to go first against yours truly?!” he looked to the right where Benny was coming in trough the double doors with two kids behind him one with black hair wearing a white collar shirt and blue vest the other a shorter one with light brown hair and what looked like a lollipop hanging out of his mouth. Everyone suddenly became a bit quiet suddenly intimidated at the thought of being the center of attention and looking at where Dean had waved and noticing the new comers. Dean snapped out of looking at the trio “come on don’t be shy or Charley here will choose some poor individual at random” he encouraged, all of a sudden giggles and whispers started throughout the gym people encouraging one another but no one really stepping up. Dean saw Benny and the two others get closer together talking then blue vest turned red and shook his head at something the shorter guy said that caused Benny to throw his head back in laughter, he was curious of what had been said when movement caught his attention, it was Charley this time, getting up to choose someone. When he turned back to Benny he saw the shorter of the three shrug his shoulders and start walking where Benny was pointing straight towards Dean. He stood right in front of Dean and held out his hand “alright looks like we have someone” Dean said returning the handshake and stopping Charley from her hunting.

Dean handed over one of the Wii remotes after shaking his hand and didn’t miss how Sam, from where he was with the track team, was looking at the shorter kid, watching him intently. The shorter guy said nothing still with his lollipop sticking out of his mouth, just gave a big smile to Charley and a general wave to everyone before putting his remote in position and bouncing twice clearly exited. “you ready to lose?” Dean asked the kid playfully, the honey eyed guy just gave a thumbs up and a bounce of his eyebrows.

“alright easy there dean, give the guy a chance he might be the one to break your winning streak…….” She said shooting the kid a wink and wishing him good luck “okay ready?! Set!” Charley began once they were both in position one in front of each screen back towards the sports clubs amongst them Sam who was joined by Benny. The vest wearing guy found a space where the juniors and seniors were next to each other on the lowest bleacher “shake your bubble butt!!!!!!!!” she declared as the whole gym burst out in cheers and the music began playing an upbeat Katy Perry song most of the cheers were for Dean mostly because no one knew who the other was.

The couple of girls encouraging Dean pumped him even more he was confident, like Charley had said he was undefeated every year he would be the first to go up against someone for every rally and every time he had won, he burst out of his bubble when he heard a loud “yeah shorty!!!!!!” coming from behind him and looked to the screen next to him to notice he was two points behind his competitor.

More and more cheers erupted around the gym for the new comer more “shorty” and “blondie” along with a couple of “hot stuff” and “sexy” from some of their more forward female and male classmates. Dean was falling behind mostly because he was distracted at how in sync his opponent was with the music, moving with a big smile on his face not even in concentration more like it came naturally like he did this everyday and was second nature he wasn’t even trying. Dean had to admit he was impressed the song ended and to everyone’s surprise, except Dean’s because he saw it coming as soon as he saw the guy dancing, the Blondie had won by a landslide he turned around and took a gracious bow and gave another general wave smile still on his face he turned around and offered his hand to Dean for a handshake, gave a little bow to him and handed over the remote already heading toward the bleachers when he made an abrupt turn at Charley’s “alright looks like we have a new champion come on over and claim your price!!!!!” Charley said getting cheers in response.  
The kid headed towards Charley who pulled up a blanket that was sitting on top of the podium to reveal a couple of plushies of various sizes “first winners pick” she said into the microphone the kid seemed to scan the plushies thinking over his options when his golden eyes landed on a brown plushie and his face lit up it wasn’t the biggest one but he still had to use both hands to carry it “oh that’s adorable great choice congratulations give it up for the new winner” Charley said, everyone cheered as the winner walked back towards the vest kid Dean didn’t miss the wink the gold eyed boy gave Sam as he passed by Benny who patted his back in congratulations and he also didn’t miss how his brother turned red at said wink.

He saw the new champion high five the vest kid who gave him a shy smile and grabbed the giant moose he just got as a price looking it over before handing it back. Vest in the junior section the other blond kid in the senior section next to him the blonde guy leaned over to hear something the dark hair kid said and responded with a squeeze of his moose and a quick point to his brother Sam, which Sam caught and blushed even more earning a hand on his shoulder from Benny who once again threw his head back in laughter the blond didn’t seem to catch this to concentrated in the conversation with the dark haired boy who turned when the blond pointed at Dean.

Dean and the vested haired boys eyes met from afar but even at that distance Dean could still tell he had beautiful blue eyes “…. Dean” Charley’s voice broke him out of his trance to which he quickly turned to Charley cleared his throat and looked at her expecting expression.

“Right next up……” Dean began with the next game trying to keep his focus on the task at hand and not the blue eyes occasionally looking in his direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy, comments encouraged :D

Over all the first rally was a great success everyone was happy and pumped for the new year. After the rally was the food drive where all over the school the diffent clubs would set up a food stand to raise money for the start of the year some sold root beer floats, others pizza, Chinese food what ever earned money.

While this was going on the TFW stuck to the gym to clean everything and fold the chairs. With everything put away and the bleachers folded they all sat leaning against the wall to take a small break, everyone except for Benny who disappeared after the bell rang for lunch with the rest of the school “I can’t believe Dean got beat” Sam teased.

“I cant believe you got a crush on the new kid” Dean teased back, Sam got a serious look on his face, putting his head down an attempt at hiding a blush, after composing himself he held his head up and gave Dean a bitch face “oh come one you were looking at him like you wanted to eat him whole, when you fall for him Sammy? when he was shaking his bubble butt?” Dean teased everyone joined in on the fun enjoying seeing Sam flustered.

“okay I don’t even know the dude Mr. I could couldn’t concentrate because I was distracted by blue eyes, yeah! did you think I didn’t catch that” Sam said with a smirk on his face.

“Shut up” Dean said with a shove of Sam’s shoulder.

“Hey if you don’t want Blondie” Garth started to tell Sam “ill take him” he added a quick “just kidding” after he got a rather serious glare from Sam before it turned into something playful.

“Order up!” Benny entered the gym caring two large pizza boxes one meat lovers one veggie. “here you guys go a present from the new kids.”

Dean raised a skeptical eyebrow at Benny “you mean Blondie and blue eyes?” 

“yup said he felt bad for beating you, wants you to have a consolation prize” 

“so they sent you instead of bringing it themselves? that’s to bad I wanted to meet them” Charley complained.

“They are off to their next classes, wanted to see what was up before the bell rang, be patient my queen you’ll meet them soon. You guys are going to love them they are so awesome. I mean I’ve only known them for a couple of hours and I know they are awesome” Benny said taking a slice of the meaty pizza, none of them said anything just nodded and ate pizza each lost in their own thoughts wondering how the new boys were. 

Benny didn’t just like anybody and he seemed to like the new duo that made everyone a bit curious. The bell rang and everyone went to their classes after two more periods school was out and Dean headed out to his new car to wait for Sam and the others to go. Not only did he want to show off his new baby to his friends, he had been talking about her all day, but the gang had agreed that they wanted to check out the new bakery that had just opened.

It was right down the street from Bobby’s place. They all lived in the same general area, all within ten minutes driving distance maybe twenty walking and all of them had heard nothing but good things from the new place.

It was rare that Lawrence got new people since it was a small community and generation after generation would grow up here so when their was something new everyone would soon find out and set of on their own investigation to find out more.

Kevin and Garth said they had to pass and would go some other time because they had a project to work on, so Dean was just waiting on Charley, Benny, and Sam. He was leaning against his car playing a random game on his phone when he flinched at the mention of his name “hey Dean! waiting for me to take me on a ride in your new car?” Lisa said in an obvious attempt at flirtation. Dean had dated the girl sophomore year but put a quick end to that when he noticed her getting possessive and controlling and they weren’t even together yet Dean feared it would get worse if they became something serious so he quickly ended it but not before Lisa found out that Dean was bisexual. He never hid it from anyone and both his mom and dad were accepting of him and extremely supportive, they were raised in a time where the memory's of alphas, Omegas, and betas were not completely gone after all, but it wasn’t something he would go announcing, neither did his brother they liked their privacy him more than Sam, Sam had told their parents he was bi when he was in middle school and Dean told them two years later about his own personal preference after Sam gave him a good talking to about not being ashamed of who he was, it was sort of a thank you talk for Dean being there for him when Sam had to break up with a beautiful blond called Jessica who cheated on him with another girl Sam was so depressed for months after.

“Not really what do you want?” Dean asked the dark haired girl with absolutely no attempt to hide his irritation, not anyone blamed him after all she made half his sophomore year a living hell when she told everyone in the whole damn town about his bisexuality, which resulted in ignorant assholes egging his house and writing vulgar things on his locker. The worse was when he got jumped by three kids on his way home from high school and Sam found him beaten up on the street when he was heading home from middle school, he had rushed home to get his father and once John had seen what had happened to his son went straight to the school it was easy to find the culprits after all Dean put up a hell of a fight and it showed in his attackers faces John was proud when he saw them all beat up and looking scared for their lives they got suspended and threatened with expulsion by principal Roman.

“Geez grumpy aren’t we. I was just going to tell you nice dancing, I enjoyed it a lot even if you did loose” she said leaning closer to him and placing a manicured hand on his chest.

Dean looked to the front of the high school praying that either his brother or one of his friends would come out the double doors to safe him, anyone! The doors opened but it was none of them instead it was vest boy who came out and Dean couldn’t help but stare at that messy hair and get lost in those blue ocean eyes the boy looked at his watch and bit at his bottom lip looking down the parking lot Dean was just starting to imagine what it felt like to bite those pink chapped lips when his view was abstracted by a fairly new black Chevy Camaro, vest smiled at whoever was inside and quickly climbed in.

The windows were tinted so Dean couldn’t really see inside the car but that didn’t stop the sharp stab of jealousy that hit his gut calm down Winchester he told himself you don’t even know the guys name and you’re already acting like a crazy person……..speaking of crazy “geez Lisa I would love to stay here and chat with you..” Dean began to tell her, mocking the sweet voice she was attempting to use on him “but you’re a total bitch so……….” Dean pushed her off and headed to the driver seat as he saw Sam, Benny and Charley finally make an appearance.

Charley, bless her heart, pushed a stunned faced Lisa out of the way, not to harshly obviously since Charley was a lady after all, so her and Benny could climb into the back seat Sam ridding shot gun. Charley let out a low whistle “damn Dean she’s a beauty” 

“yeah brother you guys really outdid yourselves this time” Benny agreed in his southern accent both seemed mesmerized by the interior of the car Dean smiled proudly.

“alright, alright we get it great car, can we go now?” Sam said buckling his seat belt.

“somebody is jealous” Dean teased starting the engine and heading down the road Sam just gave him a bitch face and the two in the back just giggled, while driving something occurred to Dean “hey Benny?”

“Yeah?” Benny asked meeting deans eyes trough the rear view mirror.

“Those two new kids are junior and senior from where they were sitting at the rally, but I didn’t have either of them in any of my classes what’s up with that?”

“Hey now that you mention it I don’t recall having them in my class either” Charley agreed.

Sam added a quick “yeah same” while nodding his head and turning around in his seat to face Benny.

“well…” Benny began “they were just having meetings with the teachers to see what work they needed to catch up on today, tomorrow they are going on their normal classes they are actually four years apart those two, now I thought you guys were smart what with Sam skipping a whole grade but turns out those kids are super smart! the blue eyed one skipped not one but two whole grades and the other one could of graduated years ago but didn’t want to leave him behind and chose to stay as well but Blondie is already taking college classes so even though he’s graduating high school, he’ll only need two more years for his bachelor’s degree honestly I don’t know how he does it” 

That new information hit Dean and Sam equally, both of them felt out of place and like freaks enough only their close friends knew they were actually alpha gene carriers. Dean and Sam were also younger than they looked and would graduate early. Those new kids from the sound of it would be graduating the same it was nice to know all these new found similarities the more the Winchesters found out about the new kids the more they wanted to meet them they shared a knowing look one that said we have to meet them like yesterday.

Dean had to admit to himself that blond kid was very admirable. Not only did he stay behind for who he assumed to be a sibling but he was balancing all those responsibilities at once and only looked a bit tired from what he could tell.

Dean kept thinking about how the kid would make a good friend all the way to the bakery he parked the car and they all stared at the sign which unlike the road house, owned by Ellen a popular restaurant in the small town, whose sign screamed welcome and matched the interior perfectly, this one was extremely contradicting the sign read Hell Hounds Bakery but was a beautiful Pastel blue that should go with a heavenly name not one straight out of hell.

“well? come on! what are you waiting for?” Charley said excitedly exiting the car not even bothering to wait for her companions and heading straight inside. Dean, Sam and Benny watching her bounce away happily.

Dean entered the bakery followed by the other two and was immediately hit with the sweet scent of pastries upon arrival “over here!!!” Charley waved from a booth at the far right corner.

“Welcome to Hell Hounds Bakery, so good you would sell your soul for a taste! please let me know when You are ready to order” a man said from behind the counter with an accent. Dean looked up to be met with a somewhat short man who offered a warm smile. A man that seemed to gain your trust at the same time as give you chills. Dean shook off the odd feeling in favor of looking around the bakery it was just like the outside with pastels all around, booths along the walls and tables toward the middle, the windows were big and all around the perimeter of the business, all of them let the setting sun in all except two windows opposite each other. They were stained glass windows both with two human figures with swords and in a heroic pose they reminded Dean of the Renaissance fair that him and Sam went to last year with their dad and Bobby. They reminded him of the knights there ready to fight for their people any time they were asked.

From the look Sam was giving the windows Dean could tell he was thinking the same thing. These were a little different than those knights in shining armor, both had flames at their feet like they had just gone into the pits of hell and won a war rising from the flames victorious but one of the figures had six golden wings emerging from it’s back three on each side while the other had two large black appendages from it’s back neither of them had a face but if they did Dean had no doubt in his mind they would both be beautiful.

“Thanks” the gang sat in the booth being over looked by the back winged figure the sun shining through the window would Cascade a variety of colors throughout the bakery, giving it a warm charm. Dean took one of the little menus from the edge of the table and sat next to Charley, Sam across from Charley next to the wall and Benny across from him on the opposite edge back towards the door.

Their weren’t many people in the bakery, but that was probably because it was getting late and it was a weekday but judging by how tired the man behind the counter looked the day was anything but slow. Dean noticed that not only did they have a variety of pastries they also had a bunch of drinks from coffee to smoothies and natural teas and normal food like burgers and sandwiches, although that list was shorter than the baked stuff. Dean wondered if this could even be called a bakery, it felt more like a restaurant he thought it would be bigger and wondered if there was more to it, from the outside the building was three stories high. He was about to call the man over when his gaze was stolen by a car pulling up to the parking lot, a fairly new black Camaro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone turned to where Dean was staring. Charley leaned in close to Dean and whispered loud enough for the others of the group to hear “who’s that?” Dean didn’t answer because he wasn’t completely sure himself. They watched as the driver’s door opened and the new kid popped out, the Blondie that had beaten Dean “oh!” Dean heard Charley say under her breath.

At the sight of the Blondie Dean noticed that Sam turned his whole person almost sitting on top of Benny to look at what the kid was doing outside. The blonde got out of the driver’s door and went to the back door to retrieve what appeared to be his backpack, throwing it over his shoulder and the giant moose he had won (well giant because he was holding it) he smiled moving his lips saying something to someone on the passenger side as he made his way to the front of the car. He waited a second there until the other door opened and blue vest popped out, he unlike his companion had a messenger bag which he tossed over his head and maneuvered until it was comfortable across his chest.

The blond walked up to the door and held it open for the vest one. Once they were both inside the blond bolted to the front like he owned the place and jumped over the counter. “Gabriel don’t jump over the counter it’s unprofessional” the blue eyed boy said as he rounded the counter.

Everyone sat in silence just watching the interaction the blond, Gabriel, kissed the man that was behind the counter on the tip of the nose who was looking at the two with a kind smile. Gabriel put his stuff down, the other blue eyed teen gave the man a quick hug “Joy kill instead of lecturing me like the boring bore you are you should try it sometime, it might be unprofessional but it sure is a lot of fun” he said as he stuck his tongue out at now irritated looking blue eyes. He took the black apron off the older man and grabbed his hand to pull him to a chair behind the counter next to the employee only door “how was business pops you tired?” he said back turned in favor of fixing the stolen apron.

“Don’t listen to him Castiel you’re not boring, but I would encourage you to try it sometime it is rather fun love” the man said with a smirk to the blue eyed Castiel who just gave him an eye roll “oh business has been good, busy day which I’m assuming you also had, so please give me that back and head upstairs to rest” he got up from the chair and headed towards Gabriel.

“no way old man! I’ve got this” Gabriel swatted his hand away and gave him a playful push “you need a break….. ooooh would you look at the time” he said looking at his wrist that had nothing on it “isn’t it about time a certain grease monkey got off work? you know he’s gonna be tired and hungry! you should take him one of your fresh batches, say hi, inquire about the weather all that stuff!” he said grabbing what looked like a muffin and placing it on the old man’s hand “you know…. you wouldn’t want to seem ungrateful to your savior now would you? Now that would be unprofessional! don’t you agree Cassie?” Charley let out a giggle next to Dean at the scene unfolding before them. Gabriel gave a pointed look at Castiel who was putting his stuff down in the chair that had been occupied a few moments earlier and grabbed a black apron that was hanging beside the door for himself.

“Although most of the time he is incorrect, I must agree with my brother this time father” he told the man that his brother was pushing to the front of the counter. Castiel had a soft smile on his face that Dean suddenly hoped he would be seeing more of in the future.

Dean looked anywhere but at the three when a fast glace of Castiel had them lock eyes for a second, he was amazed that in so little time he had learned so much. “first of all rude, and second yeah! you see pops? go out there, get your flirt on, bat those eyelashes a little ... oh but not to much we wouldn’t want you to fly away before the wedding day” Gabriel said with a wink.

The man gave an exasperated sigh that made it obvious he was both used to this kind of thing happening and about to give up “okay, alright but only if you promise to close within two hours” he gave an expecting look at Gabriel who nodded feverishly with a big smile “I need to go change” he said looking down at his flour stained clothes.

“wow this is more serious then we expected I can already hear the bells” Gabriel said crossing both hands on his chest and swaying a bit from side to side “oh wait! since you’re heading up can you take my moose and put him on my bed and while you’re at it my backpack too pretty please with a strawberry on top” 

“mine too if it’s not to much of an inconvenience” Castiel said handing over his bag to his father that deep voice making Dean shiver to his very core.

The store owner grabbed all the things being handed to him his eyes landing on the plush animal he looked up giving Gabriel a questioning look. “I won it in a competition today shaking what I received at birth” Gabriel answered the unasked question with a wiggle of his hips that had Benny elbowing Sam giving him a wag of his eyebrows making Sam burry his face in his menu. The man gave both his sons a fond smile and shake of the head and started heading towards the door.

“Okay you two behave, I’ll be back soon, call me if you need me”

He walked out the door after hearing a “we’ve got! this no worries we will” from Gabriel and disappeared around the building. Gabriel gave Castiel a knowing look and a suggestive wag of eyebrows Castiel gave him yet another eye roll this one however had a gleam of playfulness behind it, before disappearing himself trough the employee only door.

“shoot we’ve got company” Charley said quickly putting her head down and hiding her face with her hair. Everyone turned to the door where a blond girl walked in. She looked at the group and gave them a dirty look before giving her attention to Gabriel who just seemed to notice they were there, he gave Benny a small wave before focusing on the rude girl.

“Hello there pretty lady, welcome! what can I do for you?” I would give the usual greetings but from the way you looked at Benny’s table you don’t have a soul to trade Gabriel said leaning over the counter with a fake smile. Dean would bet he got a lot of tips by flirtation that’s what he would probably do if he were in the same job.

The blond gave a flirty giggle before saying “large pomegranate tea please”

“You got it” Gabriel didn’t miss how he was being watched by the tallest of the tallest of the four sitting at the table, he finished the drink and drew a heart and winking face on the cup before turning around to the blond who was looking him up and down suggestively. “that will be $3.25 please” she smiled and handed over a five and put what she received in change into the tip jar giving Gabriel a smile around the straw of her drink “Thank you please come again”

“Oh I plan to” she said before she turned around, as soon as she turned around Gabriel’s rolled his eyes what a bitch, she walked away with a little more swing of her hips than necessary she glared at the group more specifically at Sam before going on her way.

“stop scaring away the customers with your unnecessary flirting attempts Gabriel it’s bad for business” Castiel said caring a tray of fresh baked brownies and putting them up on the glass case.

“Excuse you how do you think I paid for my fancy car so quickly I was blessed with a beautiful face might as well use it….speaking of fancy” Gabriel said approaching Dean’s table “fancy meeting you here, thank you for showing us around today, have you guys ordered if not I’ll take it if you’re ready” he said to Benny offering him a handshake. 

They were the only customers left, everyone else had filtered out all in the last seven minutes since the two brothers showed up funny how so much could happen in such a short amount of time “no problem brother it’s literally my job, let me introduce you guys to my friends and members of the club I was telling you about” Benny waited a few seconds until Castiel joined in the conversation standing next to Gabriel blocking Dean from getting out of the booth “this is the queen of moondoor and leader of the TFW, don’t let her sweet face fool you she’ll knock you on your ass before you know what hit you, Charley” both Castiel and Gabriel shook her hand and gave a hello and hey as well as two equally warm smiles “this is Dean he’s vice captain of the football team, every girls dream but just a giant teddy bear on the inside.” They did the same as Charley although Dean’s hand seemed to linger a bit longer on Castiels “and this is his brother, Sam, the smartest kid I knew up until now, he’s in the track team don’t let his size fool you he’s also a teddy bear”

“I think I’ll name my moose after you if you don’t mind…….you’re very tall” Gabriel told Sam as he shook his hand he gave him a wink and smile that had Sam give a hesitant nod and blush “I’m not saying it in a bad way I like Giants” he added quickly.

“I’m Castiel Milton this is my brother Gabriel Milton, please forgive him he has a peculiar sense of humor” Castiel told the table giving Sam an apologetic look. “We just relocated from California”

“anyyyyyyyyway” Gabriel said ignoring his brothers comment and pushing Castiel aside with his hips “What can I get you guys?” he pulled out a little note book and pen from his apron waving Castiel away who excused himself with a final “nice meeting you all” Gabriel took the group’s orders and went to quickly get what was requested.

They didn’t talk much seeing has they had a promise to keep of closing before the two hours were up. After collecting the money from Benny for their food and drinks, which he gave a generous discount to as gratitude to Benny, they all said their goodbyes and left the Milton brothers to lock the door.

Dean drove Charley and Benny home and then as he and Sam headed over to Bobby’s house in a comfortable silence Sam asked him a question “so what did you think of the new kids? They are…..I don’t know” Sam struggled to find the right words.

Dean knew exactly what he was talking about he noticed right away how Sam would get a smile on his face every time he would look at Gabriel while he worked, hell it was the same stupid look he got when he would look at Gabriels brother “who knows…I’ll tell you one thing though these Milton’s sure are something” he smiled and ruffled Sam’s hair, Sam swatted away his hand giving a light chuckle, he could agree to that.

They got to Bobby’s house and found him with the biggest smile drinking his coffee in the kitchen “someone is happy, something good happen there Bobby?” Dean said to the man that was like a second father to him as he entered the house Sam in tow caring their bags.

“Shut up you idjit, you guys eat yet? then go and get settled in you know where your rooms are” he tossed the rest of his coffee down the drain and made a speedy getaway before the brothers could ask any more unnecessary questions for their report we’ll get you Dean thought.

This was like a second home to them so they got situated naturally, both Sam and Dean laid in their own rooms showered and ready for bed looking at the ceiling and thinking the exact same thing today was a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're enjoying


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look plot!

Sam woke up from a dream involving whiskey colored eyes and honey scented hair. He wanted to go back to sleep, back to having his arms wrapped around a smaller body, his face buried into a warm soft neck. He grumbled pulling his head out from under the blankets. He was a morning person at least a better morning than Dean, always waking up before his alarm and heading out for a morning run then shower and be ready before the rest of his family.

Today however he was taking his time running an extra block, taking extra time in the shower to distracted reminiscing his wonderful dream.

It amazed him how domestic it had been, like a glimpse into the future, him coming home wearing his suit being treated with a delicious meal and a smiling Gabriel taking a warm bath with him cuddling under the covers “morning sunshine” his thoughts were rudely interrupted by a gruff looking Dean obviously just gotten out of bed and thrown on the first thing he saw, dark blue jeans black t shirt and black and white varsity jacket “you’re spilling”

Sam abruptly backed away from his over spilling orange juice on the kitchen counter cursing under his breath. Bobby soon appeared from upstairs wearing a nice dress shirt and comfortable looking formal pants “you’re looking good Bobby, and unless you’ve lost it like Dean and are trying to impress your car you really did meet someone!” Sam leaned in already starting the interrogation before Dean suddenly perked up seeming more awake “so who is she? Where you meet?”

“Is she pretty?!” Dean said quickly trying to piggy back his giant brother in an attempt to get up on Bobby’s face, both Sam and Dean cared immensely for Bobby not only was he good friends with John and seemed to calm him down when ever the boys got in trouble, but he was a part of the family and the boys got exited for him that he had finally seemed to find someone to catch his interest, ever since his wife Karen had passed away decades ago he didn’t even go on as much as a date so they weren’t just getting information for their curious parents they genuinely cared.

“Alright, alright you two this is only like our third date so calm down, don’t think much of it, call your mother and behave” Bobby said ruffling Sam’s hair as he grabbed a piece of toast from the pile Sam had made and made his way out the door.

“we should be telling you to behave” Dean said hopping of Sam and giving Bobby a suggestive eyebrow wag the man caught before closing the door behind himself. He sat at the table next to Sam where he had already gone back to cleaning his mess “soooooooooo looks like I need to call zz top because I’ve got not one but two sharply dressed men here…. Hmmmmmmmmmm you trying to look good for someone there Sammy?”

“seriously Dean? you jerk, I’m amazed you aren’t getting all dolled up like you usually do” Sam said chugging his juice and heading out the door.

Dean quickly stood up grabbing his bag and following his brother out the door with a piece of bread in his hand “no need for all, that gotta win him with the Winchester charm bitch”

They drove to the school and separated in the parking lot Sam had a quick meeting with the track team about practice later on that day Dean was off to find one of his friends to laze around with until the morning bell rang.

“look out!!” That’s all Dean Winchester heard before he felt a small hard body collide with his own making him lose his balance and land on his butt with an “omph” he looked up to be met with a smaller than him teen who was cringing and using both hands to cradle his head after a small hiss from the kid he opened his eyes looking concerned and standing up quickly “ooops! sorry there Ken doll, are you okay?” he stretched out a hand to Dean looking apologetic. Before Dean could say anything to him, Dean felt soft hands under his arms already attempting to pick him up he turned around to face a shocked looking Charley.

“geez Gabriel can’t you watch where you are going?” Charley said helping Dean get to his feet. Gabriel ignored the question in favor fucking moving out of the way of an extremely mad Alistair who threw a swing at Gabriel who barely moved in time “what the hell?!” Charley now a mad ball of fire moved in front of Dean and right up to Alistair “what is wrong with you?!” she demanded.

“Out of my way! this doesn’t involve you this is between me and the short stack” Alistair said pushing Charley to the side with a little more force than necessary sending her straight into deans arms.

Alistair charged again toward Gabriel who was backing up and putting up his hands in a self defense matter. Dean was about to pull Alistair back before Gabriel said “look man I don’t want to hurt you” Which in a different situation would have had Dean laughing in the ground due to the size difference. That didn’t stop Alistair from punching Gabriel right in the face. Gabriel wiped the blood off his face, Dean wasn’t sure if it was from his lip or nose “okay don’t say I didn’t give you an out” Gabriel said dusting himself off, before Charley and Dean even knew what was happening Gabriel let out a scream that could only come from someone who was about to launch themselves into the battle field and charged at Alistair tackling him to the ground. Alistair let out a cry of pain as he tried and failed to block the blows from Gabriel “stay….away….from…my….brother” he said each word in between punches. A crowd began to form around the two, no one attempted to help to scared of a furious looking Gabriel who now seemed to be bigger in size looming over Alistair. Gabriel felt a hand in his shoulder beginning to pull him away, he turned around ready to swing but halted right on his tracks when he came face to face with principal Roman, he put his hands up in surrender “okay, okay I’m going” and let Roman haul him away with one arm while the other picked up a dumbfounded Alistair off the floor to his feet hauling him off to his office as well.

“What the hell just happened?!” Charley said looking at their retreat.

“I know, the guy was a beast! gotta say didn’t know he had it in him” Dean said with a smile on his face he picked up Gabriel’s backpack “come on” he said grabbing Charley by the wrist and heading toward the principal office. They sat outside the slightly agar door listening to what was happening inside.

“I will not stand for violence of any kind in my school! what the hell is wrong with you two fighting like a couple of savages do you know how bad it looks on the school!... On me as your principal!! you better pray your lucky stars no one caught that on camera and is uploading it to YouTube as we speak! Alistair you should know better, do you want to be kicked off the team? do you have any idea the kind of fuss your father will put up when he finds out about this? and you! Is that the kind of first impression you want to give your teachers?! your classmates?!”

From outside they could hear Roman screaming his head off, they then heard a calm Gabriel speak up “I told him to stop it but he wouldn’t hear my warning, he couldn’t just fuck off I should cut off his ding dong for what he did” 

Both Charley and Dean gave each other a worried look, they only knew the kid for a day but they had thought they were nothing but nice. Dean did not want to be on the other side of the look he saw on Gabriel today. They heard running from down the hall coming towards them and a very worn out Castiel made an appearance he went to the lady on the desk.

“I’m looking for Gabriel Milton” 

“He’s in there with the principal Cas, he got into a fight honey, what happened? I heard something happened in the locker room…….hey wait! Cas! you can’t go in there” the secretary tried to stop Castiel but he had bolted pass Charley and Dean on the bench and straight into the principals office slamming the door behind him “those kids I swear” she said sitting back down with a sigh.

“Excuse me” Dean went up to the secretary and put up his most charming smile “miss…” he looked at the name plate on the desk “Becky do you know what’s going on with Cas and Gabe?” 

Becky looked at him skeptically but when she noticed the familiarity in deans voice and what she recognized as Gabriel’s backpack in his hand she gave in “well from what I know there was a misshap in the locker room involving the three in the office. I’m surprised! both Milton brothers have an outstanding record and their father seemed like the most charming sweetie when he came the other day……not to be bias” she leaned in close to Dean so Charley could hear from where she was still sitting at the bench “but this had to have been that Alistair kids fault, he must have done something”

Dean considered this he had know Alistair since kinder and knew for a fact he was small minded and a major douche he wondered what could have made Gabriel so mad.

Charley wasn’t really worried they would get in trouble with their first period class, their math teacher was very understanding and a big fan of the TFW club so she had no doubt they would be fine.

They waited for about ten more minutes until two very tired looking teens came out. Gabriel and Cas didn’t say anything Gabriel just looked down at the floor and started messing with the sleeves on his green jacket. Castiel was glaring at him, his glare was more sad than mad. Charley stood up and put her hand on Gabriels shoulder “hey everything okay?”

Gabriel didn’t respond just looked up at Castiel with a worried glance Castile’s expression soften and he let out a puff of air “yeah fine…..if you’ll excuse me I’m late for my primary class” he gave a courteous nod to Dean and Charley and walked away, for a brief second Gabriel reached for his brother but put down his hand with a sad sigh.

Dean got closer and handed his backpack over “hey man that was pretty cool, what you did, took me by surprise! didn’t know you had it in you….you sure everything is okay? where’s Alistair?” Dean asked looking back at the principals door.

Gabriel walked up to Becky who had just gotten off the phone she handed over a pink slip to Gabriel and gave him a warm smile “I knew you were a good kid Gabriel, now please stay out of trouble okay? don’t worry your father” 

“You got it…..” he returned her smile “speaking of father are you going to…”

“Don’t worry sweetie he won’t get a call, principal Roman said he’ll make an exception this one time, that’s why you have to keep out of trouble from now on”

“Thank you Becky” he turned around looking at Charley and Dean “do you guys know where room 40b is?” 

“That’s our class looks like we’re homeroom buddies come on” Charley said happily. When they were down the hall, their class all the way across campus in the math department, Charley spoke up “sooooooooo wanna share with the class bud? It’s okay if you don’t want to, although I have to admit it would be disappointing” she gave a sheepish smile.

Gabriel walked in between Dean and Charley, Dean didn’t really know what to say, all in all Sammy was right he could be emotionally constipated at times “I wouldn’t want to disappoint the queen herself now would I?” at that Charley gave him a bright smile. He began “Alistair is getting suspended and I’m just getting a warning because that bag of dicks grabbed my brothers butt”

Deans head snapped so abruptly up he got worried looks from both of them “is he okay?' he was trying really hard not to turn around right there and then, back to the principals so he could get a swing in himself. The thought of anyone putting their hands on the blue eyed Castiel making his blood boil and his alpha awaken deep inside.

“Yeah he’s fine” Gabriel seemed dejected.

“it seemed to me that he was kind of mad at you, if I was in his situation and someone defended me, not that I need defending, like you did I wouldn’t be mad! it doesn’t make sense” Charley said looking at him, they were starting to get close to the classroom.

“I don’t doubt you wouldn’t need help for a second red, you guys seem to think alike, he thinks he can handle it alone too but it sure didn’t seem like it to me from where I was standing! the dude had Cas against a wall and all…… When I saw I just got so pissed and grabbed him by the collar! knocked him on his ass! when I realized what I did I ran trying to avoid a fight and that’s when he chased after me” he sent Dean a worried look and continued “this isn’t the first time this kind of thing as happened but it never really got physical, usually just verbal. I know he doesn’t like feeling like a kid and he could of handled it if I wasn’t there, I’m sure of that, I’ve seen him angry but he’s still my kid brother and it got to me you know” he shrugged his shoulders and looked down again.

Dean thought about it for a minute, he didn’t want to seem overprotective of a kid he hadn’t even had a proper conversation with even though his brain and alpha told him he should be. They were now standing outside the class room, Dean put his hand on Gabriels shoulder forcing him to look up at him “listen man, he’ll get over it that’s how little brothers are, we’ll all keep an eye on him for you okay? I think both of you are officially becoming a part of our gang even if you don’t want to and we look out for each other. That being said you guys are joining us for lunch” that somehow made him feel a lot better. Gabriel opened his mouth to say something when Charley interrupted him.

“No exceptions you heard the man you’re never getting rid of us now, come on” Charley swung her arm over his shoulder and Dean ruffled his hair all three laughing has they entered the class room. Gabriel could get used to this.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the plot thickens ^o^

This day was starting to feel like a very eventful one In Sam’s opinion. In the morning, when the bell rang for his first period, he heard from Kevin there had been a big fight between a football player and some other kid. He was worried at first it had been Dean but was reassured by Kevin it had been someone else. His history class was usually boring so he was glad for the gossip, even though he usually didn’t partake in such things, it made the class go faster.

Both Sam and Kevin didn’t notice that there was a certain Castiel listening to what they were saying from the seat behind Sam. The teacher had started talking about one thing or another when she suddenly said “Kevin! Sam! is there’s something so important in your discussion you feel the necessity to interrupt other students learning?”

Kevin was never one for being subtle “sorry miss, but there was a wicked fight in the morning!! did you hear about it?” 

“the nerve!......yeah I heard about it, if you ask me I would say I am now a Blondie’s groupie…….anyways enough about that, face forward and pay attention!”

“Sorry miss Casey” Kevin and Sam said at the same time. Castiel perked up at the comment, it wasn’t the first time this morning he heard something positive about his brothers overprotectiveness, perhaps he was over reacting.

“We have a new student! I hope you all make him feel welcome his name is Castiel, would you like to stand up and tell us a little about yourself?” all eyes were suddenly on Castiel, great it’s one of those teachers.

Okay let’s get this over with he looked at Sam in the eye who had turned on his seat and offered an encouraging smile before he stood up “hello I’m Castiel I moved here from California” and sat back down quickly.

“Okaaaaay? Shy one! that’s….. good! girls love a quiet sensible one hahahahahaha anyways please get into groups of three, you guys need to do a report on a historical figure of your choice. Usually I would choose your groups and your subject but seeing as it’s the begging of the year and this is AP history all you Smarties should have no trouble at all” miss Casey, a dark skinned beauty, was one of the younger teachers at the school and a lot of kids went to her when they needed an ear she was pretty cool.

“Hey wanna be in our group? we don’t bite…..well maybe Sam will, he’s kind of a closet freak.” Kevin told Castiel already turning his seat to face him.

Sam followed suit “don’t listen to him he’s just joking” Sam felt his face growing red because a quick image of his dream popped into his head and he had to admit to himself that he wanted to bite Gabriel’s soft warm neck, the milky white skin was like a giant invitation. He shook his head slightly “hey we’ve met I’m Sam Bennys friend and this is Kevin he’s a weirdo, but a good weirdo” he smiled at Kevin.

“yes I remember you my brother named his moose after you, hello Kevin” 

“He did?” Sam was sure if his face wasn’t red before with Gabriel’s image in his head it definitely was now.

Castiel gave a tiny nod Kevin smirked at Sam and elbowed him gently “sooooooo hot stuff! did you hear about the fight?” 

Castiel felt a bit uncomfortable at Kevin’s madder of speaking but it was in a friendly matter so he brushed it off for some reason. He felt like he could trust Sam, he didn’t know about Kevin yet and it seemed like he would be seeing a lot of Sam’s group in the future, so it wouldn’t hurt to tell them they would find out eventually anyway. He looked down and started to fiddle with his hands and in a really small voice said “that was my brother.”

“Your brother?......no waaaay that short blond who beat dean?” Kevin said in awe.

“Yes he punched a guy named Alistair……. Repeatedly” Cas wasn’t sure what the other two were thinking, Sam just looked in shock like a fish out of water processing all this new information not really knowing what to say.

“No freaking way! that short dude took on Alistair? he’s like twice his size! I heard the football player got fucked up! where did your brother learn to fight like that? damn I can’t wait to see Alistair ugly face! well uglier face can you ima….”

“You would be disappointed to learn he will not be coming for a while, his injuries will be healed by then, my brother might be small but in no sense is he week, ummmm he learned to fight from a…. family friend”

Kevin was getting more and more into the story and couldn’t help himself “that is soooooooooooo cool do you think he could teach me? Do you think someone caught it on tape? I would love to see it I bet he looks bad ass! Why did he punch Alistair in the first pla…?”

“Anyways we should get back to work” Sam stopped Kevin when he noticed Castiel was getting increasingly uncomfortable, especially at the last question.

 

Cas shot him a thankful look “okay, okay fine spoil sport but you’re going to tell us all about it during lunch…..you are hanging out with us at lunch right? I mean you gotta Benny seems to like you guys….. everyone seems to like you guys” the last statement was said pointedly at Sam.

“that sounds acceptable, I would like that yes.” Cas said ignoring what Kevin implied with his statement as a thank you to Sam for earlier. Sam gave him a grateful smile before getting to work on the outline of their project.

Cas and Sam had the first three periods together history math and English in that order for fourth period Cas had P.E. and Sam had the same but with a different teacher. After that was lunch Gabriel had first period math with Dean, second period art with only Charley, third was history with Garth and Benny and fourth was another elective, cooking with only Benny. Cas and Sam walked together to the usual spot, the table by the door where the group meet up, after taking a shower in the locker rooms. Cas was extremely grateful that these showers had individual shower heads, and a curtain for each one especially because he still had two more classes and would be unpleasant to just skip a shower.

Sam got a salad from the build your own salad bar the school permanently had for lunch. They also had the regular lunch which changed every day and outside was a food stand where more food was sold, but that was more deans style “aren’t you going to get something?” Sam asked as they waited for the rest of the group.

“Oh no I’ve got a packed lunch” Castiel choose to stand feeling a bit nervous not quite used to the new environment yet.

“Oh I guess that makes sense, you were the one baking yesterday, it would only make sense you make your own lunch.”

“You are mistaken, I only follow the recipe that Gabriel writes for us he’s the one with the culinary talent even our father isn’t that good.” Cas had a fond smile on his face “he makes our lunch every morning says it’s better than the gunk schools serve, he worries sometimes…….I guess it’s the big brother part of him, or maybe his maternal instincts”

At that Sam got a little happier and perked up, he couldn’t help but ask “so does that mean he’s got the gene?” he didn’t want to overstep his boundaries, but Gabriel had gotten his attention and the more he found out about him the stronger his feelings got he couldn’t help but add a round belly Gabriel to his dream.

“We both do …father had me tested because they found out Gabriel possesses it………please do not tell anyone” Sam looked up at Castiels pleading blue eyes and quickly stood up, it looked like he was about to cry “I am sorry I am fine I do not know why I told you, I guess you are just easy to gain ones trust” 

Sam understood the boys distress, after all finding a man with the gene of reproduction was very rare and the kidnapping of them was not unheard of in the news, the gene was a mutation left over from the Omega descendants humans once had. They didn’t give people heats only heat like symptoms, like fevers and enhanced scent, they did however allow them to become pregnant so seeing a pregnant man on the street was rare but not unheard of, usually if a family had one of these children the chance of having another was extremely slim almost zero, so finding out the Milton brothers were both carriers was amazing.

Sam wrapped his arms around Castiel in a gentle hug “hey it’s okay, I won’t tell anyone okay? we are friends now after all right?” he rubbed Castiels back as he spoke he wasn’t as tall as Sam so his head was tucked under Sam’s chin.

“Cassie?” a worried Gabriel walked up to Sam and Cas Dean right behind him “Cas what’s wrong?” he had asked Cas the question but seeing as his face was buried in Sam’s neck he looked at Sam.

Dean tried to hold back an animalistic growl he felt bubbling inside of himself at seeing Cas take shelter in Sam’s arms. On instinct he pulled Cas away from Sam and wrapped his own arms around him, they were all shocked when Castiel lifted his arms in favor of wrapping them around Dean’s neck and buried his face in the green eyed teens neck inhaling his faint sent of leather and apple pie.

When Castiel realized what he was doing he let go of Dean backing up a bit but not enough Dean had to let go. He turned his face towards Gabriel his eyes glossy with unshed tears “I apologize for losing my temper with you this morning. I know now you were only helping me …..I just…… I just” now the tears began to fall the events finally catching up to him, a horrible thought occurred to him that he had Frozen and if Gabriel hadn’t been there something really bad could have happened.

Castiel let out a whimper and buried his face back in Dean’s neck the teens scent calmed him “hey it’s okay we’re all here, you’re safe” Dean was rubbing circles on Cass back his hand was soon joined by Gabriel’s and after a few minutes he calmed down “hey Sammy? I’m gonna take him for fresh air you know where we’ll be” Dean pulled a slightly shaking Cas toward the door after receiving a sad smile as well as a nod from Gabriel giving his approval.

“What happened?” Gabriel asked Sam while still looking at the other pair leave.

Sam rubbed the back of his neck he did say he wouldn’t tell anyone “he just got emotional about today I guess” it was technically not a lie. Gabriel turned his face towards him, Sam quickly cupped Gabriel face in his hands a protectiveness flooding trough his veins at the sight of Gabriel’s split bottom lip “that fucking bastard really did hit you!!!” he exclaimed looking into lost honey colored eyes. 

“yeah, I guess he got me pretty good but I’m okay Samich” Gabriel grabbed both Sam’s wrist gently, he loved how Sam looked a few moments ago the protectiveness in his eyes gave him shivers. Sams caring and kind nature were quickly tearing Gabriel up piece by piece. It made him feel vulnerable letting this guy he just met have so much control so suddenly but at the same time he didn’t care something inside his very core was telling him that it was okay to fall apart in Sam’s arms.

Sam brushed his thumb over Gabriel’s bottom lip slowly and gently avoiding the actual cut, his glance skipping from his lips to his eyes, a clearing of a through he recognized as Charley behind him ripped him from his trance. He quickly straighten up and pulled his hands away he started walking away with a “ill go get some Ice for that” 

Gabriel looked at Charley, Benny, Garth and Kevin who were all caring either a tray of food or a bag with food “he’s just being shy” Charley said throwing an arm around Gabriel’s shoulder, everyone else just snickered.

Sam showed up with a small Ziploc bag with ice “okay let’s go Dean and Castiel are already waiting for us”

“where are we going?” Gabriel asked the group.

Sam replied “oh you are going to love this” walking right by his side everyone else nodded, an exited smile on their face.

 

Dean took Castiel where the group usually went for lunch away from everyone, their own little hang out spot, the roof. The school was five stories high and they where the only ones with access to the roof. They were shown the roof by one of their friends, a ball of energy with a mullet called Ash, he as well as their friend Jo were still on vacation and wouldn’t come back for a few more days.

Dean sat down, there was a concrete bench that stretched all around the perimeter and a wall so people wouldn’t fall with the exception of one of the walls that was 75% fence. He pulled Cas over so he was sitting at the corner he pulled his legs up so they were resting over Dean’s lap. He seemed a bit more calm but not completely seated “hey are you alright? that asshole isn’t gonna get near you again I’ll make sure of it okay?” he tapped lightly on Cas chin and the boy looked up his eyes a bit puffy and pink.

“Please, you barley know me” Cas said in a small voice “I am okay I just felt weird for a second it will not happen again”

“Hey, hey don’t do that” Dean cupped Cass face in both hands and looked straight into his eyes “I just met you, yeah, but no one should be treated like that and like I told your brother you’re kind of stuck with us now and we look out for one another so get used to it okay?” he rubbed his thumb over Cass cheek getting rid of an escaped tear.

“Thank you I guess….. I just got scared if Gabriel hadn’t been their if he hadn’t pulled him off me I ……. I…” he was pulled into Dean, Dean held him by the back of the neck and pulled him closer, gently into his own neck he noticed Cas relax after taking a deep breath.

“nothing happened it’s okay Cas, shhhhhhh it’s okay” Dean just held Cas close to him after a few minutes he couldn’t hear sniffling anymore, he just heard Cas slow breathing he had fallen asleep in deans arms and in that instant Dean knew he would do anything in his power to protect him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you look at that tiny hint of foreshadowing o_<

Gabriel, Sam, Charley, Kevin, Garth, and Benny made their way up to the roof. They had taken a detour so Sam could buy Dean some lunch, they walked trough the door Sam was holding open “awwwwwww isn’t that cute?” Charley said pointing at Cas who was leaning against Dean head resting on his shoulder nose stuck to the back of his ear.

“Damn Dean sure moves fast” Garth comment.

“Stop it you guys” Sam said looking at Gabriel fearing he would take the comments the wrong way, his brother had just gone through something and had a meltdown after all. Gabriel just looked at them fondly he felt warm inside to see Dean rub circles on Cass back even while asleep. He wanted that, someone to be there while he slept maybe like that he could in fact sleep.

They had one hour for lunch and they had already taken 20 minutes to get there. Gabriel walked straight to Cas and got on one knee in front of him giving Dean a smile before he reached over to pet Cass hair gently to wake him up “Cas, Cassie, wake up sleeping beauty time to eat.”

Castiel stirred a bit and grumbled a sleepy “five more minutes Luci” before burying his face deeper into Dean’s neck and putting an arm across deans chest to pull him closer, that had Dean pink all the way to his ears. 

At that request Gabriel’s eyes went wide and he straighten up using a louder more stern voice he demanded “Castiel wake up!” Castile shot up straight instantly, eyes snapped open at his older brothers look. Gabriel let out a breath and sighed and with a much softer voice “its time to eat baby bird get up”

“my apologies”

Everyone else was already sitting down around the area taking out different electronics and their lunch, the only ones really paying attention were Dean who was still under Cass outstretched legs and Sam who sat down next to Gabe on the floor leaning against the wall Cas had his back to after handing Dean over a chicken patty chips and a pouch juice. Gabriel chose to sit at Sam’s feet in front of Dean.

“Its okay…….” Gabriel began fishing out two bento boxes out of his backpack and handing one over to Cas who gladly took it “you know if you want to call him you can… I mean if it would make you feel better” Castiel gave him a confused look “Luci you said his name” Gabriel elaborated he didn’t miss the sour scent of apples coming from Dean that’s weird he thought but shook it off he had to make sure his brother was okay, one thing at a time.

“It is okay, if I called it would only be unnecessary worry…... not to mention he would probably call father right away…..I was just having a dream of when we were children… it was nice” Cas looked up at the sky as if remembering his childhood, he looked back at Gabriel “I feel much better now, thanks to you guys” he smiled down at his bento feeling a bit shy.

 

The Winchesters brothers looked at each other they wanted to ask about who Luci was but didn’t feel comfortable enough to do so. Gabriel sensing this looked at Sam and said “it’s a family friend” Sam nodded in understanding and looked at Dean he would tell him later.

“Wow” Sam looked at the Milton’s lunch box, Dean thought it looked exactly like it was pulled straight out of an anime. Charley laughed loud next to Benny because when she head Sam she looked up and it amazed her how siblings could be so in sync. Both Cas and Gabriel had grabbed something from their box with chop sticks and we’re offering it to Sam and Dean who both blushed slightly and laughed before taking the offered food. Charley couldn’t help but think that she had never seen the Winchesters like this over anyone and she knew them since they had been In diapers she giggled to herself picturing them already having a double weeding.

“Do you guys want some there’s plenty to go around Gabriel said offering his food to who now he consider his new friends. 

Charley took a piece of what looked like rice and seaweed everyone else politely declined since they all had a packed lunch from home, the only one who didn’t was Charley because she was running late this morning she moaned at the delicious food “oh my holy wizard! this is bomb” Charley said chewing, it was really good Sam and Dean nodded in agreement Cas just chuckled.

“Thank you” Gabriel said getting a bit pink on the cheeks he offered some more but Charley declined today’s lunch wasn’t so bad it was pizza so she could eat that.

They all ate talking a bit here and there, asking each other questions getting to know each other. Half an hour into the conversation they all agreed that they needed an emergency sleep over ASAP because all the references they made were going right over Cas’s head. Gabriel warned it was a lost cost but they made it a mission to change that. Sam and Gabriel had been nerding out, saying there was going to be a meteor shower in a week they could do it then everyone seemed to agree that was a good idea. To Dean’s surprise Cas loved classic rock and enjoyed reading he filed that away for later reference. 

Dean noticed Gabriel was eating kind of slow and now that he thought about it he looked tired more than he had before, he brushed it away as just the events of the day catching up to him and continued on with the conversation. The Milton’s kept feeding Sam and Dean now and then not even offering just putting it next to their lips until they opened up. It was about ten minutes before the bell rang and everyone was done with their lunch and packing away standing up and stretching “where to next you two?” Garths question was directed at Castiel and Gabriel.

“I have physics then English”

“I have physics then math”

“well would you look at that! isn’t that just something? what are the odds?”

At Kevin’s remark the Milton’s looked at each other obviously missing something “well let’s get to it then” Dean put a hand over Cass shoulder while Sam did the same to Gabriel.

“You guys have that class too?” Garth asked he hadn’t been listening.

“Yeah it’s the only mixed science class and the only class I have with Sammy” 

“nerds” Charley teased playfully running past them dragging Benny with her.

“Well see you guys later” Kevin and Garth said waving over their shoulder.

Gabriel was waving back but not looking at them, he was looking where the fence was it had a perfect view of the school garden as well as most of the town “told you, you would love it” Sam leaned in smiling big. Cas patted Gabriel on the elbow and allowed himself to be pulled away by Dean, Sam and Gabriel following behind, Gabriel glanced up at Sam he thought the view was nice, he wasn’t thinking about the roof this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How am I doing?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at all the cuteness

A couple of weeks had passed since the Milton’s had arrived at Casper high school. Alistair had come back but was keeping his distance for now, only their group knew what had happened and they were all appalled by it, however upon Gabriel’s request they didn’t go around talking about it, their group was now two numbers up. A feisty girl named Johanna who everyone called Jo, and a funny guy with a mullet named Ash had come back from their vacation within days of each other.

Cas and Gabriel liked the new little group of friends they had. All of them with the exception of Benny had known each other since they were little. Benny had moved here when Dean was in the fifth grade he had helped Jo get a kitten out of a tree which Jo kept. She brought him to the group of friends, she was bouncing on her feet kitten wrapped in Bennie’s jacket eager to introduce her two new friends Benny just fit in naturally, So did the cat.

 

Casper high was a big school Cas and Gabriel had the Winchesters In a couple of classes and they found that helpful in adapting to the new setting after all it was hard to move so close to graduation. 

After the first lunch they had, they discussed the sleep over in detail that was on a Tuesday and now with Ash and Jo back they were just in time to have it when Sam and Gabriel wanted. Today was Wednesday and they were all exited to go on the sleep over, they were going to take Dean and Gabriel’s car and the sleep over was going to be at Kevin’s house, he lived in a small farm on the outside of town so Sam thought it would be perfect, away from all the light of the urban town they could see the sky a whole lot better.

“Hey mum how are you guys doing?” Dean spoke into the phone, he was inside his car waiting for everyone else to get out so they could go and decided to check in with his parents. They talked every day for a couple of minutes with their parents when Sam called John Dean would call Mary and the other way around.

“Good honey we are done for the day your father already got the tools for the new shop but there’s a huge hole that needs fixing! since the building was vacant for a while, I guess they broke in trough the window next door and tried to come through the wall. Your dad was mad you should have seen his face! it was hilarious!” Mary’s soft laughing came through the phone “How about you? you guys exited for your little sleep over? I talked to Kevin’s mom you guys better behave I gave her permission to discipline you if you don’t”

“What is that even suppose to mean? am I going to get spanked by Kevin’s mom? hahaha thanks mum but she isn’t my type and I’m not that kinky that’s more Sam’s thing”

“Stop it just because your brother took a bite out of that Jess girl in self defense that one time! geeeeez you guys should really get more material, so are the new kids going to be there?”

Dean had told his mom about Gabriel and Castiel when they had first gotten lunch, he told her in the hopes that Mary would know why Cas broke down so bad. Mary had told Dean that maybe it was because he had to put up with these kinds of situation a lot, and no matter how strong someone is everyone has a limit and maybe, just maybe, he had reached his “yes mum everyone is, Gabriel said he was going to make us diner and breakfast tomorrow! oh mum you should taste his food! it’s soooooooooooo good I’m going to take both you guys to hell hounds When you come back”

“not as good as your mother’s food I hope, well you know Dean you are going to be in another’s person’s house and you need to be respectful I know you guys are young and there are hormones all over the pla….”

“Wow mum! Stop! dad already gave us ‘the talk' and that was bad enough I refuse to talk to you about this over the phone and who said anything about anything in the first place?!?” Dean knew he must be as red as a tomato and it’s not that there’s was something wrong with him it’s just today was supposed to be fun, aaaaaaand he hadn’t even asked Cas on a date yet, he wasn’t going to ruin what ever they had giving in to temptation come on.

“I know you boys are fond of them I can tell by the way you guys talk about them, a mother knows and a little bird confirmed it for me I am so looking forward to coming back and embarrassing you guys in front of my future sons in law”

“Oh God mum bye love ya” Dean could hear Mary laughing whole heartedly.

“You boys behave I love you” she said her goodbye Dean could hear her humming here comes the bride before she hung up.

Dean smiled at his phone, his mom hadn’t even met the Miltons and it seemed she already liked them. The passenger door opened abruptly and a bubbling Charley stuck her head inside “can you open the back?” she was practically bouncing out of her skin. Dean opened the trunk, he looked in the rear view mirror Garth, Kevin, and Ash were waiting to put their stuff away, he had hoped Cas would be riding with him, oh well at least Sammy would be with his sugar addicted trickster.

They all got into the car when deans phone rang “hello….yeah…….. yeah…….mmmmmmm….okay yeah that’s cool sure.” He hung up and sighed “Sam said we should head home they’ll meet us there. Gabe has to go to the store and get some things for dinner.”

He started the car and was about to drive off when Charley’s door suddenly swung open “boo!” Charley let out a scream before she swung at her attackers face he however had quicker reflexes and grabbed her fist before impact “my apologies I did not think I would actually frighten you. I am here to switch with you” Castiel said putting her hand gently down as If not to startle her “Jo said she requires cuddles” it was no surprise that the red head had a thing for the girl they juts made a great team keeping the whole gang in check.

“Later bitches!!!” Charley gave a two finger salute moving so fast Garth thought he saw her move through Castiel.

Castiel sat down in the passenger seat and buckled up his seatbelt before turning and saying “hello Dean” 

Dean gave a half smile “heya cas”

“can we go ladies?” Ash said leaning over the back seat and breaking the sweet eye love making between Cas and Dean.

Dean just made a face that looked like he was attempting to see his forehead, gave Cas what he hoped was a charming smile and drove off.

 

“what up other bitches?!” Charley said while sliding behind the passenger seat of Gabriel’s car and giving Jo a peck on the cheek “my assistance was summoned someone in need of cuddles?” 

Benny was behind the driver’s seat he gave a snort, Jo was in the middle “that was just a cover up Castiel was looking at the Impala like a mother would look at their child leave, he was about to make me cry…… but since you are here I wouldn’t be opposed to those cuddles.” She leaned into Charley resting her head on Charley’s clavicle.

Gabe and Sam were looking back at them and smiled at Charley’s face it looked like she had just won a trip to the real Hogwarts. “That kid, I swear if by the end of this he hasn’t at least asked Dean out I’m going to replace his shampoo with honey again.”

“At least you aren’t trying to kill him with a ghost pepper muffin like you did with Dean when he kept teasing you about your height, was that really necessary? I was the one that had to hear him bitch all day”

“That’s easy for you to say you’re a giant moose you don’t know my pain, how about we trade I’ll give you a little of my amazing shortness you give me a little of your amazing mooseness and we’ll meet in the middle?”

“I like you the way you are Gabriel” Sam said that so naturally it had Gabriel’s brain short circuit.

He didn’t say anything though, he just drove. Benny wasn’t paying much attention in favor of looking out the window and it looked like Charley and Jo sailed away in each others arms to sleepville. After less thank ten minutes they made it to the market Charley and Jo were woken up by Benny who received daggers from both of them in return “any allergies or dietary requirements I should know about?” Gabriel asked everyone in general.

“well Charley is a vegetarian, I think Kevin is allergic to peanuts Sam eats like a rabbit most of the time, and Dean has an unhealthy obsession with pie, as for the rest of us we are proud fat asses so we’ll eat everything! especially your food, I’ve been thinking about it all day” Benny had an over dramatic dreamy look on his face.

“so two bunnies four bears three semi normal people and Kevin has no nuts got it.” He snickered at his own last comment.

“Would you grow up Gabe….Riel?” Sam said walking out the car.

Gabriel head popped out of the other side of the car “did you almost just call me Gabe?” Sam blushed a little “you can, you know? Samshine call me Gabe which rhymes with babe and we all know you are dying to call me that.” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and skipped into the store proud of the red face he had just caused on his giant moose.

Oh yeah Gabriel was putting a claim on this one, after getting to know him he knew he had to get a piece of that cake, if everything went like he planned Castiel wouldn’t be the only one getting a date out of today.

He grabbed a cart and went inside whit a small run and slid across the front registers with a big smile everyone coming in behind him “good afternoon Gabriel” an older woman looked up from one of the registers where she was helping a customer.

“Good morning Pamela! you’re looking beautiful as always keep it up!!!!” Gabriel said has he rode the cart down the isle. Him and Cas were already well known in the town, business was good better than they had expected.

Sam passed by the registers and gave an apologetic wave with a “sorry” at the line of customers who were looking toward Gabriel mortified “Gabriel, Gabriel” he went to the isle where Gabriel was rounding the corner, when he did the same however Gabriel was gone “Gabriel?” he walked slowly looking for him checking each isle. He heard snickering coming from his right and knew he was close he could hear the wheels of the cart slowly approaching so he waited behind one of the isles holding his breath, when the cart zoomed by he launched at Gabriel and threw his arms around his waist “gotcha!!!!” sending them flying backwards as the cart kept going forward Sam landed on his butt with an armful of Gabriel laughing and watching the cart crash into a shelf knocking over some cereal boxes “oops” he said sheepishly.

“awww you caught me! no fun” Gabriel said turning around abruptly straddling Sam and wrapping his arms around his neck. Sam startled at how fast Gabriel could move he still had his arms around his waist.

“I did, I caught you.” Sam said in a small voice his face was so close to Gabriel’s he could feel his warm breath on his lips, he cleared his throat feeling a little brave, maybe it was the adrenaline of the chase he thought to himself he looked into honey colored eyes “so what’s my prize?”

“Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm” Gabriel gave him a mischievous smile his eyes glowing with playfulness “let me think about it in the meantime a token to cash out later” he gave a quick peck on Sam’s cheek and stood up leaving a red faced Sam on the floor with goofiest smile Gabriel had seen on anyone. He went over to the cart and started picking up the cereal boxes calmly.

“You okay there brother?” Benny was looming over Sam from behind him with an armful of popcorn, chocolate bars, and other snacks he walked in front of Sam and offered a hand that Sam took gratefully he gave Sam a knowing smile.

Charley and Jo soon appeared too carrying what looked like vegetables. Gabriel was walking back where Sam and Benny were, boxes back on the shelf as if nothing happened. “We were thinking since it’s not something really forward we could have burgers and I got egg plant and squash since I don’t eat meat maybe you could do something with that?” Charley said giving Gabriel puppy eyes how could he say no to those.

“ive got an idea hold on” Gabriel took his phone out of his pocket and dialed a number he motioned for everyone to put the stuff in the cart and made his way to the meats section grabbing buns and cheese along the way he got a playful nooooo and a gentle hand on his when Sam notices him going for the ghost pepper flakes damn him and his mooseness “hello mrs Tran it’s……yeah…yeah we’re very exited too….oh I was just wondering if you had a grill and if you do if we could use it?.....oh yeah? Oh okay perfect thank you, oh okay yeah absolutely hahahahaha well I hope I live up to that thank you we’ll see you in a bit bye” he hung up and looked at his friends “and I thought I was hyper” they laughed knowing Kevin’s mom got overly excited he ordered ground turkey and beef they turned around and went for the produce section again. Jo saw there were sodas on special and started walking towards them when Gabriel grabbed her hand “no soda it’s bad for you I’ll make you guys some yummy drinks”

“Geeeeeez thanks mom!” Gabriel stuck out his tongue to Jo’s playfully rude comment they grabbed a few more things and headed for checkout.

“Oh wait I forgot something” Gabriel ran back to the produce section, Sam and Benny putting the stuff on the counter for checkout, Jo and Charley leaning against the cart watching Gabriel go in amusement. 

Gabriel came back with a large bag of something they couldn’t tell what it was though just as Pamela was finishing up everyone reached for their wallets but Gabriel was already paying with his card and gave them a dismissing wave at the glares he got.

“You hosting a party or something?' Pamela asked.

“nah just a little get together there’s…”

“A meteor shower tonight I know Gabe I remembered you’ve told me for the past week” Pamela said with a chuckle “so is this Sam fellow going to be there?” at that Gabriel went rigid before relaxing and playing it off by putting his finger to his lips and pointing at Sam. Sam gave a shy smile and wave “my, my he is a handsome one you have good taste.” She gave Gabriel a wink and handed over his receipt not caring she had embarrassed the teens in front of their now laughing friends “oh wait I have something for Cas” she said ducking her head behind the counter and coming back up with a jar she handed to Gabriel.

Gabriel looked at the small jar and smiled “thank you Pamela he’s going to love this you stay gorgeous now don’t go getting into any trouble” he said before walking out no bags in hand because Sam and Benny had snatched them up already.

Sam although embarrassed felt his chest swell with joy because the grocery lady had known about him that meant Gabriel had been talking about him so maybe, just maybe there was a chance he could have the perfect boyfriend before his senior year. He smiled at that thought he climbed into the car and buckled up his seatbelt. Gabriel handed him the jar he had received from Pamela he looked at the Amber contents with a scrunched up brow “honey?”

“Yes darling?” Gabriel looked at him with a playful smile while everyone else got into the car and buckled up “don’t look at it like that the kid likes it. I have sugar he has honey everyone needs a little sweetness in there lives don’t you agree Sammich?”

Gabriel was right but Sam himself didn’t have much of a sweet tooth that was more Dean and pie wasn’t that sweet and then he realized, who said it had to be in the form of food? he thought there was a perfectly sweet trickster right here all he had to do was claim him. Sam looked out the window as Gabe started to drive out of the parking lot “what ever you say Gabe”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww look at that cuteness.....and oh what do we have here? more plot ^o^

Dean, Cas, Garth, Kevin, and Ash were all getting ready to play X Box when Ms. Trans phone rang “hello?...... Oh yes Gabriel I heard you were coming for the meteor shower …..and to play games and that you were going to cook for everyone, im super excited….. did you have a question?..... Oh we do have a grill a big one please go ahead and use it my home is your home. Whatever you need it’s at your disposal you don’t have to ask as long as you make something delicious, you probably cook better than me Kevin goes on and on about your delicious food, said you were the best cook ever you hurry on home so I can see for myself okay drive safe” she hung up the phone with a smile “Kevin, Gabriel said he’s going to use the grill so why don’t you and your little friends go set up outside they are on their way” she told her son from the kitchen.

“Okay mom were on it… oh I’ve got an idea.” Kevin stood up and went to a big black shelf behind the sofa where Dean and Cas were currently sitting “why don’t we just take this party outside? it will be fun we can sleep in the tree house”

“Oooooh like when we were in fifth grade and made a fire and roasted weenies on the coat hangers because Dean forgot to bring the marshmallows for smores?” Ash said standing up from in front of the sofa Garth got to his feet too going to Kevin and picking up a PlayStation and some games.

“I didn’t forget them they were stolen by a very hungry squirrel……don’t look at me like that that thing was vicious.” He shot Cas a glare and stuck out his tongue. Cas was amused just picturing a tiny Dean and tinier Sam walking through the park and getting attacked by the fluffy tailed animal.

They went outside to the back yard that had the biggest tree and built on the biggest tree the biggest tree house Cas had ever seen. The tree house was off to the left a bit away from the house so when you walked out the back door you could see a tree to the left and off to the distance the reflection of the moon on a long pond, it looked so beautiful it took Cass breath away “wow Kevin this is so nice you have a beautiful home”

“Thanks man but this is all mom you should have seen this place when we first got here the grass was so long we didn’t even know there was a pond” Kevin said opening a large box under the light by the back door at first Castiel had mistaken it for a cooler.

“Did she build that tree house too?” Cas asked helping Dean untangle lights Kevin had handed them Garth and Ash were making trips into the house to get more games and movies. A bits way up there was cement for about an acre of land connected to the house it had a roof with wooden planks crossing with one another, there was a marble table under a few feet away from the back door, and to the right of that a few feet away was the grill, in front of the table were three comfy couch’s in a U formation and blankets and pillows in the center it looked super cozy.

“no that was already here we just fixed it up who ever did it had a lot of talent though” Castiel looked up to see Dean move around the back yard like this was his house then again when you were friends for years it probably felt that way to them.

Dean grabbed a small ladder and went to the far right “hey Cas? can you hook these up there for me please? I’ll hold the ladder for you so you won’t fall”

“Sure Dean” Cas took the end of the lights and very carefully made his way up the ladder he wasn’t scared of heights or anything he just didn’t want to fall on top of Dean and hurt him “ummm how do you want me to hook these up?.........Dean?” he looked down when the other teen didn’t respond and for a second he thought he saw the other teen staring at his bottom.

“ummm there should be a nail right on the corner” Dean said if he had been looking at his buttocks then Dean sure knew how to play it cool, it wasn’t a surprise to Cas in the week he had been there he knew one thing for sure Dean Winchester had options and he had heard from multiple females what a big flirt he was so he didn’t get his hopes up.

“Oh I found it” Cas said he hooked up the lights, much like Christmas lights but instead of a bunch of tiny decorative lights it was normal light bulbs across the extension. As he was coming down the ladder he heard a lot of voices coming from inside he assumed the rest of them had arrived. All of the people in the back yard put down what they were doing and headed inside.

“so Cassie never trusted me to keep people from drawing on his face at a sleep over ever again” Gabriel was finishing up a story he probably started ages ago, once he got started he would go on and on not that anyone ever minded his energy and detail would suck you into the story.

“Cassie what?” Dean asked going past Cas and joining the group in the kitchen he would jump at the opportunity to learn more about his blue eyed muse.

“Oh I was just telling a story about when we were little we had a sleep over and our friend Meg wrote on Castiels face because he fell asleep super early it was priceless” Gabriel ended on a chuckle.

“It’s not amusing Gabriel we couldn’t get rid of the ink we tried everything for a whole day and I still had to present myself at school with ‘clearance the unicorn' scripted across my forehead”

“at least they didn’t draw dicks all over your face” Garth tried to cheer Cas up from reminiscing. “Don’t worry we won’t do that to you if you knock out………well maybe Jo”

“What? Me? Neveeeeeeeeeeeeer if anything Ash is the one you should look out for”

Everyone turned to Ash who had not been paying attention and looked like a deer in highlights a mouth stuffed of popcorn they didn’t even hear him making everyone burst out laughing “what I’m hungry!!”

“Alright, alright give me 40 minutes” Gabriel said he started to open the bags and yawned.

Dean seeing this quickly said “alright what do you want me to do?” Dean had noticed that since Cas break, even before that, but more recently Gabriel looked tired the circles under his eyes getting worse he wondered if Sam had noticed what with all the staring he does. well he probably wasn’t focusing on that but still be should at least have noticed how slow Gabriel moved at times or how he sway a little when he would stand up. 

Dean getting worried but didn’t ask Cas he didn’t want to worry him. Dean would just blame it on how busy Gabriel was and how stressed that probably makes him still if he could help his friend in anyway he would.

“Stay out of my way just go look pretty for Cas.” Cas had already walked out along with Benny, Ash, and Garth taking the snacks and most of the food. So Gabriel figured he might as well tease the older Winchester a little. Kevin, Jo, and Charley set out to finish setting up the entertainment, only Sam, Dean, and Gabriel stayed in the kitchen. At the serious face he got he said “go warm up the grill.” Dean set off to do that “you staying to help me Samich? or are you just staying for the show? Either way I’m good.” Gabriel said while walking away from the table to the cabinet meats in hand so he could get a bowl and start to work. He knew Sam was off in his own dream world just watching Gabriel’s every move. Gabriel wondered what he was thinking.

Gabriels sweet voice snapped Sam out of his daydream of an older more mature looking Gabriel making him diner in their home. He would only admit to himself, sometimes the image of Gabriel cooking in nothing but an apron popped into his mind he shook his head before his though got into dangerous territory “ill help what should I do?”

“Can you grab the egg plant and zucchini and cut them in long strips please? same with the potatoes but make those thicker?” Gabriel was already done mixing the meat with some spices and herbs and was forming decent sized patties he worked fast.

Gabriel grabbed two more bowls putting cut zucchini and eggplant along with parmesan and herbs on one and the cut potatoes with spices on the other, Gabriel yawned again “hey Gabe are you tired? You keep yawning of you’re tired you don’t have to cook, Dean may not look it but he can cook, really well at that I’m sure he won’t mind taking over.”

“Im fine just need some water I’ll be good as new” Sam left his post to get him a water that Gabriel took with a smile he was done with most of his preparations when he saw Dean walking towards them and something occurred to him “hey Sammy, watch this” he leaned in close to Sam where he was just finishing up his chopping and grabbed the jar of honey.

“The grill is ready to go and most of the stuff is set up what else do you want me to do?”

Gabriel handed over the patties “well I heard that you were a great cook so why don’t you start the grilling while I start on the water?”

Dean took the plate with a smile he hadn’t said anything but when he heard they were making burgers he hoped Gabriel wouldn’t mind letting him take over the grill, he gave Sam a pointed yet grateful look “I wonder who told you that” he said sarcastically.

He turned around exited ready to head back outside when Gabriel stopped him “oh and can you do me a huuuuuuuge favor and give this to Cas pretty please?” he batted his lashes and handed over the jar.

Dean took it weirdly examine it as if he had never seen honey in his life “okay?” he walked away. Sam and Gabriel watched him put the plate next to the grill opening it and placing a couple patties on it alongside the vegetables.  
Sam gave Gabriel and expecting look, Gabriel raised his hand “just wait for it.” Sam saw Dean put the lid down on the grill and approach Cas. He couldn’t hear what they were saying but he could definitely tell how happy Cas got when Dean handed over the jar of honey, Cas threw himself into dean wrapping his arms around his neck and smiling wide Dean, a confused look on his face, wrapped his arms around Cas waist returning the hug. 

When Cas pulled away Dean’s face was definitely red he rubbed the back of his neck and took a step back bumping into the grill Sam’s eyebrows shot up at seeing his brother act like that, he couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled inside of him, this caught Dean’s attention he turned around Sam and Gabe just waved innocently and started snickering when Dean turned back to the grill now talking to Cas animatedly. Cas stood by deans side enjoying what ever Dean was saying happy to just listen to him and watch him work “priceless” he heard Gabriel say before he disappeared from his side.

Gabriel was getting a pineapple, a watermelon, and the blender along with two big jugs. Sam seeing Gabriel’s arms shake a little jumped to help him. They carried the stuff outside and put it on the marble table. Gabriel cut the fruit into pieces to blend it he threw a few mint leaves on the liquefied watermelon and made two different kinds of water.

Gabriel went back inside after instructing Sam to get the buns, lettuce, etc. ready for the patties. Sam happy to please his beautiful trickster did what he was told. Gabriel returned with a flat plate that had what seemed to be more patties and went straight to the grill next to Dean “mind if I join?” He didn’t wait for a reply just started putting whole clean and prepared Portobello mushrooms on the grill, it already smelled delicious in the yard but now it smelled even better.

“Im going to go help Sam” Cas said putting his hand on Dean’s shoulder and running it down his arm slowly as he left. Dean just gave him a goofy smile. He put himself together at yet another yawn from Gabriel.

“Are those mushrooms?” Dean wasn’t much for vegetables but he had to admit all of the seasoned vegetables he had been making up until now smelled heavenly and these mushrooms were no exception.

“sure are! thought we’d make Charley some Portobello mushroom burgers and who ever else wants some.” He said with a smile putting the cheese on top so it would melt. Dean was already putting patties on Kevin and Bennys second burger. Everyone already starting to eat, Gabriel set up mushroom burgers for Charley, Cas, and Sam everyone else sticking to meat. They all got vegetables and water as well.

“Oh my God Gabriel this is delicious Kevin said you were good but I was not expecting this” Ms. Tran was talking with her mouth full no one even noticed when she showed up everyone was moaning and grunting happy appreciation to both Dean and Gabriel but mostly Gabriel.

“This is so delicious Gabriel come on seat next to me and eat leave that there.” Sam said looking at Gabriel with puppy eyes. Dean was setting both himself and Gabriel a burger and set them both down next to Sam and Cas. He went back where Gabriel was finishing up to turn off the grill.

“Come on man let’s go eat.” Dean patted Gabriel gently on the back.

“hold on give me a sec……I’m ……. Almost…done” 

Gabriel was talking slow again that quickly made Dean worry “hey man you okay?” he asked eyeing the honey eyed teen.

“Yeah…….I’m…fi…..” before he could finish his sentence Gabriel fell forward into the still smoldering hot grill.

Dean saw a small puff of smoke come out from under where Gabriel made contact with the grill before yelling out a loud worried “Gabe!!??!??!!” and launching forward to catch him as he fell backward bouncing off the grill. He caught him and gently started to descend to the floor with an armful of unconscious Gabriel, his loud outburst getting the attention of everyone president who quickly stood and made their way to the pair on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun! dun! dun! Good stuff coming I hope you're having a good time reading this


	10. Chapter 10

Sam was looking at Dean pat Gabriel’s back and lean in close, it would have made him jealous at least more than he was at the moment if he didn’t know Dean had developed a thing for blue eyes. He turned to look at Castiel who was now pouring two glasses of water. All of a sudden he heard a loud “Gabe!?!?!” And on instinct launched himself towards Gabriel. He could hear everyone following behind him some glass shattering in their haste, he wasn’t sure where that came from if it had been him he would apologize later but now he didn’t care. 

He could hear his brothers voice muffled in the background even though he was right in front of him “Gabe! Gabe?! Come on man open your eyes!” he had his hand cupping Gabriel’s jaw shaking him gently yet determined to get him to respond.

Sam dropped to his knees, everything happening in a blurry haste he was giving into his instincts. He snatched Gabriel from Dean and held him close to his chest before standing up carrying him bridal status and taking him to the biggest couch. He heard someone running inside, some more voices and moving around. He didn’t know what was happening around him all he knew is that he had to get Gabriel to open those beautiful eyes.

Castiel knocked over a glass in his haste to get over to Gabriel when he heard his name being called in distress. He had heard that once before with the same concern and that had not been a pleasant experience. He was cut off by a very determined Sam Winchester. Cas knew that Sam was a calm person but right now Cas had no doubt that Sam was being driven by the need to protect. Even though Sam was young, Cas had to admit that at that precise moment Sam looked like a man more than a boy his maturity leaking to the outside.

Everyone was close to Dean and Gabriel but not to close so he could breathe. Although Castiel was concerned, he knew what most likely happened He watched as Sam knelt in front of his brother and slowly moved towards him approaching much like someone getting close to an animal they did not want to startle.

“Is he okay?”

“Is he breathing?”

“What should we do? Call an ambulance!!”

“Mom?!?”

Cas wasn’t sure who said what he just saw Ms. Tran disappeared inside the house in a controlled rush. Cas watched as Sam picked up his brother and carried him to the couch he sat down with Gabriel on his lap. Cas hadn’t moved from where he was he didn’t know what to really do. He wasn’t going to try and get Gabriel away from Sam. Cas felt a warm arm around his shoulder and a hand on the back of his head pulling him close. Dean. “Its going to be okay Cas, he’ll wake up” Dean’s tone was so soothing to him he knew it was true but there was still that little spark deep in his chest, a spark of doubt that Dean hadn’t extinguished with that sentence, he stood up with Dean’s guidance.

When he looked up Ms. Tran was already at Sam and Gabriel’s feet. Gabriel had his eyes barley opened looking around confused before burring his face into Sam’s neck abruptly. Cas wondered when he’d woken up.

Sam sat down on the couch with Gabriel across his lap, he knew Ms. Tran was a retired trauma nurse that now owned a few hospitals around the state. That was the only thing that was keeping him together. Sam knew he had to wake Gabriel up, he looked at his face and that second that single second felt like an eternity.

Sam cupped Gabriel’s chin in his hand barley shaking him “Gabriel, Gabe please open your eyes.” Looking at Gabriel he knew he was breathing but it was so slow and barely there. He was scared that if he looked away for even a second it would stop. He concentrated really hard, people’s scents weren’t very strong, maybe if you got close enough to someone you could smell the faint scent of lavender like his mothers scent and confuse it for shampoo, but if there was an emotion strong enough people’s body’s would let out a unique scent based on person and emotion that could be overwhelming. 

Still concentrated, mostly on Gabriel’s face afraid to blink, he focused on his emotions. He brought forward the emotion of loneliness and sadness at the thought of not being able to see Gabriel again, then when he saw Gabriel’s nose twitch just a tiny little bit he thought about need of reaching out to wrap Gabriel in his arms and never letting go. He moved his hand gently behind Gabriels neck and leaned close putting their foreheads together “please sweetheart, please open your eyes, for me, plea…..” his eyes were already prickling with tears when whiskey colored eyes met his he smiled and let out a half sob half chuckle noise he must look like a complete idiot, the rush of happiness overwhelming.

Sam pulled his face away slowly from Gabriel but not before giving him a kiss to the corner of his mouth, he felt a hand on his elbow and looked up to see Ms. Tran kneeling before him. A white box filled with medical equipment sat at Sam’s side on the couch “in the medical field you learn to always be prepared” she said with a smile “look at me honey I need you to focus Do you know where you are? What color is Sam’s shirt? what’s your name?” she was shining a light into Gabriel’s eyes making them sparkle.

“Kevin’s house” he mumbled his mouth dry it felt like he hadn’t used it in centuries “ummm….” He had a major headache and felt like someone was holding his head in place but moving his body in circles, making him nauseous he gulped down air trying to keep the vile down. He hadn’t eaten much since breakfast. It took Gabriel a bit to scan the room looking for Sam.

Where was he? In the back of his head he felt sad for some reason the need to be close to Sam strong. He saw Dean with an arm full of Castiel his face buried in deans neck…….no not Sam… he felt Ms. Tran moving him unaware she was taking his blood pressure….. he saw Garth, Kevin, Ash, and Benny at the edge of the couch looking at him concerned…..not Sam either, he felt a small pain on his finger (blood sugar now) Gabriel was getting impatient where is Sam doesn’t he know I need him?

He saw red…hair?.... Charley! She was looking at him over someone’s shoulder, Gabriel let out a whimper sad he couldn’t find his moose. The feel to cry getting stronger and stronger. His chest hurt so bad like needles. He started to breathe harder with difficulty, he felt a warm hand on his belly and the arm under him squeeze him closer to someone……a big someone, he followed the hand on his tummy up, and up “Sa……owwwww!!” he hissed in pain and turned his head to burry his nose on the crook of Sam’s neck resting his head on his shoulder.

When Gabriel saw Sam he lifted his hand to touch his face, make sure he was really there, a little to fast and felt a sharp pain across his chest. A pain so strong it knocked what little air he was getting to his lungs “hey, hey, I’m right here I’ve got you, here let me……?” he felt Sam grab his wrist gently pulling his arm away from his chest he couldn’t hold back the whine that escaped him “shhhhhh it’s okay” Sam put his fingers under the neck of Gabriel’s burgundy t shirt and started to lift it gently it felt like there was residence. It was stuck to Gabriel’s skin, Gabriel buried his face deeper into the side of Sam’s neck letting out little whimpers and white knuckling his own dark blue jeans on his lap he felt bad for causing Gabriel pain but there was a weird smell that seemed to get stronger the more he lifted the shirt.

Scissors appeared next to Sam’s fingers. Ms. Tran was cutting Gabe’s shirt open the other side of the red shirt was being lifted by Kevin who was now next to his mother holding a bag of clear liquid, when did that happen? “Oh my God” Sam let out in a small voice.

Gabriel’s skin was a dark brown and blisters scattered across the right half of his clavicle, a clear substance was clinging to the shirt. As they peeled it back the smell got stronger like burnt sugar and iron. Ms. Tran was already getting to cleaning the area Sam just stared at it, not knowing what to do. “Its okay Sam.” Ms. Tran reassured. “It’s a second degree burn from the grill, he doesn’t have to go to the hospital, I’ll take care of it okay?” she gave him a smile. “Good thing Dean was next to you or this could have been really bad” she looked at Gabe with a weak smile.

He lifted his head trying to watch what she was doing. He felt relief at something cool she was rubbing on his sensitive skin. Sam pulled his head back into his neck to obscure his sight he didn’t want him freaking out it seemed to look worse than it was “as bad as it sounds I’m glad you’re hurting, means no nerve damage no third degree.” Ms. Tran was very calm years of practice. “Okay I’m almost done”

“Mom it’s done” Kevin said lifting a flat see through bag.

“oh perfect, that should be good, here.” She took out the needle from Gabriel’s arm she moved fast Sam hadn’t even noticed when she put it in. “Sam do you think you could carry him inside to my room? I need some gauze to bandage that up everyone else try to stay here” she instructed.

Sam nodded lifting Gabriel gently and passing by everyone, Gabriel getting some gentle pats on his leg from Jo a touch of his hair from Charley weak encouraging smiles. “red, he looks like a lumberjack…. Gabriel” Gabriel said a bit louder than how he had been talking. Ms. Tran started laughing and Sam let out a sigh of relief. Sam carried Gabriel up the stairs to the room and set him down gently on the bed. “Thanks Samich”

Sam sat down at the foot of the bed rubbing up and down Gabriel’s leg. Ms. Tran got a box out of the closet and pulled up a comfy chair next to Gabriel bandaging him up quickly and efficiently. 

While she was doing that Cas and Dean came through the door, Dean never was one for being told what to do “hey man you good? Thought you might want to put something more, liberating” Dean said showing he had brought Gabe’s bag.

Gabriel shot him a grateful smile “im fine, I feel better than four minutes ago saaaaaaaaay my beautiful doctor what was in that thing? I feel like I could jump over candy mountain in one leap” Gabriel said his playful self coming back slowly.

Ms. Tran was done bandaging horizontally on Gabriel’s clavicle covering more than half across his chest. “only the good stuff” she said with a wink “here take these it will help with the pain you’re going to be a little loopy thought, well more loopy than normal.” Cas went and took over her chair when she stood up after handing him two small pills. He poured a glass of water from the jug on top of the stand next to the bed and handed it over to Gabriel. He looked at Gabriel with big puppy eyes. “When you go back downstairs you need to eat something and then go to sleep, Gabriel I don’t know if there’s something going on, but you need to take care of yourself. You passed out from malnutrition your sugar was dangerously low” she looked him in the eye a Stern look only a worried mother can give, at Gabriel’s non response she added “just promise you’ll start eating better?” she waited for Gabriel’s slow nod before she walked out the door leaving the four there.

“I hope you know we are all going to be stuffing you full of food now, hahahhaahhaha you gave us a scare” Dean said getting closer to Cas.

Gabriel popped the pills into his mouth and chugged down half the glass of water in one gulp. Dean noticed he seemed to be avoiding Cas eye. “I’m not opposed to being showered with free food”

Sam, Dean, and Gabriel let out a light chuckle Cas however, had a serious expression on his face staring a hole trough Gabriel “when was the last time?” he said whit a serious deep voice. Gabriel put his head down fiddling with the glass. Castiel took the glass from Gabriel a bit harsher than intended “Gabriel look at me!”

“Cas?” Sam knew he was no one to interrupt what seemed like upcoming turmoil between siblings, but he didn’t want anyone using that tone of voice on Gabriel after what had just happened.

Cas put a hand up and shot him a warning glare, Dean was looking at the exchange a bit in shock. He didn’t know Castiel was even capable of such seriousness much less Gabriel “Gabriel” Castiel called out again a bit softer this time. Gabe flinched a bit before meeting his brothers gaze “when was the last time you slept?” Castiel asked this answer would confirm if what he suspected was true.

After a stretched silence, and the Winchesters brothers just looking at the exchange of words, Gabriel in a small voice gave his answer “Three days.” 

Castiel had been right his brother wasn’t sleeping well and when he didn’t sleep well he didn’t eat well and when he didn’t eat well……… he let out an exasperated sigh slumping his shoulders in defeat “Gabriel! You can’t just do that, why?.....why didn’t you tell me?” Cas looked hurt. Dean put his hand on his back and started rubbing small circles. He knew what Cas must be going trough, if Sam hid something from him especially something that was hurting him he would feel the same way Cas was probably feeling right now.

“I’m sorry….. I didn’t want to worry you or pops.” He looked at Cas afraid to reach out in fear of being rejected that would hurt more than the burn on his chest. “I though…… I didn’t think it would get this bad … I’m sorry” he let out a sigh. He knew in the back of his head that this could have been avoided the Milton brothers always figured out a solution.

“you are forgiven……. But just this once.” Cas added sternly when his brother looked up with a hopeful smile “don’t….. don’t scare me like that, Gabriel! you got lucky this time but what if you had been alone? or in the wrong place? what if it had been more serious? what would we… no! what would I do if something happened to you? Hu?!? what about father? when he finds out….oh Gabriel!”

“Hey, hey, hey, none of that happened, no need to think that, everything is going to be fine” Dean pulled Cas to his feet and into a hug stopping his ramble. Gabriel found that amusing not only because the drugs were kicking in but also because his brother was pudding in deans arms.

“Yeah Cassie! listen to Dean-O! he’s right, everything will be alright, let me worry about the big man…. it was my fault after all…. I’ll face the consequences…please Ill be fine, they don’t want to hurt your feeling but I’m their favorite they’ll forgive me like..” he snapped his fingers “that!!!” his voice coming louder and louder with every word he felt much better.

Castiel turned to look at his brother a bit awed Sam and Dean just looks amused “Gabriel change so we can eat and then you are going to sleep, okay? and from now on if you don’t Castiel will call us and we’ll go wherever you are and tie you down if we have to” Sam’s voice was light but Cas, Dean, and Gabe all knew that he would do just that if it came down to it.

“I promise no need to let your kinky side escape.......yet!” he adds with a wink.

“Okaaaaay that’s our sign to leave wrap your Willie Sammy.” Dean said pushing Cas out the door. Sam got red to the tip of his ears.

“Gabriel will need assistance changing” Cas protested but did nothing to stop Dean’s gentle push out the door.

“Sammy can help him change, come on you need to eat too let those kids have their fun” he closed the door behind him.

Sam let out an “oh my God” and shook his head at his brothers antics. He stood up and grabbed the bag Dean had brought opening it “hey Gabe?” his curiosity and need to protect getting the best of him. “if you don’t mind me asking, why haven’t you slept in three days?” Sam looked back and noticed all the signs of Gabe being sleep deprived were there, and throughout the whole ordeal he was kicking himself internally for not noticing earlier his weight loss, tired eyes, nodding off, slow movements, yeah he wondered if he went temporarily blind that had to be the only explanation.

“Bad dreams” Gabriel said simply sliding down on the bed to lay down completely.

“Well..” Sam said searching for advice “when I was small and me and mum barley escaped a fire in our house alive…” he paused at the memory he felt a hand on his arm, he was now sitting on the chair looking through the bag, Gabriel gave him a dopey encouraging smile at that he continued “I had nightmares for a while, so Dean would come and sleep with me on my bed when I would wake up in the middle of the night…….it helps”

“Now, now, Sammy are you trying to sleep with me before you even ask me out on a date?” 

Sam saw the chance and snatched it holding on like his life depended on it, here it goes, he held his breath and looked into sparkling honey eyes “Would you go out with me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well? Would you? We're waiting....


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a little tease

Gabriel looked shocked like someone had just told him of the existence of aliens with a picture as proof. He put himself together and gave him a smile “I would like that”

Sam gave him a smile proud of himself before putting the bag down. He had found what he was looking for, comfortable sweats, he reached over and thought about it before retracting. “Umm we need to get you into sleeping clothes.” He said turning red.

“Of course it’s only logical you get me out of my pants before sleeping with me” Gabriel turned his hips towards Sam as much as he could with the drugs taking over, making him feel heavy. He shot Sam what he hoped was a charming wink at Sam’s chuckle he knew it must have looked more like a goofy twitch.

Sam undid Gabriel’s pants button hesitantly, hands shaking at the proximity, he started choking on air at the lace that was revealed when he started pulling the pants down “you okay sammich?” Gabriel said lifting his hips, eyes closed, a smile on his face.

“Yeah I’m fine” Gabriel opened his eyes at Sam’s overly cheery voice and saw Sam’s concentrated look, it seemed he was trying to memorize something.

He followed Sam’s gaze down he thought that if Sam’s face got any more red he wouldn’t be the only one with second degree burns “oh thaaaaaaaat” he said with a knowing smile answering his own question of what’s he looking at? 

More gone than not, worry flashed through him what if Sam thought it was disgusting? or what if he didn’t like them? in a panic he quickly said, sounding more calm than anything the drugs helping with that “sooooooorry Castiels colors are livelier…shhhhhhh don’t tell Dean....you don’t like them samich? Is it gross?”

“What? No, no Gabe I love them you’re beautiful” Sam said kissing his forehead “but umm this is really not the time to be looking……. Maybe some other time.” He said giving Gabe a smile that had him melt inside at the promise. 

He lifted his butt so Sam could pull the pants the rest of the way. He was pretty gone but he didn’t miss the way Sam’s hands seemed to caress his soft skin as he pulled his pants down Gabe’s hips all the way. Sam put his sweats on, when he pulled them all the way up he rested his hands on Gabe’s hips contemplating what to do next. 

The black lace boy shorts obscured by the soft fabric he missed it already, he looked at the mostly ripped shirt and thought for a bit. He didn’t want Gabe to be shirtless now that he got a date with the guy the next step was boyfriends and only he should be able to see his boyfriends sun kissed skin. Easy there Winchester you haven’t even taken him on the date and your already thinking he’s your boyfriend calm down don’t get ahead of yourself. 

He remembered seeing nothing but t-shirts in his bag and then he thought of the perfect solution. He took his hands off Gabriel’s hips in favor of grabbing the ripped shirt and tearing it all the way “oooh Samshine! I like where this is going” Gabriel said far to gone putting his hands up on either side of his head resting on the pillows. He gave Sam a mischievous smile lust in his eyes.

okay calm down Gabriel is just drugged up right now, that’s why he’s offering himself up in a silver platter don’t do anything stupid this doesn’t mean he likes you, Sam was trying to protect Gabriel’s virtue but Gabriel was making it really hard.

“Sammy?” Gabriel put a hand low on is abdomen, eyes closed, voice rough with lust. Sam had his eyes glued on Gabriel’s every move. He didn’t move afraid that if he even breathe to hard he would wake up from this beautiful dream. “Samich.” Gabriel repeated in a whisper, eyes still closed he started to slide his hand slowly down until he brushed the top of his pants. Then excruciatingly slow he hooked his thumb under and started pulling down. When Sam saw the black lace make a reappearance his hand shot up to cover Gabriel’s.

Calm down, calm down he told himself hand holding Gabriel’s in place, Gabriel let out a whine at being stopped but didn’t move. For a second Sam thought he knocked out, he took the opportunity to calm the growing tent in his own pants, a few moments of concentration later he was able to open his eyes and get back to the task at hand. 

He removed Gabe’s hand from where it was and put it back on the pillow “Gabe I’m going to lift you a bit” he warned he lifted Gabriel putting his arm on his back while he took Gabriel’s arm in his hand and worked his way out of the shirt he switched and did the same with the other. He set Gabriel down gently back into the bed and rolled up the ruined shirt and put it in Gabriel’s bag to be disposed of later. 

He looked at Gabriel’s tan skin and light freckles scattered all over his shoulders, what was left of his exposed chest, and abdomen. Sam’s fingers twitched at his side wanting to touch Gabriel all over but resisting. He pulled off his own red plaid shirt. He wore a lot of layers something he picked up from Dean and his father, he could put this shirt on Gabriel and button up the first button then pull the rest of his shirt close to his body so it would cover him, but since it would be big on him it wouldn’t irritate his wound. He lifted Gabriel up a bit and helped his arms trough the sleeve when he leaned close to get the other arm he felt soft lips on his “thank you Sam, my night in shining armor, you saved me” Gabriel was mumbling he was adorable and Sam had to admit the sight of Gabriel in his shirt did things to him, he loved it he definitely had to see more of that in the future.

“of course” he whispered grabbing the bag tossing it over his shoulder and picking up Gabriel again gently “ill always come to your rescue my beautiful angel”

Sam made his way to the back yard. Everyone was now on the comfy sofas or the floor the biggest sofa left vacant. There were pillows and blankets all over the place. Cas, Dean, Jo, and Garth were playing Mario Cart on the overhead projector they pulled down from the ceiling. Benny and Ash were on the sofa on the right stuffing their faces with popcorn, pretzels, and chocolate watching the game. Kevin was setting up the telescope and computer in the grass. 

Charley turned around, zucchini hanging out of the corner of her mouth, and saw them. She gave a big smile from the smaller but still big sofa next to Jo and stood up meeting Sam on his way in. She grabbed the plate of food on the arm rest of the vacant sofa and pulled up the blanket so Sam could sit down “ill go get you guys drinks” she said handing Sam the plate of food and bouncing off to the marble table.

“Thank you Charley” Sam sat down pillows to his left. Cas and Dean in front of him on a pile of pillows and blankets, Jo to his left on a sofa, Garth on the floor to his right and Benny Ash on the sofa behind Garth.

Everyone looked happy after they shot Gabriel and Sam a worried look and confirmed they were both okay. Sam guessed Cas had told them what he had to. They took turns with the telescope, the shower had already started. Everyone except Gabe and Sam were using it, he didn’t mind they would see the pictures later. Sam put the plate down next to Gabriel’s legs on the sofa, they were in the same position as earlier. He ducked his head to try and see Gabriel’s face where it was on his shoulder “Gabriel, wake up sweetie, you have to eat something” he put his finger under Gabriel’s chin tapping him a bit.

Gabriel’s eyes opened slowly he smiled at Sam when their eyes met and yawned a bit “Good morning Samshine” he said sleepily. He moved his arms to stretch a little and made his shirt fall open everyone let out a low chuckle and turned around to watch the pair.

Sam pulled Gabriel’s shirt close covering his exposed torso “its not morning silly, but you have to eat at least a bit then you can go back to sleep I promise.” He grabbed a potato wedge and brought it close to Gabriel’s mouth so he could take a bite. It wasn’t a big bite because he could only open his mouth so wide still not completely out of the drugs effect, but it was start, Sam was patient he could take as much time as needed. “Good job” he praised. 

He continued feeding him zucchini and eggplant mostly because they were easy, they were soft and cut into managing pieces after all. “here open wide” Sam instructed as he held the burger to Gabe’s mouth.

Gabe took a bite and hummed in appreciation “mmmmmmm this is so good, I have to get the recipe” he said closing his eyes everyone was snickering at that but they were trying to hide it so they wouldn’t make Gabe feel bad, they would explain it later.

Sam stood up and sat Gabriel down, Cas took over while Sam went to the restroom and changed really quick. He came back in a white cotton shirt and grey sweats and resumed his position. Gabriel finished a quarter of the burger but ate most of the vegetables which was more than Sam could ask for. Sam finished the rest of what Gabriel hadn’t eaten. Charley had come back with a watermelon water and was now playing Mario kart, everyone taking turns switching between games, food, and telescope. 

Sam yawned, Gabriel was asleep in his arms, knocking out immediately after eating, Kevin seeing Sam yawn said “here the sofa folds out, I think we should sleep here, the tree house gets kind of humid its bad for Gabriel” he went behind Sam and all of a sudden the back of the sofa went down.

Kevin fluffed up the pillows at the top and laid a hand on Sam’s shoulder slowly pushing him into the now comfy bed. Sam was carful of Gabe’s wound, they were now laying down chest to chest. Gabriel cuddled further into Sam chasing his heat. Ash had gotten up and laid a banked over them then went to get a couple of water bottles handing them around and putting three at on the floor close to Sam, in case they got thirsty later. 

It was almost midnight and they knew they had to go to school in the morning so they decided to turn in. Everyone changed into PJs. Charley, Jo, Benny, Garth, Ash, and Dean had some kind of fandom attire, Cas and Kevin had simple comfortable clothes, everyone settled in, choosing a place to sleep.

Charley and Jo slept in the sofa that also folded out to the left, Ash in front of them on the floor. Cas and Dean on the floor in front of Sam and Gabe, Benny on the other bed having won rock paper scissors and Kevin and Garth in front off Benny. Ms. Tran came out twice, once to check if Gabriel was eating and the other to wish them good night. Sam looked around and felt warm he had everything he could ask for right here. 

He pulled Gabriel around the waist closer to himself, Gabriel responded in his sleep by burying his face in Sam’s neck and humming lightly. Sam closed his eyes and smiled the sweet smelled of honey lulling him to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will tomorrow bring? :D


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy

Sam opened his eyes slowly when whimpers and stirring pulled him from his sleep. It was still night, the full moon was the only source of light, he remembered where he was and who was in his arms. “shhhhhhh it’s okay, I’m right here, you’re safe.” he said rubbing circles on Gabriel’s back pulling him close, but not to hard aware he was still hurt.

“No Cassie! Hide! They’re coming!” he heard Gabriel mumble into his neck, arms around Sam’s shoulders holding on like he could just be flown away by the lightest breeze.

“Shhhhh Gabriel, it’s okay. Cas is okay, he’s with Dean and I’m with you. I won’t let anything happen to you.” Sam said quietly not wanting to wake anyone up.

“Cas, Cas, Cassie” Sam could feel Gabriel’s tears on his skin. He held him close, whispered words into his ear, and started stroking his hair and back never pulling away. After a while Gabriel’s sobs subsided and his breathing relaxed. Sam thought he had fallen back asleep until he heard a very week “Sam?”

“Yeah?” Sam felt a warmth in his lower stomach, it took Gabriel moving a bit to realize his shirt had ridden up and he was skin to skin with Gabriel legs tangled into each other.

“I’m thirsty.” Gabriel moved enough to let Sam reach for the water behind him.

They sat up a bit but remained close. Sam’s shirt had gone down again covering him, he opened the water and helped Gabe drink “Better?”

“Mhm.” Gabriel nodded laying back down taking Sam with him, after Sam put the half empty bottle back on the floor. He wrapped his arms around Gabriel’s waist once more pulling him close “I’m sorry I woke you up.”

“No, don’t apologize, it’s okay. Do you want to talk about it? About your dream? It could help.” 

There was a long pause. Sam wasn’t going to push it, Gabriel could talk when he was ready. After a few moments Sam felt warm hands lift up his shirt a bit and the warmth that was there earlier return, Gabriel finding comfort at the contact. 

Then he felt Gabriel wrap his arms around his neck pulling him as close as possible before he took a long breath “I dreamt that they came. They wanted to take Cas away…… but I couldn’t let that happen so I went instead.” There was so much fear in his voice, then fear turned to sadnesses. “But then Cas started crying, he didn’t want me to leave so he called for me, and called for me but I couldn’t go back no matter how hard I tried I……” he let out a chocked sob “I wasn’t strong enough and they took me away.”

Sam wanted to cry at the sadness, desperation, and anger in Gabriels voice. He just wanted to take all those bad feelings away and replace them with happiness.

“Who’s they?”

Gabriel’s grip tightened, he let out another sob more emotion poured into this one. At that Sam tightened his own grip around his waist “The bad guys” Sam almost didn’t hear him.

“Gabriel you don’t have to be scared it’s just a dream, and even if those bad guys could somehow come out of your dream, nothing will happen to Cas or you because I’m here, Dean is here. We will protect you. I’m sure Dean would kill anyone who even looked at Cas the wrong way. Trust me he’s to far lost in those eyes.” Gabe let out a chocked chuckle at that, it was true “As for me, Gabe if anyone even touched a hair on your beautiful person, they wouldn’t live to see another day. I would tear them apart if they hurt you. If they took you, I would move heaven and hell to bring you back.” 

“You….. you promise?” Gabriel asked hesitantly.

“I promise.” Sam said burring his face into the crook of Gabe’s neck, rubbing his face into the soft skin until he reached the back of his ear and placed a light kiss there.

Gabriel pulled away slowly, hands coming up to cup Sam’s face. He looked into his eyes a warmth shining in them. Sam looked back at those eyes that seemed to sparkle gold even in the dark. Gabriel leaned in and put their lips together, no rush, no heat. In that moment only they existed. Sam kissed him back with the same emotion, Gabriel pulled away after a few seconds and smiled before saying “Thank you.” and drifting back to sleep in the arms of his protector.

Sam woke up the next day feeling cold. The sun was shining on his face making him grunt. He pulled the blankets closer to himself, November chill in the air making him shiver, before tightening his grip on Gabriel only it didn’t feel like Gabriel.

Sam’s eyes popped open and he sat up abruptly. He looked at the pillow he had been holding as if it had personally offended him. Where was Gabriel? He looked around everyone still sleeping. 

He tossed his legs over the edge of the sofa sitting there for a moment trying to wake up further. He grabbed his phone from next to the water bottles, 7:10am. He rubbed a hand over his face and stood up jumping over Cas and Dean to go inside. He figured Gabe probably went to the bathroom.

Sam looked back amused, Castiel was literally on top of Dean legs and arms tight around his brother like a little octopus. Dean had one hand around him the other under his head using it as a pillow, snoring lightly, a smile on his face he found it adorable. He stopped on his tracks and went back pulling out his phone and snapping a couple of photos he would probably send Dean later when he was in a bad mood. This would surely put a smile on his brothers grumpy face when he’s having a bad day.

He was looking at the pictures he just took with a smile on his face when he heard a noise from inside. He walked trough the doors crossed the living room area and into the kitchen where the delicious smell of bacon and fruit was strong.

Gabriel was making breakfast moving his body to an upbeat song. Sam stood there for a moment appreciating how in that moment Gabriel didn’t seem tired or sad, he was just making breakfast with a smile on his face, that brought a smile to Sam’s face and he wondered how such a domestic simple moment could make him so warm inside.

Gabriel had a bowl of bacon, some toast, cut up fruit, eggs in various forms, and hash browns already piled on the kitchen table. He was currently working on a stack of pancakes, he already had about ten perfectly made stacked up into two piles on a plate. He was humming along to the song flipping a pancake when another song started playing, this love of mine by Frank Sinatra. He reached over and put the volume up unaware that there was someone else in the room.

Sam slowly made his way up to Gabriel and wrapped his arms around his waist. Gabe gave a little jump. Sam leaned in burring his face in the crook of his neck “sorry, it’s just me.” he felt Gabriel instantly relax at the sound of his voice. That made him fill with pride and smile.

Gabriel turned off the stove and reached a hand to tangle his fingers in Sam’s messy morning hair, lightly massaging his scalp. He began exposing his neck and Sam started peppering his skin with light kisses making him want more “good morning”

Gabriel felt a lot better. He had slept good last night the best sleep he’d had in a while. When he woke up forty minutes ago, strong arms around him, he felt so safe he ignored the pain In his chest for a couple of minutes in favor of Sam’s smell of the forest and books. He looked at Sam’s sleeping face and felt at home. He tried to get out of Sam’s arms but when he moved Sam would gently pull him closer, he finally managed to maneuver himself out of Sam’s gentle grip, leaving only his pillow behind. He covered Sam and gave him a light kiss on his forehead and headed inside.

When he was coming out of the bathroom, he bumped into Ms. Tran “Good morning Gabriel, I was about to get you, I need to change your bandage before I leave” 

“Good morning my beautiful doc. Where are you heading off to?”

“I need to go check in on one of the hospitals” She instructed him to sit in the living room sofa. She took off his bandages and put on new ones, after cleaning the wound. It looked horrible so she made him a sac with things he would need and gave him instructions to treat his injurie “I’m glad you’re feeling better. keep it up kid, if you ever need anything don’t hesitate to ask, you have friends here” she said pointing her thumb towards the back yard. She buttoned up Gabe’s shirt only the top one again and smiled standing up.

“Have a nice day doc…. And thank you for everything, I’ll keep that in mind” he put the gift of supplies in his bag and went to start on breakfast.

“Mmmmh, you smell good, how did you sleep? How’s your chest?” Sam’s deep gruff voice said after delivering a kiss to the back of his ear and running his hands up Gabriel’s tummy to his chest until his fingers brushed the end of the bandages.

“Mmhmm thanks to you. yeah it feels better, you hungry? Let’s have breakfast”

Sam turned Gabriel over, the night’s rest giving him a new found courage. Maybe it was the kiss Gabriel gave him, he wondered what that made them. It couldn’t be a couple since they hadn’t even gone on that date. He pulled Gabriel close, rubbed his sides at the hips “I think,” Sam said moving one hand to Gabriel’s back and the other under his thigh to lift him and sit him on the counter settling himself between his thighs “I am hungry” he said leaning in with a predatory smile on his face. He opened Gabe’s shirt gently exposing sun kissed, white milky skin. Sam saw a dusting of light freckles across the exposed part of his chest. He wanted to kiss every single one, but not today, he didn’t want to hurt Gabriel by accident. “I’m in the mood for something sweet, did you make something sweet?” He rubbed the side of his face on Gabriel enjoying the feel of soft skin. He ran his hands down Gabe’s ribs feeling every single one with the pad of his fingers and across his back. 

Gabriel was a little thinner than when Sam first met him. He made a mental note to make sure Gabriel ate good when he was with him and to remind Cas when he wasn’t. “I didn’t make something that sweet, but” Gabriel responded with a mischievous smile “my pops did” he cupped Sam’s face and pulled it closer to his until their lips met. 

At first it was gentle but then Sam licked his bottom lip asking for entrance which Gabriel was glad to answer by parting his lips allowing Sam’s tongue to tease his to come out and play. They kissed until Gabriel’s lungs screamed for air and even then Sam just pulled away enough for him to take a breath and went right back to attacking his mouth. The kiss was like a slow dance with a few fast steps. Sam’s giant hands rubbing up and down his back resting on his hips then again to his back.

Gabriel didn’t know what had gotten into his Samshine but he sure liked it. Maybe he was seeing more of the real Sam and that made him extremely happy.

“Eheeeeeem” Sam covered Gabriel with his body and gave a low growl only he heard. He looked over his shoulder to see Charley and Jo looking at him with a smirk “Good morning you two” Jo said a knowing smile on her face. Charley practically bouncing on her heals behind her.

Sam heard a little whine that made him snap his head back to look a Gabriel who was now wincing at Sam’s thing hold. Sam quickly pulled back but didn’t let go “sorry are you okay?” Gabriel nodded, placed his hand on his cheek and gave him one last soft kiss.

Sam pulled Gabriel’s shirt close before helping him off the counter “Breakfast?!” Gabriel said bouncing away. Sam shook his head with a fond smile, both a bit red at being caught. Gabriel jumped into one of the chairs his friends quickly started checking up on him.

Kevin was next to come in heading straight for the fridge, mumbling his mornings. He took out milk and orange juice. Sam got everyone plates while Gabriel and Jo stay seated. Charley got the syrup, jam and hazelnut spread. When they were serving their plates Ash, and Benny came in, and took turns in the restroom.

Benny emerged from the bathroom in less than ten minutes already dressed, freshly showered and ready for the day. They a gave him an impressed look “Gotta start early to get somewhere in life” he shrugged. They ate breakfast and took turns getting ready for the day. They laughed and talked, all of them low key serving Gabriel more food when they saw his plate getting low. It made Sam smile knowing everyone cared for Gabriel.

When Garth came in most of them were already ready for the day. Jo was currently getting ready in the restroom “Geeeez thanks a lot for waking me up guys, oh! it smells good in here” he said sarcastically and ended with a smile.

“Good morning” everyone greeted.

“I made breakfast” Gabe gestured in a tha-dah way at the table still full of food.

“That’s balls” Garth replied rubbing his hands together, a big smile on his face, his mouth already watering. He sat down next to Ash accepting a plate from Sam across the table “You guys see Dean and Cas this morning?” he asked the group in a teasing manner.

“Yes! They are soooooooooooo cute” Jo said coming out of the restroom.

“I took a picture…. don’t tell him” Sam said taking out his phone and showing his friends the picture getting awwws from everyone.

“Well isn’t that something?” Benny said happy Dean looked happy.

“Adorable” Charley agreed.

Gabriel took Sam’s phone looking at the picture, he sent it to himself then turned around and took a selfie with everyone “cheeeeeeeese” Sam putting his chin on his shoulder, everyone else leaning in and smiling brightly. He turned around and looked at the picture sending it to himself as well.

Everyone turned toward the door when they heard feet approaching and gave teasing smiles at Dean who appeared red faced. He froze like deer in headlights, all the eyes on him. He came to and rubbed the back of his neck “Shut up” he said before disappearing to the bathroom. Everyone laughing at his cuteness. 

When he heard that he yelled from the restroom “Everyone better be ready to leave when I come out!” they all laughed even harder. Sam started picking up plates and washing them making sure Gabriel stayed sitting, insisting he take it easy he had already made breakfast.

Cas came in from outside already dressed. Gabriel already knew he would be, no one was outside anyways. His brother was practical after all. At the same time Cas came in Dean was coming out of the restroom. They both froze looking at each other for a second before Cas gave a shy smile.

Dean returned the smile moving out of the way so Cas could use the bathroom and brush his teeth. Dean looked at him with a fond smile even as Cas closed the door behind him. He heard snickering coming from his friends and turned around not saying anything, just giving them a playful glare. He took a plate of food Gabriel warmed up for him and hummed in approval at the delicious taste. Cas came out a little time later and joined him. Cas and Dean sat close to each other. After they were done they all headed for the cars.

Gabriel gave Charley his keys, she launched herself in gratitude at him but was caught midair by Sam who gave her the hug in place of Gabriel. After everyone was loaded in the cars, they headed out with smiles on their faces to take on another day of school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading more coming soon


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy

Dean opened his eyes slowly, the morning sun making the process harder. He covered is face with his hand and tried to move but couldn’t. There was something heavy on top of him. He glanced down to see dark black hair. He lifted his head more, Cas was wrapped around him squeezing him a bit harder every time Dean would move. 

Dean froze when he felt something hard against his stomach. “Ummmmm” He moved very slowly putting a hand on Cas’s back and rubbing soft circles trying to wake him up gently “Cas?” Cas rubbed his face on Deans chest and squeezed him tighter. A soft moan escaping his lips at the friction. “Cas!” Dean said shaking him a bit harder. Castiel’s moan not helping the situation in his own pants. 

He was happy to be so close to Cas, especially after yesterday. The stars they had seen reminded Dean of the sparkles in Castiels eyes. And after comforting him and talking to him more, and more he gathered his courage and asked the blue eyed boy if he wanted to get diner at the road house the next day. The blue eyed teen agreed with a giant smile on his face. That made Dean’s heart soar. He had a date with Cas. He felt bad that his happiness was part of the result of what had happened to Gabriel, but he couldn’t get the smile off his face.

Cas loosened his grip grunting a bit. He lifted his head lazily and was startled when the bed made a very sexy moan. He lifted himself slowly sitting up and looked around trying to focus on his surroundings. He saw a mountain of folded blankets and a pile of pillows on a sofa next to him.

He sat up and buried his face into his hands trying to get the sleep out of his system. He froze when he felt something hard rubbing against his butt. He gave a small roll of his hips making sure he wasn’t imagining things and startled again at a low grunt coming from underneath him. He pulled his hands away and was met with green eyes, eyes that belonged to Dean…… who he was sitting on ….. He felt hands on his hips and a push from a knee on his back. He fell forward hands on either side of Dean’s head “Well, good morning” a sleepy Dean said in a deeper than normal voice and a smirk on his face.

Cas’s face got red in under a second, he could feel deans warm breath on his face “my, my apologies” Cas said pulling away but was brought forward even closer to Deans face by strong arms around his waist.

“It’s a nice way to wake up, I’m not complaining, I’m going to go change you should too” Dean said he gave Cas a kiss on the corner of his mouth and rolled them over, him on top. He gave him one more kiss on his forehead and climbed off heading inside leaving an open mouth Cas looking after him. 

Cas changed outside, there was no one there anyway and it would be faster than waiting for his turn in the restroom. He was excited for today. He had agreed to go to a place called The Road House with Dean and that made his tummy do somersaults. He thought Dean didn’t see him that way but he had made it clear it was a date, he hoped Gabriel was as happy as him knowing he had slept in Sam’s arms. Castiel hadn’t seen his brother sleep well in a long time.

He shook his head before it headed towards some darker memories and went inside. He didn’t say anything but he could feel every eye on him. That sense of being watched went away when he got lost in green eyes. A rush of heat came flooding into Castiels face at what happened earlier. He didn’t know the protocol in such situations so he just gave what he hoped was a normal smile and went into the restroom. 

When he came out every one was ready to head to school but they still chatted and waited until Dean and Cas were done eating. Cas didn’t miss how everyone was hovering over Gabriel making sure he was okay and didn’t need anything. It made Cas happy. He also didn’t miss how the younger Winchester kept close to his brothers side. That made Cas even happier.

They finished eating and cleaning and headed out. Dean was a gentleman and even opened his door, although it might have been because Cas was taking to long, watching in amusement how Charley threw herself at Gabriel only to be caught by Sam. He went into the car with a shy “Thank you” to Dean.

When they were on the road, from the back seat, he heard Ash comment with a stretch of his body “That was one crazy sleep over, one of the best ones we’ve ever had.”

“Hey Cas. I’m sure mom gave Gabriel some things to treat himself ,but I would keep an eye out anyways. Maybe show your dad how to treat his wound when you can’t.” at Kevin’s comment Castiel went rigid.

“Hey man, you okay?” Dean asked concerned at Cas's sudden change.

“Yeah I’m fine” not a second later his phone began playing milkshake. His cheeks went pink at the snickering he heard from the back “Damn it Gabriel.” He cursed under his breath. He fished his phone out of his pocket and went pale. Dean seeing this put a hand on his thigh and gave him an encouraging smile. He took a deep breath “Hello?”

“Good morning love. How was the slumber party, you two get your nails done a pretty pink?” his father’s voice was nothing but playful teasing.

“Good morning father, no, we did not partake in such activities” Cas said with a smile.

“Hey don’t knock it down until you try it. I say I do enjoy the occasional face mask, makes my skin smooth as a baby’s bottom”

“Yes. Gabriel seems to enjoy that as well, perhaps I can partake on your beauty Tuesday next time” Castiel knew everyone in the car was paying close attention, but right now he would say anything to avoid telling his father of the events involving Gabriel last night.

“I’m so excited now. When I go to the store I’ll pick something out, something special, just for you……. Speaking of special tell me any progress with a certain green eyed squirrel?” His father had seen the way his kids seem to form an instant bond with the Winchester brothers, and although he wasn’t so thrilled about it, he wouldn’t go as far as saying he was opposed to it.

“Ummmm good, I was actually going to ask you later if I could go out, tonight” Cas felt his face reddened further with every word.

“Awwwww my little Castiel has a date. Of course you can. Gabriel can help me today but don’t stay out to late, honestly I though I would be having this conversation with your brother.” He gave a light chuckle. Gabriel was the more social of the two so this came as a bit of a surprise. “Where’s your brother? Let me talk to him.” 

Cas knew he had to tell his father what happened and now that he got permission to go out he knew he had to tell Dean he couldn’t. There was no way either him or his father were going to let Gabriel work in his condition. “Ummm he’s in his car I’m in Deans…..” he took a deep breath covered the phone and leaned over to whispered in deans ear “I think I’m going to have to reschedule our date………….if that’s okay?” Dean moved his hand from Castiels thigh in favor of tangling their fingers together, he had seen this coming.

“Its okay we want Gabriel to get better first, and Sammy would kill me if he knew I was the reason his little boyfriend was working” he added the second part as an after though.

Cas gave a smile and planted a kiss on Dean’s cheek as a thank you for understanding, then he uncovered the phone after taking a few seconds to mentally prepare himself for what was coming “Ummm there’s something I need to tell you”

At Castiels comment his father’s blood ran cold “Is everything okay? Are you okay? Is Gabriel okay?”

His father’s voice was beginning to fill with worry so he quickly reassured him “im okay! Gabriel’s okay!.......sort of…….” He told his father what had happened last night and at the end there was silence “dad? You still there?” Castiel held his breath he didn’t know how his father would react.

“Castiel look after your brother okay? I’ll do the same. Right now he needs us and I don’t want this to happen again…… for now let’s keep this between us, okay?” his father was talking in a calm panic. Castiel knew that if he could his father would put Gabriel in a pretty golden cage and not let him out, just keep him happy in there. He was also grateful of what his father’s words implied, that he wouldn’t tell.

“Yes of course father I’ll do my best”  
“Okay I’ll see you later have a nice day at school” he hung up the phone and Castiel kept quiet the rest of the way only holding deans hand.

 

******************************

 

Gabriel was snuggled up to Sam in the back seat of his car. He was between him and Benny. He wasn’t saying anything just leaning in to Sam’s warmth, his head on his chest while Sam wrapped an arm around him talking happily with the other three. 

Gabriel felt a vibration before he heard the Darth Vader tune coming from his chest pocket. Sam insisted he wear another of his shirts because they were loose on him so it wouldn’t be too uncomfortable wearing it even buttoned up, but Gabriel suspected it was more than that. Maybe Sam had a thing for him wearing his clothes he filed that away for future reference.

He reached into Sam’s plaid shirt, blue this time “Hello?” he shot up straight startling the rest of the passengers into silence. “Hey, hey, hey calm down, breathe……there you go, you scared me for a second I thought something really bad did happen to me.” He relaxed back into the car “I’m fine, if it had been something that bad I would have called you. I didn’t want to worry you but I’m fine I promise” after a while of reassuring his father he was good, and more than one I love you Gabriel hung up the phone with an over the top sigh and looked at his friends before saying “Parents, am I right?”

 

They went to school, going through their daily routine with only a grumpy Gabriel during Physics. Sam, when he saw him getting ready to run for an experiment regarding velocity vs acceleration, left his own spot consequences be damned, in favor of talking to the teacher who then practically forced him to sit and observe. It made Sam push himself when he volunteered because he could feel Gabriel’s eyes on him the whole time, not that he minded he loves having Gabriel’s full attention it freaked him out a bit. He wasn’t like that with anyone even Jessica and he had thought she was the one, until she wasn’t.

All day, in every one of his classes Gabriel had someone looking over his shoulder. His tummy was now pleasantly stuffed from how much food everyone fed him throughout the day. When the last bell rang and he walked out of the school he got a butter finger from Charley and said goodbye. He found it surprising that there was someone waiting for him, leaning on his car “you better be careful my baby may not be as nice as yours but it’s still a baby” Gabriel said walking over to Dean.

Dean found it amusing how Gabriel looked in Sam’s clothes. He saw him walking out of the school Charley waving her goodbyes as she handed him over what looked like a butter finger. He was holding on to his backpack strap and the shirt sleeves were so long that they covered most of his hands. 

Dean didn’t miss how during lunch, after they had all finished eating Gabriel was sitting between Sam’s legs, his brother kept rubbing Gabriel’s tummy and whispering in his ear feeding him and laughing. He had to admit he was extremely jealous, his brother and Gabriel might as well be calling each other a couple “aww Gabriel you think that high of my baby” he said with a goofy smile even though he was in fact jealous he was glad Gabriel looked at least a bit better.

“Of course, but is something wrong with her? do you need a ride or something?” Gabriel asked, he looked better but not great he still looked extremely tired.

“Well I was, ummm........ I was wondering, if you think your pops would mind if I helped Cas at the bakery? I mean since you can’t really…you know” Dean rubbed the back of his neck. He was so nervous, he knew the Milton brothers cared a lot for their dad so he felt that if he did anything to upset the man it could only end bad. He was afraid of what Cas would think.

“hmmmmm nah, I don’t think so, he’ll probably be amused at what an adorable dork you are around Cassie, want some advice Dean-o?”

Dean was not expecting that “…..yeah?”

“Relax, don’t over think things with Cas, trust me he is completely oblivious especially when it comes to you so….. don’t tell him I told you this, but you can get away with pretty much anything with Cas. I can see it in his eyes” Gabriel was now leaning against the car next to Dean. He processed what he just heard and remembered how when he had kissed Cas, he hadn’t even attempted to pull back he just let Dean do what ever he wanted “hey Dean?” Dean looked at Gabriel who looked down to the floor expressionless “im, I’m sorry I ruined your date with my baby brother…” at deans questioning look he added “he told me…..well he practically sang it to me, he was so excited” he gave a week smile at the floor.

“hey man” Dean put a hand on Gabriels shoulder forcing him to look up “its cool, now its my turn to tell you to relax, why do you think I’m going to help you? didn’t think it was entirely for you did you?” he gave him a playful push “Nope gotta win over, I’ll use something called the Winchester charm…..but I don’t have to tell you about that you’ve got first hand experience don’t Cha?” he gave him a wink and pointed behind Gabriel.

Gabriel turned to where Dean was pointing. Sam and Cas were heading towards them “hey Gabe” Sam gave him a kiss on his cheek “do you mind if I tag along…..you know chaperone, make sure Dean keeps his hands to himself, behaves in front of your dad?” he looked at Dean playfully. Cas just stood next to Sam looking shy as if he was debating something internally.

“Please I’m sure Cas wouldn’t mind a little new mischief he must be bored with mine by now” Gabriel said giving Cas a wink that made him turn red. “Meet you guys there? I’m kinda grounded at the moment. If I show up driving my pops will kill me, just a heads up he maybe completely charming but don’t let that fool you he turns into a demon if you get on his bad side” Gabriel was already opening the passenger door after tossing Cas the keys.

Dean was a little bummed that he wasn’t riding with Cas. He was looking forward to seeing how much he could get away with but it did make sense for Gabriel not to drive in his condition “you drive Cas? I didn’t know”

“There are a lot of things you don’t know about me, Dean, I look forward to you finding them out” Cas said before sliding into the driver’s seat. He turned on the car and drove away with a proud smile on his face, Gabriel waving happily from the passenger seat.

Sam and Dean just stood there. Dean shocked and Sam waving to Gabriel with a dopey smile on his face. After they were out of sight Sam turned to Dean and patted his shoulder as he passed him to get to the car “you should see your face Dean you’ve got it bad!”

“Says you! Hurry up get in the car bitch” Dean said passing Sam and unlocking the driver’s side door.

“Just drive jerk wouldn’t want to keep your blue eyed angel waiting” Sam teased. It only made sense he was an angel after all he was Gabriel’s brother.

Dean turned on the car and began to drive towards the bakery a little faster than necessary Sam was right he didn’t want to keep his angel waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter the boys formally meet Crawley I wonder how that's going to work out


	14. Chapter 14

“What was that about?” Gabriel asked Cas as they were driving to the bakery.

“What?” Although Gabriel was a careful driver he would turn every once in a while to interact with his passengers. Castiel however, always focused on the road. Gabriel blamed it on the fact that he had been driving less than a year.

“Don’t ‘what’ me. You were totally flirting with Dean” Gabriel accused.

“I........ I might have asked Charley how to gain ones attention with flirtatious advances” Castiel winced.

“Why wouldn’t you ask me brother? I am wounded” Gabriel placed a hand on his heart mimicking a face of pain.

“Because you always tell me my people skills are rusty so I am trying to talk to our new friends, taking your advice to 'get out there’” Castiel gave a proud little smirk at Gabriel’s pretend crying face he even wiped and invisible tear “what about you?”

“What about me?” Gabriel turned to look forward on his seat. He looked inside his shirt through his collar, he would have to change his bandages soon.

“Do not act coy with me Gabriel… are you and Sam a couple?”

“Nope” Gabriel popped the P. He didn’t even hesitate, that worried Castiel, they seemed so close. Cas was scrunching his eyebrows still focused on the road but Gabriel knew that look was for him he took a deep breath “listen kido, he’s just acting like that because he’s a good kid. He feels sorry for me and is confusing the need to protect me for something else. It’s just hormones and he’ll figure it out later just you wait and see” Gabriel was trying to sound like it was nothing, like he believed his own words but Cas could see right through him.

“I do not believe that is true Gabriel” Cas insisted. They may be young but the way Sam looked at his brother was something special that could only come from true feelings.

They arrived at the bakery. Once parked Cas turned to Gabriel to see a face with a hard expression “please Cas don’t give me wings Sam is sweet, smart, caring, handsome he’s everything I’m just…….” He shrugged his shoulders and gestured to himself.

“I believe the word you are looking for is awesome” Cas tried to encourage with a smile. It might have been a bias opinion but he truly believed his brother was awesome.

Gabriel gave a smile that faded slowly “He’ll find someone Cassie, someone good that can make him happy and even though Dean is great and he would be lucky to have you, you shouldn’t get to close I don’t want to see you hurt and we never know how much time we have left” Gabriel gave his little brother a small smile. Cas returned an equally sad one he didn’t want to believe it but he knew his brother was right it was only a matter of time.

*****************************************************

 

While Dean started down the road, Sam took the opportunity to call John and Mary. They talked for a few minutes about how they were done with two stores and might be able to come home sooner than expected. The conversation ended with both parents teasing their kids for the way they were acting and demanding they invite the Miltons over for dinner when they got back so they could meet them. Nothing new was shared on Bobby’s secret lover. Sam admitted they hadn’t really spent as much time with Bobby as they usually did.

After they called them, Sam informed Bobby that they might be late for dinner because they had to help out a friend. Bobby said that was fine, he had to be somewhere anyway. After being called idjits by an embarrassed Bobby at the teasing he got for hiding his new girlfriend they hung up.

“I’m serious Dean you better behave. I really care about Gabriel and I’m not going to be forbidden to see him after my first visit because you can’t keep it in your pants”

“Dude would you calm down, you make me sound like a monster. I only flirt with people I never really do anything besides I care for Cas……like a lot”

“That doesn’t mean anything, and because you flirt with everyone people believed that bitch Lisa when she went spreading rumors about you sleeping with half the school. I hope you have a good explanation for when Cas and Gabe find out, Gabe might actually kill you a hundred times if you try to get close to his brother after that, you saw what he did to Alistair”

“I know, I know no need to freak me out more, thank you very much I’ll figure something out okay? Meanwhile I promise to be on my best behavior.” Dean said putting a hand up. It was true that Lisa had spread some nasty rumors about him and he had though about sleeping around, might as well if everyone was saying it anyways, but he never acted upon any of that and now that he met Cas he didn’t even flirt with anyone. All the girls that would usually flaunt their big tits at him now annoyed him and made him roll his eyes involuntarily.

They parked next to the Milton car and as they climbed out of the car, Dean could have sworn he saw Gabriel wipe tears from his eyes but he shook it off so quick and bounced into the store like a cheetah on steroids, that he brushed it off as his imagination. Sam Dean and Cas came into the store together and saw Gabriel wrapped in the arms of the dark haired man they had met the first time they came into the bakery. The man pulled away and checked him all over “I told you I’m fine”

“Fine?! Fine?! You call this fine Gabriel? You almost gave me a heart attack. Why didn’t you say anything love? don’t you trust me?” The man crossed his arms in front of himself, a hurt expression on his face.

“I didn’t want to worry you. I’m sorry, I promise never to do it again please forgive me?” Gabriel put his hands together in a prayer manner and put them under his chin giving a pouty face and the biggest puppy eyes ever. And here Dean thought Sam was good at those, boy was he wrong.

The man gave a loud sigh “I spoil you to much” at that Gabriel threw himself at the man in a half hug, his chest had started to hurt a bit.

The man had his face down, in favor of hugging Gabriel, when he heard steps getting closer and stopping right in front of him. He looked up to see two familiar faces. “Father these are our….. friends, Dean and his brother Sam” Castiel introduced.

His father let go of Gabriel but kept him close, left arm around his shoulder as he extended his right hand for the newcomers “hello boys, I am Fergus Milton, these boys handsome father. Charmed to meet you. I’m guessing you’re the Sam that took care of my Gabriel” he said shaking Sams hand after shaking Deans.

“Umm, yes Mr. Milton, you’re not the only one that got a scare” Sam felt a bit intimidated by the man. He seemed sweet but he felt like it was a bad idea to let his guard down.

“Please call me Crawley I’m not that old yet” Crawley said with a smile. “Thank you for taking care of my little angel” Crawley said pinching Gabriels cheek and receiving a loud yelp in exchange. “and thank you too” he turned to Dean at his confused look he added “Castiel told me how much you helped as well”

Well at least we agree he’s an angel Sam thought. Dean gave Crawley a smile “It was nothing, I was kind of hoping you can let me help today since Gabriel can’t really work”

“My, my I don’t know what store you got these at but you should go back and buy a few more” He teased his kids “okay ill let you help but you are taking Gabriels wages for the day” he put up his hand at Dean’s upcoming protest “that is my only condition I won’t take no for an answer” he gave Dean a serious face to emphasize the fact that he was being completely serious. Not many people were left, much like the first time they had come, the day was coming to an end. Dean looked at Gabe who was currently being pressed into his father’s side. He gave Dean a smile and thumbs up so Dean had no choice but to nod his consent.

“Great” Crawley clapped his hands together and turned around to head into the kitchen but changed his mind and turned back around “actually since you’ve introduced your boyfriends to me, I think it’s only fair I do the same” 

Both Dean and Sam went red at that but Gabriel ignored his dad’s comment in favor of interrogating his him “He’s coming? We are finally going to meet the mystery man? After almost half a year? Our fathers savior? The love of his life? Future father of my brothers?”

“Alright, alright, settle down” Crawley wondered when he became immune to his eldest never-ending energy. “He is coming and he’s staying for dinner”

“We can go have another sleep over if he wants to stay for desert too” Gabriel said wagging his eyebrows at his father in a suggestive way.

“Only dinner he has to head back home” Crawley shot a serious face to Gabriel “please behave you two our five month anniversary is coming up and I would appreciate you don’t send him running before our half a year. Gabriel” he gave his son a pointed look making Castiel giggle.

Gabriel shot Cas a glare “ill behave” and stuck his tongue out.

“Thank you, alright you two” Crawley said turning to Dean and Sam who up until now we’re just observing in amusement “you go with Cas, he’ll show you what to do and you,” he said taking Dean and Cass bags and handing them to Sam “continue taking care of this one and take those upstairs please”

“Yes Mr…….. Crawley” Sam quickly corrected at Crawleys look. Gabriel grabbed Sam’s sleeve and led him outside and around the building to a door that when opened led to stairs and another wooden door. Gabriel needed keys for both he opened the door and they stepped Inside.

“Wow” That’s all Sam could say. His home, much like Kevin’s, was to big and fancy for his own liking but it screamed family once inside. This was something else entirely. The Milton home was nice and homey open floor layout, it was big with two floors a giant kitchen, no surprise there, a carpeted living room with a giant TV and a shelf of movies and games and, was that a classic Nintendo 64? A dining room with an island table that made it look like a fancy restaurant. It was nice, it screamed Gabriel and Cas it felt so cozy.

Gabriel took of his shoes and took the bags from Sam. He went to the living room and tossed them into one of the smaller couches. Sam took of his shoes and placed them in a wooden small bench next to the door next to Gabriel’s shoes. He smiled they looked good together “you have a nice house Gabriel”

“Why thank you my giant moose this,” he gestured all around “would all be Cas and dad” he was fishing something out of his overnight bag he had taken to Kevins.

“let me guess except for the kitchen” Sam said sitting next to him.

“How did you know?” Gabriel asked looking at Sam like he had grown a second head.

“I don’t know. I guess it just has Gabriel written all over it”. He gave a shrug and a smile looking at the simple yet well stocked up kitchen. “Hey Gabe I didn’t want to seem rude but I’m curious. How come your dad said he has been with someone almost half a year but you’ve been here less?” Sam was wondering and it irritated him that he could have meet Gabriel sooner.

“Well” Gabriel began handing Sam the bag Ms. Tran had given him and unbuttoning his shirt. Sam tried not to stare as skin began to make an appearance. Mary worked in one of Ms. Trans hospitals, that’s how she met John, and she insisted her kids take first aid classes so cleaning and treating wounds was no big deal to both Sam and Dean. Sam had told Gabriel that when he helped a kid bandage up a badly scraped knee during lunch “Pops was looking for a building to start the business and he didn’t want us to miss on school or get distracted, so he came alone and then he found this perfect building. It needed a lot of work, like electrical and plumbing and stuff so he set to work”

Gabriel was now almost shirtless, chest exposed. Sam looked at the bandages which were now a light pink, he went over to the kitchen really quick to wash his hands and started taking them off after telling Gabe to Continue with his story “He came twice in one month. Once to bring some supplies and the second to get to work, but when he came the second time he found the store had been broken into. He called the cops and like a cheesy soap opera, a handsome cop showed up to rescue him and I guess in those three months they hit it off, because mystery man helped him with the repairs…. Ive never seen him so happy I’m glad” Sam smiled at Gabriel. He was almost done with his bandages.

“That’s a great story, I wonder who it is all the cops are nice here. I’m sure you guys will like him.”

Sam put his hand on Gabriel’s cheek mistaking Gabriel’s look of sadness for worry “How would you know?” Gabriel asked. He wouldn’t be surprised if Sam said they went to volunteer at the police station or something. 

“Because my uncle Bobby is chief, we are not actually related my dad is his partner that’s how they met. But then dad took to opening his shop, so now he works part time with the police department and mom works at the hospital now part time too. So we pretty much know everyone and they are all really nice” he was done with the bandages now. He gave a smile to his angel but wasn’t rest looking at his face. Gabriel was still shirtless, well not completely he had exposed his torso and shoulders but the sleeves of Sam’s shirt were still on him. Sam leaned in slowly like he was trying not to spook a small cat, and put a hand on Gabriel’s hip. He looked into Gabriel’s eyes asking permission to get closer. Gabriel just looked at him, adoration in his eyes and something else. Something that was barley there.

Sam saw fear in Gabriel’s eyes it was barley there but it was in fact there. He knew it, he was moving to fast and scaring Gabe “We should, head back down” his face was so close to Gabriel’s he could taste his heat. He wanted to kiss him, mark his soft tempting skin, make sure everyone knew they belonged together, but instead of giving in he pulled away slowly not wanting to scare Gabriel further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where is this heading? Wink wink


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: SMUT ALERT
> 
> Enjoy ^_^

Gabriel watched Sam get closer and closer and then he felt a big warm hand on his hip. He looked into hazel, green, blue rainbow sparkled with gold eyes. How he loves those eyes. This moose in front of him was going to be his downfall. He cared so much for Sam, but he knew that those feelings would never be reciprocated. Once Sam found out how broken he really was, how those nightmares aren’t complete nightmares, he would walk away. 

Gabriel’s heart fell at that thought. It scared him to his core. He knew it was only a matter of time before all this ended. Before not only his happiness but his father’s and Castiels would be snatched away. At that moment he realized that he didn’t know how much time he had in this life. Which was by far his favorite, so he was going to make the best of it “……..back down” Sam was saying something and pulling away.

Gabriel without thinking reached out and grabbed Sam’s wrist. Had he done something? He hadn’t been paying attention it was a possibility. “Gabe?” Gabriel didn’t say anything for one he didn’t know what to say, for another he knew that if he did start saying something he would cry.

Gabriel pulled Sam closer and closer leaning back into the sofa and opening his legs. He laid flat on the cushions and started pulling Sam in between them. He cupped Sam’s face in both hands just admiring Sam’s handsome features for a moment. He knew if he had a choice he would never leave. He pulled Sam flush against himself. He felt warm and protected instantly. For only a second, he considered telling Sam everything but then shook that thought out of his mind. They were young there’s nothing they could do, they couldn’t help, no one could.

He felt Sam’s hands go to his hips and smiled. Sam liked touching his hips and tummy, feeling the soft skin, that made Gabriel smile. He was glad Sam seemed to enjoy a part of him. Maybe he wasn’t as ugly and disgusting as someone once told him. He leaned in closer to Sam bringing their lips together softly. Sam pulled away slowly enough to voice his concern “gabe……you don’t have to…”

“I want to…..please?” Gabriel wasn’t really sure what he was asking for. The only thing he was sure is that he was running out of time, he could feel it, but right now in this moment there was time. If only a minute with Sam and he was going to suck in every second he could, engrave it to his memory, scorch every touch he could get from Sam into his skin. He returned his lips to Sam’s, kissing him chastely then biting his bottom lip, at that nibble Sam crushed their lips Into a heated kiss.

Sam wasn’t entirely sure what was happening but he liked it. Gabriel bit his bottom lip and it was as if he broke something in Sam. Something that had made him hold back a few moments ago. He kissed Gabriel with everything he’s got. He tangled their tongues together enjoying the sweet taste of Gabriel. Gabriel in return made small angelic like moans that were music to his ears and tangled his fingers in Sam’s hair, pressing him impossibly closer like he wanted to melt into Sam and become one. He slid his hands up from where they were resting on Gabriel’s hips tasting his skin with his fingers. His right hand kept rubbing up and down Gabriel’s side, his left came up to Gabriel’s neck. Sam caressed Gabriel’s neck slowly moving it back until it was tangled in his golden soft hair. He pulled gently exposing the skin of Gabriel’s beautifully flawless neck and kissed along his jaw and down, sucking the milky skin lightly. He didn’t want to leave a noticeable mark, not there anyway. Gabriel hummed in gratitude opening his legs wider and wrapping them around Sam’s waist, bringing him closer and giving a slow rotation of his hips grinding their growing erections together, enjoying the friction.

Sam could smell something sweet in the air, milk chocolate and vanilla, the smell getting stronger every second making Sam’s erection twitch. Gabriel moaned, Sam’s lips still glued to his neck “Saaaaaaam” he couldn’t help himself from reaching out and wrapping his arms around Sam’s neck. Holding on like he was afraid Sam would disappear.

Sam didn’t know where this was going but he sure as hell wasn’t going to stop. He worked his lips downward, kissing what was left exposed of Gabe’s collar bone, while bringing his hand down slowly caressing skin until he reached a small nub. He rubbed the nub with his thumb until it began to harden. Gabriel tightened his arms around Sam’s shoulders and arched his back grinding against him again. Sam let out a deep moan into Gabriel’s skin that had Gabriel even harder in his pants. He could feel Sam’s hard erection rubbing against his. It felt big, it scared Gabe only for a second until he felt Sam’s hot mouth around his nipple, sucking on it and flicking it with his tongue. “Sweet gummy bears! Saaam!! It………ah……it feels good” That outburst fueled Sam further. After one last hard suck of Gabe’s nipple he pulled back admiring his work.

Gabriel was griping the back of the sofa with one hand now and the sofa cushion under him with the other. His shirt almost completely off handing on for dear life at Gabe’s fingertips. His eyes glazed over with lust, lips swollen a dark pink, chest heaving trying to fill his lungs with Sam’s scent. Whiskey eyes locked on Sam. “Sam” he cried in a small, deep with lust voice “I want more” to Sam Gabriel looked shy, unlike his normal hyper happy self. It made Sam more excited to know not only that he was the reason, but that he was the only one that could see Gabriel like this.

How could Sam say no to those beautiful eyes, to his sweet angel, he couldn’t. And although he was definitely not going to go all the way with his beautiful angel, not when they weren’t even an official couple yet, he could think of a couple of things to make them both feel good and give into his sweethearts request. Sam leaned in and kissed Gabriel on the lips before kissing his chest then working his way to his lower abdomen. He put his hands on Gabriel’s pants button, freezing in place and looking up waiting for permission. At Gabriel’s slow nod he undid the button and slowly pulled the zipper down revealing white lace this time. Sam liked his lips thinking about when he helped Gabriel change. He liked the black lace it made Gabriel’s skin look more delicious giving him the urge to lick it all over. That of course, didn’t mean he disliked this one. It just meant that he hoped to see more colors on Gabriel.

Sam licked his lips his mouth going dry as a desert at the sight of his beautiful sweetie and then flooding with moisture at the temptation of tasting him. He pealed Gabriel’s pants of slowly, letting them rest half down his perfectly round ass. Sam was now on his knees still in between Gabriel’s legs. He leaned down and sucked a hickey into Gabriel’s hip just above the lace. He didn’t want to mark Gabriel anywhere noticeable like his neck but everywhere else, where only Sam could see he was going to leave as many marks as he possibly could.

Sam gripped Gabriel’s hips. His finger tips would probably leave small bruises on Gabriel’s skin but that’s what he wanted. Gabriel’s bulge under white lace twitched with every new mark left by Sam’s warm mouth and caring touch. The sweet scent becoming stronger with every movement. Sam ran his hands around his hips until he reached his lower back. He touched it gently and slowly working down until he reached cloth. He started going under the jeans and pushing them out of the way until his big hands were squeezing the perfectly round globes of Gabriel’s sinful ass. He squeezed one cheek in each hand, relaxed then squeezed again. He couldn’t help but think how perfect his hands fit with the flesh there, like two puzzle pieces.

Sam went lower on Gabriel’s abdomen, bypassing his hard cock entirely in favor of parting Gabriel’s legs further. He pulled back grabbing the jeans as Gabriel lifted his butt to assist Sam in taking them off entirely. While Sam did that, Gabe took off the shirt that was getting on his nerves. Now Gabriel was wearing nothing but white lace. Sam put his hands on Gabe’s bent knees, Gabriel looked so amazing. Sam forgot to breathe for a second. When he did, he used that breath to say just one word “Beautiful” he watched as that word made Gabriel flush a light pink. He was laid out perfect just for Sam. His head on the cushion pillow, one arm across his face covering his eyes the other on his stomach “Don’t” Sam said gently putting his hand on Gabriel’s and moving it from across his face “I want to see what you look like when you feel good” he said bringing his hand up to his lips and placing a soft kiss to the back and then to Gabe’s palm before licking his finger tips lightly, sending goosebumps up Gabriel’s arm to his neck and down his spine.

Sam ran his other hand up Gabriel’s knee to his soft thighs, around his hip to grabbing his ass again. The other staying on Gabriel’s own hand tangling their fingers together and bringing it to rest next to Gabriel’s head on the pillow. He gave him a kiss and went back to massaging Gabriel’s perfect ass. He stayed there for a bit kissing and biting Gabriel’s neck until Gabriel was a babbling mess. He switched positions bending Gabriel’s knees and going down on the sofa. He grabbed the soft lace panties and pulled down exposing Gabriel’s erection. His dick wasn’t a big as Sam’s but it was definitely bigger than what Sam was expecting, especially since finding out Gabriel had the Omega gene.

Gabriel’s breathing began to quicken at the exposure. Sam leaned in once more tossing Gabriels right leg over his shoulder the back of Gabriel’s knee resting there. He leaned in and licked a stripe up Gabriels erection, flicking his tongue across the slit before swallowing him down. He stayed there for a second holding Gabriel in his mouth enjoying the heat and delicious taste before slowly bobbin his head. Gabriel’s hand shot up to his golden hair. Broken moans spilling from his lips the other hand tangled in Sam’s hair. Sam had barely even touched him and he felt like he was about to come. Granted no one had ever touched him like Sam was, ever before. Tears began spilling out of Gabriel’s eyes at the pleasure. Sam pulled back for a second afraid be had gone to far “Gabe are you okay sweetheart?” he said bringing himself to his eye level and holding both his shaking hands in his.

Gabriel took a moment to compose himself. Sam had almost pushed him over the edge. He could feel the heat subsiding at the pit of his stomach. After a few slow breaths and a few more moans of Sam’s name, Gabriel looked at Sam who was currently kissing his hands “I am…” Gabriel said looking even more shy to Sam than when they first started “……its just……” Gabriel looked down and parted his legs further. Sam followed his gaze down his stomach over his sensitive erection, his jaw dropped open at the sight that greeted him. He was looking at Gabriel’s pink puckering hole glistening with wetness.

“Is that……” Sam took a deep breath to compose himself. Bad idea, the sweet smelled of Gabriel hit his nose, getting him drunk on lust instantly. He felt that his dick would pop out of his still clothed confinement “….slick?” he finished in a whisper.

Gabriel gave a whimper shrinking into himself. Gabriel was thinking at that moment that Sam found him disgusting. Sam sensing this quickly squeezed his hand “oh no, no, no, no my beautiful angel, don’t pull away from me. You’re so amazing” he said peppering kisses all over Gabriel’s face.

“I……… I am?”

“yes of course. You leave me speechless with your beauty and….” He buried his face in the crook of Gabe’s neck inhaling a deeply “you smell amazing, so delicious my beautiful angel, my Gabriel” 

“you’re not disgusted?.....you don’t think it’s gross?” Gabriel said putting his arms around Sam shaking in fear at the answer.

“No Gabe, how could I ever? You’re so beautiful, so sexy, you make me feel like I’ll come in my pants any second just by looking at you.”

“I do?”

Gabriel was having a hard time believing Sam and that made Sam mad, not at Gabriel but at whoever made him believe that. Thinking that actions speak louder than words, he grabbed his angels hand and guided it down to his own hard erection. When contact was made Gabriel gasped “you do” Sam reassured he felt Gabriel relax and press his hand to his hard cock before rubbing him trough the fabric “fuck! Gabe! Sweet heart you have to stop. You’re going to make me blow…..” another soft squeeze “ah…Gabe. I’m supposed to be making you feel good not the other way around”

Gabriel kissed Sam in the lips. He pulled back and gave Sam that mischievous smile he came to love so much “Together!” he said before reaching both hands into Sam’s pants and quickly freeing his long thick hard cock. Gabriel gave a loud gasp “oh my holy knot!!!” It was as rare to find a male with the Omega gene of reproduction as it was to find a guy with a knot, yet here they were looking at each other “fuck!” Gabriel exclaimed when he got a sheepish smile and shrug at his earlier outburst. He wrapped his arms around Sam crashing him down on himself. Their now free erections rubbing against each other creating delicious friction. Gabriel ran his hands under Sam’s shirt enjoying the flex of hard muscle. He gave a moan and threw his head back at his legs being spread further.

Sam rubbed Gabriel’s erection then cupped his balls gently. He continued lower feeling the heat of his hole ghosting on his hand. He made contact with the pad of his fingers feeling the hot pucker twitch. He rubbed around the ring of muscle while pressing his hips further into Gabriel making Gabriels nails dig into his shoulder leaving pink trails behind. Gabriel let out a loud moan. Although everyone was busy at the bakery Sam feared him being heard, causing them to get caught. He leaned down, hand between Gabriel’s cheeks rubbing at his hole with more pressure getting his hand coated in sweet fragrant liquid and kissing Gabriel’s pink swollen lips “sa…mngh… ah” Gabriel brought a hand between them and grabbed both of them in his soft hands stroking them in unison. Sam kept their foreheads together looking into Gabriels eyes, panting into each other’s mouths, leaning into Gabe to swallow down his moans when Gabe arched his back. “Fuck…….ah!........mmmmmh…..sa-am!” Gabriel felt Sam’s pointer finger push into his hole and slowly intrude his body. 

Both hands froze one on their erections the other around Sam. Gabriel himself had at least put fingers in, two were his current record afraid to go further usually in the shower or late at night in bed. He never finished because every time he would get close he would get scared so he’d stop. This felt completely different he inhaled air in quick little pants, eyes clenched feeling Sam wiggle his finger a little rotating it but not pushing in further. He pulled back a tiny bit making Gabriel clench around his finger not wanting him to take it out. A wave of slick escaped into Sam’s hand sweetness permeating the air further. He looked up at Sam, at how intently he was being watched by Sam. Sam’s forehead glistening with sweat rapid breathing pink cheeks. I did this to him he thought to himself. He kept eye contact while slowly pushing his hips down taking Sam’s finger deeper.

Sam caught the hint and slowly pushed in his finger in completely rotating it and massaging Gabriels walls pulling back and pushing back in slowly. “ghhh……hm……mmhhh…..Sam, Sam…..ah……..hah” Gabriel was struggling to keep himself together. Panting he started moving a shaking hand back down to stroke their members again, using the precum leaking from their arousal. He bent himself a bit so he could reach past their erections and into Sam’s palm. He coated his hand with slick and returned to rubbing only Sam’s cock this time. He felt if he touched himself he would come and he didn’t want this to end.

Sam let out a low growl at that, sinking his teeth into Gabriels shoulder. His mouth was flooded with the taste of blood that made his vision white out for a moment. Sam had never felt anything like that before. When his vision went white he felt a shock of electricity rake over his entire body. He felt Gabriel arch his back and heard a loud moan as his entrance tightened around his finger releasing a fresh wave of slick. He pulled back a bit licking his new mark. He looked into Gabriels eyes and saw a bright ring of gold around them. He smiled knowing that Gabriel, at that moment, was drunk on Sam.

Sam had one finger in Gabriel and decided it was time for another. He slowly massaged the muscle before pushing a second finger along side the first. Gabriel’s left hand shot up, his right still hanging on to Sam’s shoulder, covering his mouth. Sam smiled predatorily at that. It was so hot seeing Gabriel try to hold back his moans, it made him want to do more to his angel and see how loud he could really get.

Gabriel was tight around his fingers. He felt how Gabriel’s pink puffy hole would clench and unclench as he moved them inside. His hips grinding himself down on Sam’s fingers starting a slow movement of ridding them. Sam held his hand there letting Gabriel take control. Gabriel rode Sam’s hand for a few minutes. When he felt he was close, he stopped pulling himself off Sam’s fingers. His hole clenched around air making him miss the warm heat. He looked up at Sam as Sam brought his hand up to his lips and began cleaning Gabriel’s slick off it with his tongue, humming seductively at the tangy sweet taste. Gabriel could only stare his cock twitched at the sight. He could cum just looking at Sam doing that. Once Sam was satisfied he hadn’t missed a single drop of Gabriel’s slick, he looked down to see Gabriel moving.

He started turning around on his stomach chest to couch and spreading his perfect globes for Sam. Is he….. presenting? Sam wanted to take Gabriel, oh how he wanted to, but he couldn’t, not now. He would feel rushed and like a cheep one night stand. No, when he did take Gabriel he wanted to take his time, unravel Gabriel, tear him apart piece by piece and spend the night with him in his arms. So for now he would do something else. 

Sam rubbed the palm of his hands on each cheek. Gabriel put his hands up to grab the sofa, his face buried into the pillow cushion. Sam spread his cheeks and was greeted with a fresh wave of slick. He loved how wet Gabriel gets over him. He leaned down and licked up the slick before it dropped into the couch. He had been doing a good job of keeping it off the couch so far. He stroked his cock a few times before bringing it up to lay between Gabriel soft cheeks. Gabriel looked over his shoulder “Sam?.....wha…….ah!” he quickly put his head down again at Sam’s push forward. Sam was rubbing himself on his hole, between his cheeks. It felt amazing, every few thrust the head of his leaking cock would trip over Gabriel’s entrance, never actually going inside.

Gabriel’s sensitive hole twitched against the underside of Sam’s cock. Sam’s thrusts became faster and faster. Gabriel knew Sam was close. He could feel Sam’s knot getting bigger and digging into the softness of his eager hole. Gabriel wasn’t doing much better. He felt a slow heat building in his lower abdomen becoming stronger and stronger with each jerk of Sam’s hips. He felt Sam lean over him, covering him with his body before he felt a big hand envelope his forgotten cock between his legs. Sam jerked him in time with his trust “Sam! ….. ah…. Something is happening……….I’m……I’m scared” Gabriel felt Sam stutter in his movements for less than a second. “It’s okay….. my beautiful angel…. what ever is happening …..just…..just let it happen I’m right here ……with you ….…. I…… promise you don’t have to be scared” Sam said in between pants holding Gabriel closer, one hand on his chest the other stroking him. 

Sam buried his head in Gabriel’s sweet smelling neck. Gabriel reached his hand to Sam’s hair moving it down to his neck and holding on for what was coming. He had felt scared but now with Sam’s words he knew that everything would be okay. He let the fire inside him ignite and screamed has an overwhelming wave of pleasure crashed over him sweeping him away. Electricity shooting trough him making his vision flood with colors he wasn’t even aware exited. After what seemed like an eternity of intense pleasure Gabriel went limp, he felt Sam’s hips stutter and a cry of “Gabe!!!” muffled into his neck then warmth on his lower back and butt. 

For some time maybe ten minutes, Gabriel wasn’t sure with his mind foggy with the after flow of orgasm, all the sounds in the room were their heavy panting and Sam’s kisses on his shoulder back and neck. They were now spooning, Gabriel wasn’t sure when his loving moose had moved them. Sam in the back Gabriel on the edge his naked body being held tight against Sam’s clothed one.

“Sam?” 

“Hmmmm?”

“Next time….. can I take your clothes off too?” he asked slowly almost asleep. Gabriel was kind of disappointed that throughout his haze and pleasure he hadn’t disrobed Sam.

“Anything you want my little angel.” Sam said with another kiss to Gabriel’s neck.


	16. Chapter 16

Sam felt Gabriel’s body shake with the quake of his orgasm. He let out a scent of sweetness and a wave of warm slick. After a few more thrust Sam was gone, his senses flooded with all that is Gabriel. He buried his face into Gabe’s neck taking in his warmth and smell, getting addicted the very first time. The hit of his own release knocking the air out of his lungs, making his mind go blank. He leaned into Gabriel’s limp body. His breath becoming slower as the orgasmic bliss faded. When he came back to reality, he heard a whimper coming from beneath him and panicked. Had he hurt Gabriel? He moved Gabriel to his side and realized the whimper was a result of the pressure on his wound. Sam looked down admiring the mess he had made of his angels back. He liked the way his cum looked on Gabriel’s skin. He didn’t want to clean it off. He wanted to leave him marked like this. He shook his head, that would have to wait. 

He tucked himself back into his pants, thanking his lucky stars he hadn’t popped his knot. That would not only be uncomfortable but also noticeable for the next at least half hour. He took his shirt, the one Gabriel had been wearing from the floor and started cleaning Gabriel. After that he cleaned himself of slick and cum. Luckily they hadn’t dirtied the couch enough to be noticeable. He cleaned what little he could of that too. 

He balled up the shirt and tossed it on the floor. He wrapped his arms around Gabriel’s warm body and began to peppered him with kisses, rubbed his sides and massaged his lower back and hips. Although he hadn’t actually penetrated him, he knew his Gabriel must be tired. He smiled into his neck, his insides jumping with pride and love. He knew, that from Gabriel’s reaction he had just given him his first orgasm.

Unfortunately this wasn’t Sam’s first. Jessica put out early in their relationship. He hadn’t slept with her but she had used her mouth. When Sam though about it, it had been rushed and he didn’t like what they were doing at first, and when it was over he had felt…….wrong. Now regret washed over him at the thought of not having his first orgasm with Gabriel “Sam?” Sam’s mind came to focus from the memory of that backstabbing bitch. He may not have had his first orgasm with Gabriel but he hoped from the bottom of his heart he could have his first time with him. Sam really wanted that with Gabriel.

“Yes my beautiful angel?”

“Next time……can I take off your clothes too?” Gabriel was a bit disappointed that in his pleasurable haste he hadn’t disrobed his handsome moose.

That made warmth spread throughout Sam’s chest. Not only had Gabriel’s question reassured Sam that there was in fact going to be a next time. But it also made him realize how much his Gabriel wanted him back. “What ever you want my little angel.” When Gabriel Bagan to shiver a bit at the cold Sam asked “Where’s your room sweetheart?” 

Gabriel hummed and answered with a lazy wave of his hand pointing to the stairs behind them “up….last room on the right”

Sam stood up untangling his arms from Gabriel. At Gabriel’s grunt of protest from losing Sam’s warm embrace, he quickly said “Ill be right back” before moving a strand of hair from Gabe’s face, giving him a kiss on the cheek, and taking off his own green flannel to cover Gabriel who shrunk into a tiny ball under it.

Sam bolted up the steps into the room mentioned, when he went through the door he froze taking in his surroundings. Gabriel’s room was nothing like he had imagined. There was no color just dark shades of grey and blue. Nothing screamed Gabriel no posters, no pictures of any kind. If Sam didn’t know any better he would of guessed he had entered a motel. Like the ones they used to go to when Sam and Dean would go hunting with his dad and Bobby. 

Sam was about to go to a dresser across the room when something caught his eye. He poked his head back out the door looking down the hall. He could see the top of the stairs but no sign Gabriel had moved from where he left him. Sam wasn’t the type to invade someone’s privacy, but the lack of Gabriel in the room caught him off guard and flooded him with curiosity. He dropped to one knee and began to unzip the gym bag next to his feet. 

He looked inside and what he saw worried him, there were fresh clothes, two burner phones, a laptop, some credit cards and a lot of money In small bills nothing bigger than a twenty, at least a thousand from what Sam could tell. Fear flooded through Sam. Gabriel isn’t planning to run away is he? Is something going on? The reason Gabe can’t sleep? There's no way. He wouldn’t leave Cas like that……..would he? 

He lifted what looked like a shirt and there hidden inside the clothes wrapped lovingly was a picture frame. Sam turned it around. It was an old picture. Sam could tell because he immediately saw blue eyes belonging to a small Castiel maybe six years old, a serious expression on his face, eyes big and round looking in the direction of the photographer. He was peeking around what looked like a nine or ten year old Gabriel, who had a hand on small Cass shoulder smiling brightly at the camera. His golden hair a tiny bit shorter. Other than that, it was the exact same beautiful face. Sam frowned running the pad of his finger on Gabriel’s face. He looked so happy and full of life, a genuine smile on his face unlike now. 

Sam recognized their dad behind Gabriel, one hand on his shoulder the other around a taller man with short blonde hair. Looking closer Sam thought he looked maybe in his late teens. He had the arm that wasn’t around Crawley pulling Gabriel closer to himself. Sam would have felt jealous, I’d it wasn’t for the fact that Gabriel was leaning into him like he had seen Cas lean into Gabriel before. Like a sibling, and looking closer they did seem to have a resemblance. Maybe cousins? He thought. Draped over the man was a blonde, younger looking teen who looked like he had gotten into the spiked punch. He looked like a cape on the mystery blondes back.

There were other people in the picture. They were posing in front of what looked like a giant white mansion on a sunny day. There was a couple in the center, a man with black hair and a woman next to him, the owners of the house Sam though. The woman was smiling but there was something in her eyes Sam didn’t like. There was someone to the mans left, the same teen that had been next to Gabe only more serious a coldness in his eyes that resembled the same in the woman. Twins? 

He was between the man and a young red haired girl. Next to her there was another boy with dark hair who seemed to be only a bit younger than the twins but definitely older than Gabriel. And then another tiny little boy hanging on to the woman’s leg Sam almost missed him, he looked to be barley old enough to stand.

The picture gave him a weird feeling. Where Sam saw Gabriel’s family they had genuine smiles, but on the other side were forced smiles. Except for the man and the red haired girl who seemed to be on the wrong side if you asked Sam. He heard a sound coming from downstairs and quickly tossed the picture back in the bag, putting everything like it was and zipping it up. He moved quickly across the room to the dresser and opened the top drawer. “Wow” he said with a smile. There were so many colors and patterns of lace, satin, and cotton. Sam didn’t know what color he wanted to see on Gabriel until he spotted dark green so he went with those, dark green lace boy shorts with a black bow in the middle.

He looked through the other drawers an found a black t shirt and dark blue sweats. He tossed them over his shoulder and walked out of the room after making sure he put everything back the way it was. He closed the room behind him and walked down the hall pausing when out of the corner of his eye he spotted a bag, the same as in Gabriel’s room, trough the crack of the door. He quickly went to the room across that and pushed the door open. There’s one in here too? What the hells going on? Went through his mind. In all rooms there was a bag ready to go. Sam’s own family kept emergency supplies but they were in the basement where his father had put insolation and cabinets full of canned goods, in case of an earthquake or something. This was more like fugitives on the run.

He went downstairs not planning on saying anything but remembering to mention it to Dean later and get his opinion. He found Gabriel where he had left him. He had been gone less than ten minutes. He fell to his knees in front of the couch and noticed an empty glass in the table. That was most likely the noise he had heard, he also noticed the dirty shirt wasn’t on the floor anymore. “Gabe, sweetie. I’m going to put some clothes on you okay?” he reached for Gabe who had his eyes closed and pulled the shirt he had covered him with off.

Gabriel turned onto his back in the couch and stretched out his arms and legs lazily. He opened his eyes and turned to look at Sam an adoring look on his face “you know….” He said reaching a hand to cup Sam’s cheek “I’m a big boy, I can change myself” he ended with a smile.

Sam leaned In and kissed his lips softly “yeah, but where’s the fun in that?” Sam was trying to keep a straight face and not drop a million questions on his angel, like he had seen his father and Bobby do to people through a two way mirror while spinning on an office chair when he was a kid.

He put Gabriel’s shirt on first, carful of his chest, then his underwear. He was right, that pair looked good on Gabriel. The green made his skin look like it was glowing. He admired for a moment how Gabriel looked with only a shirt and undies before planting a kiss on Gabriel’s hip and putting on his sweats. He rubbed his sides and kissed him slowly Gabriel giving what Sam swore were little purrs “Go to sleep for a bit okay? I’m going to go see if they need help downstairs but I’ll be back to say goodbye I promise” Gabriel gave a hesitant nod before closing his eyes. Sam turned to get a thin blanket from the recliner he had spotted earlier, covered Gabriel and headed to put his shoes on after giving one last kiss to Gabriel’s cheek. 

Sam waited for some time to make sure Gabriel was asleep. He opened the door to the stairs that led down to the side of the building and locked it behind himself. On his descend, he got to thinking that Gabriel was getting some rest and that made him smile. Things were getting better in his loves life and he was responsible for a little part of it.

Sam smiled even brighter when he reached the front of the building. Looking in trough the window, he could see his brother walking in from the back. A big smile on his face and swollen pink lips. Something definitely happened with Cas he thought. They made a good pair in Sam’s opinion. He walked through the door to join Crawley, Dean and now Cas, who had a shy smile on his face, unaware that from a distance they were all being watched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh


	17. Chapter 17

Dean followed Cas to the back of the building where there was a small shipment truck with sacs of flour, spices, coffee beans and sugar. They had to take it to the storage room in the kitchen. There were only about thirteen sacs but they were big and heavy. They could only carry one at a time. Cas noticed that Dean didn’t have to try very hard and he could of probably carried more than one at a time. He also noticed how the more Dean worked the stronger the smell of apple pie and leather got, making his mouth water. They worked like little ants going back and forth. Crowley was taking care of the counter and customers inside. When they were done they waved goodbye to the delivery driver, they had worked up a sweat and Dean couldn’t help but track a drop going down Cass throat he wanted to chase it with his tongue.

They stayed outside, the cool air felt good after the work they had just done. The setting sun behind Castiel made his skin glow Dean thought it almost looked like he had a halo. Throughout the last few weeks Dean and Castiel had become closer.

Dean started considering Castiel his best friend, but he wanted more. He had talked to his mother and Sam about it and got the same response 'go after him' that’s why he asked Cas on a date. At first he thought he shouldn’t, he didn’t want to ruin what ever they had. Then one day, after a long day of school and an especially exhausting football practice, he and Sam got home beaten for the day, just wanting to take a shower, eat, and got to sleep.

Bobby, from the looks of it had an even worse day than the Winchester brothers. He looked more tired than they had ever seen him. Sam and Dean took turns between shower and homework. When they were done they headed downstairs and joined Bobby. When Bobby was serving them their plates of home made chili, Dean noticed that yes he in fact look the most tired he had ever seen Bobby but he also noticed that Bobby couldn’t stop smiling. “So Bobby how was your day?” Dean had asked in hopes of getting some information to report next time he spoke to his parents.

Bobby went on and on about how everything that could have gone wrong that day did go wrong that day, he told them how when he was trying to fix a car he just couldn’t figure out, he got called into the station. How someone had broken into the police record and didn’t leave as much as a breadcrumb behind. How, while on patrol, he stumbled into a guy that had stolen a cat from the local pet shop and when chased down he got away. How at the station they had run out of coffee, when he was ready to head home he couldn’t find his keys and when he did and finally was done for the day a dog started peeing on his leg when he was getting his car open.

Sam and Dean couldn’t stop laughing at the older man’s misfortune they felt bad but none of what happened to Bobby sounded that serious just seemed like bad luck. At Bobby's still smiling face Sam asked “If you're having such a bad day then why are you so happy?”

Bobbys smile got even bigger as he gave his answer. “Well it’s been a rough week and believe it or not today is one of my best days, the other day was a thousand times worse and by the end of the day I was fed up and ended up at …… that person’s home…” He was starting to get pink on the face. “The one I’ve been dating, and they were alone, it was kind of late but they invited me in…..”

“Ewwww Bobby we don’t want to hear your heated midnight adventures. I have a busy schedule already I don’t think I can add therapy in there.” Dean teased Bobby in a loving manner, no real seriousness in his words.

“Would you let me finish you idjit? it’s not like that…… they invited me in and made me diner……let me tell you their cooking is so delicious…..” He cleared his throat at the knowing smiles Sam and Dean gave him “Anyway, we talked and ate and somewhere along the meal I asked if they wanted me to be their boyfriend, they said yes and well……. I thought I knew happiness but I was wrong and now, no matter what life throws at me….. I just can’t get their face out of my noggin” before things got to sappy he added “And then I spent the night” before standing up and taking his empty plate. 

Sam and Dean we’re extremely happy for Bobby and have him congratulations when they put their own dish in the sink before heading to bed. When Dean was in bed he got to thinking that Bobby had gotten someone and was happy even on a bad day just being with them. That’s how seeing Cas made him feel, happy on a horrible day. And Sam wasn’t with Gabriel yet but all they were missing was the label so it was only a matter of time Dean gave it a week tops. So if Bobby was happy and Sammy was happy, then what the hell was he waiting for? At that moment he promised himself that by the end of the sleep over he was going to have a date with Cas.

“Here you go. I thought you might be thirsty.” Castiel was dangling a cold water bottle in front of Dean’s face bringing him back to the present.

“Thanks Cas” he took the bottle and gave Cas a smile. “So what’s next?” Dean asked before starting to drink.

Castiel watched as Dean drank down, never in his life would be have imagined that seeing another guy drink water would send pleasant shivers down his spine and yet here he was. “We need to…….flatten out the boxes and then…….we should be done.” Castiel was getting hypnotized by the bobbing of Dean’s Adams apple as he drank. He turned around quickly in fear he would start clucking like a chicken if he stared to long and bent down to start gathering the cardboard boxes.

Dean chocked on the last gulp of water he took because right in front of him in full display was Cas’s perfectly made ass. Dean knew he didn’t do it on purpose and that he wasn’t taunting him with a wiggle of his hips but rather just moving his body as he worked. That, however, didn’t mean Dean was going to stop watching. Feeling bold and remembering what Gabriel said he approached Cas. He wanted to grab a handful of his ass but didn’t in favor or helping him, they still had work to be done. “So Cas,” blue eyes snapped up to meet his “since we couldn’t go on our date today I was wondering if you…. wanted to go to the movies Saturday?” He held his breath but continued to work moving a bit faster wanting to get this done quickly incase he was rejected so he could run out of there.

“I would enjoy that very much Dean.” Castiel didn’t look up to see him but Dean knew Castiel was probably blushing hard if the pink on his neck was any indication. They worked in unison, Cas stacking boxes Dean flattening them and then when they had a pile, they would throw them away in the recycle bin. They took about half an hour to get everything done, the sun had already set. When they were done Dean grabbed his half empty bottle of water and offered it to Cas. Dean watched as Castiel grabbed the bottle and took a drink keeping eye contact with him. Castiels heart raced at the indirect kiss. Dean tracked Cas every movement and before he knew it he took a step closer to him, causing Cas to take a step back at the proximity and bump into the wall right next to the opened door. “Dean?”

Deans eyes were darker than usual the green eaten away by black almost completely. Dean didn’t really care how close he was to Cas. In fact he wanted him closer. He was getting drunk on the smell of a rainy day and fresh ocean air that seemed to be coming from Castiel “You know,” he began, voice lower than usual catching Castiels gaze and locking it in place. He put his palms against cold brick on either side of Castiels head boxing him in. He felt like it was the perfect opportunity to test Gabriel’s theory “even though I don’t mind and it is for Gabriel, you did end up cancelling our date.”

Dean was looking at blue eyes as they got wide then he looked at Pink lips part. “My, my apologies but we are going to go out Saturday, I….I’m looking forward to it.”

Dean put on his best puppy eyes. “Yeah, me too, but it did hurt my feeling” he leaned in closer, his breath ghosting over Castiels ear “How are you going to make it up to me?” 

Castiel felt shivers down his spine. His heart and lungs quickly started working over time. He could feel Dean’s hot breath on his ear and neck inhaling slowly…… Is he scenting me? Castiel wondered. “I … don’t, I’m not really sure what I should do in this situation.” Castiel knew Dean was flirting but he was being completely honest he had no idea what was next.

Dean thinking Castiel was adorable at his lack of experience took mercy on him with a suggestion “How about…..you give me a little something to hold me off until Saturday?” he was curious at what Castiel was going to come up with.

Castiel locked eyes with Dean as he pulled away after his words. He thought that perhaps a kiss would suffice. Hee closed his eyes and grabbed Dean by the collar and crashed their lips together. He was planning on a quick kiss but then one of Dean’s hands shot to his hip and the other to the back of his neck pulling him closer. When Castiel gasped at the sudden change Dean took advantage and sliped his tongue inside.

Cas held his breath. Dean’s tongue tasted amazing it tasted almost as good as he smelled. His hands slowly moved from where he now had a death grip on Dean’s shirt to the back of his neck, pulling him close and depending the kiss getting drunk on everything Dean. “…Ah” Castiel moaned with a gasp when Dean’s hand slid from his hip down his thigh to the back of his knee pulling it up and around Dean’s waist. Dean moved his hand up and down Cas muscular thighs until he brought his hand to rest on Cass ass. He squeezed the meaty flesh sending sparks of electricity straight to his cock. Gabriel was right, Castiel wasn’t going to fight back he was going to let him do as he pleased.  
“Dean…..wait….I……. Dean” Castiel was panting wanting to stop at the fear of getting caught doing such things and keep going at the knowledge it was Dean who was doing these things with.

Dean bit his bottom lip enjoying the sinful moan he got in response. He was beginning to get hard and judging from what was rubbing up against him so was Castiel. He decided to put an end to it before someone came looking for them. He wouldn’t want to explain to Crawley why he had Castiel up against a wall “This is enough, we should stop now or else I won’t be able to stop ever.” he panted against Castiels lips then kissed across his jaw and down his neck finally ending with his face buried there, burning his scent into his memory.

Castiel let out a little whine. He didn’t want to stop but knew it was a bad idea to continue. He buried his fingers in short dark blonde hair, enjoying the last of Dean’s affection, before he pulled away. They stood there a bit composing themselves before Dean suggested “We should head inside.” and walking away suddenly embarrassed at what he had just done.

He hoped he didn’t look as ravished as he felt when he walked into the front of the store. Castiel stayed behind Dean guessed to compose himself “Hey, were all done.” Dean told Crawley as he walked up to the counter.

“That took longer than usual, what happened? Got a little sidetracked?” Crawley was no idiot. Looking at Dean, he had some idea of what had just happened with his youngest. Deans lips were red and swollen his brow had glistening moisture to it and he was looking everywhere but at Crawley. He thought Crawley was going to make it easy for him but he had another thing coming.

At Crawleys question Dean stumbled over a response “Um, yeah. Let me tell you those boxes put up a flight.”

“Right, the boxes.” Crawley said with a roll of his eyes at seeing Castiel walk in in worse condition than Dean. He was smiling inside but outside he kept a straight face not wanting Dean to get to conferrable.

He was having a good time at his sons expense until a sudden cold shiver made him turned towards the window. He felt like there were eyes on him. He sigh in relief as Sam came through the door with a shy smile on his face “Where’s Gabriel?”

“He’s sleeping upstairs.” Crawley gave Sam a smile at his response. He was impressed the giant moose had out his son to sleep.

“Either you’re really good or really boring. What ever it is, thank you. I should have you come more often if you put my little one to sleep that easily.” They all smiled at knowing Gabe was resting. Crawley tried to shake the feeling of being watched but in the back of his mind he could feel eyes on him from the shadows of the night, so he knew he had to be on high alert for now.


	18. Chapter 18

Castiel, Dean, and Sam helped Crawley close and were now enjoying some fresh pie baked as a thank you after Dean had been force paid for his work in cash. “We should be heading out, we wouldn’t want to intrude when your company arrives.” Dean said shoving a spoonful into his mouth.

“Deans right, I’m going to go say bye to Gabriel.” Sam was already getting up when he was stopped by Castiel.

“Wait, what time is your boyfriend getting here father?” Castiel was sitting incredibly close to Dean regardless of his father’s presence. It was beginning to get on Crawleys nerves, that was still his little innocent child after all.

Crawley looked at his watch. “He should be arriving any moment, but I would like it if you could join us.” Halfway through his sentence there was a knock on the door. “Would you look at that. Perfect timing.” Crawley got up and practically skipped to open the door.

All three of them were watching in amusement how Crawley resembled a teenage girl going to the door, when a certain gruff smiling man caught Sam’s attention. “No freaking way.” his voice barley being heard.

Deans mouth fell open “Is that……” he watched as Crawley opened the door, hugged the giant teddy bear, and dragged him inside by the hand both smiling “……. Bobby?” Dean and Sam shared an awed look. So this was Bobby’s mystery girlfriend.

Bobby kept his eyes on his beautiful baker as he opened the door and threw himself in Bobby’s arms. He couldn’t be happier. Whenever he saw Crawley his heart would swell with joy and his stomach would do this weird flipping thing. He let himself be pulled into the now familiar bakery. Bobby was extremely nervous because Crawley had invited him to diner with the purpose of meeting his children. For the whole day he had been debating if a lifetime of teasing would be worth bringing Sam and Dean to ease the tension, but when they had called and said they needed to help a friend that option went out the window.

Or so he thought until he looked up from Crawley to be met with a smiling Dean and Sam waving hello teasingly “Balls!” he exclaimed under his breath.

“I’m sorry darling did you say something?” Crawley said coming to a stop next to Cas. Bobby gave him a smile and looked towards the Winchesters. Crawley followed his gaze and his mind filled with realization. Bobby had told him about three kids that were like his own children and two we’re currently staying with him, but he hadn’t mentioned names. “Well isn’t that something?” Crawley threw his head back in laughter. His two darlings were in love with Bobby’s two darlings. 

Bobby, Dean, and Sam shot Crawley warm smiles. He looked cute when he laughed with so much emotion. The Winchester brothers could see why Bobby was so gone with him. Castiel sat there looking between the three. “I don’t understand.”

“Oh love you’re adorable when you look so confused.” Crawley caressed Castiels cheek. “This is Bobby, he’s my love.” He said turning to Bobby. Castiel extended his hand for a firm handshake. Crawley wasn’t the only one that could be overprotective, and with Gabriel’s current condition it was up to Cas. “and these are Bobby’s nephews.” Crawley waved a hand gesturing toward the brothers. Castiel was hit with realization. Dean and Sam were family with his father’s new boyfriend. “oh, hello Sam, hello Dean.” Cas said with a smile judging from the heart eyes his dad was giving Bobby, he would be seeing a lot more of the Winchesters and his heart jumped with joy at that.

“Excellent, now you can all stay for dinner. It all worked out. Come on, let’s head upstairs.”

Crawley turned around and began walking away. Bobby followed with a happy smile and an “Ill help.” that earned him giggles from Castiel and made him turn red in the face. 

Crawley excused himself to the back so he could turn off the lights and set the alarm. He instructed everyone to get their things and wait by the door. After a moment he came back and headed out the door the beeping of the alarm in the background.

Everyone followed Crawley quickly, not wanting to accidentally set off the alarm. They stood outside while Crawley locked the door. Dean wrapped an arm around Castiel and pulled him closer when he saw him shiver. Bobby raised an eyebrow at that but didn’t say anything.

Sam was extremely happy since Bobby had arrived. Not only would he be able to spend diner with Gabriel but he was sure he could see him more often from now on. 

Sam started walking towards the side of the building, eager to get to Gabriel. It had been more than an hour since he left his side after all. Dean and Cas followed close behind laughing at something Dean had said regarding his brothers lack of subtlety. For a second that feeling of being watched returned to Crawley.

He turned around and watched down the street fearing he would see something. He observed the parked cars, the houses and buildings but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Still he couldn’t shake the feeling away and that worried him. He was pulled from his observation by a strong hand on his shoulder “Is everything okay?”

“Hmm?” he turned his head towards Bobby and was meet with a worried expression. “Oh yes. I just heard a whining pup, he sounded close.” He gave bobby a reassuring smile.

Bobby had been a cop for a really long time and then worked his way up to chief. In all that time he had seen the real world. The monsters that children said lurked under the bed were nothing but every day people hiding what the truly were behind a mask. After a while Bobby learned to see pass that mask at who people really were. He got good at telling when someone was hiding something, cheating or lying. He had liked Crawley the moment he met him because he was brutally honest, saying things other people where thinking but not dare say themselves. But now looking into Crawleys eyes he could tell he wasn’t telling the truth about something so simple and that worried him.

When Bobby looked into Crawleys eyes he gave him a smile. Crawley brought his hand to caress his cheek and Bobby quickly covered his loving touch with his own hand. “You know…..you can tell me anything right? I’ll always be here for you.” Bobby planted a kiss on his lovers palm.

Crawley smiled. He knew he could tell this man everything, but at the same time he felt he had already said to much. He didn’t want to bring trouble to Bobby’s front door. So for now he gave a small nod and leaned in to kiss him softly.

They looked into each others eyes for a moment. Crawley was happy. Hee knew that if anything came their way Bobby would be there, and now not only Bobby but Sam and Dean too and that made him happier. It had been a long time since he saw his two children get close to someone.

“Bobby!” They both turned around to see an out of breath, running Castiel approach them. He looked alarmed, that wasn’t good.

“What’s going on?” Bobby asked giving a now pale Crawley a quick glance.

“I believe someone broke into our home, Gabriel is in there!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no! I hope he's okay.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments encouraged   
> Enjoy

Sam walked up to the door and stopped his tracks. “What the?” Cas and Dean froze behind Sam.

Dean looking between the slightly opened door and his brothers confused expression asked “What?”

“I could have sworn I locked…..” he looked up abruptly to Dean a worried look on his face. “…….Gabriel!”

Before Dean could stop him Sam bolted through the door and up the stairs. Dean let go of Cas and they both followed a concerned Sam. Dean froze at the top of the stairs looking at the door his brother had just gone through and turned abruptly stopping Castiel and instructing him “Go get Bobby!”

Castiel looked passed Dean at a broken door and tears began to prickling his eyes. Where was Gabriel? Where was his brother? What if something happened to him? He had to go get him! “Cas! Go get Bobby! We’ll go find Gabriel! I promise!” Deans voice was full of command. Cas broke from his internal panic long enough to get his legs to work and ran out of the building into the cold night.

Every second felt like an eternity getting to his father and Bobby. He didn’t know how but he finally made it the little distance around the building, to Cas it felt like he had just ran across the entire world. “Bobby! Someone broke into our home, Gabriel is in there!” Castiel turned around and started running towards the side of the building Crawley and Bobby following behind.

Crawley couldn’t breathe. His son was in there with God knows who. He had to get in there! Bobby stopped at the first door. Looking at it closely, Castiel just noticed it had been forced opened. Bobby held up a hand. “Stay right here.”

“What? No way! I need to get my kid” Crawley exclaimed trying to get passed Bobby but Bobby held his ground. “I can’t just do nothing Robert….. Please!” Crawley was now being held by Bobby tears running down his cheeks.

Bobby motioned for Castiel to get Crawley before he bent down and grabbed a hidden gun from his ankle. “You are letting me do my job. Everything will be okay. I won’t let anything happen to you or your family just stay here, call the cops.” Bobby told them with all the authority his profession gave him.

“Okay…..I…believe you, hurry!” Crawley said with a kiss to his lips and a push on his back when he turned.

 

********************************************************

 

Sam burst trough the door, he could hear Dean say something but couldn’t make out what was said or to who. He was met with an earie silence, his fast breath the only sound he could now hear. “Gabriel?” He wasn’t even sure if he said the name out loud. The first thing he noticed was the flipped over small bench where their shoes had been, he almost tripped over it. He scanned the room: sofa cushions on the floor, broken flower vases, shelves in disarray but no Gabriel. Sam walked in slowly, cautious the Intruders might still be in the building. He scanned everything as he passed. The kitchen was in the same shape as the living room: shelves and cabinets opened, broken dishes on the floor. He went to the stairs after grabbing a kitchen knife.

On his way there he saw something on the wall at the bottom of the stairs…. “Is that blood?” now Sam began to panic, his heart sinking with every step he took.

He climbed every step with caution praying Gabriel was okay. The closer he got to the top of the stairs, the more the flood of emotion came. Anger at himself for leaving Gabriel alone, ‘How stupid if anything happened to Gabriel it’s your own fault', he thought, 'How could you leave him alone? Hurt? Stupid, stupid' and then anger at whoever did this, if he ever got his hands on them even if they didn’t do anything to Gabriel he would make them pay.

Sadness, What if something did happen to Gabriel? He reached the top of the stairs and came to the first room opening it. He began moving faster and faster at the thought of Gabriel. Nothing just a mess. Second door kicked open: broken window, undone bed, paperwork on the floor, no Gabriel. Third door, Gabriels room, “Gabriel?” nothing just silence, where was Gabriel?

He was beginning to panic scanning the room over and over as if he had missed Gabriel the first time and he would be standing there the second time around. He turned around abruptly at a hand on his shoulder ready to attack. “Wow! It’s just me! Anything?!” Dean looked calm and focused but Sam could see a bit of fear in his green eyes.

Dean went up to the closet and opened the door hoping Gabriel was there hiding. Sam heard a tiny noise that was barely there coming from behind him. He bolted out of Gabriel’s room and stood there holding his breath listening. Shuffling came from the last door at the end of the hall. “Bathroom!” Sam walked up to the door holding his breath. Dean ran right behind him. They gave each other a look before Sam reached for the door knob, he tried opening it but the door was locked. Dean gave him an expecting look gesturing to the knife Sam was holding but trying to remain as quiet as possible.

Sam held on to the door knob and stuck the knife in the space between the door and wall right where the knob mechanism was. He held the knob hard as he wiggled the knife until he was able to open it with a soft click. He tossed the door open and was greeted with darkness “Sammy look out!!!!” he felt Dean pull him back by the shirt collar right as a long piece of metal came down nearly missing his head.

He stumbled back loosing his footing at something crashing into him. Dean moved out of the way just in time to see a frantic looking, wet Gabriel with blood on his face crash into his brother knocking him to the ground.

Dean saw Gabriel bring the metal bar he was holding up to his head ready to swing again. He launched at him grabbing the bar to get it away. “Gabriel! Gabriel! Stop, it’s us! Stop! Let go! Gabriel!” he was trying to get the bar away but Gabriel had a death grip on it. His eyes shut tight and his voice letting out screams.

Sam watched his brother pry a bar out of Gabriel’s hand and then Gabriel start to crawl away frantically trying to get back into the bathroom and away from Dean. He stood up and tried to close the door but Sam was faster launching himself up and pushing against Gabriel to open the door. He wrapped his arms around him holding his little fighting angel. “No! Let go!” he was trying to get away running on panic and adrenaline, unaware of who was holding him in the dark bathroom.

“Gabe, Gabriel it me, it’s Sam, you’re okay, I’m here, I’m here.” Sam held on to Gabriel, the lights were turned on illuminating the room. Gabriel looked at Sam realizing who he was and tears started pouring down his face. “Its me” he repeated looking into Gabriel’s beautiful eyes as panic left them and sadness filled them up. He cupped Gabriel face in both hands examining it. There was blood on it from his forehead, wet hair sticking to his face, pale skin.

Dean looked at Gabriel as he looked at Sam. Tears and blood running down his face, he let out a historical laugh of relief and grabbed Sam’s face. Dean smiled knowing that everything was going to be okay. His smile quickly faded as he saw Gabriel’s face suddenly turn serious and pull away from Sam. He swung his hand back and brought it forward to strike Sam across the face. “You promised! You looked me right in the eye and promised! And then you left me!” he as crying even harder now “You left me alone!” he was hitting Sam in the chest with balled up fists before Sam got his wrist and pulled him close.

Gabriel was drowning in emotion when he struck Sam. He was so scared, and sad, and angry, and relived. He couldn’t control what he was doing. The whole time he was just wondering where Sam was, if he was coming to get him and now here he was.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry Gabriel.” Sam didn’t think there were words to say that could express the regret of leaving Gabriel. So, he did the only thing he could he pulled him close. Gabriel began sobbing uncontrollably into Sam’s chest, bringing his arms around him, and sinking to the ground talking his moose with him. Dean watching in worry at the scene in front of him.

Bobby appeared out of no where, passing by Dean, and putting his gun away. He had checked every room and space anyone could have been hiding as he came to where they were, coming up empty handed. He sunk to one knee beside Sam and Gabriel. Sam was comforting Gabriel whispering in his ear and rubbing his back afraid to let go. “Gabriel are you okay?” Gabriel gave a small nod against Sam’s chest but kept crying. “Sam.” Sam turned to Bobby who gestured toward the hall. He nodded and picked up Gabriel in that very familiar manner. “Dean go tell Crawley and Cas we found Gabriel and he’ll be okay. The cops should be here by now. Tell whoever showed up to call an ambulance. Dean headed outside with a nod to follow instructions. He knew Cas and Crawley must be worried sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More on it's way


	20. Chapter 20

When Dean got out of the building he saw Crawley and Castiel talking to a very familiar face. He ran up to them and Castiels expecting eyes met his. “We found him, he’s going to be okay. Hey officer Mills, Bobby said to call an ambulance Gabriel is hurt.” At those words Crawley ran towards the building. The darkness being illuminated by blue and red lights coming from multiple officer cars. 

Officer Mills did as she was told not wasting any time. When the police got there, they immediately searched the area. All of them were familiar with Crawley and they knew their chief was infatuated with him. As a result, when they saw who was in need of assistance, they seemed to move faster than normal. The need to help one of their own strong.

Bobby came out of the building first bumping into a frantic Crawley and wrapping him in his arms. “Robert, where is he? I heard he was hurt!”

“Hey, hey, he’s going to be fine. What he needs right now is for you to be strong okay?” Bobby held Crawley close. Crawley was crying hugging Bobby but looking in the direction of the door waiting for his son to emerge. It was evident that Bobby didn’t want him going into the building for a reason. Knowing that didn’t help his need to get to Gabriel’s side.

Sam emerged caring a still crying Gabriel in his arms. His shirt was wet from Gabe’s tears, blood, and wet hair. Crawley ran up to them after getting out of Bobby’s arms. “Gabriel my little sugar cube, are you okay? Did they hurt you? Did you see who it was? Where does it hurt?” 

Crawley was touching Gabriel all over frantically. Gabriel looked up from Sam’s shirt at the sound of his father’s worried tone. He saw Dean and Cas run towards them. Dean stopped next to Bobby and Cas joined his father’s side. His father and Cas looked as bad as he felt. They had frantic red eyes that made him realize they had been crying. “I’m okay.” Gabriel reassured in a whisper but as soon as the word came out of his mouth he pulled away from Sam rotating in his arms to empty the contents on his stomach. Sam dropped to the floor fast but carefully. He used his bent knees to support Gabriel’s weight, so he could wrap a hand around his waist and use the other to hold his wet hair as he threw up at Crawleys and Castiels feet. All of them gasped in shock at seeing Gabriel spewing vile and blood.

Sam could hear the ambulance approaching and begged it to go faster. Seeing Gabriel empty his stomach and what was coming out made him worry. That couldn’t be good, Gabriel had to be more hurt than he looked.

Gabriel stopped his heaving and was now crying again with his face buried into Sam’s neck. Sam didn’t know when they arrived, because he was to focused on Gabriel’s well being, but there were now two EMTs in front of him. One reached for Gabriel after saying something or another. At the contact Gabriel held Sam tighter. “No! No! Let go! Sammy don’t let them take me!”

“Gabriel it’s okay. They are going to help you were not going to let anyone else hurt you.” Crawley was petting Gabriel’s hair trying to calm him down.

“Please, I want to stay with Sam. Please, please don’t leave me alone.” Gabriel was begging everyone not just Sam. Dean watched as Gabriel’s words seem to break Crawley and Castiels heart.

“I think it would be best to keep them together. Would that be possible, please?” Crawley was begging the young EMT for the sake of his child.

“It’s fine. Just please get in. We need to take him to the hospital quickly, he has internal bleeding.” The EMT gestured toward the vile and blood on the floor. Sam quickly stood up and made his way into the ambulance, Crawley following close behind him, everyone else heading to the Impala to follow them to the hospital.

Once the ambulance took off, the EMT put an IV in Gabriel, checked his vitals, and began ripping off his clothes as quickly as possible with Gabriel on Sam’s lap still clinging to him.

Sam watched as Gabriel kept his eyes shut at being touched. He knew he was doing his best to help the EMT so he would praise Gabriel and whisper encouraging words into his ear. Crawley sitting close by but not wanting to interfere with their work observed without saying much.

Gabriel was now completely naked in Sam’s arms whining every time the ambulance moved. Sams face began to stain with tears at seeing Gabriel’s naked body. He had dark purple bruises on his stomach and across his right ribcage. The bandages from his previous wound were no longer there and now his wound was bleeding. He had green bruises on his arms and legs and his ankle was extremely swollen and had a dark red color to it. The cut on his head had stopped bleeding with help from the EMT. But now that the EMT had cleaned the blood, Sam could see a bruise forming on his cheek. He reached up cupping Gabriel’s face and bringing their foreheads together gently. He was shedding tears as Gabriel opened his eyes and leaned in to plant the softest kiss ever on his lips. “Don’t cry Samich, I’m okay…….. You came back for me and scared him away and that’s all that matters…….. My knight in shining armor…… I love you very much.”

“I… I love you too sweetheart.” Sam said returning the soft kiss uncaring of who was watching.

They arrived at the hospital and Sam was told that Gabriel had to go in alone. Now that the panic was gone and Gabriel had calmed down on the ride over, he was okay with going in. He let go of Sam hesitantly and told him to stay close where he could feel his presence. Sam didn’t want to let go of Gabriel but Crawley talked him down telling him they had to make sure Gabriel was okay.

They waited outside the emergency room. They didn’t know how bad Gabriel was but judging from the bruises and the fact that he was in the emergency room, they were thinking the worst. Sam was passing back and forth peeking his head in the small window of the door once in a while. He couldn’t see anything but he kept doing it in a loop.

He stopped when Crawley got annoyed, his passing not doing anything to calm his own nerves just making it worse. “Would you stop your infernal passing kid? You’re giving me a migraine, and that’s the last thing I need right now! Just sit down already.” He snapped pointing at the chair beside himself.

Sam hung his head in shame. He had to keep it together for Gabriel’s sake. He walked over and sat by Crawleys side. Where were Dean and the others? He clenched his hands together shaking his leg up and down. It was so quiet in the hospital. No frantic doctors and nurses running around. It made Sam even more anxious, he felt like the whole world had stopped.

Crawley put a hand on Sam’s knee “You need to calm down, Sam. Gabriel……. He is a fighter. He has walked through hell with a smile, and this will be no different. Bobby is right, he needs us to be strong, so he can be strong himself.” Sam was looking at Crawley awed. When he had met Crawley, the first time they visited hell hounds, he thought it best to avoid the man. There was something in his eyes that didn’t sit well with Sam but now seeing what he had just gone through, how much he cared for his kids made Sam rethink that.

“Okay.” Sam took a deep breath, they were right he had to calm down.

Crawley relaxed into the chair now putting his hand on top of Sam’s like a parent would to a child about to get their shots. “You Winchesters must really be something.” Crawley said with a smile.

“What makes you say that?” Sam said leaning back into the chair and looking towards the door, nothing.

“Castiel and Gabriel try not to get to close to people.” At those words Sam looked at Crawley so he continued. “We’ve moved a lot, it’s a lonely life when you go from place to place. Just when they would make friends they would have to leave. Eventually, they kept themselves away, tried not to get to close to anyone. But that’s hard when you have a personality like Castiel and Gabriel. People just seem to be drawn to them.” Sam smiled at the memory of how easy it was for his group of friends to fall in love with the Miltons. “So eventually, has bad as it sounds, they learned to think of everyone as disposable. They were tired of saying goodbye. But then one day they came home and for the first time in a long time I saw a genuine smile on their face and something in their eyes that had been long gone revived.”

“And what would that be?” Sam didn’t take his eyes of Crawley his question a whisper.

“Hope, and now I know why. Seeing the way he looks at you, the way Cas looks at Dean, the way I probably look at Bobby.” He smiled at that, tears in his eyes. “You gave that to them…… to us. Your family has given us reason to not be afraid and fight back at what ever life throws at us, because you’ve showed us that we don’t have to do it alone anymore.” Sam though Crawleys words had a deeper meaning but he let him continue “You know it’s funny. I told them this would be the last time, that we could make out of this place a home……. But I had a hard time believing it myself. Then I found Bobby and he chased all those doubts away, I….. I don’t know what I’m saying forget I said anything.” He said whipping the tears away harshly, mad at himself for letting anyone see his vulnerable side.

With Crawleys words Sam felt a lot better. Crawley may not know it but he just gave Sam even more reason to love Gabriel. “I don’t think you could run away if you wanted to. Bobby would hunt you down.” Sam now put his hand over Crawleys and gave him a smile. Crawley smiled back he had no doubt he probably would be chased down by Bobby. “And if you don’t mind, Crawley, I’d rather not forget.”

Crawley smiled even brighter. They were all going to be okay. Finally they were finding some kind of happiness. He liked it and hoped it would last at least for a moment. He was starting to like Bobby’s family more and more. He leaned in to Sam knowing they were going to be there a while and closed his eyes. “I didn’t think you would.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: mentions/reference of rape

Crowley was sleeping soundly against Sam’s shoulder when everyone came to the waiting room. At first Sam though it was the doctor and almost forgot Crawley was leaning against him. Crowley stood up abruptly as Sam’s movement woke him up. “Gabriel?” When he looked up to see Bobby's, Castiel's and Dean’s tired face he relaxed and rubbed his own tired eyes.

“Anything?” Dean asked walking up to Sam. Bobby went to sit on the chair that was occupied by Sam a moment ago and wrapped his arms around Crowley. Crowley put his head on Bobby’s shoulder and sighed heavily, relieved that Bobby was now by his side.

“Nothing, it’s been almost an hour. Where the hell were you guys?” Sam was now a little agitated. That hour passed by fast but it was an hour never the less.

“Officer Mills stopped us. She believes whoever attacked Gabriel was scared off by you and used the fire escape in father’s room to get away. Then when we got here, they would not let us pass. I went to the receptionist and gave them Gabriel’s information.” Castiel was thinking of his father at that moment. He didn’t want him stressing even more so he dealt with all the paperwork for him.

Sam now understood what Gabriel said in the ambulance. That Sam had rescued him when he came back. Sam hadn’t even heard the glass breaking to clouded with the need to find Gabriel. Now that he did remember there was a broken window he realized he must have been seconds away from the monster that did this. “Hey, you okay man?” Dean was now worried of his brothers distant gaze.

Sam shook his head turning toward the door Gabriel was behind. “If I had moved faster…… I shouldn’t of have left him alone.” 

Dean reached over about to give comforting words when Cas beat him to it. “That’s enough Sam. You moved fast enough, and even though you didn’t get your hands on the vile creature that did this to my brother, you did save him and that’s all that matters.”

Sam didn’t say anything just moved to the wall and leaned against it. Dean met Cas’s eyes with a shrug. He put his hand around his waist and pulled him over to the chairs next to Crowley to sit down. “Sam just needs time. He’ll see you’re right when he sees Gabriel, we’ll all feel better when we see Gabriel.”

Castiel leaned onto Dean tangling their fingers together. Everything fell silent, now they had to wait. It was going to be a long night. Another half hour passed before a nurse finally made an appearance. Everyone stood up and circled around her at once. She held up her hand before she could be attacked with questions.“Gabriel Milton’s family I presume.” After everyone’s nod she continued. “He’s going to be fine. They are just patching him up from surgery.” The woman informed.

“Surgery?!” Crowley exclaimed.

“Yes. He had an internal laceration, that’s what caused the blood in his vomit.”

“Is he going to be okay?” Castiel was even more worried for his brother after hearing he had to have surgery.

“Yes, it was just a minor laceration but it had to be taken care of before it became bad. He was already showing signs of labored breathing when he arrived. It’s a good thing you found him when you did.” Sam buried his face in his hands. Everyone was right. If he hadn’t gotten to Gabriel when he did, who knows what would of happened. He, however, was still beating himself up because he shouldn’t of have left him alone in the first place. 

“We ran some test. He has a concussion and fractured ankle as well as a few broken ribs but those will heal in no time. We are still waiting on a few blood test.” she slowed down at her next words. “And due to the nature of his attack, a rape kit was issued when he arrived. We are waiting on those results as well.” 

“A what?..... You think he could have been?…. Ra?…. I think I’m going to be sick.” Sam bent over bracing himself on his knees. It felt like all the blood In his body had been replaced with ice. The thought of Gabriel being forced into anything was like someone hammering nails into his heart. Castiel laid his hand on Sam’s back rubbing small comforting circles. Tears started pouring out of his eyes but he didn’t make a sound or say anything. Dean went to get a small black trashcan and placed it in front of Sam. Then he got a tissue from his jeans and handed it to Cas. He was trying to comfort both while keeping himself together. Crowley buried himself in Bobby’s arms afraid if he didn’t he would drop to the ground at the news. 

“Due to the nature of his injuries, yes. We wouldn’t want to miss anything. When they are done in there, he will be transferred to a room but he needs to rest. You won’t be able to see him until tomorrow. I suggest you go home, get a little rest, eat, and come back when everyone is better.” 

Those words nearly gave Crowley a heart attack. His head snapped up at her words. “Go home? Rest? How can I rest when my child………...I’m staying right here until I can see Gabriel.” Crowley knew the nurse was just looking out for everyone’s well being but he still couldn’t manage to get his emotions in check.

The nurse nodded in understanding. “There’s a cafeteria that’s opened twenty-four hours on the other side of the hospital. I’ll come tell you what room he’s in as soon as I know. Even though he probably won’t be conscious, I’ll talk to the head of the hospital and see if you can see him when he’s in his room.” 

“Thank you.” Bobby watched the nurse walk away. He really hoped they could all see Gabriel soon, for everyone’s sake. He looked at his watch and was amazed it was almost midnight. “Where are you going?” 

Crowley stopped and looked at Bobby after a quick glance towards Cas who was still rubbing circles on Sam’s back, now in comfort at emptying his stomach contents. Dean was coming back from the desk across the hall with a cup of water. “I need to make a call.”

“Do you want me to accompany you?” Castiel asked pulling Sam to the chairs.

“No, it’s fine love, I won’t take long ” At Castiel worried glance to Dean, Bobby and Sam, he walked towards his blue eyed son and gave him a kiss at the top of his head. “Don’t worry everything will be okay.” He gave a reassuring smile and received a hesitant nod in response. 

He gave Bobby a peck on the cheek next. “Ill be right back.” and headed down the hall and around the corner where the nurse desk was next to the main entrance. He stepped outside into the cold night air. It was much more alive outside. the hospital was in the middle of nowhere, one of the exits of a two lane highway. He could hear cars in the distance, he could also hear crickets somewhere beyond the darkness. 

He looked up at the dark, clouded sky, patches of stars smiling down at him trough the gaps. He took in a deep breath letting the cold burn his nose and lungs and held it for a second before letting it out slowly in a visible fog.

He took out his phone and speed dialed number two patiently waiting for the first ring. A gust of wind hit his side making him shiver. He pulled his arms around himself and held the phone closer to his ear. It was the third ring when he got a tired “Hello?” He thought this would be the first time he wouldn’t get an answer.

“Hey, sleeping beauty did I wake you?” Crowley felt going straight to the point would only cause panic.

“What? Naaaaah I’m always up at…” There was some shuffling along with the pause. “Midnight?..... It’s when all the fun happens.” A yawn this time. “What brings that beautiful voice of yours to my ears at this hour? Finally sleep with that grease gorilla of yours and now need saving because you realized it was a big mistake?” He gave a light chuckle.

“Ill have you know I have slept with BOBBY and I intend on doing it again. No regret there. And just for the record it was amazing.”

“Um ew. Well you don’t give flattery easily so he must be a beast in the sa….”

“Anyway, the reason I’m calling is because,” he took a breath “something happened……..with Gabriel.”

A loud crash coming from the other side of the phone made Crowley flinch. Guess panic was unavoidable. “What!? Is he okay? Did they find you? Where’s Gab..”

“Calm down Lucifer, he’s going to be okay. He’s still in surgery.”

“Surgery?! What happened? When I get my hands on …”

“I don’t think it was them…..” Crowley proceeded to tell Lucifer what happened and what the nurse told them “…don’t you think if it had been them they would have just taken Gabriel? No, I’m thinking this was perhaps random.”

“Regardless of who it was, I will find them and I will make them pay. I’ll make them beg for mercy that they will not receive.” Crowley shivered at the seriousness in Lucifers voice. He felt bad for the bastard that dared touch Gabriel. He knew there would be a mess to clean after Lucifer got his hands on them. No doubt he would, he always made anyone who brought harm to his family pay. Sensing what Crowley was thinking Lucifer asked “What hospital are you guys at?” 

“Lawrence, are you going to come?” Crawley wished the answer to be yes. He knew it would make Gabriel and Castiel happy to see him.

“I want to. I really do, but I don’t think that’s a good idea, at least not for now. I’m still working here, I’ll get in contact with the hospital and local police and take care of everything. Keep your guard up. We don’t know for sure it wasn’t them. Until I know for certain none of you are to be alone do you understand?” 

Crowley didn’t know how he was going to do that without questions from his love but he would try his best. “Yes.”

“Do not go back to that place until I tell you. If you find out anything call me right away, let me know any change of Gabriel’s condition. Give them my regards… And Crowley,” it sounded as if the whole time he was talking he had been moving. “as soon as you know the results of the test given to Gabriel let me know. And don’t worry. I told you I would do my best for this to be your home and I intend on keeping that promise.”

Crowley sniffled and nodded his head. Lucifer’s words meant a lot to not only himself but Castiel and Gabriel. “I know, I don’t doubt that. Goodbye Lucifer take care.”

“It’s nice to know you still have faith in me after everything. It means a lot. Thanks Crowley. Take care too, bye.” Crowley put his phone into his jeans pocket and looked at the sky once more. Now no stars could be seen. At that moment he feared there was an upcoming storm.


	22. Chapter 22

“Hey.” Crowley flinched at something being draped over his shoulders. He looked back to see a light smile on Bobby’s face as he put his jacket over Crowley’s shoulders. 

Bobby wrapped his arms around Crowley. Crowley leaned into the heat letting himself be embraced. “Hey yourself.” They stood there basking in each others heat, looking into the distance at the highway and mountains until Crowley sighed deeply and turned in Bobby’s arms to burry his face into the smell of whiskey and books.

“We’re going to find whoever did this. Jody is already on it and she is one of the best. I also called John. He said he’s going to take care of the important things and head back to help.” There was a pause, Crowley could feel Bobby inhale his scent. “And I was thinking…….. Rather hoping, you and your kids could come stay at my house…… maybe? I promise to behave. I mean if you want. I wouldn’t want to make you uncomfortable if it’s too soon ….. I mean not that I think…. It’s just the situat…..” Bobby was babbling nervously.

Crowley stopped him with a soft kiss, this was perfect, “If it’s not to much of an inconvenience. I would love that, thank you.” Now it was Bobby’s turn to bury his face in the crook of his neck. Crowley could feel Bobby’s smile against his skin. “Lets go inside. I’m freezing.”

Crowley headed back to where everyone was. Bobby made a detour to the cafeteria to get everyone food, they hadn’t eaten dinner after all. He bought different kinds of sandwiches, juice, and two coffees one for himself and one for Crowley. 

When Crowley got back he found Castiel resting his head on Dean’s shoulder. Sam was now standing up next to the chairs leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. He looked like hell to Crowley and that made him feel joy and sadness at the same time. Joy because he could tell Sam cared and loved Gabriel and sadness because he could see how much all this was hurting Sam.

Bobby joined him and distributed the food. Everyone ate except for Sam. He just stuck with a juice box knowing he couldn’t stomach much. At least not until he knew the results of Gabriel’s test. 

Sam’s mind kept getting images of a defenseless Gabriel begging a dark figure to stop. Of him calling for Sam over and over again and crying because he wouldn’t come. He knows in the depths of his heart that Gabriel is strong and he fought back with everything he has, but there was still that grain of doubt that made him fear.

For hours all they could do was wait. Only talking amongst themselves and walking around every once in a while.

As the night progressed the hospital would gain more life. More nurses were walking around, more people came in and out. Cas heard a couple of kids running down the hall giggling at some point. Finally, at around five in the morning, the nurse that had talked to them earlier came out making Dean and Cas straighten up and Sam rush up to her. “We’ve moved him to his room and he’s been resting. You guys can come see him now. I’m sorry I couldn’t get you guys in earlier, I tried.”

Dean woke up Bobby and Crowley who had fallen asleep leaning into each other. “Come on guys, nurse says we can go see Gabe now.” Everyone seemed to brighten up a little at that. They all followed the nurse into an elevator, she pressed one of the top buttons and off they went.

When they stepped out of the elevator they noticed that this floor was different than the other hospital floors. Sam had to be in the hospital for a day when he was younger and broke his arm. The room he stayed in was white with a tile floor. He shared it with a lovely old lady who had broken her hip.

These rooms however were extremely nice. They had carpeted floors and there was only one bed on each room with comfortable recliners and even sofas. The bed wasn’t a normal hospital bed. It looked more like a comfy queen size bed in an expensive hotel, with pretty Cotton covers on them and fluffy pillows.

They got closer and closer to the end of the hall and saw someone standing there. “Jody? What are you doing here?” Bobby recognized one of his best officers guarding a door.

“Good morning chief. We are done with the report, it’s on your desk. All we need now is to ask Gabriel and Sam some questions but that can wait until everyone is settled.” Jody said standing tall and giving everyone a smile.

“That’s great. Jody I knew I could count on you, but you didn’t have to come all the way here you could have called.” Sam was getting impatient. He wanted Bobby to finish talking quickly. He wanted to see Gabriel, and the fact that he was right there behind that door made Sam even more impatient.

“Well actually, chief, I’m here to guard Gabriel. I’ve been instructed to not let anyone in except the appointed doctor, nurse and you guys. Everyone else has to get clearing.” Jody said now becoming serious.

“A clearing? By who?” Bobby was confused he didn’t authorize this.

“By the FBI Sir.”

“The FBI?!” Dean, Sam and Bobby were now looking at Jody like she had grown a second head.

Bullocks, Crawley thought, better think fast. “Can we please talk about this later? Bobby, love, I would like to see how my child is doing if you don’t mind…… Today.” Bobby gave an understanding nod at his Lovers request. He was right, they could deal with this later.

Jody stepped aside and opened the door. Sam hurried in first, past everyone eager to get to Gabriel. Everyone followed a few steps behind.

When Sam walked through the door he could feel his pulse pick up. He saw Gabriel with his eyes closed, laying on the bed, wires coming out of his hospital gown. Bruises all over his arms. Sam walked up to the bed immediately grabbing Gabriel’s hand. He let out a sob. He could hear the heart monitor beeping steadily, it was music to his ears. His angel was okay. He was breathing, his heart going strong, he let out another sob of relief, tears coming out without warning. He held Gabriel’s hand in his, feeling his warmth. The other hand petting his now dry golden hair. He smiled when Gabriel, even in his unconsciousness, leaned into Sam’s hand seeking his warmth.

Sam didn’t move from where he was even as Crowley approached Gabriel. On the other side of the bed, Crowley gave Gabriel a kiss on the cheek rubbed his other hand and whispered comforting words into his ear. Sam didn’t move when Castiel did the same mirroring his father’s actions. He didn’t move when he felt a hand on his shoulder guiding him to sit down on a chair right where he was standing. He just stayed close to Gabriel’s side holding his hand and petting his hair.

After some time, Sam wasn’t sure how long, the door opened behind him. “Good morning everyone.” 

“Ms. Tran what are you doing here?” Castiel asked surprised from the corner of the room where he was sitting next to Dean on a big sofa.

“I’ve been appointed to be Gabriel’s nurse by my boss.” She informed cheerfully. She wouldn’t admit it out loud but she enjoyed being back at looking over patients, especially since it was someone she had grown fond of.

“Your boss? I thought you were the boss. Don’t you own this hospital?” Sam asked confused turning a bit but not losing contact with Gabriel.

“I own the hospital not the chain. I still have a boss to respond to and he was extremely insistent that I be the one to look over Gabriel.” She was moving around until she reached the foot of the bed not saying much else on that topic. She got a chart from a clip at the foot of the bed.

She looked up to see everyone looking at her expectantly. Bobby and Crowley had joined Sam’s side from the recliner they had been at. Dean and Cas sat on the opposite side of Sam. “It’s been a long night, all of you look horrible.” She gave a smile.” I have something that will make you guys feel better.” She raised up a magenta folder. “Gabriel’s test results came back, his rape kit is negative.” Sam gave a smile and sigh of relief. He knew his little angel was strong. Crowley started crying In relief and so did Castiel. Dean and Bobby wrapped their arms around them smiling and telling them comforting words. After a moment nurse Tran continued. “There is however bad news.” Everyone’s smiles quickly faded at that. “It looks like whoever attacked Gabriel put a partial bond on him. If we don’t find whoever did this, he’s only going to get worse.”

“A partial bond? What does that mean? I thought only our ancestors could have any kind of bond. Wait, why would he get worse?” Dean asked worried.

Ms. Tran walked up to Gabriel passing Cas and Dean. “It means,” she reached over to grab Gabriel’s hospital gown at the neck and very gently pulled it down to reveal his shoulder and a healing mark on the pale skin. “he was bitten and that bite was strong enough to create a bond.” Sam’s breath hitched. He looked at Gabriel shoulder keeping his hand on his hair. “As you all know it’s rare to find a male with the reproductive gene, and for someone to form a bond? Well, unheard of in the past decades and yet here he is. It really makes me question everything I know. You should both get tested since you come from the same blood line.” She turned to look at Cas and Crowley. “Now I understand why my boss is being so insistent on all the security. If anyone found out about this, they would do anything to get their hands on Gabriel. He’s practically a gold mine. His DNA may hold the answer to bring full blood alphas, betas, and omegas back into existence.” She walked back to where she was standing at the foot of the bed. “The person who did this has alpha genes. We need him here. As disgusting as the thought is, he will help Gabriel heal, So you need to find him as quick as possible.”

“That won’t be necessary.” Sam said in a whisper.

Everyone turned to Sam. “Are you insane? Didn’t you just hear what she said?” As sickening as Crowley thought the whole situation was, he would do anything for his child.

“Yes! You don’t have to find the bastard because he didn’t bite him!………. I did.” He turned from Crowley to looked at Gabriel. No wonder the whole situation felt so intense. He had a bond with Gabriel making his need to protect spike.

“You did this?” Crowley looked at Cas with worry before turning back to Sam. He didn’t know how Lucifer was going to take the news. Sam gave him a slow nod.

Everyone relaxed a bit but said nothing. Crowley was glad it wasn’t that vile worm who did that to Gabriel. But he knew he would need to talk to the younger Winchester about it eventually. 

At the silence Ms. Tran continued. “He’s still suffering from malnutrition, and his blood sugar is still low but I know we are working on that. I know you’ve been informed of his surgery. He’s going to have to stay here until he recovers completely and I’m afraid that’s going to be a while.” Crowley opened his mouth to protest but was stopped by Ms. Tran. “Sorry, boss orders. Now, you can’t all stay here every night. Well you can but that wouldn’t be good for Gabriel. I suggest you rotate. I know it’s almost the weekend so I say Sam takes those days so his scent will help Gabriel heal faster due to the bond and his alpha genes. Bobby’s and Dean’s will help to but I believe Sam as the potential mate would be the best option. His scent and demeanor will make Gabriel release hormones that will aid in his healing.” She said pointedly at Crowley. Castiel noticed that Dean’s grip around his waist tightened at her words. “During the week you can take care of him sir. I know the holidays are coming up so the kids can help more during that time.”

“The holidays are still far away. Are you saying he’s going to have to stay here for that long? What about school?” Crowley was beginning to panic. This had Lucifer written all over it.

“That has all been taken care of. There will be a teacher coming in to help him with that when he gets well enough. He’s ahead anyways so he should be good. All the paperwork should be finalized by the start of next week. My boss seems extremely gone off Gabriel overlooking all this himself. If you don't mind me asking, do you know him Mr.?”

“Crowley is fine, and yes we know him he’s……… a family friend.” Crowley answered the question but was distantly thinking.

“Don’t worry about leaving your son with Sam. He’s a good kid and besides we’ve been instructed to keep a close eye on them. He’s very smart. He suspected the bite wasn’t done by the intruder and now that it’s confirmed he will be informed.” Ms. Tran said her words making Sam blush. It’s not like he would do anything inappropriate with Gabriel like this.

“Your boss knows Sam’s going to be staying here?” Castiel asked surprised.

Ms. Tran gave them another smile while heading out the door. “Well yes he does, it was his idea after all.”


	23. Chapter 23

Sam didn’t know who this family friend was but he didn’t like how he seemed to be taking care of everything. He blamed it on how exhausted he felt. He was however grateful that he would be able to not only heal Gabriel but stay close to him.

After Ms. Tran left, Dean finished telling Castiel something Sam couldn’t hear about school. The hospital phone rang next to Gabriel’s bed side. Castiel looked to his father who gave him a nod and smile. With that Castiel answered the phone “Hello?”

“Good morning Castiel. How are you feeling? How’s Gabriel doing? Has he woken up?” Lucifer asked in a tired voice.

“Good morning Luci. I’m fine, been better. Gabriel is still unconscious, but the nurse has informed us of his condition.”

“Oh yes. I am well up to date with everything. He gave us quite a scare. I’m glad he’s okay. I’m sorry I won’t be able to see you two, just know I’m here and you can talk to me if you need to.”

Castiel could feel Dean’s intense green eyes on him. “I know. I will, I promise. Thank you. I think Gabriel will like the room you’ve chosen, especially the TV and games.”

“Yes those were a nice addition weren’t they? Speaking of addition did your father tell you? You will be staying with that little boyfriend of his for the time being. Please don’t let that Dean character you’ve been texting me about get into your pants.” Castiel looked at Dean and blushed at Lucifer’s words. “And same goes for Gabriel and that Sam guy, but maybe that ship has already sailed. Honestly I have a million text from all three of you and it’s all love struck puppies and gossip.”

“I won’t! And if you dislike our text then why do you always reply?” Castiel wasn’t going to bring up the bond that’s better talked about in person, and Lucifer was taking it rather well.

“Because I don’t dislike them kiddo. Anyway, I’ve sent for Gabriel’s car. Your things are in the trunk. Officer Mills should have the keys. It’s parked in the hospital parking lot. Stay safe kid and look after the family for me.”

“I will, thank you.” Castiel gave a smile eager to get to Gabriel’s car. There was something he needed to get before heading out.

“Wait kid, before you hang up. Could you put that Robert fellow on the phone please?”

“Yes. Good bye Lucy, don’t work too hard.” He covered the phone with one hand and looked to Crowley and Bobby. “Um Bobby my….. Lucifer would like to speak with you.”

“Who names their kid Lucifer?” Bobby asked after a smile from Crowley and stood up. He has heard a lot about this Lucy and they were all good things. He was actually a bit jealous at how highly Crowley talked about him. He grabbed the phone and watched as Castiel grabbed Dean’s hand and pulled him out the door. Sam still kept petting Gabriel’s hair not listening to anything to focused on him. “Hello this is singer.”

“Hello sir. I’m Lucifer. I’ve heard so much about you. It’s nice to put a voice to the man that has stolen my Crowley’s heart away.”

Bobby blushed at Lucifer’s words. “Likewise, nice to talk to you too.”

“I just want to thank you for everything you’re doing for my family, and for letting them stay with you. If you ever need anything I am at your service.”

“Its nothing really. I’m happy to help but thank you ill keep that in mind” They said their goodbyes. Bobby didn’t know this man but he liked him.

 

*******************************************************

 

Castiel grabbed Dean’s hand and pulled him out the door. Once outside, he got the keys to the car from Jody and pulled him to the elevator glad that everything seemed to be okay. He pressed the button and waited tangling his fingers with Dean’s. “So Lucifer, hu?”

“Yes what about him?” Castiel looked at Dean tilting his head in that confused manner Dean loved.

“Oh nothing.” The elevator dinged and the doors opened. They proceeded to go inside. “He just seems very fond of you.” Dean said a bit more serious than intended not really used to the feeling growing in his chest.

“Are you jealous?” Dean gave a little shrug, the doors to the elevator closed. “That’s ridiculous he’s…… like a brother to me… you,” He said turning abruptly and cornering Dean against the wall putting their chest together “are not.” Dean was only a few inches taller than Cas so when he smiled and leaned in to put their lips together there wasn’t much of a distance.

Castiel let Dean kiss him. All his worries being chased away by Dean’s bow shaped lips. He felt Dean wrap his and around his waist. The other tangling in his hair as their kiss became more passionate. Castiel let out a low moan when he felt Dean’s tongue slip pass his lips. He felt Dean’s hands slip down to his hips and pull him even closer as he started kissing his jaw and down his throat. Castiel gave a sigh. “Looks like we’re going to have to cancel that date again.” Castiel said sadly. He was sad that he wouldn’t get to have his first date with Dean but he promised he would take care of his family.

“Its okay Cas, we can do that whenever. In the meantime,” Dean pulled Cas collar down exposing soft skin. He sucked the tan skin on his shoulder making Cas shiver in his arms. “This is just fine.” Castiel smiled and pulled away when he felt the elevator stop. The doors opened and a short blonde nurse giggled at the appearance of the two. Castiel walked pass her with a courteous nod and blushing cheeks. Dean gave a sheepish smile and wink making her giggle harder.

A light drizzle met them as they stepped outside. Castiel didn’t mind, he loved the rain almost as much as Gabriel. A memory of when they were small and played outside in the rain popped into his head making him smile. He pressed the button to the alarm in Gabriel’s car and walked towards the sound. When he reached the car he opened the trunk and just as Lucifer said their bags full of clothes and essentials were there. He went digging all the way inside the car. Dean admired Cas ass being pointed in his direction and his fingers flinched at his sides with the thought of grabbing a handful.

“Yes! Found it!” Castiel turned with a triumphant smile on his face and something in his arms.

“Is that?”

“Yup! Come on let’s go.” Castiel closed the car and pressed the alarm on the keys. “If you hurry, we can make out some more in the elevator.” Cas said teasingly running towards the hospital doors.

“Oh hell yeah.” Dean told himself running after Castiel.

 

********************************************************

 

Crawley and Bobby were planning out the days schedule. Bobby was to head to the office and see to finding more about the intruder. Castiel, Dean, and Sam needed to head home and get ready for school. Crowley was going to stay with Gabriel. The bakery was going to stay closed until Gabriel got better. Money was no issue, both Lucifer and Bobby made that clear. Not that Crowley didn’t have his own. When the kids got out of school they would head back so Crowley could go home and settle in and Sam was to spend the night with Gabriel.

A proud smiling Castiel burst through the door. A laughing Jody could be heard in the background. Dean came in after him his hair messy, his lips red and was that a hickey on his neck? “Really love? You can’t wait until your brother wakes up? At least like that I won’t be the only one teasing you.” 

“My apologies, I’ll control myself.” His smile didn’t fade however. He walked up to Gabriel and placed his stuffed moose on the spacious bed. Sam looked at the moose then at him with a smile. “Just in case he wakes up before his human Samoose gets here.”

At those words Sam realized he has to leave Gabriel for the day and he didn’t like that. He wanted to be there when his golden eyes opened.

“Don’t worry Sam.” Came Crowley’s loving voice. “I’ll take care of him until you get here. Give me your number, I’ll call you if he wakes up okay?” He pulled out his phone with one hand. Sam still didn’t want to leave but what Crowley was doing did help.

Sam sighed deeply. “Okay.” he leaned in and gave Gabriel a loving kiss on the forehead. He started pulling the cotton covers over Gabriel, tucking in the hand he had been holding, and making sure he was warm. He pulled his hand away from Gabriel and received a whimper in return. Crowley rushed to his side taking Sam’s place and chased the whimper away.

“Come on man, time to say goodbye. We have to go and get ready for school.” Dean put a hand on his brothers shoulder. He felt bad but it was Friday he could spend the weekend with his trickster.

Bobby kissed Crowley and gave his goodbye before they a headed out. They said goodbye to Jody on the way to the elevator. All that was on Sam’s mind was one thing: today was going to be a long day.


	24. Chapter 24

Bobby went straight to his office. They had locker rooms and showers so he was taken care of. He helped Castiel, Sam, and Dean move all the stuff from Gabriel’s car to the Impala. He then went back to give the keys to Jody in case Crowley needed the car. He instructed them to go home and figure out a sleeping arrangement before they got ready for school.

Castiel fell asleep in the back seat. Dean insisted he try to rest as much as possible. He knew Castiel was keeping it together for his family and wasn’t looking out for himself. Therefore Dean appointed himself the job. They didn’t need someone else to end up in the hospital after all one was enough. 

The hospital was on the outskirts of town, about half an hour from Bobby’s home going the speed limit. After a few minutes of being on the road and hearing Castiel finally start snoring lightly Sam started to talk. “Has Cas told you anything about this Lucifer guy?” Sam wasn’t sure but he had a feeling he should find out more about the man who could get the local police and hospitals to do what he wanted so easily.

“Nothing besides he’s a family friend. Bobby will probably dig into him, make sure he can be trusted. After all he seems pretty involved with the Miltons.” Dean didn’t care much for the man. He was helping after all. And after Castiel reassured him he was good for now.

“When I went up to their house Dean, there was a picture I saw of a family in Gabe’s bag. I want to know if this Lucifer is one of them.” Sam feared it was one of the people who gave him a bad vive.

“You we’re snooping in Gabe’s stuff? Dude.” Dean gave his brother a serious look.

“But it was so weird. Dean,” He looked back to make sure Cas wasn’t listening. “the only thing in their rooms was a bag. Isn’t it weird that the living room and all paint a pretty picture but then there’s nothing in the rooms? What…….. What if they’re in some kind of trouble?…… What if that’s why Gabriel is in the hospital Dean?”

Dean gave this some thought recalling his father’s advice of 'the simplest thing can have millions of meanings'. Maybe Sam was right, maybe someone found out about Gabriel. The Milton’s weren’t really surprised when they found out Gabriel was a gold mine after all. “I’m sure there’s an explanation, a not so conspiracy explanation……” He knew Bobby would find out if it wasn’t a random attack.

Dean changed the subject before Sam got a chance to give himself any more crazy ideas. He had been curious anyways ever since this morning. “So, you’re bonded little bro?” 

Sam blushed. “Partially bonded.” Sam corrected.

“Right. Like that makes a difference. So, what’s it like?” Dean wondered if he could bond with Castiel. Mary had their blood tested when they both hit puberty. And the results were they had alpha DNA that went beyond just having a knot. But that’s all Mary ever told them, she never went into details. Now that this happened with Sam, Dean thought it would be a good idea to have a talk with their mother about it. 

“Its…… It’s unbelievable Dean, when I bit him….”

“Yeah, what’s up with you and biting man?” Dean interrupted.

“This is the first….. Dude I wasn’t going to punch Jessica to get her away and biting was the only thing I could think of….. I’m not explaining this to you again. Do you want me to answer your question or not?” Dean put up a hand defensively and nodded. “As I was saying, when I bit him it was amazing Dean. At the time I didn’t think anything of it, but now that I know….. When it happened I thought it was because we were,” he cleared his throat embarrassed. “doing other things, that I felt that way.”

“That way how?” Dean was really curious. If a bite in the shoulder could give his brother a partial bond that could literally heal another person, Dean wondered what a full bond would be like.

“Connected….. Like we are one, I can feel it Dean.” Sam was now looking out the window not really knowing how to describe it to Dean. The only thing he could think of was saying “I don’t know I guess the only way to know is to feel it for yourself.” 

Dean looked in the rear view mirror at a sleeping Castiel. He knew this was his last year of high school and that they were still young but that didn’t stop him from hoping someday he could experience what his brother was talking about.

They arrived at Bobby’s home. Dean woke up Castiel while Sam unloaded the bags. They all went inside and got ready for the day. Castiel told Dean that it was only logical for them to share a room. Dean thought that wasn’t a good idea because Crowley would kill him. Castiel argued that they wouldn’t mind because they couldn’t do anything inappropriate anyway because both Bobby and his father would be there and it would be for a short while seeing how Mary and John were on their way back.

After they showered and ate they headed for school and barely made it in time for the first bell. They were trying their best to avoid their friends in the first classes they had. They knew they would be asked where Gabriel was.

Sam kept checking his phone every minute. He already had multiple warnings to put it away from different teachers. Crowley kept him up to date sending him at least one text every hour, but so far the only thing Sam knew was that Gabriel got a sponge bath and hadn’t woken up. 

Sam went through the day like a robot. He couldn’t pay attention during class so he went about it by doing just enough to not be noticed by the teachers. As the day progressed he got more and more irritated and kept thinking how he should be by Gabriel’s side. 

When the bell for lunch rang he went straight to the roof. He didn’t really have much of an appetite. He was sitting in the roof when he decided to send Crowley a message.

S: Hey, anything?

C: He hasn’t woken up but he did get a slight fever

S: is he okay?

C: yes Tran gave him something for it a while ago I’m taking care of him Sam you should focus on school 

S: I’m trying but I can’t

C: try harder and the day will go by faster then you can be with my little sugar cube all weekend

S: okay, I’ll try thank you Crowley

Sam was smiling a little now. He was grateful that Crowley hadn’t killed him when he found out about the bite and wasn’t treating him any different. Sam had no doubt he would get a lecture later though, when Gabriel was better.

Castiel was the first one to join him on the roof. He had brought him a salad with extra chicken. “Hey, how are you feeling?” He asked when he handed Sam the food and sat down next to him.

“I want to go already. This feels like the longest day of my life.” He gave a sigh.

“I know how you feel.” Castiel said looking down at his foiled burger. Sam at that moment realized that Castiel was going through the same thing. He wanted to be by Gabriel’s side just as much as Sam.

Sam put a hand on Castiel’s back. “Your dad said if we focus on something else the day will go faster.” Sam gave him a smile. He doubted it would work but it was worth the shot.

Castiel took a deep breath and looked Sam right in the eye. “So…… Sam …… What is it like to be partially bonded with my brother?”

Sam internally laughed at both his brothers and Castiel’s seriousness at the question. He had no doubt that they were both thinking the same thing. “I don’t know how to describe it, Cas. At times it’s like all the feelings you’ve ever felt collide into one……… You have the Omega gene from what I remember….. Some day you’ll probably get to experience it yourself.” At that exact moment Dean and Charley came through the door.

Charley was asking Dean a million questions at once. Dean was balancing a jumping Charley as well as an armful of food. He went up to his brother and dropped the burgers, juice, and sweets on the bench between Sam and Castiel. “Okay, okay, let’s just wait until everyone gets here.” Dean shot Castiel a sympathetic look. They all knew they had to tell their friends.

After fifteen minutes everyone was finally on the roof. Dean was making sure both Castiel and Sam ate. “So? We’re waiting.” Charley was beginning to get impatient. Jo wanted to stop at hell hounds in the morning to get food but when they got there the place was closed with police tape. That worried the two. They knew the Milton family lived there. When they got to school Dean, Sam, Castiel and Gabriel hadn’t arrived yet. That made them worry further. All morning they couldn’t find their friends and everyone was talking about their theory of what had happened at the bakery and why they couldn’t get their morning pick me up.

Sam took a deep breath, he was about to speak when Castiel patted him gently on the shoulder. Cas gave Dean a smile and turned to his friends. “Gabriel is in the hospital.”

Castiel flinched everyone started asking questions at once. He couldn’t even make out one. Dean put his arm around Cas shoulder and pulled him close. “Guys.” He said simply. Everyone turned quiet so he continued not wanting Sam or Castiel to talk. He knew they were both emotional at the moment. “Gabriel, is fine. I mean he’s not fine, but he’ll live…… He got attacked in his home when we were all down In the bakery. They still haven’t found out who attacked so don’t go around beating people up.” Everyone was silent.

“Can we go see him?” Jo asked. They had all gotten close to the Milton’s and we’re planning on inviting them for their tradition now that the holidays were coming up.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, for now. He hasn’t even woken up from surgery.” Sam told them honestly.

“Surgery?!” Garth was working up a panic attack. He had gotten close to this little group of friends and was glad when it got bigger with the Milton’s. So now that one was in this situation it got the emotion flowing. “When I find out who did this…. I am going to hurt them so bad.”

“Can I help?” Charley asked an angry Garth. Garth was usually a ray of sunshine. The one to bring a smile to their face when they were down. Seeing him like this was out of character but justifiable.

“Count me in brother.” Benny added seriously everyone nodding in agreement.

“How did they get away so quickly? Didn’t you say all of you were at the bakery? That’s the same building isn’t it?” Ash asked thoughtfully.

“Jody said they went out the fire escape of my fathers room.” Castiel answered.

Everyone stayed quiet for sometime on their own little world. Minutes before the bell rang Kevin said “Let us know when we can visit Gabriel. I know my mom won’t, patient confidentiality and all.” Kevin knew it was someone they were aquatinted with otherwise his mom wouldn’t of had agreed to work in the hospital again. He was happy to see her get back out there but now he was bummed Gabriel was the reason.

“We will.” The bell rang over Sam’s words. “Time to go back…… Just two more periods.” He told himself while gathering his bag and mostly untouched salad. Sam, Dean, and Castiel grabbed their things and headed into the school as if getting to the next class faster would speed up actual class time.

“You guys we have to figure out who did this.” Jo said in a hushed voice.

“You heard them, the cops are working on it.” Benny said grabbing his backpack.

“Yeah and then what? Charge them with assault and breaking and entering? This person did this with everyone in the building. They didn’t care! What if when they let him go he goes after Gabriel. Jo is right we have to find out who did this and teach them a lesson.” Charley agreed. Years and years ago when they were children they would play the solve mystery’s together. It got her blood pumping at the thought of doing it in real life. 

“I don’t know even if we could, what if we get in trouble?”

“Please not only do we know the chief but most of our parents have influence in this town. A slap on the wrist is what we’ll get.” Ash put Benny’s worries to rest.

“Okay, but where do we start?” Kevin asked, they needed a plan.

“We should start with the file the cops already have and work from there. Charley do you think you can steal the file from them?” Garth asked already formulating a plan.

“Childs play. So we’re doing this for real right? Because I’m totally in.” Charley said a big smile on her face.

Charley stretched out her hand palm down, Jo put hers on top. “Count me in.”

Ash and Kevin were next “Us too.” Kevin said.

Benny was next to put his hand in “No way I’m missing out on this, I’m in too.”

Garth put his hand on top “For Gabriel, I’m in.”

Everyone jumped a bit startled as one more hand joined the pile. They all turned to see a determined Dean and smiled in relief. “Me too, let’s find this son of a bitch and teach him you don’t mess with family.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you I hope you are enjoying


	25. Chapter 25

The group of friends agreed that they would meet up to get started as soon as Dean gave them a time and place. They all knew that what they were planning was risky but they didn’t care. They wanted to protect their friends and until they found the person who did this, they had to assume that the attack wasn’t random and Gabriel was still in danger.

After school was over Charley and Garth ambushed the Winchesters in the parking lot. Dean had told the group to keep whatever they were going to do away from Sam, Gabriel, and Castiel. He didn’t want his angel worrying and his brother had enough to worry about already.

“You better text us everything that’s happening, when he wakes up, when he eats, if he farts. I’m serious.” Garth laughed at Charley’s words but nodded. Until they could visit Gabriel they wanted to know every detail of his condition. They said their goodbyes and left, Charley giving Dean a knowing look.

Sam got into the back seat of the Impala and started shaking his leg impatiently. He wanted to get to Gabriel’s side as soon as possible. The more time he spent apart the more irritated he felt. Finally after what seemed like hours but wasn’t more than a few minutes. Castiel ran up to the Impala giving Dean a quick kiss and stepping inside when he opened the door for him. So he was a gentleman after all.

Dean quickly rounded the impala, got in and took off. Ten minutes into the road Sam’s phone vibrated in his pocket. He took out the phone quickly.

C: relax giant he’s still not up. There’s a blonde woman here looking for you but she isn’t cleared to enter the room could you find out who she is?

C: the woman is saying her name is Mary

S: that’s my mom

C: is that so? she looks much younger than I expected just get here quickly no offence but she gives me the creeps

Sam scrunched his eyebrows together at Crowley’s last message. He often got jokes from his friends of how Mary scared them, that’s why they were always on their best behavior. But she scared them in a mother kind of way. This was the first time ever he was told his mother was creepy.

“Hey, Dean. I guess mom and dad are home, did they call you?” 

Dean met his brothers eyes in the mirror. “No, but they did tell Bobby they would be coming home early to help out. I guess they got done faster than expected?” Dean found it weird that his parents had gotten home and didn’t call. Half an hour later, He noticed how Castiel was biting his nails and grabbed his hand. He gave him a smile “Hey, were almost there. He’ll probably be awake when we get there. We should head to the gift shop and get him something.”

Castiel felt warm inside. He knew Dean was trying to keep his mind occupied. “I wonder what kind of sweets they have.” 

“They probably have basket arrangements or something. We can get him one of those, wait can he even eat candy?” Dean asked the question more to himself, he recalled what the nurse had said about an internal laceration.

They were pulling into the hospital when Dean’s phone rang. He put the car in park and turned it off. Castiel and Sam unbuckled themselves but waited for Dean to answer his phone. He looked at the caller ID and smiled answering the phone. “Oh hey Mom, we’re just getting to the hospital.”

“I’m glad sweetie. How’s your brother doing?” Dean could hear some shuffling from the other side of the phone and assumed she was most likely taking over for Crowley. He probably hadn’t slept since they left the hospital.

“He looks okay, but he needs a haircut.” Sam started turning to face his brother. He was resting his head behind Castiel’s seat. Cas giggled at his comment and Sam gave him a bitch face. Dean sighed. “I think he’ll feel a lot better when he sees his microscopic angel.” 

“I’m sure he’s normal height. You guys are just Giants.” Mary laughed.

“Compared to Sammy. Must be all the bunny food he eats.” Dean could tell Sam was getting impatient by the way he kept tapping on the seat with his fingers and the way he was looking to the hospital.

“Well, I’ll see for myself when we get there. We are just finishing up packing everything in.” Dean shot up straight realizing something wasn’t right. “Oh I can’t wait to meet th……”

“What do you mean?” Sam and Cas looked at Dean’s sudden question. “Didn’t you get here early in the day?”

“What? No honey. We’re just getting done, we’re barley getting on the road.”

“If you’re still over there…” Dean started shaking his head and smiling at Cas trying to process what was going on. His smile faded away slowly. “Then who’s in the hospital with Crowley and Gab…..Sam!”

Sam’s heart beat slower and slower with every word of Dean’s conversation. He couldn’t hear what his mother was saying but something suddenly didn’t feel right. When Dean said his mom was still not home his heart stopped completely. His mind was blank, his heart stopped beating, he got out of the car and ran. Ran towards the hospital, towards Gabriel. The only thing that flooded into his mind was that he needed him in his arms right now. All he could do was run until that happened.

 

***************************************************

 

Crowley moved to the seat next to his son once everyone left. Jody walked in a few moments later with the keys to Gabriel’s car and two bags. “Here you go. I hope you don’t mind, I went to your car and got these for you.” She put the bags on the sofa under the window in the far wall.

“I don’t, thank you.” Bobby had told Crowley about a lot of his officers. He remembered hearing about Jody and smiled at how right Bobby’s words were. She was considerate and caring. “So Jody the FBI put you on guard? How was that?”

Jody turned to face him with a smile. “Exiting sir. I’ve never been asked to do anything by the FBI. Feels like I’m on a secret mission or something.”

“Please Crowley is fine. If you don’t mind me asking what did they say?” Crowley was worried. Lucifer sometimes got questionable help.

“Well, Crowley, I don’t mind at all. A man called me and said he was from the FBI. That he was the boss and that he had a job for me.” She sounded exited with every word. “When I asked why me, he said they had talked to the chief and heard all good things that made me perfect for the job.” She looked at Gabriel her smile getting smaller but her eyes still glowing. “When I asked about the job, he said I would be protecting someone very important.” She turned to Crowley. “I hesitated for a while. I mean if it were somebody that was so important then why choose me. I guess the man could feel what I was thinking so he doubled the offer. When I hesitated again he told me who I would be protecting.” She gave Gabriel’s sleeping face a warm look and then a smile to Crowley. “How could I say no after that?”

Jody knew the Milton’s not only meant a lot to his chief but also to the Winchesters. In a small town that no one ever left you become attached quickly and she always thought of the Winchesters as family. She thought of Mary as a sister.

“Thank you, officer Mills. I’m sure it means a lot to Bobby and the boys I know it means a lot to us.” Crowley had no doubt she was close to the family from the stories Bobby had told him.

“Please, Jody is fine.” Jody said with a nod. “I’ll excuse myself if you need anything I’ll be across the hall. That agent really is spoiling us. I have an office as big as this room over there.” She smiled big.

“Oh Jody, do you remember the name of the agent that contacted you?”

Jody gave her answer as she walked out the door. “I believe it was agent Novak. We’ve worked with the feds a couple times before. Never heard of him, but he sounded hot.” She admitted shamelessly.

“Oh he’s a devil. I’ll introduce you sometime.” Crowley said closing the door behind Jody.

Crowley walked over to the couch and felt icky all of a sudden. He realized that he hadn’t taken a shower and still had some stickiness on his clothes from baking. When he was digging in his bag nurse Tran walked in with a metal tray. “Good morning. I see you got yourself a bag. You can use the shower in the bathroom. This room is like an apartment so it’s a big shower.” 

“Who stays in these anyway? The floor is empty from what I can tell. People probably can’t afford them.”

“They are a new addition.” She said while taking Gabriel’s vitals and documenting them. “About half a year ago the boss called and said to clear this floor. I didn’t even know what was done here until now.”

“And you were okay with giving a whole floor? What about the patients?” Crowley often argued with Lucifer about his overdramatic tendencies.

“Well he added the East wing in exchange. A whole building for just a floor? That’s a pretty good deal if you ask me. I didn’t question him after that.” She grabbed a needle from her tray.

“What’s that?” He asked putting his clothes down and walking to Gabriel’s side.

“Medicine. He’s developed a slight fever, nothing serious but he won’t be waking up for a while.”

Crowley sighed. It was taking for ever for his son to wake up. Ms. Tran excused herself leaving Crowley to wonder what to do next. He decided to turn on the TV for a while to make sure Gabriel’s fever didn’t get worse. At around midday he got a text from Sam and informed him of his condition. He talked to him for a while. He wanted to reassure Sam that Gabriel was fine. He could only guess what being apart from Gabriel was doing to him now that they had a partial bond and felt sorry for him.

At around one in the afternoon he opened the door and let Jody know he was taking a shower. Her desk was right by the door so when opened Gabriel was in her direct line of vision.

When Crowley walked into the bath room he couldn’t help but scoff. Obviously Lucifer’s over dramatic tendencies when it came to Gabriel were worse than he thought. There was a giant tub with removable shower heads. The shower and toilet were separated by a thin wall so it was like having two completely different rooms. 

He walked into the shower part of the huge bathroom. It was tile floor a baby blue and the walls a light grey. There was a drain in the middle of the room and a shower head on the wall. There was a tub that took the whole far walls length. He couldn’t help but giggle, all kinds of naughty thoughts involving a certain chief popping into his mind.

He took a shower rather than a bath because it was faster. After that he felt hungry. He still had some of the food Bobby had brought them but he didn’t really feel in the mood for sandwiches.

He walked over to Gabriel and patted his hair. “I’ll be right back.” He walked out the door and leaned against Jody’s door frame. She wasn’t kidding, she had everything in that room. A bed, TV, small fridge. “Hey I’m going to get food downstairs can you keep an eye on Gabriel? Do you want anything?”

“Sure can. Anything is fine, surprise me.” Jody stood up and wheeled her comfortable chair into the other room.

Crowley made his way down to the cafeteria. It was the afternoon but there still weren’t as many people as he was expecting. He walked up to the smiling man on the counter. “Hello. So how does this work?” He knew different hospitals worked their cafeteria differently.

“Good afternoon Mr. Milton.”

“I didn’t...”

“Oh we know who you are. The whole staff has been informed of you and your company.” The young man said leaning on the counter.

“Of course it has.” After knowing how Lucifer is this was no surprise.

“It’s like a restaurant you order, we make, you obviously don’t pay.” He said with a smile. 

“Okay? I’ll have a breakfast meal, eggs toast hash browns what ever.” It wasn’t the morning but that’s what he was in the mood for. “Oh and a burger with fries to go please.”

“Okay. Go ahead and have a seat. I’ll bring you the food when it’s ready.”

Crowley smiled a fake smile and followed instructions sitting on a corner table next to the window that had a desert like scenery. For a moment he looked out the window wondering how his life got to this point. He had so many questions and none of them had been answered yet. He had been so scared for Gabriel and felt so useless not really doing anything letting Sam take over in the ambulance.

His food arrived and he was grateful for that because he knew he would just give himself all kinds of crazy thoughts if he let his mind wonder. “I’ll get the burger when you’re finished so it won’t get cold.”

“Thank you.” Crowley said already digging into his pancakes. He didn’t know if it was because he was hungry but the plate looked delicious to him.

When he was half way done he heard a quiet shy voice. “Excuse me?”

He looked up to see a beautiful blonde woman staring over him with a charming smile. “Yes?” He had been mid bite and put the fork and knife down.

“Could you please help me?”


	26. Chapter 26

“Well I don’t know if I can, but let’s give it a shot.” Crowley said putting on a charming smile.

“Oh thank you. I’m looking for someone.” The woman said returning the smile.

“Oh the check in desk is..”

“Oh no.” The woman interrupted. “It’s not a patient, it’s someone visiting a patient, so that won’t really help.”

“Well, who are you looking for?” 

“I’m looking for a young man named Sam.” She said putting a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear. “Winchester?”

“Hmmmmmmmmmm, doesn’t ring a bell. Let me contact my daughter she might know.” This woman set off red lights for Crowley so he texted Sam directly. He felt that revealing even a little information would be a bad idea until he found out who she was. “Please won’t you join me? It might take a while for a response, she’s in school after all. I’ll order you something, miss?”

Crowley gestured to the seat and the woman sat down. “Mary. That won’t be necessary I already ate. Thank you I appreciate your help.” She smiled again while Crowley sent another text.

Crowley continued eating and talking to the woman. “Why are you looking for this Sam? Why not just call him?”

“Oh he’s here visiting someone, and I don’t have my phone it got stolen. Haven’t memorized a number in a while.” She laughed. “Technology, it’s going to be the end of us.” 

Crowley got a text from Sam saying the blonde was his mother. He thought something was just not right about her. And ever since she sat down he had chills up his spine. He didn’t want to be rude and now that he knew who the woman was he let his guard down just a little but not before rushing the young Winchester. “Well what do you know, turns out Sam is a friend of my daughters. You’re welcome to wait for him in my son’s room he’ll be coming in a while.” 

“That would be perfect, thank you so much. But I wouldn’t want to impose.” She said shyly.

Crowley started picking up his plate and looked over to the man who had served him. The man raised a bag signaling the burger was ready to go. “Nonsense, Mary you are always welcomed, your son has been a great help.” He stood up and headed towards the counter the woman following behind.

“Thank you, you have no idea what that means to me.” She said behind him the words sending another cold chill down his spine.

They got into the elevator and Crowley pressed the highest floor. “I thought that floor was off limits.” The woman said looking straight ahead. 

Crowley couldn’t help but look at her reflection in the elevator doors. She looked extremely young and Crowley just couldn’t get over that fact. He pushed his thoughts down feeling ashamed the Winchesters had been really caring and attentive with his sons. He wasn’t going to repay them by doubting their mother was a good person. “It barley opened.”

“Is that so? And why is your son here? Is the food for him? If you don’t mind me asking.” Crowley flinched at that question. Hadn’t anyone told her what had happened? Maybe they were waiting for the parents to get here in person and tell them. But if that was the case now Crowley was wondering where the father was.

Thinking it was probably best not to say anything until everyone was there he gave a quick response. “He got into an accident. No this is for a friend. So it’s only you? Where’s your husband? If you don’t mind me asking?” Now they were walking down the hall.

“Home.” She answered simply. Crowley walked into the room where Jody was brushing Gabriel’s hair down with the woman right behind her. “Hello.” She said going straight to Jody. “I can take over if you’d like to eat.” 

“Okay? Thank you.” Jody was looking at the woman in confusion but handed the brush over anyway. She looked at Crowley and smiled as he handed her the food. “Thank you. This smells good, I’ll eat it this after I run a quick background check on Gabriel’s new visitor.” She said pointedly towards Mary who was now combining Gabriel’s hair lovingly.

“Nonsense, that won’t be necessary. Family is always welcomed.” Crowley thought it would be offensive to Dean and Sam if they knew he did such a thing to their own mother.

“Right. Okay then I guess I’ll be heading back to my office. Across the hall.” She said still looking at Mary. Mary turned and gave her a warm smile before siting down next to Gabriel back towards the door. Jody returned the smile and walked out the door but left it open. Crowley noticed that Jody had moved her chair so she could be looking directly into the room. She must really miss Mary he though. Bobby did say that the town was like one giant family after all.

“So this is Gabriel. Hu? Must have been a really bad accident.” She had stopped her brushing and handed over the brush to Crowley. He put it in one of the bags and sat down in the sofa. He started to feel a bit uncomfortable at how intently she was watching Gabriel.

“Yeah he gave us all a scare.” He watched as she started petting Gabe’s hair and noticed that she was hesitant in her movements, as if making sure Gabriel was real.

“I bet. The important thing is that he’s okay. His heart is still beating.” The more the woman spoke the less emotion there was in her words and that worried Crowley. It was like she was becoming a robot right in front of his eyes.

“Yeah.” He saw how Mary grabbed one of Gabriel’s hands and started stroking it lovingly. He looked towards Jody and their eyes met for a second. She was eating her burger but said nothing just kept her eyes on Mary. “I’m going to go to the bathroom really quick.”

The woman nodded and he headed towards the restroom. Jody watched as Crowley disappeared somewhere off to the left of the door. She kept her eyes on the blonde and flinched when she saw her leaning into Gabriel for what looked like a kiss on the cheek. She leaned forward on her chair to try and get a better view when Crowley came back.

Crowley sat back down in the sofa. He hadn’t really gone to the bathroom to relieve himself. He went to splash water on his face. This woman was seriously sending bad signals but he had to keep it together. Someday she might be actual family.

The woman sat up. “Thank you for your hospitality, but I’m afraid I have to excuse myself.” 

“Weren’t you going to wait for Sam?” Crowley asked confused.

“I’ll meet him up later. I just got a text from my husband he needs help with something.” Crowley opened his mouth, but she was already walking out the door. “I hope your kid gets better, see you later.” She walked away fast and instead of waiting for the elevator disappeared behind the door that led to the stairs.

Crowley sat there in shock. What the bloody hell just happened? “Didn’t she say someone stole her phone?” He asked himself. What a weird woman. Crowley stood up going to the chair that was just vacated by the woman.

Jody stood up and looked down the hall. After seeing the woman wasn’t going to return she went over to Crowley. She passed him and sat on the sofa. “No offence but that woman gives me the chills.”

Crowley gave a chuckle. “Why would that offend me? You should make sure Dean and Sam don’t hear you. That would probably offend them.” He laid his hands down on the bed resting his chin on them and looking at Jody.

“Why? Do they know her?” She quirked an eyebrow a playful smile on her face.

Crowley felt something sticky under his fingers. He sat up. “I would hope they know their own mother, Mary Winchester… What the hell?” He lifted his palm where he felt the stickiness and saw red liquid on it.

Jody’s smile quickly faded as she shot up straight in concern. “That wasn’t their mother!”

Crowley was now panicking not only was Mary not Mary. But now he quickly realized that was blood on his hand. He pulled the cover off Gabriel quickly. Jody watched Crowley go pale at seeing Gabriel’s arm bleeding from freshly made needle marks. She shot out of the door and down the hall. She went to the stairs and looked down to find no sign of anyone.

Thinking the elevator would be faster so she could catch up she went back and went into the elevator while calling in for back up.

Back in the room Crowley grabbed a towel and applied pressure to where Gabriel’s arm was bleeding. It wasn’t a lot but it kept coming. He fumbled for the nurse phone and called for help. His whole world began to spin. All he could do now was wait for help and hope what ever that woman injected his son with wouldn’t take his life.


	27. Chapter 27

Sam ran into the hospital. His only goal to reach Gabriel. He ran down the hall towards the elevator, everyone dodging the frantic giant. He was almost at the elevator when something sweet made him slow down. Be turned his head scenting the air, milk chocolate filling his lungs. “Gabriel.” The smell was coming from behind a door.

Without thinking twice he changed his course opening the door and heading inside. There were stairs that seemed to go on forever. He took a second to look up, he couldn’t see anyone. He took a deep breath and smelled chocolate once more. Gabriel was definitely here. He started climbing the stairs as fast as he could. His heart still not beating his blood boiling with need to get to the source of the scent.

He could picture Gabriel’s smiling face, golden eyes looking at him lovingly, he was close. The scent getting stronger and stronger with every step. He felt something small but hard hit him knocking him of balance for just a second. He looked down to meet dark brown eyes and golden hair. There was a woman staring at him frozen in shock. 

Sam regained his balance quickly grabbing the railing and taking another step. “I’m sorry I wasn’t….” His head shot up quickly from the floor. The smell, it was right next to him. He looked at the woman. Blonde. Realization filled his fogged mind this must be the woman, the one that was with his Gabriel. The one that has his angels scent. This woman was a threat.

The woman started to back away. Sam hadn’t realized but he was stepping closer and closer with every thought. Why does this woman have Gabriel’s scent? He continued thinking. It doesn’t belong to her. How did she get it? The woman turned, fear in her eyes, and began running up the stairs and away from Sam.

Threat. Gabriel. Sam chased the woman not really knowing why. He felt like he was watching from inside his body as someone else controlled it. He extended his hand as he got closer to her. He grabbed the only thing he could reach, her golden hair, and pulled it back slamming her into the wall. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry! Please don’t kill me! I’m just doing my job! Please, plea..”

“Shut up!” Sam ordered in a deep voice he didn’t recognize. He looked at the woman’s face. She was now crying but he couldn’t care less. He grabbed her by the throat pining her against the wall. She gave a whimper and a chocked sob. She looked into his eyes but quickly turned her gaze and closed her eyes. Sam leaned in inhaling the air. “Why do you smell like my angel?”

The woman was shaking now Sam’s grip tightened with every word. “I don’t know what you mean. Please.”

“Stop lying! Answer me!” Sam slammed her against the wall his blood getting warmer and warmer whit every second that passed. The woman stayed quiet just sobbing not meeting Sam’s eyes. Sam began to scent her carful not to touch her besides his vice like grip on her throat. He could smell Gabriel and that infuriated him. That this woman had Gabriel’s scent.

He could also smell something else, it was sweet but it made him want to gag. It smelled like some kind of flower, he didn’t like it. It must be her scent. He concluded. Wrong scent not Gabriel. He lowered his nose close to her brown leather breast pocket. “Gabe.”

He turned her face in his hand forcing her to look at him. He switched his grip to his left hand and used his right to reach into her pocket. He retrieved a vile full of blood. He brought it up to his nose. The smell of Gabriel instantly fogging his senses. “Why do you have this?! Did you hurt my angel?!?!” He asked his question in a calm anger making the woman look at the vile with force.

She whimpered. “No. No. I swear! I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Liar!!” He screamed as he slammed the vile against the wall right next to the woman’s head shattering it and painting the wall red. He felt pain rushing up his arm but ignored it. “Who sent you?! Who?! Answer me or I’ll rip your throat out!” 

“You’re crazy! Let go of me!” The woman started to fight back in his grip but he held tight slowing her down. She started laughing with what ever little air she had in her lungs. “You think you can protect him? Well you can’t! Me, I’m only the beginning.”

“Who sent you?!” He repeated slamming her against the wall again.

“It doesn’t matter who sent me!” She said with a dark crooked smile. What Sam now realized fake tears staining her cheeks. “I’m just the beginning. What he wants he gets. And right now he wants your precious little angel.” Sam’s anger began boiling in his veins. He was going to kill this bitch. “And nothing and no one is going to stop him. Not even you!” She kicked with all her might landing her boot on Sam’s shin making him drop her. When Sam charged towards her she reached behind her pulling out a Taser and slamming it right on Sam’s chest.

Sam felt pain shoot trough his body. His vision going black for a second. He felt a hand shove him to the floor and then heard the sound of boots running away. He took deep breaths trying to regain his balance. He used the wall to stand back up. With every breath he inhaled the scent of Gabriel. He looked up to see red coming into view. Gabriel. He had to get to Gabriel’s side. He heard a loud sound coming from far away somewhere down the stairs but ignored it in favor of running the opposite direction towards Gabriel. Towards his angel.


	28. Chapter 28

Dean and Castiel tried to run after Sam but he was too fast. He disappeared into the hospital faster than they got out of the car. When they entered the hospital they could see everyone looking around confused and worried. They went down the hall towards the elevator. As they approached, they could see it open to reveal a frantic looking Jody. “Jody! Where’s Gabriel? Where’s Sam?” Dean asked coming to a stop in front of her.

“Gabriel is in his room. I don’t know where Sam is. Did you pass a blonde woman on your way here?”

“No we didn’t. What’s going on? Is my brother okay?” Castiel asked in a panic.

“I’m not sure. Go. I’ll find whoever the hell that was.” Castiel didn’t need to be asked twice. He headed straight for the elevator. Dean hesitated shooting Jody a worried look. “Go. I’ve got this.” With that Dean joined Castiel.

Jody watched as the doors closed. She had called back up and they were on their way. She cursed herself for letting her guard down and not trusting her gut when that woman rubbed her the wrong way. She ran down the hall towards the hospitals main entrance but made a sudden come back when she heard a loud thumping from somewhere behind her.

She took out her gun listening intently for the sound. For a second there was only silence. Then suddenly she heard it again, this time louder. She realized it was coming from the stairs and went that way. She opened the door slowly trying to make as little sound as possible. She began climbing the stairs slowly making her way up when she flinched at a loud thud and yell echoing from above her head “Liar!!!!!”

She recognized the voice as Sam. A mad Sam. From the echo she could tell Sam was on one of the top floors. She pointed her gun as she climbed the stairs. Sam and now a woman’s voice getting louder and louder as she went up.

She heard a sickening chuckle followed soon by a cry of pain from Sam. She began climbing the stairs quicker when she collided with the woman who claimed to be Mary. They both went tumbling down a few steps before they got up. The blonde jumped on Jody and brought the Taser up before slamming it down hard toward Jody’s chest.

Jody easily blocked the attack. She didn’t have her gun, having lost it in the tumble, so she aimed a punch at the woman’s face. She felt soft cartilage break under her knuckles and watched as the blonde dropped the Taser. Her hands shoot up to hold her broken nose. She recovered quickly and came to her feet spotting the gun and launching for it. Jody saw this and grabbed her leg sending her to the ground. The woman turned on the floor and kicked Jody back hitting her shoulder. The blonde once again reached for the gun and this time was successful. She stood up and aimed it at Jody. But Jody was already on her. A shot was fired next to her head but missed. She grabbed the woman’s wrist and held it up while the other hand went to her already bruised neck. Another shot was fired somewhere up the stairs that made Jody hope Sam was alright up there. The blonde woman head butted Jody making her loosen her grip. She took the opportunity to hit her with the gun across the face. Jody used her knee to make a hard impact with the woman’s stomach making her drop the gun.

The woman, not giving up, kicked Jody in the knee making her fall back into the stairs. The blonde swung Jody down, turned, and started running seizing the opportunity to get away. Jody stood up limping, grabbing her gun from the floor, and chasing after the woman as fast as she could.

Just when she thought the woman had gotten away as she burst trough the door she saw her on the floor being held by a large figure who was putting handcuffs on her. “Shit.” Jody said as she leaned on the wall letting the pain take over her body knowing there were cops all around the culprit and that she couldn’t get away.

“Looking good. I hope you don’t mind me crashing the party and taking all the fun.” Bobby said getting the grumbling woman off the floor.

Jody gave a week chuckle. “Not at all. Perfect timing chief.”

 

**************************************************

 

Castiel was now shedding tears in the elevator. “No my beautiful angel. Everything will be okay, you’ll see.” Dean wrapped his arms around Cas bringing him as close as possible to himself.

“No it won’t Dean. They are going to take him again. I can’t let that happen. I can’t lose him again”

“Who’s going to take who?” Dean was letting Cas cry and scent him at the same time.

“They are going to take Gabriel away from me.” He was now sobbing uncontrollably with anger and frustration. His grip around Dean tightened with every tear.

“No one is going to take Gabriel. Cas look at me.” He pulled away and cupped Castiel’s face with his hands forcing him to meet serious green eyes. “Whoever that woman is, she isn’t going to take Gabriel anywhere. We wouldn’t let that happen, we would rather tear them apart before they took any of you. And if anyone ever did we would fight tooth and nail to bring you back.” The elevator doors opened announcing their arrival to the thirteenth floor. Dean pulled a crying Castiel by the wrist dragging him down the hall. 

Before he saw anyone, Dean could hear multiple voices coming from inside the room. When he walked trough the door he saw Crowley holding Gabriel’s hand while talking to a male doctor. Across from them with her back towards the door was Ms. Tran wrapping a bandage on Gabriel’s arm. Castiel pulled out of Dean’s hand and ran pass his father taking Gabriel’s hand from him. “Is he okay? What happened?” He said while petting Gabriel’s hair lovingly.

Dean walked up next to the doctor. “I’m doctor Lafayette.” He introduced quickly to Castiel. Dean already knew he was Benny’s father. “Gabriel is going to be fine, he wasn’t injected with anything.”

Castiel looked up at the doctor then gestured toward Gabriel’s arm. “Then what’s that?”

“Well, it might sound weird but someone stole some of his blood.” Crowley was watching Ms. Tran intently not paying attention to what the doctor was saying, he had already hear it before. He had his arm across his chest supporting the other. His chin resting in one hand, he was taping his foot on the floor.

“Stole his blood? Are you sure? What would anyone want with Gabriel’s blood?.... Did, did someone find out he’s a ‘gold mine’?” Dean asked the doctor making everyone turn to him.

Suddenly Gabriel started moving his head slowly side to side. Everyone turned to him watching him scrunch his nose and mumble incoherently. The beeping of the heart monitor started speeding up. “What’s happening?” Castiel asked tightening his grip on Gabriel’s hand and turning his head to the monitor beside him. He watched as the lines became more and more and the beeping increased.

The doctor moved pass Crowley and Castiel making him lose his grip. Dean leaned on his hands at the foot of the bed as he watched the doctor put on his stethoscope and nurse Tran pull the covers off Gabriel. They began to take blood the correct way on Gabriel’s other arm to send to the lab.

The doctor looked at the monitor one more time before his gloved hand pulled back the gown of a now moving Gabriel. Castiel moved next to Deans side clinging to his arm as he watched.

Crowley put his hand on Gabriel’s leg and looked at him. “Gabriel, you’re okay honey, were here.”

Dean took in a sharp breath and heard Castiel gasp beside him as Gabriel opened his eyes slowly and closed them again. He blinked slowly as if scanning the room but not really being able to focus. What made Cas and Dean gasp was the beautiful golden ring around Gabriel’s eyes. It was so intense it looked like they were glowing.

Nurse Tran dropped the vials of blood on the floor where she was standing next to the doctor. She looked towards the door freezing, her face going completely pale.

The doctor pulled his hand away from Gabriel slowly. Silence filled the room, the only sound was the fast beeping of Gabriel’s heart. Dean looked at the doctor and nurse, he turned to Crowley and Cas to ask what the hell was happening when he saw them looking the same way. Silent, scared, and focused on something. He heard a whimper coming from Gabriel who was still trying to keep his eyes open.

He reached a hand but Castiel stopped him. He turned to look at Cas but his attention was redirected towards the door by a low growl. “Sammy?” There on the door, looking even bigger than he was, stood Sam. “Son of a bitch.”

Dean saw why everyone froze. Sam's eyes were glowing red as he stood there eyes locked on Gabriel. Rapid shallow breathing, blood dripping, from his hand to the floor. If he didn’t know better, Dean would have said that was some kind of monster standing at the door not his brother. “Mine.” He said in a voice Dean didn’t recognize. 

Sam’s single word made Gabriel turn his face towards the sound. He reached out a hand weakly, barley being able to hold it up. He gave another little whimper that was barely heard over the rapid beating of his heart. That whimper got Sam moving. He slowly made his way into the room. Eyes locked on Gabriel the whole way. Dean reached to grab his brother and nock him out of his trance but was quickly stopped by a loud whisper. “No, don’t.” The doctor warned putting himself in front of everyone slowly. “We need to slowly get out of here.” He said taking a cautious step towards the door. He froze when Sam reached Gabriel. He grabbed his hand and exposed his neck for Gabriel to burry his nose in. The doctor as well as everyone else watched as Gabriel’s heart began to slow down. “Incredible.” The doctor said in awe.

Sam’s face snapped to the side to lock eyes with the doctor. “Mine.” He repeated with a growl.

“Of course, yours. I was talking about something else, were leaving.” The doctor said starting to walk towards the door again. Nurse Tran pushing everyone to follow. Sam kept his eyes locked on the doctor, while holding Gabriel tight, the whole way to the door. 

They finally made it pass the door. Dean watched as his brother broke eye contact with the doctor and turned to nuzzle Gabriel’s neck. Doctor Lafayette closed the door slowly. Gabriel’s now slow beating heart disappeared behind the door. Doctor Lafayette took a deep breath and used the wall to regain his stability from the heart attack he almost had. Dean now confused and coming back to reality from trying to process what had just happened only had one question. “What the hell was that?”


	29. Chapter 29

Dark. Cold. Alone. That’s all Gabriel felt around him. How? He wondered. The last thing he remembers, was Sam. Being wrapped in his warm smell of rich coffee and books. A promise being whispered into his ear. So how was it that now he was surrounded by darkness? How was it he felt cold? How come he was alone? Had they found him and taken him away? From his family? From Sam? Or maybe he had simply been forgotten. Maybe Sam had realized he didn’t love him after all. Maybe his father and brother had stop caring.

He felt heavy. He knew he was laying down. The floor? It feels cold. He tried to move but couldn’t. Straps? They feel tight. Suddenly a bright light turned on filling his vision with white. He blinked trying to see where he was. Nothing just white. A white room with white walls. A familiar room. He’d been here before. He tried to lift his head but was barley able to lift it off the metal table he now knew he was strapped to. He was wearing just a hospital gown. He moved his head from side to side but found nothing but white walls. No windows, no doors, no way out.

“Dad? Cas?! Sam?!....... Anyone?” the last word was a whisper only he heard. His eyes filled with tears making the room look like he was under a white ocean. He began to cry. He had been here before. He knew what was coming. “Please….. Sam? You promised.” He knew no one was listening but he hoped. Hoped that his words would be heard and Sam would come safe him from what was about to happen. 

Tears were now pouring out of his eyes, over his ears and into the cold metal table. “Don’t cry Gabriel you will only feel a pinch. It will be over before you know it.” He looked to his right. A tall man in white scrubs looking down at him with cold emotionless eyes and a syringe in his hand. His voice the only sound in the empty room. He was wearing a white mask but Gabriel knew who he was.

“Yes, this is for the good of humanity. You’re going to help a lot of people. It has to be done.” He turned his head the other way meeting another pair of cold emotionless eyes. A woman this time, dressed just like the man and an equally big syringe in her hand.

“Please, don’t do this. Please, I’m scared.” He pleaded crying harder.

“It’ll be over before you know it.” The man repeated.

“It has to be done” the woman said.

“No. I don’t want to. Please.” He started pulling on his restraints to no avail. It seemed the more he pulled the tighter they got. 

“It’ll be over before you know it.” 

“It has to be done.”

The man and woman were getting closer agonizingly slow. “No! Sam?! Sam?! Please help me! Please don’t leave me alone! Please!”

“It will be over before you know it.”

“It has to be done.”

Both his arms were impaled by the syringe at the same time. Gabriel expected agonizing pain, but instead felt warmth. He looked down where the needles were being dug into his skin. Blood was pooling around them and dripping down into the metal table.

He was panting and crying. The same words being said by the man and woman over and over again. They kept their gaze on Gabriel not moving anything but the needles.

The pair suddenly froze blood now covered their white clothes. “There that wasn’t so bad was it?” They said together. They dropped the needles on the floor their movements in sync almost as if they were the same person. They turned around on their heals and walked opposite directions disappearing into the white walls.

Gabriel now felt all the pain he didn’t feel before. Suddenly becoming tired, as if the life had been drained from him. He looked down again trying to see if he was still bleeding, but there was no blood at all. He sniffled and tried to free himself again but couldn’t. Silence filled the room once more. He looked up at the white celling feeling hopeless. Tears began to flood his eyes again.

“Don’t cry Gabriel. You will only feel a pinch. It will be over before you know it.”

He looked to the side again the same man, the same coldness looking back at him.

“Yes, this is for the good of humanity. You’re going to help a lot of people. It has to be done.”

He snapped his head to the other side. The same woman.

“What? Please. Stop! Please not again. Please!”

“It will be over before you know it.”

“It has to be done.”

Gabriel felt the same warmth, then they disappeared again into the wall, then pain, then tired. Over and over for what felt like hours.

Gabriel begged and begged for it to stop but it didn’t. He prayed for Sam to come, but he didn’t. After what seemed like hundreds of times, he stopped begging, he had no more voice. He stopped crying, he had no more tears. He stopped praying, he had no more hope. He just laid there bleeding then healing over and over again.

Then it was different. “What’s wrong?” The man asked looking down at him.

“Do you need a break?” The woman questioned.

Gabriel didn’t respond. “It’s okay, we found another.”

The man and woman disappeared from around Gabriel and reappeared around another metal table next to Gabriel.

He hadn’t seen when that table got there, or the person on top covered by a white sheet.

“It’ll be over before you know it.” The man said grabbing one corner of the sheet.

“It has to be done.” The woman said grabbing the other.

Gabriel watched as the sheet was being pulled back slowly. “No! No!!!” He started kicking and tossing in the table as the body came into view. “Castiel! No! Please! Take me! Take me instead!” He screamed at the top of his lungs, fear penetrating every cell of his body. “I can keep going! Please leave him alone! Take me! I can do it, I can do it! Please, Cas!”

Castiel turned his head a soft smile on his face. “Do not fear brother. They are coming. It will be over soon.”

The man and woman raised the syringe and brought them down. Gabriel shut his eyes with a scream. Cass!!!!” He breathe, eyes shut tightly waiting for cries of agony. Nothing, just silence. He opened his eyes slowly. The man and woman frozen in place the needle inches away from Castiel’s skin. Gabriel looked up at the man and saw shining metal in the middle of his throat. Around the metal tip of the blade a drop of blood appeared making its way down like a waterfall and staining his white attire. The metal disappeared into his skin. As he fell to the ground another man came into view, the only color that was in the room. Castiel smiled brightly, the restrains disappeared. He lifted up his arms to the man as the man came down to embrace him. “Dean?” Gabriel couldn’t believe it. Dean had saved Castiel. 

The woman was still standing frozen. She disappeared and appeared next to Gabriel’s left, syringe above her head. “It has to be done.” 

Gabriel inhaled sharply about to let out a scream. When he saw the same blade metal tip appear on the woman throat. It disappeared and the woman fell slowly revealing more colors. “Sam?”

“Hi my little angel.” Sam said lovingly reaching out to hold Gabriel’s crying face. He put their foreheads together and kissed his lips softly. Gabriel let out a chocked sob. Tears streaming down his face. He hadn’t been forgotten. He was still loved. Sam let out a soft chuckle pulling away slightly and looking into his eyes. “Its time to go home. You don’t have to be afraid anymore my love, my angel, my Gabriel.” He picked up Gabriel in his arms. Sam turned to look at his brother and gave him a smile. Gabriel followed his gaze and saw Castiel being carried by Dean.

Dean gave a nod. “Let’s go home.”

“After you.” Sam said gesturing to the wall behind him. Sam and Gabriel watched as Dean made his way pass them. Castiel we was smiling at Gabriel as if saying I told you so. Gabriel watched as Dean and Cas disappeared into the wall. He looked up to see Sam smiling at him. At his smile all of Gabriel’s fear melted away. 

Sam began to walk following his brother. Gabriel didn’t know what was behind the wall or where it led but he didn’t care because he was not going in alone. He had no more fear of whatever awaited him because he had Sam by his side.

The white blinded him as he crossed making him close his eyes. A rapid beeping slowly filled his ears. He tried to open his eyes but they felt heavy. Unlike before there was softness underneath him rather than cold hard metal. He moved his head from side to side trying to clear it. Where was everyone? He opened his eyes but quickly shut them back up, the light hurt him. He could smell Sam but it wasn’t the smell of coffee and books. It was the smell of ash and iron. Blood? Was Sam hurt? He blinked a few times trying to bring the world into focus. Panic began rising slowly in his chest. The only thing on his mind was Sam. He had to help, him he was hurt. Had he gotten hurt when he saved him?

Slowly blurry figures came into a blurry focus. He recognized Dean and Castiel, they were safe and holding each other. Gabriel was glad but where was Sam? He let out a low whimper only he heard at not seeing his brave knight in shining armor.

He couldn’t see him but his smell was getting stronger by the second. He saw Castiel and Dean look somewhere of to the distance in shock. Gabriel felt sad he needed Sam. He needed to tell him he wasn’t scared anymore because of him, because he saved him. He needed to tell him he loved him and make sure he was safe. What if Sam wasn’t safe? What if the smell of blood meant he had been hurt bad? What if he didn’t see Sam again and it was all his fault?

He heard a low familiar voice. “Mine.” He looked in the direction of the sound and saw Sam looking at him. He tried to reach out but his arms felt heavy. A louder whimper escaped his lips at the frustration of not being able to run up to Sam or to call his name. Sam started to move closer, his scent becoming a little sweeter with every step he took. Until finally he reached Gabriel. Gabriel let Sam pull him against him. He instantly felt better inhaling Sam, feeling him, making sure he was there. He felt Sam tightened his grip around him and heard another more possessive “Mine”.

He didn’t know what was happening but he felt the need to reassure Sam. To let him know his heart belongs only to Sam. He turned his face into Sam’s ear and whispered “Yours.” so only he would hear it. His mind becoming cleared as Sam turned his head and nuzzled into him.


	30. Chapter 30

“What the hell was that?” Dean had never seen his brother like that. It was like it wasn’t even his brother.

“Remarkable. Do you have any idea what this means? Is it even possible? I have to know for sure. It should be simple to find out. Some blood test should give me the answer.” Dr. Lafayette started talking to everyone but ended with a conversation to himself.

“What the bloody hell kind of nonsense are you babbling about?” Crowley asked grabbing the doctor by his white coat. “We just left my son in there, with Sam like that!” Crowley was in a panic. How could he abandon his child with that, that monster.

“You need to calm down he’ll be fine.” Doctor Lafayette took Crowley’s hands off himself and walked across the hall to Jody’s room. Everyone followed behind him. Castiel stood there a moment looking at the closed door of his brothers room debating whether to go back in or not. Dean grabbed his hand and pulled him away towards Jody’s room.

Dean knew Sam would never hurt Gabriel. What ever was going on he felt it wasn’t a bad thing.

“Nurse Tran, send the blood samples to the lab immediately. I want a full break down.”

“I’m sorry doctor but they are still in there, I dropped them.”

The doctor went to what someone would assume was the AC control. But when he opened it and entered a code the whole wall lit up with video surveillance and computer software. “It’s fine those samples are going to still be good by the time they come out of alpha and Omega mode and you took them right as he turned. This is perfect, if they’re not we can take some more.”

“Alpha and Omega mode? What is that?”

“There is no way I’m going to let you stick my kid with a needle again unless it’s absolutely necessary, are you mental?” Crowley talked over Castiel’s question. He never wanted to punch someone he just met so bad. Why did everyone seem to want to use Gabriel as an experiment subject. His little sugar cube didn’t deserve that.

“Do you have any idea what Gabriel could help us accomplish? His DNA may hold the key to bring back full blood omegas into existence. And you know what comes with that?! Infection control, reduced violence, but most importantly cures for decease. We could live decades maybe even centuries longer.” Doctor Lafayette was pulling up all kinds of charts and graphs on the computer monitors. “Could you imagine living so long?” He walked over to a monitor with a live feed inside Gabriel’s room where Sam was currently sitting next to the bed. Gabriel was holding him close. “And Gabriel holds the key to that, please if you’ll just let monitor him, take samples I can figu…..”

“No, no you can’t. I won’t let Gabriel go through that. He has been trough enough.” 

“Gabriel isn’t a guinea pig. He’s a person and Crowley said no. Sir I respect you, but you need to drop it or we are going to have a serious problem.” Dean was beginning to get mad. Seeing Castiel torn between getting his brother and leaving him with Sam. Seeing Crowley try his best to protect his children but only being able to do so much and seeing people Gabriel as barely even met treat him more like an object than a person. All of it was getting on Dean’s last nerve. Something deep inside him told him he needed to protect everyone so that’s what he was doing.

The doctor looked shameful and put his head down. “You’re right, that was unprofessional. I apologize Mr. Milton. I got exited. I hope you can see pass this and let me continue to be your son’s doctor.” 

Crowley gave a silent thank you to Dean. “It’s fine, you wouldn’t be the first to get ahead for meeting Gabriel. He’s special.” He looked up at the live feed the doctor had been looking at. “Hey, hey! What is he doing? Gabriel just woke up!” He watched in shock as Sam slid the hospital gown up on Gabriel’s thigh as he caressed him.

He turned around already heading for the door when the nurse stopped him. “It’s fine. They are just following their instinct.” 

“Following instinct? Is this part of that true alpha, Omega thing you were talking about earlier?” Dean’s need to learn more was growing by the second.

“Oh yes that.” Doctor Lafayette elaborated “It seems the partial bond and Gabriel’s omega has awakened Sam’s true alpha. That’s why when Sam found a threat to his Omega and got hurt Gabriel responded by using their bond to bring him to him.”

“I have no idea what any of that means. And im not going to sit around while Gabriel gets molested or worse by someone who apparently has no idea what they are doing.” Crowley exclaimed trying to pass the nurse.

The doctor came closer grabbing his arm and forcing him to look into his eyes. “He is not being molested. Excuse my language but as fucked up as it sounds right now Gabriel does not need you, or Cas or anyone else besides Sam. That is not rape or molestation or anything of the sort. They are healing each other and if you care about Gabriel and want him to get better you are going to leave them be ” Crowley was torn. He definitely wanted Gabriel to get better but at the same time that was his son getting felt up while hurt.

Castiel put a hand on his father’s shoulder and gave him a smile. He walked passed him and looked at the monitor. He saw Sam touching his brother in a loving way that was in no sense forced or lustful. He saw Gabriel do the same to Sam. They were healing each other. He didn’t know exactly how but he knew the doctor was right. He pushed the button on the monitor and all the screens went black. What ever they were doing was an intimate thing and shouldn’t be gazed upon.

The doctor gave a tired sigh. “Well we have done what we could for now. They are going to need a few hours. We have a live feed in our lab and will be checking up on them later. What ever you do I suggest you don’t go in there unless you want Sam to rip your head off.” The doctor and nurse excused themselves leaving Dean, Crowley, and Cas in an awkward silence.

“Father do you think I?”

“Yes! So don’t you go letting anyone bite you. One at a time or you two are definitely going to kill me of a heart attack.” At Dean’s curious look Castiel gave him an I’ll tell you later gesture. Crowley didn’t need to hear Castiel’s question. He knew exactly what was going through that pretty little head of his. The phone on Jody’s desk rang and without thinking Crowley angrily picked it up “What?!”

“My, my. What’s the matter my lovely Crowley? Jealous someone else is helping Gabriel and you can’t.”

“I’m not in the mood Lucifer. What do you want?”

“I’m not happy about this either Crowley, but the doc is right we have to let them be. Before you say anything I have a live feed to all the rooms too. And just so you know if that Lafayette doctor were to run test on our Gabriel I would of cut his hands off myself.”

Castiel was staring at Crowley trying to listen to the conversation but couldn’t. He gave up and went over to Dean instantly burying his face in the crook of Dean’s neck and letting the smell of leather and pie soothe him. He began to wonder what Gabriel was feeling and felt a bit jealous of his bond with Sam. “Yeah, well I would have been way ahead of you. I hate people treating my little sugar cube like he’s just a bar of gold ready to sell him for any price. It seems like no matter what I try I can’t protect my children. Maybe I was right we’re never going to have a home. That woman definitely knew something. Why else would she take his blood? It’s only a matter of time before more come. What if they get to Gabriel? No wait! What if they can’t? And they go after Castiel instead? And Gabriel finds out! What if…”

Castiel was now shaking in Dean’s arms. Tge more Crowley talked the more Cas feared he was right. “No one is going to touch you, because they have to get through me first.” Dean said holding him tighter. Castiel could have sworn his statement ended with a growl. Dean began to pull Cas out of the room leaving Crowley alone. He took Castiel into the elevator and pressed the button while still holding him close. Castiel let Dean take him. He didn’t mind because he felt protected either way.

In the room Crowley kept his rant of frustration. “Hey!” Lucifer interrupted. “I told you. I’m doing my best to protect you. That woman was captured by Jody. She got pretty fucked up but she’ll be fine. I was right to put her in charge of looking after you guys. So I’m willing to forget this little incident. Both you and her need to be more vigilant and not trust so easily. As for that bitch, I’ll take care of her and find out what she knows. I’ll tell you as soon as I get the information. Go home, take a shower, eat, hand out with that Bobby fellow. Don’t worry about Gabriel. He literally has a beast watching him and they’ll be patrols around the hospital. The doctor will check in on him so he’ll be fine.”

“I rather stay here.”

“It wasn’t a suggestion Crowley. I’ve already talked to Robert so listen to him. I’ve given him permission to spank you if you don’t.” Lucifer ended with a light chuckle and hung up the phone before Crowley could protest.

Crowley took a seat where Jody’s desk was and thought for a moment. If Gabriel and Sam went into true alpha and Omega mode, Crowley feared it was only a matter of time before Castiel and Dean realized they could do the same if they bonded. Crowley was getting a head ache. It seemed that everything was happening at once, to fast to handle. He put his face in the palms of his hands. Maybe it was time to run again, but Gabriel wasn’t well enough he would have to wait until he was.

“Hey.” He felt a hand on his back and looked up to meet the look of a tired Bobby. “I heard you were having a bad day.”

“You have no idea love.” Crowley said exhausted and leaning into his touch.

“Well seems like Gabriel is taken care of by one of my idjits. So what do you say I take you home and take care of you?” Crowley gave a little whimper. Not because he as leaving Gabriel but because someone taking care of him for a change especially when that someone was Bobby made him happy.

He nodded and stood up letting Bobby lead him to the elevator. His gaze lingered on Gabriel’s door as he passed it. He was glad that running away would have to wait. For now, he took refuge in knowing that all three of them had someone too look after them, keep them company, and not let anyone hurt them.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: smut ahead, from now on there will be more of this. I'm still new at this soooooooooooooooo. I hope you enjoy ^o^

Sam heard the door close as everyone exited the room. He was still looking at the door, where the doctor that had been looking at his angel with eyes he didn’t like disappeared, when he heard Gabriel’s voice dripping with sweet honey say a single word into his ear “Yours.”

He turned around and nuzzled Gabriels hair getting lost in the smell of sweet chocolate and vanilla. He was glad the smell of blood wasn’t so strong anymore. He didn’t like that he like this much better.

He heard a whine and looked down as Gabriel grabbed his hand carefully and examined it. Gabriel smelt Sam but he also had smelled something else. When he realized the smell came from his hand he lifted it up to see he was hurt. Without thinking Gabriel licked Sam’s cut palm lovingly. He tasted Sam but he could also taste himself. He found that weird because what he tasted was blood but Sam had come from somewhere else so having his blood made no sense.

Gabriel heard a gasp from Sam and looked up to see red eyes start to fade into those colorful eyes he’s come to love. They both watched amazed as Sam’s wound began to heal right in front of their eyes. It stopped bleeding instantly and looked like it would heal completely soon.

Sam looked at Gabriel. He realized how tired, pale, and beaten he looked. A thought occurred to him and he wondered if Gabriel could heal him, could he heal Gabriel?

Sam locked eyes with Gabriel and received a smile. He looked down his face until he landed on chapped pink lips. He noticed a small cut on Gabriel’s bottom lip. He leaned in kissing him as softly as he could. When Gabriel pulled him by the neck and forced him to kiss him harder he took the opportunity to lick his bottom lip and let the metallic taste of dried blood on his tongue.

Gabriel was kissing him like it was their last kiss, with so much emotion. Sam pulled away and nuzzled his neck. When he pulled back and looked at Gabriel, his lip much like Sam’s hand was healing. Sam knew right there what he had to do. He had to heal every cut on Gabriel’s body that he could. He started kissing Gabriel’s neck. While he did that he snaked his big hand to the back of his hospital gown and undid the straps slowly.

Sam knew that Gabriel was shaking when the EMT was cutting of his clothes but he didn’t know if it was because of what he went through or if it was because it was someone that wasn’t himself doing it. He put his palm on Gabriel’s neck and worked it down his back over his spine feeling every bump.

He started going lower on his back as he kissed down his neck and to his delight Gabriel began purring deep in his chest. His hand froze on Gabriel’s lower back resting just above his perfect ass. He didn’t know how far he could go without scaring Gabriel. “Sammy, why’d you stop?” Gabriel began playing with his hair as he kissed Sam’s neck. Sam smiled happy that Gabriel’s mentality hadn’t been fractured by his experience. Sam felt rage bubble in his chest at the thought of what he had gone through, and wished he could have the one responsible in front of himself. Gabriel sensing this let out a small whine and guided Sam’s face to his own neck.

Sam let Gabriel’s smell relax him again while he switched his hand to Gabriel’s thigh just below the hospital gown. His skin felt so soft and warm under Sam’s palm. He began to move his hand up dragging the gown with it. “Sammy?” Gabriel cupped Sam’s face and bumped their noses. He locked eyes with him and in a voice so low Sam barley heard over the heart monitor said. “I love you.”

Sam was sure that if he had a heart monitor himself it would have a flat line. He smiled and kissed Gabriel. “I love you too. With all my heart.”

Gabriel put on an even brighter smile. Slowly Gabriel sat up and with difficulty maneuvered himself to sit on the edge of the bed in front of where Sam was still sitting on the chair. He slowly pulled his gown down after he gave a shy smile to Sam.

Gabriel let the gown fall onto the floor between Sam’s legs. Now he was completely exposed to Sam. Gabriel never thought it would be possible to sit in front of someone completely naked and venerable without the need to cry or run away. Yet here he was, in front of colored eyes that were scanning every cell of his body.

“So beautiful.” Sam said reaching a hand up to touch Gabriel’s hair. He watched as Gabriel’s eyes began glowing gold once more at the touch.

“Sam.” Sam flinched at Gabriel’s lack of nickname. He watched Gabriel turn his head and place a kiss on his palm. Gabriel grabbed his hand in his and very slowly moved closer to Sam until their lips were almost touching. He looked into his eyes the gold penetrating into his soul. “Make love to me.” Gabriel’s watched as his request made the red in Sam’s eyes return. It wasn’t heated this time it was soft. No anger just warmth and love.

“You’re still hurt, I don’t think I can. What if I hurt you more?” Sam’s eyes began to glow a bit with worry. He didn’t want to hurt Gabriel and he also didn’t want their first time to be something driven by hormones.

“Before you came. I was really scared. I had a dream where I was alone and cold and everything hurt. But then you came and saved me. And all the bad went away. I know you wouldn’t hurt me. You only heal me. And I love you. What ever happens from now on, I will face with a smile because I have you.” After Gabriel’s last word was said he kissed Sam. Sam couldn’t believe that even after what his little angel had been through he still managed to give Sam butterflies in his stomach. Sam gave him a smile, he realized that yes there were hormones on his system but there was also love, lots of it. He nodded his head slowly making Gabriel smile. “Its my turn to take off your clothes remember?” Gabriel reached his shaking hands to Sam’s shirt and began unbuttoning it slowly. 

As Sam let Gabriel begin to take of his clothes, he began searching his body for any visible cuts on what ever part he could reach. He watched as some of the cuts would almost completely heal after his mouth left Gabriel’s body. After some minutes he felt shaking hands on his belt. He reached over and grabbed Gabriel’s hands. “We don’t have to my love. You’re shaking. Are you scared? I don’t want to force you.”

“You aren’t forcing me. I want to, with all my heart. It’s just,” Gabriel looked into Sam’s eyes with a red face. Sam realized that his angel was telling the truth he wasn’t scared, he was nervous.

Sam stood up and grabbed Gabriel. He climbed into the bed laying him down lovingly. He settled himself in between Gabriel’s naked legs, “Slowly.” Sam leaned down and began exploring Gabriel’s body slowly starting at his neck. He kissed his shoulders, his chest down to his stomach. He bypassed Gabriel’s growing arousal, in favor of continuing with his hips and thighs. He knew some cuts were either to big to heal or like the burn on his chest feared infection. He stuck to healing the small cuts he could find. Once he was happy with that he began to go up Gabriel’s body again enjoying the little sounds Gabriel let out.

He felt Gabriel’s fingers tangle into his hair as he kissed his hips and spread his legs further. 

Sam reached one of his hands to grab Gabriel’s arm and work his way down. His head shot up as he felt the bandages on Gabriel’s arm. He looked up and undid the bandages. As Gabriel’s flesh came into view he let out a growl. What ever that woman did she didn’t do it carefully and now Gabriel was bleeding from the needle markings.

Gabriel looked at his arm and whimpered at the memory of his dream. When had that happened? Sam kissed him until he forgot what he had just remembered. He watched Sam bend over and felt his lips around his bleeding wound. This was different Sam didn’t lick it, he was sucking on it sending shivers through Gabriel’s body until they reached the very depths of his soul. “Ah! Sam.” Gabriel could feel how when Sam pulled away the small puncture wounds began to close. His chest began to work overtime. His arousal growing at Sam’s touch. “Sam, take them off. Please.” Gabriel said pulling at Sam’s jeans.

“Impatient little angel.” Sam teased with a chuckle. Gabriel watched as Sam left the bed to stand. He watched as Sam kept eye contact when unbuttoning his jeans, Gabriel had already helped with the belt. Sam pulled down his pants along with his boxers and let them pool at the floor. Gabriel took in a sharp breath, looking at Sam’s big member gave him another wave of nervousness. Was that thing going to fit? It didn’t seem that big the first time he saw it. “What’s wrong my little angel?” Sam asked a bit concerned returning to his spot between Gabriel’s legs.

Gabriel looked at him before looking down. “Its big.” He said in awe. He reached a hand down slowly and hesitantly before taking Sam into it. His hand barley grabbed all the way around but that didn’t stop the twitch Sam felt his member make at the softness of Gabriel’s grip. “Its not even hard yet!” Gabriel said looking back at Sam. “Am I going to be okay?” 

Sam chuckled a bit at his angels question and his cute look of concern. He gave him a kiss as he reached under Gabriel to grab his ass in the palms of his hands and push their growing hot cocks together. Gabriel let out a loud moan as his hands shot up around Sam’s neck. “We can do other things, like last time. If you’re scared.”

“Nervous!” Gabriel said in a moan. He lifted his hips up rubbing himself on Sam. “I don’t want to wait. I want it.” Gabriel pulled away a bit looking into Sam’s eyes as he ran his hands down Sam’s chest over his hard stomach, until he reached his now hard cock. “I want you.” He said spreading his legs further and letting Sam smell his leaking arousal. 

Sam hooked his teeth over the bite mark he had created on Gabriel’s shoulder and bit down slowly until his mouth was filled with Gabriel’s taste. Gabriel let out another loud moan as his body shivered under Sam’s.

Gabriel began using his hand to stroke Sam. Every once in a while he would look down and enjoy the sight of his hand around Sam and how his touch was making Sam leak onto his own hard member. Sam let go of Gabriel’s perky ass cheeks to reach between them. He used the pad of his pointer finger to rub the slick leaking from Gabriel around the ring of muscle. “You’re still soft from last time.” Sam said kissing Gabriel’s neck and filling his nose with the sweet aroma.

“I like last time, it felt good.” Gabriel said remembering.

“Yeah. This time I’ll make it feel better.” Sam began to push his finger inside of Gabriel. He was immediately rewarded with a loud moan and wave of slick. As he pushed his finger deeper into Gabriel’s heat he could hear the heart monitor pick up speed. Sam smiled and went lower to hook his mouth around Gabriel’s uncovered nipple. He liked and sucked until the little nub hardened in his mouth. “So sweet.” He praised.

“Ngh!” Gabriel’s breathing began to pick up as Sam put in a second finger. He began to move them slightly to get Gabriel accustomed to the feeling. Once Gabriel’s breathing began to slow down and he was down to only sinful moans of Sam’s name he pushed his fingers deeper until he made Gabriel scream with ecstasy at the touch of his prostate. “Sam! Please I want you inside.” Gabriel said pushing softly at Sam’s shoulder.

“You have to be patient my sweet angel. I have to get you properly ready.” Gabriel let out a disappointed whimper so cute it had Sam attack his lips again. Sam began to scissor Gabriel open. He loved the way slick would pour out in between his fingers as Gabriel arched his back. As Sam put in a third finger he could feel Gabriel’s nails leave tracks on his back. Sam moaned deep in his throat at the sting. He knew Gabriel was going to be leave marks behind and the thought of not only marking Gabriel but being marked by Gabriel made his inner alpha jump with joy.

“Feels good. Ah! Sam, I, ngh! I want you to feel good too.” Gabriel reached a hand down while burring his face in Sam’s neck. He pulled his legs back so he was almost bent in half like that he could reach Sam’s whole length. Sam pulled him back a bit knowing his ribs still needed healing. Gabriel’s other hand shot up to his mouth in time to cover a loud moan. The new angle made Sam’s fingers reach deeper pass his sensitive bundle of nerves. That combined with Sam adding a fourth finger without warning made his vision turn white and his legs spasm. The heart monitor picked up speed, if Gabriel had been paying attention he would fear an explosion coming at the end of the fast beeping. He clenched around Sam’s fingers as his hole let out an embarrassing large amount of slick. 

Sam watched as Gabriel went limp for a second after a loud muffled moan. He saw a tear escape the corner of his eye and took out his fingers slowly in fear of having hurt him. “Gabriel. Honey, are you okay?” Gabriel opened his teary eyes and stroked Sam’s full length. “Did you,” Sam cleared his throat as he looked down at Gabriel’s lower stomach drenched in precome. He watched his pink swollen hole twitch begging to be filled again. He also noticed that even though Gabriel hadn’t come, the bed and his hand were soaked in slick. “did you just have a dry orgasm?” 

Gabriel nodded his head slowly. He felt Sam’s hard cock twitch at his confirmation. He reached over his other hand to grab Sam’s and guide it to where he was stroking him. Gabriel used Sam’s slick covered hand to cover his cock as much as he could. When he was satisfied with it he brought Sam’s dirty hand up to his own mouth and began to clean it up. “Oh my God Gabriel!” Sam exclaimed in a gruff voice. He felt Gabriel’s lips around each finger. He felt his tongue lick up his palm. He looked at Gabriel as he cleaned his hand thoroughly. The sight of him licking off himself of Sam and closing his eyes in enjoyment made his knot start swelling. Sam reached down behind Gabriel to hold his ass cheeks in each hand again once Gabriel let go of his hand with an indecent pop of his thumb in his mouth. Gabriel was rubbing the tip of Sam’s leaking cock against his entrance. With every touch Sam could feel the heat and twitch of Gabriel’s hole. Sam spread his cheeks apart with his large hands and looked at Gabriel. Gabriel agonizingly slow breached his own hole with Sam’s large member. His heart rate picked up once more at the slight burn of being stretched open. He threw his head back into the pillow with a moan as he felt Sam rub against his walls going deeper and deeper until his large cock was well pass his most sensitive parts. Sam though the face Gabriel made of enjoyment as Sam watched himself disappearing inside Gabriel was the most beautifully sinful thing he had ever seen. Gabriel paused his movements taking shallow breaths and getting used to the feeling of Sam’s large, hot, hard dick inside him. “Are you okay sweetie?” Sam asked in amazement he could even talk himself. Gabriel nodded opening his eyes. Sam thought the gold in them could probably light up the darkest room. Gabriel began to take Sam in more he had about half of him inside but needed to catch his breath. “No, honey. It’s okay this is enough, you feel amazing. So good.” Sam said kissing Gabriel’s swollen lips.

Gabriel continued what he was doing pushing his hips down while guiding Sam’s cock with his hand. “No, I want all of you.” When Gabriel got to Sam’s slightly swollen knot, he reached up taking hold of both Sam’s biceps before using them to impale himself fully on Sam. “Ah! Sam! It’s so deep! It’s stretching me so much, ngh.!” Gabriel felt Sam’s knot stretching him more. His hole spasm at the Intrusion massaging Sam’s knot and making him move his hands from Gabriel’s ass to his lower back. He hugged Gabriel closer lifting him off the bed slightly. He looked down to see himself completely inside Gabriel’s tight heat. He could feel Gabriel squeezing him and making it a challenge to move as he tried to adjust. Gabriel rotated his hips in a small circle feeling Sam inside him. He could feel every twitch, every vein, every slight movement wreck his body with lightning. Gabriel didn’t know this kind of pleasure even existed. He was having a hard time remembering if he in fact woke up from his nightmare instead of just going to a heavenly dream. Neither of them moved for a few seconds. Gabriel slid his shaking hands up Sam’s biceps to the back of his neck and looked into his eyes. Bright golden sun shine met hot red lava as they leaned into a sweet kiss. Sam pulled back slightly making his growing knot stretch Gabriel’s rim before slowly pushing back in. “Ah!” Sam swallowed Gabriel’s moan as he did it again.

“So… good!” Sam said repeating his movements slowly. “Gabe so tight.” Sam could hear Gabriel’s heart beating erratically over his moans and grunts. It would speed up and slow down randomly. “Beautiful, my sunshine. I love you so much, my angel.” Sam would praise between sweet pecks, passionate kissed and the slow movement of his hips. “Mine. My beautiful little piece of heaven.” Sam began to pant as he sped up his movements. Once he felt Gabriel’s tense hole relax as he got used to the feeling, he began to thrust his hips shallowly while still keeping his slow pase. “Are you okay sweetie?” Sam asked his angel as he noticed the sweetness in the air become more potent and Gabriel pull him to his chest and hold him tight. Sam could hear Gabriel’s heartbeat in his ears both in the monitor and on his chest. He liked the sound coming from his chest better.

“Im, ngh! Yes, I’m, ah! Hah! Sam! Ngh!” Gabriel panted and moaned not being able to create a full sentence. Sam hooked his hands under Gabriel’s knees and brought them up on either side of Gabriel’s chest on the bed carful of his ankle and ribs. Gabriel let out a scream of pleasure as he was now taking Sam deeper. He reached a hand to his pillow and held on tight. The other hand went to his lower stomach right above his leaking cock. If he wasn’t so drunk on Sam he could of sworn he felt Sam’s cock inside him against his palm lifting slightly with every move of Sam’s hip. Gabriel brought his hand up to Sam’s chest and held it there feeling Sam’s beating heart. “Ah! Sam! Sam! Faster!” He demanded feeling Sam’s hard cock hit his deepest parts and his knot growing. Sam gave into his little angels request going faster but trying to hold back the roughness of his thrust . The room became flooded with their mingled scents and moans. Gabriel brought his hand down from where he was clutching his pillow with the intent to touch himself. Sam, however, intercepted his hand entwining their fingers together before he made contact. Gabriel wrapped his leg around Sam’s waist as the other remained held up by Sam’s arm. Gabriel could hear Sam’s swelling knot going in and out of his body with an obscene squelch every time. He could feel himself drowning in Sam’s scent as heat overtook his body and fog overtook his mind. “Sam! Sam! Please, don’t stop! Ah! Don’t! Ah! Hah! Don’t stop!” 

Sam had absolutely no intention on stopping or slowing down. He could feel Gabriel squeezing him tighter every time he would pull out. Sam kissed Gabriel one more time as he felt himself close to edge. Gabriel moaned into the kiss as he moved his hand that had been on Sam’s chest to tangle in his hair. Sam moved to hook his mouth over the bite mark he had placed on Gabriel right as his knot swelled to completion. He heard Gabriel give a loud moan and thrust a few more times before he came into Gabriel’s spasming body. That’s all it took for Gabriel to be swept away in the ecstasy of his own orgasm. Both of them quaked with pleasure as Sam’s seed continued to pour into Gabriel’s open body. Gabriel held Sam tighter with the intent of not floating away as everything around him turned into a galaxy of stars right before everything went completely white. Sam licked at Gabriel shoulder while still spilling into him. Their panting breaths filled the room as Gabriel’s heart monitor began to slow down. Sam felt Gabriel relaxing and loosening his grip. He nuzzled into his neck. “That was amazing, you took me to heaven my little angel.” Sam’s chest was still working overtime as he kissed Gabriel’s neck lovingly. “Sweetie?” Sam could hear the monitors slow steady rhythm but Gabriel remained motionless. He lifted his head to find Gabriel’s eyes closed with a soft smile on his face. Sam smiled knowing Gabriel’s orgasm had been so intense it took him straight to sleep. He lifted Gabriel slightly to remove the top sheets on the bedding and was grateful the rest of the layers had remained clean. He very carefully reached for Gabriel’s discarded gown to clean his sleeping sunshine. He opened one of the drawers next to the bed and got a clean thin sheet. He tried to be careful as he lifted Gabriel’s leg over his hip to keep him comfortably open but found himself spilling again into Gabriel as the movement made Gabriel squeeze and steal another orgasm out of him. Finally settled on their sides, he covered them with the thin sheet not so much for the cold but because he didn’t want anyone gazing upon Gabriel’s naked body besides himself. He wrapped his arms around him and smiled as Gabriel nuzzled into his chest and wrapped his arms around him. “I love you.” He whispered into Gabriel’s ear as he fell asleep.


	32. Chapter 32

Dean took Castiel after he started shaking at his father’s words. They waited in the lobby until Bobby came down with Crowley. Castiel had stopped crying and now he was resting his head on Dean’s shoulder. He seemed to be thinking about something but when Dean asked he wouldn’t say a word. “We should go home so you two can rest.” Bobby said coming to a stop in front of Dean.

“I don’t think that’s such a good idea.” Crowley said looking at how Castiel seemed to be in a world of his own. “If you don’t mind I’d rather stay where there are people, otherwise I might lose my mind.” Crowley gave Bobby a smile. Bobby wasn’t sure if his smile was one of exhaustion or sadness.

Castiel straighten up and said his first words since they had left the thirteenth floor. “I agree with father.”

“How about we go to the road house? Maybe a little distraction will help.” Dean said standing up.

“Wouldn’t hurt to try.” Bobby said encouraging them.

“Lead the way love.” Crowley said brightening up a bit. They all went in Bobby’s chief SUV. Throughout the ride Crowley was wondering how long it would take for Gabriel to heal and where they would go. He tried to not think of what, rather who, they would be leaving behind. He met eyes with Castiel and it broke his heart to know Castiel knew exactly what he was thinking. He watched as Castiel held Dean’s hand and wished none of this had happened. Throughout the years of running it had never gotten this bad and that concerned Crowley. He feared things would only escalate until someone took one of his kids away. They got to the road house and Crowley decided to enjoy what ever time he had left with his love to the fullest. “This is quite lovely.” Crowley said looking around the homey restaurant.

“Their food is even better.” Bobby pulled Crowley closer to himself. He felt something was wrong that wasn’t about the events that had to do with Gabriel and Sam. He wanted to ask Crowley but decided it was best for them to be alone when he did. 

“Cas! Dean!” Jo ran up to them and embraced them both in a hug.

 

“Jo is the daughter of the owner.” Dean told Castiel at seeing Jo wearing a name tag.

“What are you guys doing here? Is Gabriel better?” 

“Yes. He is doing much better.” Castiel informed her before anyone could say anything. He gave a bright smile that had Dean wondering for a second if earlier events actually happened. 

“That’s good to hear, we can’t wait until we’re able to see him. Hello sir. I don’t believe we’ve met. My name is Joanna everyone calls me Jo.” She extended her had for Crowley.

Crowley took it with a smile. “Crowley, pleasure. I’m glad my children have concern friends like you in their lives. I’ll let you know when Gabriel can receive visitors.”

“Thank you. In the mean time, table or booth?” 

“Booth.” Dean answered already pushing Castiel towards their usual spot. “You guys go ahead I’m going to use the bathroom.” He went passed Jo whispering. “Meeting.” Before heading towards the bathroom but making a turn into the kitchen. “Hi Ellen.” Dean gave Joanna’s mother a hug.

“Hi sweetie. Meeting?” she asked knowing her child’s habits. Dean nodded with a small smile and looked back at Jo giving their table menus. “I heard what happened with your classmate. Is he okay?”

“He’s doing better.” Dean said unsurprised she knew. The whole town most likely knew at this point.

“Are you here with your family? Where’s Sam? usually he joins these little meetings.” Ellen was plaiting food and ringing the bell at the same time she was talking to Dean.

“He’s actually with our friend in the hospital. And I’m just here with Bobby, his boyfriend and a friend.” Ellen straighten up a bit at the information. She and Bobby had dated once but decided they were better as friends. The man had never had a love interest and that made Ellen curious.

“Really? Where as he been hiding him? Is he good looking?” Ellen went over Dean’s shoulder and perked at seeing Crowley. “My, my. He is a handsome one.”

“What’s wrong? You jealous?” Dean asked after almost a minute of Ellen not saying anything.

“No. I’m just glad. I’ve never seen Robert so happy.” She smiled and Dean knew just from that smile she was being truthful. He looked at Bobby, Crowley and Castiel laugh. Now that he thought about it, he hadn’t seen Bobby this happy either. “You stay out of trouble.” Ellen hugged Dean and went back to work.

Soon Jo came to the back and joined Dean. “We need to get together fast. Gabriel got attacked again and we need to find whoever is doing this.” Dean told her getting straight to the point. “Can you round up everyone? My house in two hours? We have all weekend to figure this out.” Dean was looking back at the table making sure no one came looking for him.

“Yeah I’ll do it right now. What happened? He got attacked in the hospital? Who’s with him now?” Jo took out her phone and began creating a group message.

“Some bitch Crowley thought was mum. Sam’s with him. Got to go, talk later.” Dean hurried pass Jo, whose phone was already vibrating, to go to the table when he saw Castiel looking in his direction. Dean knew his mom and dad wouldn’t be back until early morning the soonest. That meant they had time to talk about this in detail when Bobby went back to the station and Crowley went back to the hospital. 

Dean sat down next to Castiel. “I told Jo to bring you a Coke.” Castiel informed him.

“You know me so well.” Dean said with a smile.

“I’m declaring Sam and Gabriel as a couple, should I do the same with you two?” Crowley looked upon them with a warm smile. 

“Well we haven’t officially gone on a date.” Dean said grabbing Castiel’s hand. “But I wouldn’t be opposed to it.” He added with a smile and received the brightest smile he had seen on Cas face.

“Great.” Crowley said with slight annoyance. “Please don’t make me worry about you for now. I have enough with your brothers.” Crowley sighed heavily and put his menu up.

“Dean might deny it but he’s more sensible than Sam when it comes to things like this.” Bobby assured. “Maybe that’s why he’s my favorite.” He said looking at Dean. “Don’t tell Sam.” He added as a plead that made Cas and Crowley giggle.

“I’ll keep your secret but it’ll cost you.” Crowley said flirtatiously.

“Oh dad.” Castiel said getting red on the face. Resulting in everyone laughing.

Jo came back and got their order giving Dean a thumbs up as she left back into the kitchen. Both Bobby and Dean we’re glad that for at least the time they ate, Crowley and Castiel seemed a bit happier. They didn’t eat much and neither of them blamed them it was understandable after all. When they were done eating Bobby told Dean and Castiel he would take them back to the hospital for Dean to get his car. He told Crowley he would take him home to shower and get settled in and then take him back to the hospital. “What are you two going to do?” he asked Dean as they drove into the parking lot of the hospital.

“We’re probably going to hang out at Charley’s for a while. Get Cas’s mind off things.” Dean told Bobby. “Have you talked to Mom and Dad? Should I call them?”

“You should call them. But I already told them everything, including Sam’s partial bond. They didn’t seem so surprised about any of it though.” Bobby put the car in park and looked at Crowley. “Have you talked to them?”

“I don’t even know them sweetie, what makes you think I would of told them something?” Crowley caressed Bobby’s cheek.

“I don’t know, it just sounded like they already knew what was going on. It’s weird.” Bobby looked back at Dean who gave him a shrug. Dean had told them about Gabriel getting attacked the first time and nothing else.

“Is that so?” Crowley shot Castiel a worried look.

“I’m getting tired.” Castiel said slouching his shoulders.

“Right. We should go. We’ll see you back home?” Dean shook his head coming back from trying to figure out how his parents knew what was going on.

“Yeah be careful. Take care of my Castiel.” Crowley said giving Dean a smile.

“With my life.” Dean said before following Castiel out of the car.


	33. Chapter 33

By the time they made it to the Winchester’s home nearly two hours had passed since requesting Jo get everyone together. Castiel was sleeping in the passengers seat with his head against the window. Dean pulled into his driveway and parked. He looked at Castiel and could see just how much all this was affecting him. His skin was pale when it usually had a golden glow from the sun. He had tired bags under his eyes and his lips were chapped. That only enforced Dean’s believe that it was best to keep the Milton’s as well as Sam away from all this. Dean walked over to the passengers side carefully picking up Castiel. He wanted him to get as much sleep as possible so he thought it best to carry him up to his bedroom. He walked up the three steps to his front door with Castiel in his arms and his keys in his hand. “Shoot.” He cursed in a whisper as he struggled to open the door without waking Castiel.

“I got it.” Garth appeared out of no where and bent over to pick up the keys Dean had dropped in his haste.

“Thanks.” Dean said as he walked through the door Garth was opening for him. “Ill be right back. You know where everything is, make yourself at home.” Dean got a nod from his friend and went down the hall to his room. He opened the door and was grateful he cleaned a bit before leaving to Bobby’s. He set Castiel down gently and got a small whimper. “Shhhhh. It’s okay go back to sleep.”

Castiel turned a bit on the bed before he opened his eyes slowly and grumbled. “Hot.” He began pulling at his clothes. Dean didn’t think it was particularly hot now that the cold weather was right around the corner but he wouldn’t doubt Castiel was uncomfortable in the clothes he was wearing.

“Hold on babe.” Dean turned around to look through his dresser and closet until he found comfortable clothes Castiel could sleep in. “Here hon, change into these.” Castiel gave a little grumpy protest at being told that and closed his eyes. “Or I’ll change you into these.” Dean proposed with a threatening tease. He was hoping that would wake Castiel enough to change but instead he got a sleepy smile and a nod. “Okay?” He reached over and undid the buttons of Castiel’s shirt hesitantly. When he saw muscled chest and toned abs he covered his mouth in an attempt to keep the drool from flowing out of his suddenly moist mouth. He lifted Castiel a bit and took of his shirt completely. He grabbed the folded ACDC black shirt he got and put it on Castiel. He continued with Castiel’s pants and undid the button. When he began to pull Castiel’s pants down he let go as if he had grabbed hot embers in his hands. He sat there on the bed next to Castiel admiring the bright pink lace boy shorts Castiel was wearing. “Son of a bitch.” He said in a whisper and blushed at Castiel’s small chuckle.

“You like them?” Castiel asked sluggish. He opened his eyes enough to see Dean nodding slowly unable to form actual words. “I have more colors.” He said in a deep voice internally proud he had put that look of awe on Dean’s face.

“I,” Dean cleared his throat and began pulling Castiel’s pants down to take them off completely. “Id like to see them sometime, well not them. You in them.” Dean wasn’t even sure of what he was saying anymore. He was to focused on seeing Cas in only his shirt and panties. The image of him wearing only that not only made his dick twitch with arousal but his mind feel foggy and his chest warm. 

“You really like them?” Castiel asked keeping his eyes closed.

“Yes.” Dean whispered trying to memorize Castiel’s every detail at the moment. How he was laying on Dean’s bed, in his bedroom, wearing his clothes, with his toned long legs exposed.

“Then, you can have them.” Castiel whispered. Dean watched in amazement as Castiel brought his hands to his panties and began to pull them off. His eyes grew as Castiel’s soft cock came into view. Castiel opened his now glossy blue eyes as he lifted his butt a bit to take off the undergarments the rest of the way. He sat up and put them inside Dean’s pocket while keeping eye contact with him. He smiled at Dean’s open mouth expression and leaned in to kiss him passionately. He wasn’t going to waste any more time being shy. At the restaurant when he looked at his father he realized he was trying to get all the love from Bobby he could. Crowley had that look on his face, the look he always got right before they had to leave. He decided he was going to do the same thing and enjoy every second he got with Dean. 

Dean’s breath hitched as he felt a shy hand cup him through his jeans. “I uhhh,” He said grabbing Castiel’s hand and pulling away. “I’ve got someone waiting outside.” He ended with a nervous chuckle and kissed the back of Castiel’s hand. Castiel smiled and took away the sweats Dean was holding to put on. 

Once he had them on and he was no longer exposed to Dean he laid back down pulling Dean with him. He attacked Dean’s lips once more while his arms were wrapped around his neck. The kiss he gave Dean made his stomach feel like he was riding a rollercoaster. Dean pulled away slowly looking into his blue eyes. “Hurry back.” He demanded softly. He closed his eyes unaware of how really tired he was and fell asleep once more.

Dean covered Castiel with a small smile at how cute Castiel had just gotten back to sleep. He gave him a kiss on the forehead and walked out the door closing it behind himself so Castiel wouldn’t overhear if he were to wake up. He walked down the hall and was greeted with a water bottle from Garth. “Thanks.” He got red at Garths giggle and looked down to see the pink lace hanging out of his pocket. He shoved it all the way in and went to sit on the sofa after giving Garth a nervous smile.

“So what happened? Jo seemed really worried when she texted us to come.” Garth asked seriously joining Dean on the sofa.

“Gabriel, he got attacked again. A woman pretending to be mom stole some of his blood and hurt him in the process.” Dean took a drink out of his water thinking back.

“And you left him after that happened?” Garth asked straitening up in worry.

“Sammy is with him. And there’s this guy named Lucifer that keeps a close eye on the Milton’s.” Dean said thinking back.

“What do they need his blood for?” Garth asked thinking this Lucifer character probably needed looking into.

“I don’t know but you should of seen Sammy when he showed up. It seemed his only goal was to get to Gabriel’s side.” Dean said thinking how at that moment Sam would of torn anyone apart who got in his way. “Anyway,” Dean stood up and walked over to the kitchen. “He’ll be fine, when we left there were more police than doctors and Sam will probably kill anyone who gets to close to Gabe.” Garth now knew he had to look into Lucifer, who could get so many police to protect one person. “Make yourself comfortable it’s going to be a while before everyone shows up.”

“I’m sure Charley already did some digging of her own. I went to hell hounds and crossed the tape.” Dean looked at Garth surprised he would do such a thing but continued to listen and gather a few snacks. “When I went into one of the rooms I noticed there were a lot of papers on the ground.” He took out two folded, torn up papers from his jacket. “Dean, all the papers were information on us.” Garth handed over the papers one with information on Sam, including height, weight, school, address, parents, etc. And the other with information on Bobby. “The rest were on everyone else, same thing, but it was all of us. Charley, Jo, Ash, Kevin, Benny, you. From what I could tell they were old too.” Garth didn’t seem bothered by the information he was giving when usually a normal person would be panicked they were researched in detail.

Dean thought for a moment, Gabriel and Castiel seemed to be special. With all the events happening it would only make sense Crowley take extra precautions to protect his children. “Maybe this happened before and they are just being careful of who they interact with.” Dean concluded.

“That’s what I thought. Poor them they must have been through hell.” Garth said spacing out.

“What makes you say that?” Dean asked thinking maybe Garth was right and making anger bubble up in his veins.

“Well, when I got there I noticed nothing in their rooms was personal. You know,” Garth looked at Dean with sad eyes. “Like they were ready to leave any second.” 

Now Dean was really thinking. Sam had said something similar to that. He made a mental note to talk to Bobby later. The last thing they wanted and needed was for the Milton’s to think running away was their only choice. Especially with Gabriel hurt the was he was. Garth began shuffling on the sofa making Dean turn to him. He quickly put the plate full of chips he was holding down and went up to Garth grabbing his arm in a panic. “What happened to you? Did you get hurt getting into hell hounds?” Dean asked looking at Garths badly bruised forearm. Now that he took off his jacket Dean noticed it for the first time.

Garth pulled his arm away from Dean and looked at him calmly. “No, I fell from my bicycle yesterday, I guess it was a worse fall than I thought.”

Something about the way Garth gave his explanations seamed odd to Dean. Like it had been said before many times. He was about to question him further when there was a nock at the door. Charley arrived with Jo and Benny. “Hey, I think I’ve got something.” Charley said going straight to sit by Garths side and taking out her laptop. Charley eyed the deep bruises on Garths arm but said nothing.

“We should wait for everyone to get here.” Dean suggested.

“Ash and Kevin aren’t coming. They thought it best if they went to the hospital and stayed watch. They already know what’s going on.” Jo told the group.

Dean nodded and went over to sit next to Garth. “Whatchu got?” He asked shoving a few chips into his mouth and handing over the bowl to Benny who sat on the floor next to Jo in front of them.

Charley looked at him in worry. She hooked up to his printer wirelessly, an easy task since she visited a lot, and began printing out a few papers. “Well, I went into the police files. Everything Jody told you was there, nothing new or different. Except,” She turned a bit concerned to him. “I don’t know how to tell you this, Gabriel and Castiel Milton, they, well you see.”

“They don’t exist.” Jo finished exasperated making Benny stop from putting another chip in his mouth.

“What do you mean they don’t exist? I’m sure I’ve met them before.” Benny said finally putting his chip in his mouth.

“It means Gabriel Milton and Castiel Milton don’t exist. As far as the US government is concerned. Those aren’t their names. I couldn’t find anything on Crowley either.” Charley said going to the back of the room where she printed out a paper with Castiel and Gabriel’s name but no specific information. “Everything is unknown. Fake socials, address, everything.” She tipped a few more words on the computer. “Maybe Crowley but the records don’t go that far.”

“Maybe those are kept as a physical copy at the station. Bobby isn’t big on technology.” Jo theorized.

“I’ll check it out. See if I can find anything. I knew it, Dean I fear they may be on the run. If it’s true, then they might be in more danger than we thought.” Garth said turning to Dean.

“You’re going to break into the police records? No offense Garth but you are the last person I would think could get away with that.” Charley said looking at him skeptically.

“Wait you said that they have a friend right? What’s his name?” Garth said not even acknowledging Charley’s comment.

“Yeah, Lucifer.” Dean answered wanting to see where Garth was going.

“Well maybe he did this. He’s helped them with other stuff maybe helped them hide their true Identity. Maybe hack into the FBI?” Garth gave Charley a shrug.

“The FBI? I don’t think I can.” Charley looked into Dean’s pleading eyes and gave a sigh. “I can try.” She then proceeded to type on her computer as everyone watched. Garth took away the papers from Dean that had Gabriel and Castiel’s picture and folded them up before putting them in his pocket.

“Are you really going to break into the police station?” Dean asked Garth in worry. Throughout the years they had known each other he knew Garth was the sweetest, happiest guy they had met. He loves kids and cares for everyone, but they never hung around his house very much. Garth always had an excuse for why that would be a bad idea and no one ever questioned him because they would end up at another friends home. 

“Yeah, I know you guys care a lot about Gabriel and Castiel. I do too. They are my friends.”

“I can’t.” Charley said in frustration. “I’m sorry, I’m trying but I just can’t.” Charley stood up and walked over to the kitchen leaving her laptop in front of Dean and Garth. Benny and Jo joined her to cheer her up with the promise of cooking some food.

Garth looked behind himself to make sure he wasn’t seeing by his friends and began typing into the computer. Dean was watching intently as code covered the screen in letters and numbers he didn’t understand. Dean at that moment realized that he knew a lot about his friends but he didn’t know everything. Less than five minutes later Garth gave him the signal to keep quiet. “Charley something is happening to your computer.”

Charley turned from watching Jo make a grilled cheese. “Shoot.” She said fearing she somehow got caught by some kind of FBI intelligence. She was amazed to find that was not the case. “I’m in?”

Dean opened his mouth and pointed at Garth in amazement. “Well come on! See if there’s anything on the Milton’s.” Garth said before Dean got a chance to process what had just happened.

“Um… yeah okay.” Charley began typing on her computer. “No I, wait.” She looked through files of encrypted cases before she arrived to something. “There is no Gabriel and Castiel Milton, but there is a Crowley Milton. According to this he has no kids, but that’s probably false. There isn’t any information on him just a birth certificate.” Charley looked closer at the screen before turning it for everyone to see. “It classifies him as an Omega.” Charley said with wide eyes.

“That’s not possible. Class specific details were taken away when the last full blood omegas and alphas disappeared. Centuries ago. Not even my grandma had that in her birth certificate.” Jo said in amazement.

“The doctor said Gabriel was a full blood omega. It makes sense Crowley would be too, and Castiel. Doesn’t it?” Dean informed them. He stood up and began walking around. “This makes no sense why would they add a class to his birth certificate? Why is there no info on them? How are they even real? Is that why Sam went into alpha mode? Does that mean he’s a full blood alpha now? Should I talk to Bobby? No I need to talk to Bobby. But what do I tell him?”

“Hey calm down.” Garth said standing up and putting his hands on Deans shoulders. “We came here to find out who did this to the Milton’s and we went way off track. They are good people what does it matter what their secondary gender is? Let me see what I can find out okay? The only reasonable explanation for all this is that Crowley is trying to protect his children. Charley?” He turned to Charley and tried to get them back on track. “Is there anything there about the attack?” 

“Nothing.” Charley said shaking her head and typing. “But Jody still has to talk to Gabriel himself.” For a second everyone went quiet. It was true the only person that could possibly help them was Gabriel himself.

“Well that’s not going to help. This sucks we have more questions than answers. We don’t know who attacked Gabriel both times, oh I’m sorry what ever his name is. My head hurts.” Dean sat back down on the sofa. 

“Hey.” Garth waited until Dean looked up at everyone. “Everything will be okay, I just know it.” Everyone gave smiles all around.

“Okay.” Dean took a deep breath. For a while, Charley continued working on her computer without any luck. The woman that had stolen Gabriel’s blood still had to be identified.

After some grilled cheese and some reassuring to Dean that they would all be okay Charley finally caught a break. “I found something.” Everyone gathered around her. “Lucifer Novak. Says here he is the owner of a security company that works hand in hand with the FBI. He owns a few hospitals too. Wow this guy is amazing.” Charley exclaimed looking up at her friends. “He started that security company before he was even out of his teens. Says here he comes from a family of eight, oh no, six.” Charley turned sad. “He lost two of his siblings in a fire.”

“Shit.” Dean felt bad for the man that had helped them so much for having to go through such a loss. “What else does it say?”

“He has a degree in law as well as medicine. Comes from a family of doctors. Says here his father went missing years ago. No further specifics on the family just a bunch of professional information. These documents might be altered. It gives enough information to not be suspicious. It’s weird.” Charley kept looking for more details but everything she found was related to school and his career. “No pictures or birth certificate either. Now I know it’s definitely been altered.” Charley said exasperated.

They couldn’t find more information but decided to keep trying. “Darn it’s almost ten. Dean I got to get going.” Benny said picking up his thrash and heading to the kitchen to throw it away.

“Oh shoot. We need to go too. Kevin and Ash say they are going to stay at the hospital Ms. Tran gave them a room there. I’m jealous we should have gone.” Jo said replying on her phone.

“You guys need a ride?” Dean stood up and walked to the door where Benny was waiting for Jo and Charley after saying goodbye to Garth.

“Its cool. I brought my car, I can take everyone.” Charley gave a kiss to Dean as she went outside first.

Benny proceeded with a hug. “Let us know if we can visit Gabe soon.” Benny said hopefully.

“I will.” Dean patted Benny in the back and let go. 

“Bye kid.” Jo told Dean with a hug.

Dean waited until everyone was in Charley’s blue car and waved them goodbye before he went back inside. “You’re welcome to stay if you don’t want to go home.” Dean offered at seeing Garth deep in thought. He always offered because it always seemed like Garth didn’t wish to return home. He didn’t mind, he actually loved Garth sleeping over. Garth was always the first to get places and always the last to leave.

“Its fine. I should go.” Garth took in a deep breath and stood up from the sofa. “Tomorrow is a new day.” He told Dean but it seemed he was talking more to himself. “Take care Dean and don’t worry like I told you, I know everything will be okay.” He gave Dean a half hug and smile after putting on his jacket and walking out the door.

Dean watched as his friend disappeared down the street into the darkness and sent him a quick text to let him know when he was home. He then called Bobby to let him know he would be heading back home soon and not to worry. He put his phone away and decided it was time to wake up Castiel. “Garth is right. Tomorrow is a new day.” He told himself before walking down the hall to his room.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: smut ahead \\(^o^)/

When Dean opened the door to the room he smiled. Castiel had thrown the blanket off himself and turned onto his stomach. The light of the lava lamp next to Deans bed showered a colorful glow on Castiel’s body. He walked up to him and sat down on the bed after turning on the light. “Cas.” He laid a hand on his back and began rubbing small circles. “Cas, babe. It’s time to go home.” 

Castiel turned to face Dean from where his face was buried into his pillow. “Any word on our brothers?” He asked without opening his eyes.

“Bobby said nurse Tran checked the cameras and they were sleeping now. Lucifer forebode anyone go in there until tomorrow though.” Dean told Castiel rubbing down his back and ending with his palm on his bottom. 

“Mmm.” Castiel finally opened his eyes and gave Dean a smile. “Do we have to leave right now? Can’t you lay down with me for a little while?” Castiel asked pleadingly.

Dean smiled at Castiel as he squeezed his soft muscular bottom. He pulled his hand away and pointed at him. “Fine but only for a little while.” Dean said sternly. He knew he wouldn’t be able to deny those baby blues.

Castiel smiled brightly and turned around scooting over and opening his arms in invitation. Dean let Castiel tangle his arms and legs around him as he laid on his side next to him. Castiel put his head on Dean’s chest. Dean took advantage of that to burry his nose in black hair and let the smell of a fresh grassy field fill his lungs. “I had a nice dream right now.” Dean could tell Castiel was smiling as he talked. “We all lived in a big house. You, me, Gabriel and Sam. We were outside in the back yard, a big back yard!” Dean chuckled at how Castiel seemed to get more and more exited with every word. “And you were making us burgers on a big grill. Gabriel and Sam were sitting close to each other and we kept teasing them for that.” Castiel squeezed Dean and looked up to meet his eyes. “It was nice.”

Dean expected more but realized that was it. The simplicity of Castiel’s dream and the emotion he was saying it with made something in his chest do a flip. He leaned down to kiss Cas softly on the lips. “Some day angel. I promise.” Dean felt a bit sad that Castiel and Gabriel didn’t even have a simple day like that. Where they could just enjoy the day. Castiel didn’t say anything just put his head back on Dean’s chest. “Hey Cas?”

“Hmmm?” Castiel wrapped his arms tighter around Dean.

“You know you’re not alone in all this right? You don’t have to keep anything to yourself because we’re here. I’m here. And if anything were to happen to you I don’t think I could get over that.” Castiel looked up at Dean with tears in his eyes. Dean leaned in almost touching Castiel’s lips with his own. “I need you.” He told him with all the sincerity in his being.

Castiel now began sobbing. He gave Dean a kiss fearing what tomorrow would bring but knowing Dean was right. “I know. Me too. I need you.” He said now with a teary smile. He kissed Dean and moved his arms around his neck.

They kissed softly until Castiel no longer had tears in his eyes. “Babe, you’re hard.” Dean pointed out once their kiss became deeper and he felt Castiel’s arousal rubbing against his thigh.

“Whose fault is it?” Castiel asked teasingly grabbing one of Dean’s palms and guiding it to his lower back. “Its only natural if you put me on a bed full of your scent. Was that your plan all along Winchester?” Castiel asked looking Dean in the eye while rubbing his hard cock against Dean’s half hard one. “Mmmh.”

Dean watched as Castiel threw his head back at the friction he just created. He leaned in and sucked on his adams apple making Castiel pull his shirt at the shoulders. “I didn’t plan it. But I’m certainly not complaining. And neither are you.” Dean snaked the hand that wasn’t on Castiel’s lower back under the front of the ACDC shirt. He used his thumb and pointer finger to take hold of Castiel’s already erect nipple. He grabbed it softly testing what Castiel might like.

“Oh Dean!” Castiel moaned in a deeper voice.

“Sensitive. Do you like me touching you here?” Dean pinched the small nub gently and smiled as Castiel’s pelvis responded for him with a press into his own. Dean kissed Castiel’s jaw enjoying the whimpers of pleasure he was so easily getting out of him. “You like it hu? So responsive for me baby. Want me to touch you more?” Castiel nodded feverishly while bringing his hands down to Dean’s belt. “Hey!” Castiel froze at Dean’s sudden outburst. “I didn’t say you could touch. I asked you if you want me to touch you more.” Dean repeated with a lower tone than normal. The sudden change was making shivers run throughout Castiel’s body.

“Yes.” Castiel said in a whisper looking into Dean’s eyes. “Please.” He added as Dean’s eyes filled with lust.

“Tell me where you want me to touch you.” Dean demanded gently. 

Castiel moved to lay completely flat on his back. He reached for the end of his shirt with both hands and brought it up to expose his chest. He looked away from Dean shyly. “Here.” 

Dean raked his eyes over tan skin and soft muscle. Castiel didn’t have defined abs but Dean could still see the soft outline of them appearing with every breath he took. “Look at me baby.” He locked eyes with a blue ocean and didn’t break eye contact as he straddled Castiel’s thighs. He didn’t break eye contact as he took Castiel’s shirt from where he was holding it and put it into his mouth. “Don’t let go.” He ordered. He grabbed his hands with his own and tangled their fingers together before putting them on the pillow above Castiel’s head. He kept his eyes locked to Castiel’s as he leaned down and ran his flat tongue over his right nipple. He watched Castiel struggle to keep his now glossy eyes open. He smiled predatorily before sucking on his nipple. Castiel let out a muffled moan and tightened his fingers on Dean’s at the sensation. He arched his back as Dean began to bite gently down. He moved to the other leaving what was once a dark pink nub red and glistening with warm saliva. On the other nipple he bit around grabbing golden flesh with his teeth and sucking feeling the hard nipple rub against his tongue. He pulled back admiring how he had just marked Castiel with his teeth. He untangled his fingers and reached for the shirt taking it out of Castiel’s mouth. Castiel took deep breaths trying to calm himself. “Fuck. You look so good laid out like that. Did you like it?” Dean watched him nod slowly and was glad he hadn’t been too rough on him. He looked down too see the outline of Castiel’s hard cock against the sweats and suddenly remembered he had no underwear on. He pulled down the fabric and let his erection free. “You really did like it. Look at how wet you are.” Dean rubbed the drop of precum on the tip of Castiel’s erection making Castiel gasp and grab his pillow. “Have you touched yourself here?” Dean took Castiel’s dick in hand and stroked once. Castiel nodded turning pink all the way to his chest. “Show me.”

Castiel’s eyes grew at Dean’s request. Something about the way Dean demanded all these dirty things while still being gentle made his hole clench around nothing and the heat in the pit of his stomach grow. Dean got off Castiel to sit on the edge of the bed giving him room. Castiel immediately missed the warmth. Dean’s intense stare made him reach for his pants with shaky hands after sitting up a bit until Dean had a clear view. He pulled his pants down completely, Dean helping when he got to his ankles and tossing it to the floor eager for what was coming. He looked at Dean and grabbed the base of his cock afraid being watched would make him reach that edge he had come close to many times but never dared jump off. He began stroking himself with his other hand all the way to the tip. He used his own leaking juice to make the glide easier. Dean’s intense gaze never left his body and that fueled Castiel’s movements. “Dean!” Castiel moaned making Dean flinch in his spot. Castiel knew his smell was becoming stronger the further he went. He could feel the moisture leaking in between his ass cheeks and feared Dean’s reaction. 

Dean could smell the honey and flowers from the green field turning into a storm. The smell that seemed to be getting stronger with every second reminded him of a beautiful garden during a light drizzle. He moved from his spot closer to Castiel and took hold of his knees. Dean watched as Castiel’s movements slowed before coming to a complete stop. “So beautiful.” Were the first words he said since Castiel started his little show. Castiel watched as Dean began to spread his legs to go between them. He wanted to close his eyes but found that he couldn’t. Dean’s eyes left his to look down as his pink twitching pucker came into view. Castiel watched as Dean’s eyes began glowing a soft red as Castiel’s concentrated smell hit his nose. Now Castiel’s legs were completely open and he could feel the slick dripping out and into the bed. “Have you ever touched yourself here?” Dean asked looking up at Castiel. Castiel shook his head slightly getting a low growl from Dean that made both his cock and hole leak more moisture. “May I?” Dean asked in a voice similar to the one Sam had used earlier that day. The one that had frighten Castiel as Sam looked at no one but his brother. Except Dean’s voice didn’t scare him. Quite the opposite, he wanted to hear it more. 

“Yes.” Castiel’s voice made the red in Dean’s eyes become more vibrant. Dean looked into Castiel’s eyes as he gave his response. As the word spilled from his lips a golden circle began to overtake the blue in his eyes. Dean leaned down putting Castiel’s legs over his shoulders and without warning licked up the slick dripping from Castiel. “Dean! Ahhhh! Oh Dean!” Castiel could feel Dean’s sinful tongue on his hole as he licked up his slick pulling sounds from out of him he never thought he could make. Embarrassed he let go of his hard member to cover his mouth.

Dean stopped licking what reminded him of salty soft sweet caramel to lock eyes with Castiel. “Don’t covered your mouth. I want to hear what you sound like when you feel good.” He waited until Castiel moved his hands away from his mouth obediently before licking around the ring of muscle this time. His action rewarded him with a low moan from Cas that had him twitch in his own pants. From the moment he had started kissing Castiel’s lips his cock became rock hard and began rubbing against the inside his pants demanding to be let free. Dean sucked at the reddening muscle as he spread it gently with his thumbs. He slowly intruded Castiel’s body with the tip of his tongue. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he closed them enjoying the slick that poured out into his mouth. 

He moved his tongue deeper as he heard Castiel’s loud moans of pleasure. “Dean! I can’t, I’m going to cum!!” Castiel began panting with every word. Dean looked up with his tongue still inside Castiel’s warmth to see him hanging on to the bars on his bed frame tightly as he arched off the bed. He smiled evilly at the sight and began moving his tongue deeper. With his lips around his hole and his tongue inside Castiel’s twitching insides Dean felt something growing hot inside him making his mind foggy. “Dean! Aaaagh. Slow, slow down!” Dean hadn’t noticed to gone on Castiel’s taste that he had begun thrusting his tongue in and out of Castiel. He never took it out completely and would suck when it went as far as he could reach. He left his tongue inside Castiel and moved it around in circular motions. He felt Castiel’s walls contract around it and that made him move faster and with more force. “Dean!!!!” Dean felt a hand on his hair press him deeper into Castiel as he felt Castiel’s bottom lift off the bed. He could feel slick drip down his chin and Castiel’s hole twitch uncontrollably around his tongue. When Castiel’s hole began to slow down in it’s uncontrollable massage of Dean’s tongue he pulled out before giving a gentle kiss to the slightly gapping hole. “Dean. Dean. Dean.” He could hear his name being called over and over like a sweet melody. He pulled away slowly feeling gentle fingers leave his hair. 

He looked down at Castiel from where he was kneeling between his legs and licked his lips at the sight. Castiel’s legs were still spread open exposing everything to Dean in an indecent display. His hole clenched around nothing as it continued to leek delicious smelling slick. His cock was now tired and spent as it laid in a puddle of it’s own juices. His chest was heaving as it struggled to supply Castiel’s white mind with oxygen. Castiel’s right hand was still griping the wooden bars on Dean’s bed with shaking fingers. His eyes now a vibrant gold looking into Dean’s eyes as they came back into reality. His other hand laid on his stomach touching the puddle of cum right below his belly button. “You taste so good.” Dean said as he wiped the drop of slick that had traveled down his chin with his pointer and middle finger. He reached over his now covered fingers and touched Castiel’s lips with them. Castiel opened his mouth slowly and wrapped his lips around the offered fingers. “See? I told you, so delicious.” Dean said as Castiel moaned around his fingers at the taste. Dean used his other hand to finally free his aching hard dick from his pants and began stroking himself. He reached his hand down between Castiel’s cheeks and covered it with slick before returning to stroke himself. He moved his fingers in and out of Castiel’s mouth as he massaged his tongue. Castiel kept looking between Dean’s glowing eyes and Deans hand stroking himself. “Cas! Fuck baby I’m about to pop my knot just looking at you. So fucking sexy! You like licking yourself off my fingers?” Dean watched Castiel nod feverishly as he sucked harder on his fingers. “Keep going baby. Get them nice and clean.” Dean began massaging his growing knot as Castiel let go of the bed frame and began sitting up further. Castiel reached a hand hesitantly wondering if he could touch now. Seeing no objection he wrapped what he could of his hand around Dean’s hot cock and began stroking. 

He pulled Dean’s fingers out of his mouth with a loud moan and indecent pop once he made sure he did in fact clean all the slick off. He covered Dean’s hand with his own guided it to grope his chest. “Dean mark me! I want your smell on me. I want everyone to know I belong to you. Dean! Alpha!” Being called alpha by his sinfully sexy angel pushed Dean over the edge he had been at since Castiel had begun stroking him. He came with Castiel’s name on his lips spilling on tan skin. He marked Castiel’s chest, stomach, hand and spent cock. His mind went white as his orgasm raked his body. He continued to massage his knot as Castiel stroked him but gradually slowed down as his release came to a stop. He looked down after a few minutes to see Castiel pull his cum covered hand away from him. Castiel looked at his hand leaking with the potent smell of leather and apple pie. He brought it up to his mouth an hummed in appreciation as his tongue enjoyed the taste of all that is Dean. “You taste better than I do Dean.” Castiel said with a moan. “Mmmmmmmh.” Castiel cleaned his hand completely keeping eye contact with a flustered Dean the whole time.

He let out an indecent yelp as Dean wrapped his arms around his waist and laid down on the bed turning Castiel on top of himself. “You’re something else Castiel.” Dean said lovingly as he leaned in to kiss Castiel passionately enjoying their combined taste on his tongue. He reached both hands down to grab Castiel’s ass as Castiel straddled him bringing their spent cocks together. The red of his eyes and the gold of Castiel’s began to fade slowly with every second they kissed. “We should shower and head back soon.” Dean said kissing Castiel’s neck but making no attempt to actually move.

“Why? It’s barley,” Castiel turned a bit to check the alarm on Dean’s bedside stand. “midnight?” he turned back and gave Dean a sheepish smile before kissing him again. They laid there basking in each other’s warmth for a while before Dean decided it was time to go. He rolled over and laid Castiel back on the bed. He stood up and received a giggle from Castiel. He looked down to see the pink lace hanging out of his pocket once more next to his hanging cock. “I’m glad you like them.”

Dean gave him a warm smile and kiss. He got the panties from his pocket and opened the top drawer next to his bed to put them in there. He turned around and picked up the pants from the floor to toss them in the hamper. “Why don’t you get the shower going, while I get us some fresh clothes?” Castiel nodded with a smile and stood up on shaking legs. Dean slapped his bottom as he walked pass him to get into the bathroom. The bathroom was inside Dean’s room, all the rooms in the house were master bedrooms. Dean heard the water start as he began to strip the bed of the soiled sheets. He made a note to wash everything before his mother got a chance to. He put new sheets on the bed and went to find them comfortable clothes to wear. This time he got some of his more tightly fitting boxer briefs hoping they would fit Castiel’s slightly smaller body. He grabbed more sweats for both of them not wanting to put on constricting denim, knowing it would irritate his sensible knot, and a plain black shirt for himself as well as a led Zeppelin shirt for Castiel. Finally he grabbed two towels and set them all on the bed double checking he didn’t forget anything.

“Deeean.” He heard a deep voice echo from the bathroom enticingly. “The bath is ready.” Dean shook his head fondly at how domestic the whole situation was beginning to seem. He grabbed the clothes and towel and headed to the bathroom. He found Castiel splashing water on himself inside the spacious tub. He began to undress aware Castiel’s playing had stopped and now his eyes were glued to Dean’s movements. “Smart, kind, and hot. I am the luckiest man in the world.” He told Dean as he climbed into the tub.

“No.” Dean said grabbing his hand and pulling him closer until he had him straddling his lap. “That would be me.” Castiel smiled and reached a hand between them to stroke Dean. “Babe, we can’t. We really need to go home soon.” Castiel kissed Dean’s neck and gave a disappointed whimper as he stopped his movements but didn’t take his hand off Dean.

“So big.” Castiel said griping Dean gently in his hand. “Do you think…” Castiel lifted his head to meet Dean’s eyes shyly. “You could teach me how,” he cleared his throat embarrassed. “how to use my mouth next time? I’ve never done that before. But I want to, if it’s for you.” Dean nodded once getting both of Castiel’s hands and bringing them around his neck before putting his own around Castiel’s waist and pulling him closer. He received a smile from Castiel.

“See? Luckiest man.” He smiled and kissed Castiel. For a few minutes all they did was that kiss in the warm water. After that Dean grabbed a washcloth and began cleaning Castiel. Castiel grabbed the shampoo and looked at the bottle. “What? You don’t like apple?” Dean asked suddenly afraid Castiel disliked the smell of the shampoo he used.

Castiel shook his head with a smile as he poured some on his hand. “I do. I love the smell. It’s your smell.” Castiel kissed Dean gently and as he massaged his scalp with the fragrant suds. After Castiel washed Dean’s hair and Dean washed Castiel’s body they switched and finished their bath. They got out and changed. Once changed and dry Castiel wrapped his hands around Dean and began rubbing his face on Deans neck. “Alpha, you washed most of your scent off me.” He complained.

Dean began rubbing on Castiel getting as much of his scent on him as possible. Happy now only he could smell Castiel but everyone else would smell him Dean pushed Cas back until Castiel was sitting on the bed again.

“Let me get your shoes.” They put on their shoes and grabbed their things making sure they didn’t leave anything important behind. They locked up the house and climbed into the Impala. Castiel gave his phone an odd look. “What?”

“That’s odd. I have no messages from father.” Castiel said turning slightly concerned to Dean.

“Well I called and texted Bobby and they were together. He probably got distracted.” Dean said with a smile.

Castiel took that knowing Dean was most likely correct. They drove to Bobby’s and opened the door making as little noise as possible knowing Bobby was most likely sleeping. As they passed his room they were surprised to see both him and Crowley under the sheets obviously naked. They had thought that Crowley would of slept at the hospital and we’re kind of glad he hadn’t. Perhaps that meant things were finally getting better. “You were right. He did get distracted by Bobby.” Castiel said in amusement.

“I heard that idjits.” Bobby’s grumpy soft voice came. He pulled Crowley closer to himself without opening his eyes.

“Good night Bobby.” Dean said pulling Castiel to his room. They got to the bedroom and pulled of their shoes. Dean laid down on the bed as Castiel went to use the restroom. When he came back he cuddled into Dean with his back becoming the little spoon. Dean buried his face into Castiel’s neck and laid his hand under his shirt to rest on his belly. “Good night my kind, beautiful angel.” He told him as he kissed his neck.

“Good night my sweet, handsome alpha.” Castiel laid his hand on top of Dean’s and cuddled further into him. He closed his eyes and began to drift off to sleep with the knowledge that not only would he be getting a good night’s rest, but that his father as well as Gabriel would be too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used it! I used the tittle in the story (>o<)// happy dance \\\\(>o<)


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: more smut ☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆

Castiel opened his eyes slowly. He was in an unfamiliar room that felt like home. For a slight second he wondered where he was at until he felt strong arms holding him closer to a warmth on his back. He rotated slowly in Dean’s arms. He enjoyed the view of light freckles and long eyelashes until he heard shuffling coming from somewhere outside. He gave Dean a soft kiss and maneuvered himself out of his arms without waking him up. It was a difficult task seeing as Dean even in his sleep wanted to hold him close. He made sure Dean was still covered and warm before exiting the room and closing the door behind himself. He passed Bobby’s room and saw him laying alone with his back turned to him and snoring lightly. He continued his path until he arrived at the kitchen where his father was making breakfast. “Good morning. Need help?” Castiel went to hug his smiling father and began helping without waiting for a response.

“You smell of that boys Impala darling. Did you have fun last night?” Crowley asked giving his child a teasing smile.

“It would appear not as much fun as you did father.” He watched as Crowley turned to the pancakes he was making with red cheeks and chuckled glad his father didn’t seem as stressed as before. “It surprised me yesterday to find you here. I thought you would of spent the night close to Gabriel.” Castiel was cracking eggs into a bowl and went into the kitchen to get vegetables to add to what he was preparing. For some reason even though this wasn’t his home he could move around and not feel embarrassed or worried he would be told something. This place felt warmer than any of the places he had lived before and he wondered why.

“I was. When we went our separate ways, Bobby and I went into the hospital. We checked up on Jody. She’s fine but has a badly bruised leg. Anyway, as soon as we went into the room she did something that changed my mind.” Crowley paused remembering and turned off the stove done with what he had cooked. He went over and put the rest of the pancakes on the table with all the other food he had made. He joined Castiel next to the stove where he was already cooking omelets for everyone. Castiel gave him a look that made him continue. “She began asking me a million questions all having to do with Gabriel’s well being. She was on the hospital bed hurt, but all she cared about was Gabriel’s condition. It made me realize that for the first time in our lives, we are truly not alone.” Crowley cupped Castiel’s cheek with a happy teary smile. “All of the people we found here, they all truly care for us. For US, Castiel. They don’t care we are omegas they care we are us. So even if I left Gabriel I knew he would be safe with Sam and I knew you would be with Dean. We are very lucky.” Castiel turned off the stove done with what he had cooked. He began to cry and hugged his father. “I think that perhaps it is time we stopped running away. Bobby made it clear to me there’s no need for that anymore and I’m sure Dean did the same to you.” Castiel cried louder at the realization that he didn’t have to leave this town, his new friends, and Dean. “I think we’ve finally found the place we belong darling. So from now on no more running, and no more sadness. We all have to be strong. And honestly I think the fact that we found some sexy eye candy doesn’t hurt either.” Crowley rubbed the back of Castiel’s neck and smiled glad the last statement got a happy chuckle from his son.

He flinched as he heard loud running down the hall and turned to see a startled Bobby and Dean make an appearance. They each grabbed a Milton separating them from each other. “What’s wrong sunshine?” Dean asked worried. “Why are you crying?”

Castiel hugged Dean closer and gave a giggle as he saw Crowley do the same to Bobby. “Nothing. These are happy tears. We’re just really happy we found you guys.” Castiel cupped Dean’s face and kissed him on the cheek. 

“You two.” Bobby said exasperated after pulling away from Crowley’s lips. Castiel wondered how he managed to toss on pants and a shirt so quickly. Bobby gave Crowley a smile happy to see him finally calm. They both turned around and watched as Dean’s eyes were glowing a soft red that was beginning to fade as he woke up completely. Crowley immediately let go of Bobby and grabbed Castiel to turn him around.

“Dad?” Castiel asked confused at his father pulling down the collar of his shirt and examining his flesh.

“No bite?” Crowley asked looking up at Bobby. “You saw it too?”

Bobby nodded his head. “We should ask Lafayette later.” He looked up to see Dean and Cas give him an equally confused look. “Nothing. We should eat and head to the hospital. It smells good.” Crowley let go of Castiel with a smile and soft pat on the cheek.

Castiel and Dean looked at each other but let it go as Crowley and Bobby turned back to normal. “It does smell good.” Dean said pulling Castiel to the chair next to him. “You guys shouldn’t spoil us so much.” He looked up at both Castiel and Crowley. 

They ate in a comfortable chat about the future and other mundane things. When they were done with the meal Dean and Bobby insisted on cleaning, a gesture the Milton’s found adorable. “We need to shower darling.” Crowley told Castiel. “Do you want to go first?”

“We showered yesterday night father. I think we’ll change and head out first. That is if Dean agrees?”

Dean turned from the sink where he was helping Bobby with the dishes. “That’s fine with me. The sooner we see our brothers the better.” He smiled at Castiel and began working faster.

“Okay. You guys can head out before us as soon as you’re done. We will meet you there. In the meantime you two can go see Jody she was worried about how you were handling everything.” Castiel gave a small nod to Bobby and stood up to head to the bedroom to change. “Dean, your parents should be arriving by the end of the day.” Bobby informed him.

“Okay.” Dean gave a loud sigh wondering how he was going to tell his mom and dad about all the things that had happened. He received a ruffle of his Chestnut hair from Bobby making his worries go away. “We’ll see you guys later. I know you’ll be conserving water when you shower so try not to slip.” Before Bobby could respond Dean ran after Castiel.

“He isn’t wrong.” Bobby said pulling Crowley onto his feet and into his arms. “What do you say? Let’s shower together?” Bobby kissed Crowley’s neck and enjoyed the vibration coming from Crowley’s chest as he began purring. 

“Bobby. At least wait until the kids are out of the house.” Crowley pulled back and gave Bobby a charming smile. “If you do, I’ll give you a nice reward.” He said moving his hands down Bobby’s chest and seeing Bobby’s eyes fill with lust.

“Oh, I can’t wait.” Bobby smiled down predatorily and squeezed Crowley’s butt before letting go and heading to his bedroom. Crowley followed shaking his head in fondness and sporting a loving smile.

 

*****************************************************************

 

Sam opened his eyes gradually. A slow rhythmic beeping filling his ears as he looked around the room remembering where he was. Cookies and books filled his nose making him smile. He looked down to see dark golden hair close to his chest. He felt Gabriel’s arms around himself and smiled once more. Gabriel moved in his arms to lift his head and bury it in Sam’s neck. Sam tried not to let out a moan at the movement. He knew his knot had gone down but currently he was still inside Gabriel. He moved his hands down Gabriel’s spine where they were still wrapped around him until he made it to his butt. With one hand he spread him open by grabbing a handful of the soft muscle there. With the other he pulled gently at his rim and began to slowly pull himself out. “Noooo.” Came Gabriel’s sleepy protest that made him pause his movements. Gabriel pushed himself on Sam taking back in what his moose had just taken out. “Mmmmng. Stay inside a little longer.” Gabriel didn’t make any other attempt to move or open his eyes. He did, however, give a few pecks to Sam’s neck.

“I’ve been inside you all night sweetie.” Sam said with a fond chuckle letting go of Gabriel’s puffy rim to pull him closer by the waist.

“Ngh. Yeahh. But that doesn’t count.” Gabriel pulled back slightly opening his eyes and meeting Sam’s. “I was asleep the whole time.” Gabriel pushed their lips together in a soft kiss.

They pulled away as Sam brought his other hand up to Gabriel’s face. He gave him a smile as he moved the hair behind his ear. “Good morning sunshine.” 

“Good morning Sammich.” Sam took a second to look at Gabriel’s smiling face carefully. His bruises and cuts were healing nicely. He no longer looked tired and had a soft glow to him that warmed Sam’s heart. “Sammy?” Gabriel rotated his hips a bit bringing Sam out of his observation. “Make love to me again?” Gabriel moved his arms around Sam’s neck and stayed away slightly to look at Sam but didn’t move further than that. Sam took the opportunity to survey the rest of Gabriel for a second. The bruising on his ribs had gone down from sickly greens and purples. None of his cuts were bleeding anymore and the burn on his chest was no longer glossy with moisture but rather dry and beginning to scab. Sam’s alpha told him making love to Gabriel was a good idea in more ways than one. He leaned in and attacked Gabriel’s lips a little rougher than last night but still gently, as he pulled Gabriel closer he pulled out a bit off his clenching slick hole before going back in. “Aah!” Gabriel pulled away slightly and turned his head. Sam began kissing his neck seeing sun kissed skin exposed. “Knot me again and cum inside me. It feels good!” Sam smiled against his skin happy he was giving Gabriel so much pleasure.

Seeing as it was still early judging from the clock on the far wall that indicated it was about to be seven in the morning, Sam though there was no harm in fulfilling Gabriel’s request. “Gabe! You’re so tight. You feel so good squeezing me like that.” Sam began picking up his pace feeling Gabriel meeting his thrust every time. Gabriel let out a loud moan. “Are you okay? Does it hurt?” Sam asked slowing down remembering what they had just gone through the day before.

“No.” Gabriel began moving his hips faster than Sam and trying to take him in as much as possible. He moved his leg further up Sam’s hip opening himself more and taking Sam to the hilt. Once full completely with Sam he grind himself feeling Sam rub against his walls. “Just feels good. Agh! So good!” Sam pulled back from Gabriel’s neck to look at glossy eyes. As he felt Gabriel take control he latched himself onto his lips and bit his bottom lip gently pulling it back as Gabriel’s moans became louder. Sam let out a predatory smile at realizing Gabriel felt much better by the way he was moving his hips vigorously. He wrapped his arms around Gabriel’s waist. “Kyaa!! Agh! Ah!” Gabriel let out as Sam rotated onto his back and laid completely still with Gabriel on top of himself making Gabriel’s weight add to their pleasure. “Sammyyyyy! Sam! Can I?! Ah!”

“Do as you like my beautiful angel. Take as much…… ah! Oh fuck..... Take as much as you need.” Gabriel leaned forward putting his hands on Sam’s shoulders. His chest was right in front of Sam’s eyes moving with every thrust of Gabriel’s hips, his nipples appeared to be teasing Sam in invitation. Sam put his big hands on Gabriel’s hips but made no effort to influence his movements or moved his own hips. “Fuck!” Sam laid his head down on the pillow and closed his eyes as Gabriel’s tight soft hole massaged around him sending delicious shivers up his spine. He opened his eyes and leaned forward catching a nipple into his mouth. “Sweet! Taste so good.” He mumbled around the hard nub.

Gabriel dug his nails into Sam’s shoulders as a particularly strong bolt of electricity shot up his spine. He buried Sam into himself completely before sliding off until only the tip remained. He would repeat his motions pausing and grinding down every couple of thrusts. “Sam! You’re so deep! Agh! I can feel you reaching my deepest parts! Sam! Oh Sam! Ah! Oh Sam I’m so full of you! It feels good! So good! I’m gonna! Ah! Sam!” Gabriel abruptly stopped his movements making Sam let go of his nipple and pull back. Gabriel rested his forehead on Sam’s chest while catching his breath. Sam could feel Gabriel’s hole twitch around his hard dick just above his swelling knot and frowned at the realization Gabriel had been close to orgasm. Gabriel lifted himself and sat up. He used his hands to reach back and spread his cheeks apart. He sunk slowly feeling Sam’s knot stretch him as it intruded his body once more. Now completely sitting on Sam and knowing he had all of him inside he looked down at Sam. He gave him a smile at his awe filled expression. Gabriel grabbed Sam’s hands in his and guided one to his hip. The other he brought up to cup his cheek. “Inside. Fill me up more. Okay? Together.” He began riding Sam slowly. Sam’s knot swelled to completion after the third time it went inside. Gabriel began moving rotating his hips in small circles, he would alternate between that and moving forward and back grinding Sam into his walls. His eyes started closing slowly as he took Sam’s thumb into his mouth and began twirling his tongue around it. He could hear Sam breathing and grunting harder and quicker with every rotation of his hips.

“Slow. Down.” Sam griped Gabriel’s hip in an attempt to slow down his now vigorous and in Sam’s opinion sinful hip movements. “You’re still hurt. Gabe. Sweetie. Fuck!” Sam watched Gabriel open his eyes with his lips still wrapped around his thumb. Gabriel didn’t stop or even stutter in his movements. His eyes, however, were now completely eaten away by the golden ring Sam had seeing the day before. The sweet smell that was all Gabriel began filling the air around them. Sam could feel Gabriel’s slick making his movements easier as it leaked from the overflowing pleasure Gabriel was experiencing. It appeared Gabriel was either too drunk on that pleasure he ignored any pain he might have been feeling or he really wasn’t in pain any longer. Sam was hoping for the second one. Sam felt Gabriel begin to tighten around him once more. He could feel himself close to his orgasm but was trying to hold back until Gabriel would reach it with him. For a second as be watched Gabriel’s forgotten dick bounce with his movements he debated reaching for it. He held back at the thought of Gabriel spilling over him without being touched. Just like the night before Gabriel didn’t need to be touched. Sam could no longer hold on and let his orgasm spill into Gabriel. He tried to keep his eyes open and watched with blurry vision as Gabriel spammed on top of him. He could feel Gabriel’s teeth dig into his thumb gently. To Sam Gabriel looked like the most beautiful piece of art coming untouched. Something that should be worshiped while on your knees begging to be acknowledged by this beautiful being. Hoping Gabriel would spare even a glance. Images of Gabriel in clouds surrounded by mighty gods and goddesses worshipping him appeared into his mind. Bolts of electricity and heat raked his body at realizing that Gabriel ignored those mighty beings in favor of only looking at him. The image around them faded as only Gabriel remained looking into his eyes as he continued to empty his seed into him. He looked down to see Gabriel’s softening dick twitch as a couple of more droplets spilled. 

Gabriel let go of the hand on his cheek and brought it down to his lower abdomen. He smiled fondly as he felt more warmth inside himself. Sam ran his thumb over Gabriel’s swollen bottom lip before bringing his hand down to his other hip as he emptied the last of his orgasm into him. The image of Gabriel holding his tummy as he was buried deep inside made an engraving into Sam’s mind. Gabriel rotated his hips and began grinding himself on Sam gently enjoying the warmth. “I love you.” Gabriel moved his hand from his stomach to grab Sam’s other hand with a soft smile. Sam, with a shaking body that wasn’t completely done being raked with orgasm, sat up until he was resting his back on the wall. Gabriel moaned and shivered the whole time Sam was moving until he had him comfortable on his lap.

“I love you too. So much.” He kissed Gabriel and brought him as close as possible until every inch of them was touching. Gabriel brought up his arms around Sam’s neck and kissed him with all the love he had. “How do you feel? Do you remember what happened yesterday?” Sam kissed the bite on Gabriel’s shoulder making sure he wouldn’t get scared if he did remember what had happened the last few days. Gabriel gave a whimper as flashbacks flooded his mind. “Hey, hey. It’s okay sweetie I’m here, you’re safe. I’m sorry. You don’t have to tell me right now. Shhhhhh.” Sam pushed Gabriel face into his neck and patted his back trying to calm him. He got mad at himself for a second for making Gabriel remember when they finally got a moment of peace. 

Gabriel smelling the scent of burnt books took a deep breath. He pulled away to look at Sam in the eyes and cupped his face. “I’m okay.” Sam felt tears pooling in his eyes. Gabriel was giving him a smile but he didn’t realize there were tears streaking down his cheeks. He was so concerned for Sam that he had forgotten what had just flooded his mind. Sam wiped the tears away from his cheeks and bumped noses with Gabriel. Gabriel could smell the richness of coffee and comfort of books return into the air. He began purring deep in his chest at Sam’s soft and gentle comfort. “Moose?”

“Yeah, I’m right here.” Sam kissed his neck before he sucked the skin there.

“Ah!” Gabriel’s hand shot up to Sam’s hair the other patted his shoulder twice. “Not you moose. That moose.” Sam lifted his head to look at what Gabriel was talking about. Next to the pillow in the spacious bed was the moose he had won for the dancing competition. 

“I’m amazed that didn’t fall.” Sam said looking at the plush moose. “Cas brought it for you. He thought you’d feel better if you had it if you woke up before we got here?” 

Sam bent forward taking Gabriel with him to grab the sheet. “Ah! Fuck!” Gabriel moaned as Sam spilled again into him. After some minutes Sam sat back with the sheet in hand and gave Gabriel a sheepish smile. Gabriel couldn’t help but return his smile. He felt tired but satisfied. He could feel his tired dick give a twitch every time they moved and had no doubt he would be hard again before Sam’s knot went down. “That was nice of Cas.” Gabriel said once his breathing went back to normal. Unable to move much in fear of hurting Gabriel, Sam took one of the pillow cases off a pillow and used it to clean them. He didn’t want Gabriel to get cold and could feel his alpha nagging inside to keep Gabriel happy. “Where, where did you go?” Gabriel let Sam move him any way he wanted. He would just moan, whimper, and hiss in pleasure every time Sam moved inside him.

“We went to school sweetie?” Gabriel’s eyes grew wide with worry. He realized it was pass eight and Sam would have to go to school soon. “Don’t worry, I’m not leaving you for school any time soon, not just because it’s Saturday.” Sam kissed Gabriel’s worries away. “I’m going to stay here with you until you’re all better and long after that. I love you. My. Sweet. Beautiful. Amazing. Smart. Caring. Angel.” Sam kissed Gabriel’s face with every word receiving giggles as a reward. “I love yo…” Sam pulled Gabriel against himself and gave a threatening growl at the knock on the door.

“Sammich.” Gabriel started petting Sam’s hair and concentrated on letting out the scent of comfort.

“It’s nurse Tran.” Came the hesitant voice of Kevin’s mom.

Gabriel grabbed the sheet from protective hands and covered himself completely as well as Sam below the waist. “Its just Ms. Tran Sam.” Gabriel’s stern voice made Sam’s alpha calm down at the thought of having upset him. “Play nice.” Gabriel kissed Sam in the cheek. “Come in!” Gabriel switched Sam’s head to rest on his shoulder away from the door. He could still hear him growling softly in his chest. Ms. Tran opened the door and stood there for a couple of seconds before walking in. “Sorry doc. You kinda caught me all tied up at the moment.” Gabriel turned to nurse Tran with his hand still petting Sam’s hair.

“I’m not going to say I’m used to it because I’m not. As a nurse you see everything I think it’s just the fact that I’m like Sam’s aunt that makes this you know.” As she was talking she was picking up the soiled clothes from the floor and putting them on a hamper they hadn’t seen against the wall. She walked closer to the bed. She put what looked like clothes next to their feet.

“Embarrassing for Samoose and funny for us?” Gabriel said scratching at Sam’s scalp. 

“Yup.” Ms. Tran gave a big smile as she got a clipboard and pen from between the clothes. “I brought both of you clothes so you can bathe later when Sam’s knot goes down. Be carful of your chest and ribs. I’m going to need to take your vitals and a blood sample from both of you if it’s possible.”

“Ahh! Sam! No!” Gabriel moaned as nurse Trans words made Sam hold on to him tighter and in cause grind into him deeper. Sam relaxed a bit as Gabriel’s petting came back. “I think you might have to hold up on that blood. But you can take my vitals.” Gabriel said breathing in through his nose and out his mouth.

“I figured, it was worth the shot.” Nurse Tran gave Gabriel an understanding smile. She slowly grabbed his arm and took his blood pressure. Lucifer had instructed he only be hooked up to the heart monitor and everything else be taken care of or double checked manually. She put up the blood sugar palette to his finger and looked at him. Gabriel held Sam tight so he wouldn’t do anything at the smell of the blood and nodded his head. Nurse Tran pricked him and took a step back as Sam’s growl grew.

“I’m okay.” Gabriel tried to calm Sam down but he was still growling. When Gabriel brought his hand up to Sam’s lips so he could lick the drop of blood off Nurse Tran gasped in amazement. Gabriel quickly looked down thinking he had exposed himself or Sam accidentally. “What?”

“Your ribs! Your wounds!” She exclaimed pointing at Gabriel’s healing torso. She looked at Sam where he could barley be seeing near Gabriel’s neck and saw red eyes. “They look much better.” She said with a smile. In all her years she had never felt the chill Sam had just sent down her spine.

“Stop it Samoose. You’re scary.” Sam moved his face to bury his nose behind Gabriel’s ear and gave an irritated whimper. “Alphas.” Gabriel told nurse Tran fondly with a roll of his eyes and a smile.

“Your…. Um, your blood sugar is still low. I’ll make sure they bring plenty of food up. Later on today or perhaps tomorrow we can run some more test to make sure you’re healing correctly. Everything else looks like it’s getting to normal levels but not quite there. Let me know when you’re in the shower so I can clean.” She was walking towards the door as she spoke. “I’m glad you at least look better.” She gave Gabriel a soft smile. Sam continued growling low in his chest irritated she was still in the room. “When he goes back to normal he is going to get a scolding.” She said pointing at them. Gabriel giggled sure she wasn’t joking. She exited the room and closed the door behind herself with a soft click.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: more smut   
> Take it! Take it all! Muahahaha (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧

“Good job Sammich.” Gabriel praised cupping Sam’s face and making him look into his eyes. “So strong and brave protecting me.” Gabriel rubbed his face against Sam’s as he slid his hands down to his shoulders. Being praised by Gabriel made Sam’s growl subside and his hard member twitch with pride. He knew his alpha part wanted to release again as Gabriel words fueled him on. He began grinding Gabriel down by his hips as Gabriel continued to praise him. “So handsome, smart, brave. My knight in shining armor.” Gabriel began panting as he felt Sam’s hard dick rub against his prostate completely. He felt him against his walls and knew he would be filled more any second. He wondered how he was able to hold so much and moaned at the thought of not having a limit. He knew from when his father gave them the talk that an alpha could release multiple times throughout the course of a knot. He also knew a knot could last anywhere between half an hour to a couple of hours if the alpha was in rut or the Omega in heat. The talk hadn’t really had a point seeing has alphas were near extinction but now he was glad Crowley had told them. Sam griped Gabriel’s hips tighter and knew he would leave bruises behind as he moved his hips in a small circle. “Saah! Sam!” Gabriel’s dick was still not fully hard but it was getting there. His hole, however, was squeezing Sam with every move. 

Sam wondered, feeling Gabriel’s half hard dick rub against his lower abdomen, if he could make Gabriel come only from his warm hole. He moved his arms around Gabriel’s lower back as the other went up his back to tangle in his hair. He began sucking at his bite mark, the only thing that seemed to not be healing, and grind Gabriel down. “Fuck, Gabe. Again I’m going to cum. Inside you! Fill you up full.”

“Sam! Something weird is happening! Sam! I’m scared!” Gabriel felt something similar to the first time Sam had made him come. This time it was slightly different. The heat that had erupted into pleasure from before wasn’t on the pit of his stomach but rather on his lower back. It was beginning to crawl up his sides along with a tingle that gave him goosebumps. He tensed up and tried to lift off Sam as the sensation turned into spikes that suddenly spread to his thighs, stomach, chest and dick. He closed his eyes as black and white collided in his head. His lungs gave a slight burn as he tried to inhale and exhale at the same time. All that was on his mind after black and white was Sam. He felt warmth envelop him as if he was being wrapped in Sam’s arms. Suddenly that embrace sent millions of small bolts to every cell in his body making it spasm.

Sam could feel his orgasm nearing when Gabriel told him he was scared. He tried to stop concerned and moved his arms to Gabriel’s wrists but as Gabriel’s last word left his lips his hole began clenching uncontrollably around Sam. He began to cum again into Gabriel. Gabriel dug his nails into Sam’s shoulders trying to hold on but was unsuccessful. He fell backwards a little as Sam caught him with both arms on his back again. Gabriel’s entire body spasmed as he chanted Sam’s name in a soft melody between harsh breaths. His body shivered against Sam’s before it shook and spasmed once more. Sam felt something warm on his thighs but couldn’t tell what it was too lost in Gabriel and the ends of his pleasure. He thought he was done but as Gabriel’s body became limp he was hit with a strong scent of something he didn’t recognize and spilled some more. The scent made his mind jolt with electric currents. His body felt like static surrounded him before it shocked his whole body. For a slight second he feared he would black out but Gabriel’s soft whimpers made him hold on. They shivered together as what ever had just happened passed. It took them ten whole minutes to even remember how to breathe properly. “Gabriel? Honey, are you okay?” Sam felt Gabriel rub against him. “What the?” He realized his stomach was dry and Gabriel was still half hard. With Gabriel resting his head on Sam’s chest and purring with pleasure, Sam took the opportunity to reach back. His hand became soaked with warm liquid. He brought it up to see his fingers glistening with moisture. Gabriel had squirted around his swollen knot and into the bed. “You really did cum from your hole.” Sam stared in amazement.

“My Sammich.” Gabriel purred happily. “Love you.” Sam could feel Gabriel drifting off to sleep and decided to let him if he did. He looked up at the clock, it was almost nine. He scratched gently Gabriel’s scalp as he rubbed his back enjoying the purring coming from him. At around nine thirty Gabriel lifted his head and smiled sleepily. Sam’s knot had gone down but he hadn’t taken himself out of Gabriel. “We should head to the bath.”  
Gabriel sat up with the intent of separating but was stopped by Sam. “No wait. If we do that here we’ll make a mess. We should do that in the tub.” Gabriel nodded not wanting to embarrass them further by having Nurse Tran clean that mess. Sam moved them to the edge of the bed and sat as he grabbed the nurse phone. “Good morning. We’re heading into the bath, just give us five minutes…….. I’m sorry about earlier.”

“Don’t worry. I know that was all the alpha. Be careful of Gabriel’s wounds make sure you wash around his burn and not on it.” Nurse Tran instructed.

“I will, thank you.” Sam hung up the phone and looked at the clothes that had been brought. He figured most likely Bobby or even Crowley had gotten some of his clothes from home. There was also light blue cotton pants, black cotton boxer briefs and a white t shirt for Gabriel. “Aww, no lace.” He grabbed the clothes and gave them to Gabriel so he could carry them.

“When we go home you can choose them every day.” Sam nodded happily at that proposition. Gabriel kissed Sam in the cheek and wrapped his legs tightly around him. One arm he had around his shoulders while the other held on to the clothes. Their sensible bodies shook as Sam stood up slowly. 

“Are you okay?” Sam asked now he could feel Gabriel hard against his stomach. Gabriel nodded with teary eyes. Sam walked to the bathroom and found it was extravagant. He took the clothes from Gabriel and set them in the closed toilet. For a second he wondered if there was a tub but then noticed it was separated from this part of the bathroom. He saw towels and robes hanging near where the showers were. “I think a bath?” Sam was eyeing the shower part. Gabriel pointed a shaky finger to the far wall where a giant tub was from wall to wall. “Wow. Remind me to thank Lucifer if I ever meet him.” He walked over and found the tub was way bigger than it looked. It had three steps up to get into a small platform and three steps down to get into the tub. He sat down in the built in seat and started opening the water to the tub with the nobs conveniently placed within reach. He worked the nobs until it was the perfect temperature. He didn’t lock the drain so they could rinse first. “Okay honey. I’m going to pull out.” He warned.

“Do we have to?” Gabriel asked a bit sad. Sam smiled an nodded kissing his neck. Gabriel gave a disappointed whimper Sam though was adorable it was driving him crazy how Gabriel wanted to stay connected to him. He loved it.

“I should apologize to Crowley for turning you into a little pervert. Just think that we’ll be doing this more and more from now on.” Sam said still kissing his neck.

“Really?” Gabriel grabbed his hair gently thinking Sam was right because all he wanted was to be full of him.

“Yes. I mean how could I possibly keep my hands off you?” Sam brought his hands to grab Gabriel’s ass cheeks and give them a squeeze. He spread them open and massaged them making Gabriel’s breathing pick up. “We should take care of this.” Sam said pulling on Gabriel’s ass so his hard dick would rub in between them. Sam spread Gabriel open and pulled away from his neck to look into his eyes. “Slowly. Okay angel? Tell me if you need me to stop.” Sam began to pull out agonizingly slow. He could feel Gabriel’s body begin to shake and his grip on his biceps clutch. His hole squeezed harder the further he took it out as if it didn’t want to let go. “Honey relax. You’re clenching on to tightly.” 

“I can’t help it.” Gabriel’s suddenly lust filled voice came. Sam attacked his lips and felt him instantly relax. He began pulling out a bit faster this time. As he did he could feel his combined cum with Gabriel’s slick pouring out into the tub. “Mmmmmhn! Mmmgh! Mhn!” Gabriel moaned as only the tip of Sam remained. His eyes grew and he came onto Sam as he slipped completely out with a loud squelch. All at once he felt empty as some of Sam’s seed he tried but couldn’t hang on to poured out. His gaping sensitive hole closed and clenched around nothing as a dribble of Sam came out. 

“Well guess it took care of itself. Are you okay?” Sam asked massaging Gabriel’s back and hips. Gabriel nodded coming back to reality. “You’re so sexy. I whish I could stay inside you for ever.” Sam gave a satisfied sigh as Gabriel’s shaking went down. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Gabriel reached back and touched his hole. He hissed at how tender and sensitive it was. “I think we might of broken some kind of record.” Sam reached the hand that wasn’t massaging Gabriel’s lower back to touch his hole with the pad of his fingers gently. He could feel intense heat as he massaged it gently. Gabriel began purring at his gentle and caring touch. He reached over for one of the faucets and pulled it out of the wall. “We had these in our old home.” Gabriel responded Sam’s unasked question. He brought the gentle streak of water to wash away the mess between them. Sam took the faucet from him and used it to rinse his back. “I don’t think I’ll be able to walk for a while, not just because of my ankle.” 

“Its okay, I’ll carry you everywhere you have to go.” Sam said with a loving smile.

“Such a good alpha. How did I ever get so lucky?” 

“I’m the lucky one.” Sam felt he must of saved a king or god in a past life for him to even be in the same planet as this incredible person. Once he washed away most of their fluids he locked the drain and put the faucet back on the wall next to the others. The small platform behind Sam had cups, washcloths, soaps and shampoo in a professional display. Gabriel grabbed one of the cups and began putting water over Sam’s shoulders. He sat the cup back down and began to purr as he kissed Sam’s jaw. Once the tub filled they laid there in the warm water for a few minutes before Sam started washing Gabriel’s body carful of his chest. He then continued to his hair. Once done Gabriel insisted he do the same. Sam let him do as he liked and helped along the way. He knew Gabriel wasn’t sleepy but he could tell he was exhausted. “How do you feel?” Sam poured some water over Gabriel’s dark golden hair as he tilted his head back.

“Good. Loved.” Gabriel opened his eyes and smiled. His stomach growled lightly making them both look down. “Hungry?”

Sam put a hand on his stomach. Gabriel was in no means fat but his stomach wasn’t defined. When they were making love Sam had spotted muscle make an appearance when Gabriel sucked in a big breath of air. He knew the reason he had a soft belly was all the sweets he loved. And to be completely honest Sam loved the soft flesh. “We’ll eat. It’s probably pass ten and I’m sure everyone will be coming soon.”

Gabriel straighten up and gave a worried look. “Are you going to be okay? I don't want you turning alpha on them. On Dad or your brother, that would be bad.” 

“I'm sure I'll be fine. I feel much more calm now that nurse Tran said you're doing better. But maybe don't let them touch you for now?” Sam pulled Gabriel closer to himself and kissed him.

“I won't, just let me know if you feel the alpha winning and I'll tell them to go away.” Gabriel put their foreheads together and smiled happy he would be able to see his family and maybe later his friends.

“Okay. Time to get out.” Sam lifted Gabriel off himself and sat him down. Gabriel hissed at the burn on his bottom but shamelessly enjoyed it. “Are you okay?” Sam asked opening the drain.

“Mhm. I’m okay. I didn’t know I could be stretched so much. Sammy you’re really big.” Gabriel gave him a smile with a red face making Sam smirk. In that moment he realized he was Gabriel’s first and Gabriel was his first. He knew he would also be his only if he had anything to say about it and that made him extremely happy. He nuzzled Gabriel’s neck enjoying their combined scent and climbed out. He grabbed a towel and dried himself a bit before putting on the soft white robe. He took one more towel and robe and climbed inside the tub. He kneeled in front of Gabriel and began to dry every inch of him. This is where he really noticed how Gabriel’s heeling was progressing. His ankle was still swollen but had lost its dark purple color and was now a mix of light purple and pink. The other bruises on his body were beginning to fade slowly and the cuts were closed. His ribs still looked bad but much better than before. His burn was the one that looked the most healed it was scabbing and dry Sam knew he couldn’t get an infection now. The only thing that wasn’t healing and still had a bit of fresh blood was the bite on Gabriel’s shoulder. 

“It doesn’t hurt. I don’t know why but when you touch it, it feels good.” Gabriel said reading his mind. He could tell Sam was beginning to feel bad for making him bleed. Sam smiled now that he knew he hadn’t hurt Gabriel.

“Gabriel!” When Sam was drying between Gabriel legs he saw bruises between his thigh and pelvis. “I hurt you!” Sam was beginning to panic at the bruising he caused on his little angel.

Gabriel grabbed him and put his face to his neck once more. “Shhhhh Sammy. No you didn’t. You didn’t hurt me.” Gabriel comforted Sam. “The person that attacked me…… they hurt me.” He whispered. The growl he got from Sam made even him flinch. “I’m okay. I’m safe. You’re protecting me. And he’s not touching me ever again. It’s okay my Samoose. I’m okay. Shhhhhh.” Gabriel rubbed circles on Sam’s back until he calmed down. “Better?” Sam nodded into his neck. He knew if he ever found out who it was that cause Gabriel pain he was going to tear them apart. For now he took comfort in knowing Gabriel was with him, safe. He put on the robe for Gabriel and carried him out. He was going to change in the bathroom but it was getting uncomfortable there with the heat left over from the bath. He grabbed the clothes with Gabriel in his arms and went out into the room. Nurse Tran was finishing up with the bed.

“Good morning.” She greeted with a smile.

“Good morning.” Gabriel and Sam said together. Sam no longer felt irritated at her presence and that made him a little happy. He sat Gabriel down on the edge of the bed with his back towards nurse Tran. He began changing into his underwear, jeans, and dark green shirt. Once changed he grabbed the black underwear and looked at nurse Tran expectantly until she turned with a roll of the eyes. Sam dressed up Gabriel carful of his wounds and once finished gave the green light for her to turn. “I’m so spoiled aren’t I?” Gabriel asked nurse Tran as Sam dried his hair with a towel.

“No, you just found a really good kid.” Nurse Tran smiled at Sam and was glad to receive a smile back. “How are you two feeling?”

Sam looked at Gabriel asking the same question with his eyes. “Nothing hurts right now. I’m happy.” Gabriel hugged Sam and put his chin on his torso looking up at him with sincere eyes. “What about you Sammich?”

“I’m happy too. But…. Um I didn’t like it when you got close to him.” 

“Yes. Lafayette warned me about it. He said you wouldn’t attack because of my familiar scent, but I’ll make sure to tell whoever visits to keep their distance. I also put tranquilizers in these drawers within Gabriel’s reach just in case. They’ll knock you out for a while, I know you wouldn’t want to hurt anyone.” Nurse Tran said with an encouraging smile.

Sam nodded and grabbed Gabriel’s hands. “Honey. If you see me losing control I want you to use one on me. Okay?” Gabriel gave a whimper but nodded he knew it would hurt Sam more hurting someone he loved than being put to sleep for a while. “Good. My brave little angel.” Sam picked up Gabriel and sat down on the bed leaning on the wall again with him on his lap only now Gabriel had his back to Sam’s chest. 

Nurse Tran looked at them for a bit before she continued. “Crowley told us all three of you were on birth control to help regulate your heats.” She stated.

“You get heats?” Sam asked wrapping his arms around Gabriel middle and resting his chin on his shoulder.

“Yup. Except ours take longer than our ancestors, instead of every three months ours are every seven months. They are horrible.” Gabriel said remembering how intense his heats were.

“Right. That’s probably because you had to go through them alone, but now you have Sam.” Gabriel reached a hand up to touch Sam’s cheek and smiled. “Well Lafayette said you have the option to take this.” Nurse Tran showed them a small round pill.

“What is that?” Gabriel asked looking at the pill.

“Its an after day pill. The birth control you’re taking might of not been effective due to your true Omega waking up Sam’s true alpha.” 

Gabriel put a hand to his tummy realizing what Nurse Tran had just meant. He knew that if he was pregnant he had Crowley and Castiels support and they would be there for him. But what about Sam? They were young after all. And he hadn’t even met his parents yet or gone on an official date. Where they even together?

“No.” Sam’s voice broke through the initial panic he was growing. He felt Sam’s hands go to his belly as he held him closer. “If we are pregnant I’ll have two angels instead of one in my life.” Gabriel’s mouth dropped at that. He wasn’t expecting Sam to not even hesitate. Sam smiled as he imagined the future, Gabriel having a swollen belly with his pups. Gabriel being cranky because his feet hurt. Sam comforting him with sweets. Going to sleep with a smiling Gabriel in his arms. And then months later seeing Gabriel with a tiny pup in his arms. He smiled knowing he would do anything in his power to make that a reality.

“Good.” Was all nurse Tran said giving a proud smile and tossing the pill back into her scrubs. “Sam put this on Gabriel’s burn.” She handed over a tube of medicine as well as surgical tape, a small cloth towel and gauze. “Ill go get you two some food.” She walked away happy, she knew Sam was a good kid.

“Lets see.” Sam lifted Gabriel’s shirt and put it into his mouth to expose Gabriel’s chest without warning. He opened the tube and dribbled some of the ointment on his fingers. “This looks much better.” He said around the shirt as he began rubbing the ointment in gentle circles after warming it up on his fingers. He put gauze over it and taped it down. He cleaned his fingers and smoothly put down the shirt to cover Gabriel. He then realized Gabriel hadn’t said anything. “Gabriel? Are you okay sugar?”

Gabriel looked at Sam with something amongst sadness that made Sam concerned. He wondered what their relationship was. He knew Sam said he loved him, but did he really? Or was what ever Sam felt just an illusion created by hormones and biology? “I…”

“Knock, knock,” Came Crowley’s voice before the door was opened slowly. The first thing they saw was someone on a wheelchair.

“Jody! Pops!” Gabriel said putting on a happy face Sam didn’t miss as mostly staged. “Are you okay?” Gabriel realized Jody was hurt.

“I’m fine, they are just over dramatic.” Jody dismissed amazed Gabriel remembered who she was. “How are you doing?” She asked with a smile.

Sam put his arms around Gabriel as everyone filtered into the room. “Wow. Full house.” Gabriel smiled accepting flowers from Bobby and chocolate from Dean. Castiel, Kevin and Ash smiled at him but didn’t get close at seeing Sam already looking at them with protectiveness in his eyes. “I feel much better. My chest doesn’t hurt anymore.” He put his hands on top of Sam’s where they were around his waist and leaned into him. He focused on the feeling of calm and in turn got Sam to bury his face into his neck and breathe slowly. “Where’s everyone else?” 

“We slept here. We just wanted to make sure we could visit you. I’ll text them the green light right now.” Ash took out his phone and sent a group text. The giant room was big enough to have everyone conferrable inside while still leaving plenty of space for Sam and Gabriel. 

“I feel like I’ve been asleep for ever.” Gabriel said sincerely.

“Well you’re okay now and that’s all that matters.” Bobby reassured. 

Dean paid close attention to how Sam was keeping Gabriel close. The warning Lafayette gave them when they were in Jody’s room was true. Dean had no doubt that if anyone tried to get close to Gabriel, Sam would probably rip their arm off. Gabriel seemed to be in his right mind the only one that seemed affected was Sam. It made him wonder if it was because he was the alpha. “What’s wrong Cassie?” Dean looked up at Gabriel’s question. Castiel had his eyes closed and his head tilted. At first Dean thought it was because Castiel, much like his father, wanted to hug Gabriel but couldn’t. 

“It smells like someone baked cookies in the library.” He answered. “I find it rather pleasing.”

“That’s what it is.” Jody said realizing he was right. They all looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

Gabriel held back a laugh at the realization that the reason it smelled so strongly of sweetness was because of their earlier activities. “What happened to you Jody?” Gabriel asked realizing he had met the woman once when she had gone to get coffee at hell hounds and she seemed perfectly fine.

“You have a really good memory.” Jody said happily. She didn’t want to tell him what happened because she knew he would become agitated and in so would Sam. She looked at Crowley and Bobby and realized she had no choice. They still had to ask Gabriel what had happened. She was grateful to the heavens as Nurse Tran came in with a cart full of food. “That can wait. First let’s eat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading more on its way


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: this chapter we get a glance at what happened to Gabriel when he got attacked it gets pretty dark

Everyone ate breakfast, talked, and observed as Gabriel and Sam fed each other. They talked about what was going to happen to Gabriel’s school and where they would be living. As the afternoon came Charley, Jo, and Benny arrived. Crowley set up the TV so they could play after Gabriel calmed Sam down from the scare he gave Charley. Charley had come in overjoyed and got a little to close to Gabriel making Sam growl in warning. Everyone was amazed at how easily Gabriel could make Sam go back to normal. “I’m sorry Charley.” Sam apologized after he calmed down.

“It’s okay. They warned me and I forgot. I got exited.” Charley was sitting in a small sofa enough for two next to Jo. Benny, Ash and Kevin got chairs and brought them closer. Dean and Cas were snuggling up on the big couch. “Where’s Garth?” She asked looking at Ash.

“I don’t know he never replied.” Ash said checking his phone once more.

“Okay, let me see if I remember correctly. Ash. Kevin.” Crowley smiled from where he was getting Sam and Gabriel’s essentials from a bag to put in their place for the long weekend. His children had never gotten the chance to make so many friends, much less such caring friends. He thought he should at least remember their names. Bobby was helping him and nodding along with each right name. Jody took to show the teens how to play and win old school. “Charley, Jen sorry Jo.” Bobby smiled at Crowley’s wince. “Benny?” Bobby kissed his cheek proud. “Yes! I got all of them.”

“Almost all. There’s still one more named Garth. He’s a sweet kid. I think he’s the closest thing I have to a son besides Dean and Sam.” Bobby said somehow sad.

“Well now I’m nervous. I hope he likes me. Why do you say he’s like a son?” Crowley asked aware everyone else wasn’t paying much attention. He had heard of the kid but Bobby hadn’t told him his name until now.

“Being chief you see a lot of things. That kid, he doesn’t come from the best home. I tried to get him out of there but couldn’t.” Bobby now looked angry. Crowley heard a small snarl coming from behind him and knew everyone was looking from how silent it had become. He also knew the snarl was coming from Sam because he smelled Bobby’s anger. Crowley hugged Bobby to relax him. After a few minutes Sam’s snarl disappeared and Crowley knew it was because Gabriel was comforting him.

“We can talk about it later.” Crowley whispered in his ear. Bobby nodded into his neck and pulled away to get back to work. Everything went back to normal, the friends were already getting used to Sam’s alpha coming forward at any sign of danger. Crowley, Bobby and Jody noticed how Crowley and Cas seemed to be able to get closer to them more than the rest. For Bobby he actually went for an attack but caught himself and whimpered into Gabriel’s neck as he realized it. For everyone else as soon as they were within reaching distance of Gabriel he would growl in warning. None of them had alpha or Omega traits. Crowley concluded that must have been the reason why Cas and him could get closer and Bobby was almost attacked.

Since the first time they had slept together Bobby had been going through some changes himself but they hadn’t told anyone. He would have to ask Lafayette later. He had asked him why Dean seemed to be having some of the same symptoms as Sam without a partial bond and was informed that perhaps they were true mates. According to his research if there was a pair of true mates within the DNA pool more than likely more of the same family members were true mates as well. He said that Sam and Gabriel most likely hadn’t needed the partial bond that it was a coincidence and they would of developed a bond regardless. He had been taking mental notes the whole time in order to talk to the Winchesters parents, a discussion he was not looking forward too. 

“Giant.” Gabriel whined. “I need to pee.” Crowley went up to them and took off the ice bag he had put on his ankle so Sam could stand up. “Wah! Samsquach be carful.” Gabriel winced as Sam stood a little too fast. He leaned in and whispered in his ear. “My butt is still tender.” 

Sam got red faced making a few of them hold back giggles. “Sorry.” He waited for Benny and Ash to stand and move back before he carried Gabriel like a princess into the bathroom.

“You heard him didn’t you?” Dean laughed as Castiel got red and nodded. 

“What? I want to know what he said.” Charley complained.

“No you don’t.” Dean said giving her a look. “Now where were we?” 

“I was just kicking your butt.” Jody said getting the control and shooting Dean on the Call of duty game they switched to. They heard the toilet flush and the water start running. After a few minutes Gabriel came out walking with the help of Sam. “I don’t think you should be walking.” Jody said glancing at them then looking back to the screen.

“Told you.” Sam told Gabriel teasingly. Gabriel stuck out his tongue and let Sam pick him up once more relieved but not willing to show it. Sam sat down on the bed, this time he put Gabriel next to him with a pillow on his back. Gabriel snuggled into his side and gave him the control with a smile. Crowley put the bag of replaced ice back on his ankle. Tran had come in twice before to take Gabriel’s vitals and made everyone step outside besides Sam.

When the door opened Crowley was expecting it to be her but instead a young teen came in with a teady bear, balloons and multiple bags. “Hi everyone.” Bobby went up to him and helped him set the bags down. The smell of warm food hit everyone’s nose and reminded them it was time for lunch. Crowley watched in horror as the kid went up to the bed and grabbed both Gabriel and Sam in a hug. “Hey guys! I’m so glad you’re okay.” Everyone yelled his name in horror as they saw Sam’s eyes turn red. “What?!” He pulled back thinking he hurt Gabriel and bumping into the small drawer behind him and nocking over a glass of water. “Shoot!” He opened the drawer and began cleaning the inside with a cloth towel that was there. “What’s this?” He asked pulling out one of the syringe for everyone to see.

“It’s a tranquilizer.” Everyone turned to Sam as he answered the question normally and his eyes began fading back. Sam leaned in as if to scent around Garth with his arms around Gabriel. Charley began pulling Garth away slowly. “That’s weird.”

“What is?” Garth put back the towel and closed the drawer. No one seemed to notice him hiding one of the tranquilizers. Garth looked around confused.

“Your smell.” Sam said in confusion.

“Are you telling me I need to take a shower?” Garth smelled his jacket worried he smelled bad.

“No.” Gabriel answered this time. He knew what Sam meant. There was something about Garths smell that he couldn’t describe but it made him feel like there was nothing to worry about. “Its just weird.” 

“Okay? Anyway,” Garth shook his head. “I brought food.” 

“Yes thank you for that, try not to get close to them again or Sam might attack you. You know you look familiar.” Crowley said not needing another thing to worry about.

“He was in the picture I showed you for the sleep over dad.” Gabriel said from his spot next to Sam.

“Oh I see.” Crowley had an odd feeling that wasn’t it. There was something about Garth that seemed strangely familiar but he couldn’t quite place what it was. He began distributing the food and sat down on the sofa next to Cas and Dean where Bobby joined him. Jody turned off the TV and the room went silent. “Sugar cube.” Crowley said they had to do this sooner or later. “I know you don’t want to talk about it, but we have too.” Everyone looked at Gabriel with a sad expression. 

They began to stand up thinking Gabriel would prefer to have only his family there. “Don’t go.” He stopped his friends. “I would feel better if you guys stayed.” Everyone went back to their chairs and waited.

“You don’t have to sweetie. We can wait.” Sam said looking into his eyes.

Gabriel shook his head. “Its okay. I can do this.” He sat up and straddled Sam’s lap not caring who was looking. 

He wrapped his arms around his shoulders and buried his nose into his neck. Sam rubbed his back lovingly and waited as he felt Gabriel’s heart beating again his own chest. “Take your time.” He said looking up at his friends and family.

Gabriel took one last big breath. “When I woke up I didn’t opened my eyes right away,” He could barley be heard from where he still had his face in Sam’s neck. “I was alone but it smelled like you so I wasn’t scared. After a few seconds of just laying there something told me not to open my eyes. I tried to focus and could hear someone breathing.” He held on to Sam tighter remembering that for a second he had thought it was Sam with him in the room. “I, I couldn’t keep my eyes shut thought and when I opened them it was really dark. At first I thought it was my imagination so I shut my eyes again. But then I opened them again,” Gabriel’s smell was turning into burnt sugar. “There was someone standing over me. I tried to scream but he covered my mouth. I bit him and tried to get away but that’s when he hit me. He got on top of me, I tried to fight back but he was really strong.” He took a few deep breaths. Sam was focusing really hard on the scent of protection and would whisper things into Gabriel’s ear as he continued. “I got him off me when he tried to take off my shirt, he fell on the table and broke it. I tried to run to the door but he grabbed me by the leg and I fell. When he got up he flipped the couch to get to me. I ran into the kitchen to try and get something, anything but he grabbed my hair and slammed me into the wall. When I was on the floor he stomped on my ankle and kicked me.” Sam was trying really hard to not let out his alpha but found it more and more difficult with every word that spilled from Gabriel’s lips.

“Did he say anything?” Dean asked pulling a shaking Castiel closer to himself. Gabriel nodded into Sam’s neck. “What did he say?” Dean looked around and saw Crowley crying silently in Bobby’s arms as they watched the two on the bed. Everyone was trying to hold back tears and anger as Gabriel spoke.

“He said that he was going to have fun breeding me.” Gabriel let out a sob as Sam rubbed his back.

“Shhh. No one is going to touch you. I won’t let them.” Sam’s eyes were red but no one felt threatened by him. 

Gabriel tilted his head and gave Sam a small kiss before turning his head into his neck again. “He got on top of me and kissed my neck.” He continued. “It was disgusting. I couldn’t, I couldn’t keep back my crying. I screamed for someone to help me.” Everyone was now crying knowing that none of them had heard Gabriel’s pleads for help. “I scratched him on the neck and he punched me again there was blood but it didn’t know where it was coming from. I crawled away but he grabbed my hips and tried to take off my pants. He got them down and I thought, I thought……. I was so scared.” Sam put his hands under Gabriel’s shirt knowing skin contact would calm him down a bit. It seemed to work because Gabriel continued. “I kicked him on the chest and pulled my pants back up and that made him angry. That’s when he hurt me……. Down there.” He whispered the last words to Sam but everyone heard him. Sam couldn’t help the growl he let out making everyone flinch. He began rubbing his scent on Gabriel’s neck and that calmed both of them. “He dragged me up the stairs and tried to get me into one of the rooms. I fought back with all my might but he kept hitting me. I thought that if he forced me……. You wouldn’t want me anymore.” Gabriel cried harder this time remembering how gross it was for someone else besides Sam to touch him.

“Oh no my little angel, my love, I love you so much. There’s nothing anyone can do or say to make me stop loving you. I love you with all my heart. I wish I could make you even smaller and carry you in my pocket everywhere. I love you. I love you. I love you.” Sam kept repeating those words as he cupped Gabriel’s crying face and kissed it over and over again. A few sad chuckles could be heard as the loving scene unfolded before them. 

After some minutes Gabriel continued. “I managed to get away and run into the bathroom. He chased me in there and I broke the shower when I fell back and got wet. I used that metal thing that holds up the curtain. I think I hit him I’m not sure. I managed to get him out somehow. I could hear him yelling and going into rooms. He started banging on the door and screaming louder. And then he went quiet. I thought he left so I opened the door but he was still there. He got on top of me again and started touching me. I was so tired all I did was close my eyes and prayed……. And then when I was the most scared thinking no one was going to help me, knowing I was left alone again. I heard your voice calling me.” Gabriel kissed Sam lovingly knowing that Sam’s voice that day had given him the biggest relief of his life. “I thought I imagined it but then he got off me and ran. That’s when I locked myself in the bathroom and waited for him to come back. But he didn’t, you did. My hero.” Gabriel cupped Sam’s face and gave him a kiss. He pulled away with a teary smile.

Sam could feel Gabriel purring as he hugged him tight. “Did he sound familiar to you?” Jody asked after a couple of seconds.

“I don’t know. It happened fast, his face was covered. I think there was a bad smell. Like sulfur.” Gabriel recalled.

“Anything else you can remember? Anything at all, even the smallest thing.” Bobby asked, now that the story was over everyone was a bit relieved. 

Sam felt Gabriel tense up in his arms before relaxing. “No.” Sam knew there was something else he could feel it in his soul. “Did I help?” Gabriel turned around and looked at everyone with big teary eyes. He could tell all of them were concerned for him and that they had shed a few tears throughout his story. He looked to his right side and saw Garth looked sad but out of everyone he looked the most angry. That to Gabriel was new, Garth was usually the happiest, most sweet in the group.

“Yes you did, sugar cube. Good job.” Crowley said.

He smiled as he saw Sam squeeze Gabriel gently and peck his neck making Gabriel giggle. “That tickles.” Gabriel complained happily. 

“Those pain killers are starting to kick in. I should head back to my room.” Jody said tossing her balled up burger wrapper in the trash across the room and making it into the basket.

“Ill walk you there.” Crowley said standing up. Charley and Jo got up with him. “You girls coming too?” The two nodded in agreement.

“I’m in the mood for something sweet, do you think the cafeteria has anything?” 

“Yeah they do I’ll go with you.” Kevin told Benny already standing up.

“Me too.” Ash said. “You two coming?” He asked Cas and Dean.

“I could go for something sweet.” Dean said smiling at Cas who nodded. “You two want something?”

“Everything.” Gabriel said with an excited smile.

“Okay we’ll see what we can do. Garth you coming?” Dean asked Garth who seemed to be distracted.

“Naaah. I should head back I have something I need to take care of.” Garth said coming back to reality.

“Did you drive here?” Bobby asked from his spot.

“My car didn’t want to turn on, I took the bus.” 

“Then I’ll drive you and take a look at it.” Bobby offered.

“Thanks Bobby.” They said their goodbyes as everyone left except for Bobby, Garth, Gabriel and Sam. “I need to go to the bathroom really quick.” Bobby nodded and stood up as Garth went into the bathroom.

“Gabriel, honey.” Sam looked into Gabriel’s eyes with a Stern expression.

“What?” Bobby asked as he heard a whimper coming out of Gabriel.

Gabriel looked up at Bobby and knew Sam wanted him to tell him what he held back. “The man. He said something else.” Bobby nodded and got closer giving him his full attention. “He told me 'since I can’t have Castiel I’ll have to settle for you.’ I’m sorry I didn’t want to scare him or dad, or upset you and Dean.” 

“Its okay Gabriel. Thank you for telling me.”

“I’m ready.” Garth came out of the bathroom. Sam let out a small growl at the smell of anger wafting out of him. “Ill see you later guys.” Garth smiled and waved making Sam relax again. He ignored the odd look Gabriel and Bobby gave him. “Lets go?”

Bobby looked at Gabriel and received a shrug. The recollection of what happened had exhausted Gabriel. All he wanted was to sleep in Sam’s arms for a while. Bobby nodded and waved goodbye. Sam and Gabriel watched as Garth and Bobby left leaving behind the smell of burnt pine trees and damp earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ｡･ﾟﾟ･(>д<)･ﾟﾟ･｡  
> Thank you for reading


	38. Chapter 38

Garth didn’t say much once they got on the road. Bobby knew that was out of character for him. “You okay kid?”

Garth sighed. “I don’t think I am Bobby.” He said honestly. Bobby gave an encouraging grunt and looked at him. “Dad wants me to take over the business.”

“Are you?” Bobby knew Garths family was involved in some questionable business. He also knew that since Garths mother passed away it had gotten worse. He was called many times into the Fitzgerald home in the past years and every time he got there Garth would have new bruises or broken bones. He tried to take him legally and adopt him as his own but most of the time the case got closed. He knew that his father had bought his way into keeping custody so instead he did the only thing he could think of. He took Garth under his wing. He showed him everything he knew about cars, fighting, books, anything he would tech his own child. When he would take the Winchesters anywhere he would take Garth. He encouraged him to stay in school when Garth wanted to drop out after a particularly brutal beating. He had taken him to the hospital and that’s when they had found out something new. He had given him 'the talk' when he found out he had the reproductive gene and promised not to tell a soul. He knew that as the only child Garths father was putting pressure on him to take over and he didn’t like that one bit.

“I don’t want too. I’m trying to hold on until I graduate but I don’t know if I can do it.”

“You can. You will. You have all of us now and you aren’t a kid anymore. When you turn eighteen I’m getting you out of there.” Garth opened his mouth but closed it at Bobby’s stern look. “No objections.” He smiled when he got a nod from Garth. “So between you and me, what did you think about Crowley?” 

Garth was happy Bobby cared about his opinion. “I like him. He’s a good father. And he keeps you on your toes.” Bobby ruffled his hair and brought the car to a stop. The sun was near setting, they could see orange cascading over Garths home. “I think we’re good. He’s out until morning.” Garth knew that most of the time when they saw each other Bobby wanted to beat his father. He didn’t blame him but he wasn’t going to let either of them get hurt. They got out of the car and walked to Garths. 

Bobby quickly found what was wrong with the car and knew Garth had something on his mind because of how easily it was fixed. “I know it’s tough kid, but like I’ve told you before, you are not your father.” Garth hugged Bobby at his words. Bobby laughed and hugged back. “Okay. You’re good here. Call me if you need anything. Hey,” he made Garth look into his eyes. “don’t forget You are a good person.” Garth gave him a smile and wave as he walked away.

He watched Bobby get in his truck and drive away back to the hospital. “No. I’m not” He told himself as he looked at the keys he had just taken from Bobby.

 

****************************************************************

 

Garth knew his best bet at successfully breaking into the police department was Sunday. Usually less than five people were around the station and it was an overall slow day. Bobby didn’t work the weekends and most of the time the rookies would be put in charge of records Sunday nights. “Where the fuck are you going?”

Garth paused with his hand on the doorknob and answered without looking back at his father. “Out.” He opened the door and stepped out into the cold night fearing what would happen if his father got off the recliner. For once in his life he sighed in relief he had not been followed and brought back. With him was nothing but what he could carry in his pockets including the keys he had gotten from Bobby the day before. He knew he couldn’t take his car because almost everyone knew his car. He took his bicycle. His goal was to find out what the Milton’s real identity was. Like that maybe they could figure out who was trying to hurt them.

He threw his bike in a dumpster two blocks away from the station and locked it with a metal lock. He went to the back of the station between the alley and the auto shop the camera there had stopped working years ago. He used the keys from Bobby to open the door and go inside. Once inside he headed to the lockers where he broke into locker 213 the one belonging to the officer that most closely resembled his body type. He put on the uniform and took out his phone. There were no new messages. The last thing he knew Charley had told him Mary and John were back. He went into the showers careful not to fall and climbed into the vent with a flashlight in his mouth to light the way. The vent was barley big enough to move without it being uncomfortable. He got to the mainframe and took out his phone once more along with a USB cable. He connected it and turned off the cameras on a timer to go back on in twenty minutes. He back tracked once done and went through one of the basement offices. 

He walked out confident and went to the rookie that was playing with his phone. The kid quickly stood startled and dropped his phone. “Hello Sir.” 

“I know it’s slow here but make sure chief doesn’t catch you on that.” He warned knowing Bobby would in fact talk his ear off about not letting technology take over his life. 

“Yes sir. Did you need to head inside?” The kid was fumbling to the buttons to unlock the caged documents.

“Yes… Andrews.” Garth said reading his badge. “You liking it here?” he asked heading to the door.

“Oh yes officer Fisher.” Good eye. Garth thought the kid would make a good cop, he got his name from the badge quickly without Garth noticing. “Everyone is really nice.” 

 

“That they are.” The cage opened and he headed inside. He went to the oldest files in the archive and went straight to the M he knew that Crowley at least had the Milton last name. He found that archive was nearly empty and found that weird. “I knew it.” He told himself. He had little faith he would find anything. Anyone smart enough to hide Cas and Gabe was smart enough to get rid of the physical files. He thought for a second and took out the folded papers with their fake information. There was nothing there he could use, but looking at Castiel and Gabriel’s picture made him keep trying. “Novak?” He said remembering the name of the man that had been helping the Milton’s. He went into the N and caught a break. There was a file for Lucifer Novak, a big file. Garth opened it and the first thing he was greeted with was a mug shot of a blonde man with blue eyes. “Handsome fellow.”

“He said he needed some files.” He heard Andrews voice echo from somewhere near him.

“Well there’s no way Fisher is working today. He asked for vacation time last week.” A familiar voice said.

“Balls! Donna why do you have to be such a good cop, checking in on people and making this hard.” He stuffed the file in his jacket and went around in between the files. He carefully avoided Donna and Andrews until he finally made it out and bolted to the office where he could go into the vent. 

Donna walked in wondering why Fisher was back early without notifying her. She found the file cabinet slightly opened and would of thought nothing of it if she hadn’t seen folded papers near it. She opened them and saw something that made her worry. “Call Singer.” She told Andrews as she got out her phone to text a picture of the papers she had found.

Garth got into the office and up the vent he knew he had just made it in time as his watch beeped telling him the twenty minutes were up. He went into the showers and moved back to the lockers. He quickly changed and put the clothes back. He headed out and walked down to the dumpster to get his bike. Once he got home he used the window to climb into his room aware that if he had used the door his father would have probably done something to get him to say where he was. “Lets see what we’ve got here.” He opened the file and began reading. In the file he was shocked to find that this man’s birth certificate classified him as an alpha. He had been arrested multiple times but the files didn’t specifically say the reason. It also didn’t list any family members. Most of the information provided was like what Charley had found such as career and studies. “Damn it.” 

There was a knock on the door before it was swung open. “Get ready. We’re going out for a lesson.” His father instructed.

“I told you. I don’t want to hurt anyone.” Garth said in a small voice not meeting his father’s eyes. 

He was knocked to the floor from where he was sitting on his desk by a hard hand making impact with his cheek. “Get ready.” His father demanded once more before walking outside.

“Fifty-three days.” Garth told himself as he stood up to get ready.

 

*************************************************************

 

Bobby went back to the hospital but was still worried about Garth. When he arrived he found everyone eating pie and smiled knowing it must have been Dean’s idea. “Come join us love.” Crowley said handing a plate to Bobby. In his absence everyone had left except for Benny and Kevin.

“I think we should have a party when you get better Gabriel.” Benny said with a mouthful of apple pie.

“What kind of party?” Gabriel asked already on his second slice.

“I don’t know, the holidays are coming so I think something then. I think everyone will be happy.” Kevin nodded from next to Benny.

“Hey Everyone.” Nurse Tran came into the room with a smile. “Just here to check on these two one last time.” She said walking up to Gabriel and giving him some time to set his pie down and get on Sam’s lap. “This routine gets faster and faster every time we do it.” She pointed out.

“I’m amazed it took them this long if you’re their nurse.” Her son teased making everyone smile.

“Funny. Get your stuff ready we’re going home after this. You too Benny your father is already packing his stuff.” Gabriel straddled Sam’s lap and grabbed the back of his neck gently guiding it to his own neck. He stretched his arm out to let Nurse Tran take his blood pressure and pulse. “Do you think I could take yours as well Sam?”

Sam was getting accustomed to Nurse Tran being close but he wasn’t completely trusting of himself yet. He nodded into Gabriel’s neck and stretched out his arm. He didn’t care if he was being touched what irritated him was Gabriel being touched. “Why?”

“Well you may not remember but you were Tasered. It was a special taser too one made specifically for alphas.” Everyone turned to her and was paying close attention. “Lafayette said that you healed extremely fast because you were in alpha mode at the moment and your Omega was in danger………… fascinating.” She said as she took Sam’s pulse.

“What is?” Castiel asked from his spot on the sofa.

“Their heart beats match exactly.” She said grabbing Gabriel’s wrist. “I wish we could take a blood sample.” Sam pulled his hand away and pulled Gabriel close to himself. He growled at nurse Tran in warning. He didn’t want anyone poking his angel with a needle. “I said I wish.” She said teasingly. “Everything’s the same. I’ll be back in the morning. There are two nurses here that I trust and I’m on call as is Lafayette just tell them if you need us.” She walked over to the door where Benny and Kevin were at. “Good night everyone.” She said before heading out. 

Everyone said their goodbyes as they went their separate ways. “Are you guys leaving?” Gabriel asked as Crowley and Bobby stood up. 

“No sugar cube. Luci said he had rooms here prepared for us to stay. Three sound proof rooms to be exact.” He added shooting Bobby a mischievous smile.

“Three?” Dean asked curious.

“Yes your parents should be here within the hour.” Bobby informed them. Cas and Gabriel noticeably tensed up.

Sam and Dean pulled them closer and shot each other a knowing smile. They were well aware the Milton’s were scared to meet their parents but they knew they would be okay. 

Gabriel tried to stay awake by putting on some cartoons. He snuggled into Sam but his exhaustion quickly turned into tiredness that won over. Just as Bobby said the Winchesters arrived twenty minutes later. “Its okay babe, they are going to love you.” Dean was trying to calm Castiel down. Bobby and Crowley had gone down to greet Mary an John as well as put them up to date with what was going on. They had told the two couples not to worry about anything that they had enough to stress about. 

Almost an hour later and close to midnight the door opened with a soft click. Castiel immediately stood up. He looked over at how snuggled up Gabriel was against Sam and how peacefully he was sleeping. Sam was playing with his dark golden locks. He envied Gabriel, he knew he was outgoing and could easily talk to people. He also knew how fast people fell in love with him. He watched as a blonde short haired woman and a gruff looking man came into the room alongside Bobby and his father. He swallowed already feeling intimidated. “Oh my God is this one of them?!” The woman went up to Castiel exited and hugged him catching him by surprise. “He is so handsome. You’re Castiel right. I recognize the blue eyes. Dean told me all about you, and Bobby and Sam and Lucifer. I feel like I know you.” She kissed Dean in the cheek and smiled brightly at the red face she caused on him.

“You’ve been talking to my….. Lucifer?” Castiel shook John’s hand and received a smile from him that made him look less intimidating.

“Yes apparently Lucifer has been doing more than just keeping us safe. Honestly that child.” Crowley said with a fond smile.

“Yes he has told us everything. He is a very likeable man even before meeting him in person.” John commented.

“You guys, please lower your voice.” Sam said from the bed as Gabriel stirred a bit with all the commotion. 

Mary covered her gasp. “Is this him? How is he?” She walked over to the other side and looked at Gabriel before petting his hair lightly. “My goodness, he’s beautiful Sammy.” She said in awe. “Poor thing, everything he had to go through.” She said saddened.

“Don’t worry son. We’re going to find who ever did this.” John didn’t get closer than he had to. He was well warned about how protective Sam was at the moment. He watched as Mary’s soft touch made Gabriel smile in his sleep. “We can’t wait to meet him. For now we should let you rest it’s late.” John escorted everyone out and pried Mary from her son and Gabriel’s side. 

It was already late and the fact that they had to relive the nightmare Gabriel had gone through had exhausted them to some extent. He carefully uncovered Gabriel and took off all his clothes leaving him completely naked. He folded his clothes and put them on the nightstand and did the same to his. He laid down next to Gabriel and embraced him in his arms. He covered both of them and smiled as Gabriel hugged him back bringing their bodies together. “Good night my love.” He kissed his forehead and drifted off to sleep.


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy

Dean was happy that he was going to be able to share a room with his angel and stay close to their brothers. When time to go to bed came he was happy Castiel asked him to join him in the shower. He was even happier when Castiel used his lathered up body to clean him claiming he had seen it in an anime Gabriel had watched years ago and wanted to try it. As they were washing away the remains of their combined climax that resulted from that, Castiel took to asking Dean about his family.

“Well you already know my mom is a nurse and my dad a cop but they put all that aside because my dad wanted to open more shops.” 

“That’s nice, I remember you telling me. So your mom helps him and they are doing it together?” 

“Yup. They seem happy so we don’t mind we can’t see them as often.” Dean rested his head on the back of the tub and felt Cas rest his on his torso.

“What about your other brother? Am I ever going to meet him?” Castiel recalled them saying they had another brother but never really talked about him.

“Adam? Well he’s not our real brother. He’s our little cousin. Mom and dad took him in when his parents were killed in a home invasion. He lived with us for almost two years. He was nice but spoiled and would get angry when he didn’t have his way. One day he decided to go study abroad and tried to use his inheritance to do it, mom and dad supported him. Dad didn’t let him pay anything though, he said to save that money for a rainy day and paid everything himself. He still talks to us all the time but he doesn’t visit. He has plans to move to California and go into law after he graduates. I think that’s why he bonded with Sammy, they both want to become lawyers.” Dean never came to think of Adam as a brother but he did care about him. He thought he could use a change of attitude, it often made them bump heads.

“I hope I meet him someday.” Castiel’s scent turned from the crisp smell of a fresh field on a sunny day to dying flowers.

“What’s wrong?” Dean lifted his head and wrapped his arms around Castiel’s naked torso.

Castiel’s scent turned back as the dying flowers came back to life. “Nothing. I just wish I could see…… old friends.” He sighed not wanting to talk further. 

“Some day, after this is over, we should take a road trip. I want to meet everyone you would consider close.” Dean kissed his neck and enjoyed the purr he was getting.

“I don’t think that would be possible, it’s probably only Lucifer. You’ve meet Gabriel and dad and they are the two I care for the most. Maybe you’ll meet Lucy someday.” 

“You’re that close to him, hu?” Dean continued kissing Castiel’s neck. He didn’t want to admit it out loud but the thought of having being close to another man in any way irritated his soul.

“You have nothing worry about. I lo, I like you the most.” Castiel turned around and began kissing Dean and chasing away the tiny spark of jealousy that was on his chest. 

Dean didn’t miss how Castiel changed his wording last minute. He wasn’t going to bring it up until Castiel was ready, he knew he certainly was. “Me too. We should get out, babe, you’re shaking.” Dean reached behind Castiel and groped his bottom.

“Are we going to do more?” Castiel said already rubbing Dean’s hard member against his eager hole.

“I want to do so much to you. You’re so sexy, but I don’t think we should.” Castiel gave a disappointed whimper that had Dean chuckle. “I want our first to be special.” Dean felt like a dork for even saying that. “So how about for now, we stick to other things?” Dean punctuated what he meant by squeezing Castiel’s ass cheeks around his hard cock.

Cas nodded feverishly as he continued to be touched.

 

 

************************************************************

 

 

The next day Gabriel woke up before Sam. He felt well rested and happy. For a second, he had forgotten he was hurt until a sharp pain raked across his ribcage. His smell of burnt Cookie’s woke up Sam. “What’s wrong? Does it hurt?” Gabriel nodded closing his eyes and wincing as his ankle began throbbing. “Okay honey. I’m going to turn you around okay? Gently.” Gabriel was confused. He thought Sammy was going to call the nurse but his eyes were beginning to turn red meaning he was going into alpha mode. He however didn’t sense any danger. Gabriel whimpered further as Sam’s gentle movements still shot pain throughout his body. “I’m sorry angel. You’ll feel better in a bit I promise.”

Sam was now behind Gabriel he lifted one of his legs gently and tossed it over his own hip to open Gabriel up. He couldn’t see but he could definitely smell slick already leaking out of Gabriel. “Sammich? Ah!” Gabriel turned his head into the pillow as Sam inserted two fingers into his leaking, still tender hole. Gabriel might of not known what was going on but his Omega certainly did. “Oh Sam!” Sam was already scissoring Gabriel open as he inserted a third finger.

Once he reached four he took them out and quickly guided himself in. He instantly felt Gabriel’s hole massaging him and knew Gabriel’s Omega was trying to knot them as quickly as possible. His smell was getting more intense further supporting Sam’s theory. He began thrusting carful of Gabriel’s body. He pulled Gabriel closed with an arm under his head so he could rest it on his bicep and his hand on his chest. The other he brought around his waist and between his legs to gently cup him. He wanted Gabriel to move with his own body instead of with the thrusting. After about ten minutes his knot swelled to completion. He smiled into Gabriel’s neck as he felt his hot release onto his wrist where he was still cupping him and feeling his balls twitch. He knew the purpose of this wasn’t pleasure but relief for Gabriel but he was still happy he made him cum. “It’s okay my little angel. I’m right here.” He said as Gabriel whimpered once more. He knew and felt he was spilling more than he usually would into Gabriel. Gabriel moaned and his breathing picked up as Sam’s release continued and showed no signs of stopping. Gabriel felt relief take over his body as Sam poured his seed into him. He moved his shaking hand behind himself and put it on Sam’s hip. He pulled Sam closer to himself even though every inch of them was already touching. He could feel the pain slipping away slowly. “There, there. I’m right here sweetie.” Sam could feel Gabriel’s body shaking but he didn’t exactly know why. He rested his chin on Gabriel’s shoulder and whispered loving words into his ear. “Better?”

“Yes.” Gabriel said with a purr. “It doesn’t hurt a lot anymore.” Hearing Gabriel say that made Sam move his hips forward to grind into Gabriel. Five minutes later he was spilling into him again. He moved his hand from In between his legs to his lower stomach and began rubbing gentle circles there. After half an hour and two more spills, Sam could feel Gabriel pliant in his arms. His hole was no longer twitching or constricting, now it was just enjoying being full. His hand had moved from Sam’s hip to his cheek on Gabriel’s shoulder, and his shaking had completely stopped. Sam’s knot went down allowing him to pull out after some time of comforting and sweet words. Gabriel held every single drop of Sam’s seed as they separated. Sam watched Gabriel’s hole quickly close not wanting to let a single drop escape. He rubbed himself on it and enjoyed the heat before turning Gabriel gently. “It went away.” Gabriel said allowing Sam to move him as he pleased. “It doesn’t hurt anymore.” Gabriel could no longer feel the sharp pain he felt earlier. He smiled knowing his giant moose was the one that chased it away.

“I’m glad honey.” Sam rubbed circles on Gabriel back as he made his way down his chest with loving kisses. He landed on a hard nipple and licked it before bringing it into his mouth. Gabriel tangled his fingers through his hair and enjoyed the feeling. After some minutes of Sam kissing, licking and biting Gabriel’s chest he looked up and began kissing his lips. “Do you want to take another bath or do you want to eat or just lay here for ever?” Sam smiled knowing he would choose the last one.

“Lay here for ever.” Gabriel stated kissing him back. He smiled and nuzzled into Sam’s cheek. Gabriel’s smile quickly faded as he remembered something. “Your parents!” He exclaimed startling Sam. “We should take a bath. Where are they? Oh my gummy bears! I fell asleep.” He began sitting up but was pulled back down by Sam.

“Hey, hey. It’s okay. They are still asleep, we have time. Relax Gabe, they are going to love you.” Sam kissed Gabriel’s neck and could feel his slight panic leaving.

“You think so?”

“I know so.” Sam said confidently. After some reassuring kisses, they decided to get up and go take another bath.

“When I can stand up for longer than five minutes, can we have sex in the shower?” Sam got red at Gabriel’s question. He knew he was the one responsible for corrupting Gabriel into a little pervert. He also knew he didn’t mind in the slightest.

“I’d like that.” Sam said picking up Gabriel and heading to the bathroom.

Gabriel smiled and couldn’t wait to get better. “Samoose, do you think other couples knot as much as we do? Or are we just perverts?” Gabriel asked already knowing he was going to ride Sam like a stallion in the bath. 

“I’m pretty sure they do. Crowley did say these rooms were sound proof after all.” They settled into the warm water. Once the tub was full, just as Gabriel was planning after washing each other’s bodies and hair, he wasted no time in taking Sam in hand and guiding him back inside. He knew this was not complete love making. He wanted Sam to cum from pure pleasure without worrying about his well being. “Fuck Gabriel! So sexy! My angel!” Gabriel attacked Sam’s lips and wrestled with his tongue as he moved his hips. He felt Sam’s body tense as he came. His knot didn’t swell so he knew his mooses orgasm would of probably knocked him out if his alpha wasn’t still looking after him. “That was amazing.” He said coming down from his high. He took off Gabriel’s bandage on his chest after he was completely seated. “This looks a lot better.” Gabriel’s chest was now nothing more than a fading scar.

“We should get out of here.” Gabriel said still a little out of breath from his own orgasm.

“You’re right. Ready to meet the family?” Gabriel smiled and nodded before Sam gave him a kiss and they got out of the tub.

 

***************************************************************

 

“Good morning sunshine.” Dean said running his fingers through Castiel’s black hair. Castiel gave a grumpy protest and buried his face into Dean’s neck. Dean knew he wasn’t normally a morning person but Castiel was. Having their roles reversed made him think it was because of the events that bad been taking place lately. Castiel must have been tired emotionally and physically. Dean rubbed his face on Castiel’s and covered him in his scent. He held him close for a minute enjoying the heat coming from his naked body. He reluctantly got up and got them clothes to get ready for the day. Once he dressed himself he knew it was time for Castiel to get up. He woke him up with a make out session that started off with soft kisses and enjoyed watching him change for the day.

“We should go get everyone some breakfast. I’m sure at least our brothers are awake. Gabriel has always been a morning person.” Castiel’s took to putting on one of Dean’s football hoodies. The smell of Dean gave him comfort. 

“That’s a good idea.” Dean yawned as he tied up his shoes. “You ready?” Castiel gave him a nod and smile. Dean put his arm around his waist and pulled him towards the door. “Lets go then.” When they arrived at the cafeteria they found Crowley, Bobby, John, and Mary were already at a table enjoying their morning coffee. “Good morning.” Dean greeted.

“God morning honey. Castiel, how did you two sleep?” Mary asked with a big smile.

Castiel got red at the cheeks remembering the activities he and Dean partook in the previous night. “Good, and you guys? Why are you up so early? Aren’t you tired?” Dean asked pulling Castiel closer knowing he had become embarrassed.

“Oh Dean. Parents don’t know the meaning of tired once they have children.” Crowley answered and took a sip from his tea. 

“Very true.” John agreed with a raise of the brow. “Castiel you two must be hungry. Why don’t we all go take Gabriel and Sam some breakfast?” John suggested.

“I never though I’d see the day John developed a soft spot for someone so quickly.” Bobby said making everyone turn and smile at John.

“I never thought you would bring someone as amazing as the Milton’s home.” John said standing up and smiling down at Mary knowing she agreed. 

Bobby smiled. He was happy that who he considered a brother thought so highly of the Milton’s. He kissed Crowley’s temple and followed everyone to get the food.

They knocked on the door and found Nurse Tran was already taking Sam and Gabriel’s morning vitals. “Linda! It’s been a while how are you?” Mary said going for a hug.

“It’s only been a couple of months, Mary, you flatter me.” Dean and Cas saw how Gabriel’s eyes grew and he tensed a bit at seeing the new members in the group. “Did you guys see Jody yet? She was asking for you this morning.” She asked giving John a hug as well.

“Not yet, we thought it best to let her rest and we wanted to meet the Milton’s first. Thank you for caring for my children while we were gone.”

“Nonsense we are all family here. Well sorry to run but I’m all done here and Jody has physical therapy.” She said grabbing her things.

“Linda could you let us know when you’re done, please. We’ve missed Jody.” John requested.

“Sure. I’m sure she’s missed you too.” Linda left leaving behind exited voices.

Gabriel didn’t know what to do for the first time in his life. Standing before him we’re Sam’s parents. He was dressed in clean light blue comfortable bottoms and a clean white shirt the same clothes provided by nurse Tran. His hair was still wet from the bath and his feet were bare. He felt like a slob even though he knew he wasn’t one. Wait. Gabriel thought. Is he my boyfriend? We sleep together but he never really asked. How am I supposed to introduce myself? Are they going to like me? Maybe the lady the guy looks mean. No I shouldn’t think that about Sam’s parents. Ah! They are turning. Quick say something! Do something! Driven by panic he thought he should at least stand for the parents of the man he loved. Bad idea, as soon as Gabriel’s feet touched the ground they gave out and he fell forward face first onto the tile floor. “Gabe!” Sam’s concerned voice filled his ears.

He heard more than one person calling him but knew the big hands helping him up belonged to Sam. “I’m okay.” Gabriel said in a small voice. He was placed lovingly on the bed and winced as he looked down at the blood on his palm. He knew he hit his nose but didn’t think it was that bad. He felt the bed dip as Sam joined his side. “I’m okay.” He repeated at the smell of ashy paper.

“Honey you need to be careful you’re still recuperating.” Mary said going the bed herself and grabbing his face to get a good look at it. “You’re okay. Nothing broken. Thanks.” She turned to take a tissue from John and moved to make room for him. “There we go.” She dabbed Gabriel’s nose lovingly while Sam rubbed small circles on his back. Gabriel looked over at his friends and family who were giving him encouraging smiles now that they knew he was okay. He meet eyes with a smiling John and couldn’t help the relief that overtook him.

“Better?” John asked as he noticed Gabriel’s nose was no longer bleeding.

“Ye,” Gabriel’s voice broke with his nervousness and pain of the fall. He grabbed the napkin and held it on his nose. “Yes, thank you.” He cleared his throat wanting to say more but wasn’t sure where to start.

“Mom, Dad.” Gabriel straighten up as Sam stood behind him. “This is my wonderful boyfriend Gabriel. Sweetie, this is my mom Mary and my dad John.”

Gabriel waved shyly before taking John’s offered hand and shaking it. “Oh Sammy, he’s so handsome. Well that’s not a surprise after meeting his father and brother.” Mary let out a laugh as she offered her hand in a handshake. John nodded along with her comment. “How are you two doing? Gabriel, we heard what happened to you.”

“I’m,”

“Be honest.” John requested in a fatherly tone.

Gabriel looked up at Sam happy he introduced him as his boyfriend and looked for guidance. Sam wrapped his arms around him and gave him a kiss on the forehead. He pulled away and nodded at him urging him gently to continue. Gabriel took a deep breath before looking at everyone in the room. “I was in pain when I woke up.” Most of the eyes in the room filled with concern. “But Sam,” Gabriel paused looking for the right words. “helped me. Now I don’t feel any pain.” Gabriel’s stomach growled loudly making his cheeks turn red.

“We brought you guys food.” Dean said with a big smile as everyone let out a chuckle. Castiel followed Dean to the sofa and handed Sam what he had brought as well. Sam and Gabriel looked happy as they cuddled into the bed with Mary’s help. “How was your trip?” He asked once everyone was settled and eating.

“Well, as we were telling Bobby and Crowley, it’s going really good. Someone did break into one of the stores in California but your dad took care of it.” Gabriel smiled. The Winchester men as well as Bobby really knew how to take care of their family. “It’s really nice out there. Sammy I think you’ll like it.” 

“We were actually looking at a couple of houses, we don’t want you renting while you’re going to school. I know you still have a while but it’s good to be prepared.” John said thoughtfully.

“I think we’ll be fine, Gabriel and Cas used to live there.” Sam said kissing Gabriel’s full of food cheek and got a cute smile in exchange.

“Castiel are you thinking of going to school over there as well?” Mary asked curiously. It didn’t come as a surprise that Sam and Gabriel we’re planning for the future with everything that was going on and two years passed by quickly. It did come as a surprise to both Mary and John that Dean might even consider going where ever Castiel would choose instead of following his brother.

“I’m not sure.” Castiel said honestly. He was actually taken back. He was surprised Gabriel and Sam already had plans or at least an idea for the future. He hadn’t discussed anything of the sort with anyone. He hadn’t even asked Dean what he wanted to do for a living. 

“Well you have a long ways to go and plenty of time to figure it out.” Mary said noticing Castiel’s discomfort. The phone rang before anyone could say anything. Mary, out of habit from many years of working as a nurse in the hospital picked up. “Hello?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like having Sam and Gabriel's roles reversed a bit from the show instead of Gabriel corrupting Sam with all his centuries of experience Sam gives him so much pleasure he desires more
> 
> Thank you for reading! more on its way


	40. Chapter 40

“My, my. Whose beautiful voice do I have the pleasure to be listening too?”

“Oh hi Lucifer. It’s me, Mary.” Gabriel perked up at hearing who was on the other line.

“Good morning Mary, I’m glad to see you made it home safely. Tell me have you met my loves yet?” Lucifer genuinely wanted to know what she thought. The Winchesters had done nothing but care and protect the people he cared for the most after all.

“Thank you. We just got here last night. Yes I have met them. I have to tell you, your description fell short of how wonderful they all are. I’m so happy my children and Bobby were blessed enough to meet them, I know John feels the same.” The Milton’s we’re confused, they wondered just how much Lucifer had been talking to them. Mary seemed very familiar with Lucifer.

“I don’t think there are words to describe them Mary. Could you do me a favor and put Gabriel on the phone before he climbs over your lap. It’s been a pleasure talking to you, I’ll make sure to keep contact.” 

Mary turned her head and saw that Gabriel had in fact been moving closer to her. She smiled and nodded. “Of course, same here you take care Lucifer.” She covered the phone and offered it to Gabriel. “Lucifer wants to talk to you.”

Gabriel gave a big smile and took the phone from Mary excitedly. “Luci?” 

“Hey short stack! Your voice is music to my ears. How is my favorite Smurf doing?” Lucifer couldn’t help the smile Gabriel brought to his face with a simple mention of his name.

“I am not short. I’m just surrounded by Giants. I’m doing much better thanks to my moose.” Gabriel took the phone like a teenage girl and cuddled up to Sam. “When are you going to come see me? I’m sick.” Gabriel gave two little fake coughs making everyone smile. 

“You are pocket sized. I don’t know, I’ll go as soon as I can I promise.” 

“Boooooo, I’ve heard that one before. Who am I supposed to create mischief with? Cassie is a goody two shoes.” Gabriel stuck out his tongue to a red faced Castiel playfully.

“I promise I’ll visit you soon and we can mess things up as much as you’d like. Between you and me I don’t think Castiel’s the same little innocent we know. I believe that Dean fellow has corrupted him. In a good way of course he seems happier.”

Gabriel gave a giggle and buried his face into Sam’s chest. “What did he say? I know you are talking about me.” Castiel said tossing his brother a playful glare.

“We are just talking about how much we love you.” Gabriel said in an overly sweet voice. “Aren’t we Luci? He says yes.” 

“Sure.” Castiel said with a glare.

“In all seriousness, short stack, I don’t want you to worry yourself about Dad and Castiel’s well being. Have a little trust in me.” Gabriel’s expression turned a bit too serious for everyone’s liking making them wonder what Lucifer had said.

“You have all my trust.” Gabriel felt a little hurt Lucifer would think otherwise. “I love you Luci and know you are trying your best so I’ll tell you the same thing don’t worry. We’ll be okay. All of us.” Gabriel looked to his brother and father. He knew by the look in their eyes that every word he just said was true. “You should find yourself a pretty Omega Luci. All of us are paired off you are the only one missing.” Gabriel perked up with an idea. “Oh! I know! When you come visit I’ll introduce you to our friends. You remember Benny and Ash and Kevin and Jo and Charley, oh, oh, and Ga.”

“Okay, okay, I got it you’ve assigned yourself my wing man, well more like winged Smurf.” Lucifer interrupted with a laugh.

“I’m not that short!” Gabriel protested with a pout. 

“It has been a while, I guess I’ll see for myself. Give my regards to Castiel and Crowley I’ll talk to them later. Take care if you need anything call me.”

Gabriel patted his pants as if he had pockets. “Dad where’s my phone?” 

“It got broken, they found it under the couch.” Crowley said remembering.

“Oh.” Gabriel remembered how he tried to call on his phone but got it snatched away. Sam smelling his scent grabbed him and brought him over his lap to start kissing his neck. “Luci, my phone got broken.” Gabriel informed once he calmed down a bit.

“Its okay, I’ll send someone for a new one. I love you very much.” Lucifer was already calling his secretary to send her on the errand.

“Me more, but you shouldn’t spoil me so much.”

“Then how would I pass time if not spoiling you guys. Just let me love you.”

“Thanks kiddo. Bye.” Gabriel said with a smile, knowing that Lucifer did in fact enjoy spoiling them.

“Bye.” Lucifer hung up.

“That child really does spoil us.” Crowley said with a fond smile.

“Well of course you guys mean a lot to him.” John said from where he was observing Sam calming Gabriel down further next to Mary.

“How do you guys know about Lucifer anyway?” Bobby asked noticing for the first time they knew more about him than himself.

“He called us when Gabriel passed out and got burned.” 

Gabriel’s head snapped to his father. “I didn’t tell him!” Crowley defended.

“Well he thanked us for having such wonderful, caring, children and invited us to dinner as gratitude.”

“You met him in person?” Dean asked matching everyone’s astonishment.

“Yes, not only that but when I told him about the store being broken into he offered to be in charge of installing all the security systems in the stores. For free. He was insistent.” John said with a hint of admiration.

“That kid.” Crowley said with a shake of the head. 

The door swung open revealing Ash, Charley, Kevin, Benny, and Jo with cardboard boxes. “Mary! John! When did you get here?” Charley asked excitedly. Everyone hugged and said their hellos. The friends were happy that they could get close to Gabriel and Sam. At the beginning it got Sam irritated that there were so many people around Gabriel but after getting used to the mingled scents in the room and Gabriel sticking close to his side he felt his alpha calm down.

“We just got here last night. Honestly we are gone for a few months and my children are getting almost married. Why didn’t any of you let us know?” 

The friends looked at each other. “Umm. We brought Christmas.” Jo changed the subject with a big smile.

Mary and John shot each other a smile. “So does this mean you two are going back home?” Benny asked Dean and Sam.

Sam hugged Gabriel closer at hearing his small whimper at being separated. “Oh no honey, it’s okay.” Mary said getting close and petting his hair. “Well if it’s okay with Crowley and Bobby we discussed it with Lucifer and he feels that it would be a good idea to keep Sam here. He has hired tutors and talked to the school so they can keep going like this and actually Sam would be graduating with Gabriel, that is if you accept.” Mary asked Crowley.

Crowley was amazed that Mary and John were so willing to give Sam so much freedom. Taking his stunned silence for something else John stepped in. “We think it’s a good idea. I agree with Lucifer it would be bad to separate them. As for Dean if you would allow it Bobby, we would like for him to stay in your home. We are still working on the stores and after we help and Gabriel gets better we were thinking of going back.” Dean’s heart skipped a beat. His father’s news made him happy. Not only would his mom and dad be doing what they loved the most, but he would be able to stay by Castiel’s side.

Everyone stood silent as they watched Bobby and Crowley share a knowing look. “John, Mary, we would be honored to have Dean in our home.” Bobby said making the Milton’s smile at the use of 'our' and not 'my'.

“And of course Sam can stay with Gabriel. How could I ever possibly say no to that?” Crowley added with a smile.

“Then it’s settled. Now about that Christmas.” John clapped his hands and went to Benny’s side to get a box and open it.

Soon Jody and Linda joined them and everyone together decorated the big room with lights, trinkets, and ornaments. Bobby wanted to go buy a tree but the Milton’s protested arguing it was too soon and they preferred a real tree rather than a plastic, store bought one.

Before they could have dinner Gabriel began to feel pain along his ribcage. Ever since he fell he felt a pain in his chest but thought nothing of it. Now that it was spreading to his sides he was starting to get a bit worried. “Are you okay?” Castiel asked his brother noticing he was becoming a bit pale.

“Yes, I’m okay.” Gabriel didn’t want to ruin everyone’s fun, he thought he could hold on a bit longer. “I wonder why Garth didn’t reply.” He said trying to think of something else.

“Perhaps he had a previous engagement. I heard that most sports still have practice tomorrow even though it’s a long weekend. Dean are you going?” Castiel was helping Gabriel use a needle to make a popcorn chain to hang on the wall. When they were small they decorated their tree with them as they watched movies and ate most of the popcorn so Gabriel requested they all do that.

“Season is over for me, it’s mostly the track and field.” Dean seemed to notice Gabriel’s change as well because he joined Castiel and Gabriel on the bed.

“Oh. Oh yeah. Garth and.” Gabriel’s breathing was beginning to pick up with every word. “Sammy are in the track. The track team.” 

The room went silent as Sam began growling from across the room where he was putting up green tinsel on the wall with Charley and Jo. Dean grabbed Castiel and pulled him off the bed as Sam approached. “Sam. What’s the matter?” Mary asked knowing her child was going into alpha mode.

Sam began to sniff Gabriel as he pulled him into his arms. Gabriel was now breathing heavily and everyone could hear the faint gargling that would come with every breath. “Blood. I smell blood.” Sam sounded concerned. 

Gabriel’s hand began reaching the drawer as he let Sam sniff him. He couldn’t hold it in anymore. His chest began to burn as he emptied his stomach onto the floor next to the bed. After a few deep breaths that sent hot embers throughout his chest he began to spew something out of his mouth and nose again only it wasn’t his meal. Everyone became panicked as they saw Gabriel spewing blood on most of the bed, himself, and Sam. Mary and Crowley tried to get closer but got stopped by a threatening growl from Sam who was in full alpha mode. “I’m,” Gabriel’s weak voice came making Sam look into his eyes. “Sorry.” Sam felt the prick of a needle on his leg. Suddenly his body became heavy and Gabriel slipped out of his arms. Tears filled his eyes as he watched Gabriel hit the floor in a puddle of blood. He could hear voices around them as he faded away.

Nurse Tran got everyone out of the room except for Mary and Crowley. She ran down the hall to get Lafayette after telling everyone to leave the floor. Castiel didn’t know what to do besides pase back and forth while everyone whispered amongst themselves. “Castiel, you have to calm down. He’s going to be okay.”

“We don’t know that. There was so much blood.” Castiel told John without stopping his movements.

Dean grabbed him and guided him to his neck. “Dad is right Cas you need to try to calm down.” 

“Everything will be okay Cas, my dad, Mary and Linda are good at their job.” Benny reassured as everyone nodded along.

“He is a strong kid.” Jody reassured. Her phone beeped but she ignored it.

After what seemed like an eternity Crowley finally came down looking exhausted. The blood on his clothes did nothing to aid his appearance. He put a hand up before he could be attacked with questions. “The laceration he had from the attack opened with the fall from earlier. He’s in surgery right now but he’s stable.” Everyone gave a sigh of relief. Crowley went over to Dean and Castiel and got them both in a hug. “Nurse Tran and Mary are cleaning the room and putting Sam comfortable so they can put Gabriel by his side when he gets out. Lafayette said it would be quick it wasn’t bad just all the blood made it seem much worse than it was.” He gave a kiss to Castiel in the forehead and let them go in favor of burring himself in Bobby’s arms.

Everyone gradually left seeing Gabriel would be okay except for Jody. After about an hour Lafayette came out and informed them that Gabriel was fine and sleeping by Sam’s side. He excused himself as Mary joined the group. “He is a strong fighter.” Mary said with a smile.

“The strongest.” Crowley agreed. “Are you two heading back home?” 

“Yes, we need to unpack. Dean, honey, would you mind staying and keeping an eye on your brother?” Mary asked through a yawn.

Dean shook his head. “I’m on it.” He said enjoying the smell of a sunny day return from Castiel.

Bobby phone rang as Crowley was saying they were also going to stay. “What?” Bobby’s concerned voice filled the air. “Jody check your phone.” Jody got her phone out to see the picture Donna had sent her and handed it over to John. “Okay, thank you. We’ve got it from here.”

“Hey why don’t you all go get a little something to eat before we head home?” Mary understood a hint when she got one and John was definitely giving her a hint.

“Everything is fine. Go on.” Bobby gave Crowley a kiss on the temple. Knowing he could trust his words Crowley nodded his head and walked to the cafeteria without further questions.

Dean felt a hint of concern in his chest as he remembered Garth had said he was going to find out more about the Milton’s. He hoped he didn’t get caught as he followed everyone into the cafeteria. “Go on Jody, you shouldn’t be working. We’ve got this.” John said pushing Jody go Mary after forwarding the picture to himself.

“What did they tell you?” 

“Someone broke into records pretending to be Fisher. What did they send Jody?” Bobby reached for John’s phone but he pulled it back.

“Bobby, I think you should focus on them. I’ll take care of this, you don’t have to worry yourself, they need you right now.” John gave Bobby a Stern look hoping he wouldn’t ask further questions.

“Quit joking around, let me see.” John knew it wouldn’t be that easy.

Bobby reached for the phone once more but again John pulled away. “It wasn’t a joke. You trust me don’t you?”

Bobby gave a tired sigh. He knew something was being kept from him by Crowley and now John seemed to be helping. But he knew that he could trust both of them and they would tell him everything when the time came. “Fine. But you better tell me as soon as you figure out something. I mean it John.”

“Okay, okay. I will.” With that Bobby turned around and started walking towards the cafeteria. John wasn’t being completely honest with himself or Bobby, he knew there wasn’t much either of them could do. He took out his phone and immediately called the one person that could help. “Lucifer, we have a big problem.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading   
> ☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆


	41. Chapter 41

“What kind of problem? Is Gabriel okay?!” Lucifer had just been told Gabriel was out of surgery and back with Sam. He quickly went to the monitors he had in his room and had only used once before and turned them on.

He found Sam and Gabriel peacefully holding each other close. “No, no, he’s fine it’s something else.” John quickly reassured.

Lucifer gave a tired sigh and turned off the monitors, he tried not to violate their privacy as much as possible. He was getting sick of all the problems that seemed to pile up just when he thought one had gotten fixed. “What’s going on?” 

“Someone broke into records. When Donna got there she found they dropped something. Lucifer, whoever this is knows Castiel and Gabriel have fake identities.” Lucifer had told both Mary and John of why the Milton’s had gone into hiding. They knew that Gabriel and Sam as well as Dean and Castiel belonged together and Lucifer didn’t want to hide anything from them. He asked them not to say anything until Crowley was ready and they hesitantly agreed.

“Okay. I’ll call the station and I’ll take care of this. You just take care of that woman and what we talked about.”

“I will. Let me know if you need anything else. I’ll do the same.” With that John hung up the phone.

Lucifer called the station and talked to Donna. He found out that whoever broke into records knew the place well and had somehow gotten their hands on keys or we’re really good at picking locks. They also knew about security cameras because the footage for the stations cameras was gone for twenty minutes. A shot of pride raked over him. He had sent for two of his own cameras to be installed at the station, as well as at the hospital and Bobby’s front door after the first time Gabriel got attacked. He pulled up the footage and watched. For a while nothing happened until a young looking man approached the kid put on records. He couldn’t get a clear view of his face. It seemed this man could sense where he had placed the cameras or was aware they were there.

Lucifer doubted it though, the cameras were small and hidden. He watched whoever it was go into records and that’s when he saw his face for the first time. He looked familiar but Lucifer didn’t know where he had seeing the kid, because now that he could see him he knew he was around Castiel and Gabriel’s age. He watched him go into the files and take one but couldn’t tell what file. He watched the kid perk up and hide. Two more people came in and looked around. “Are you kidding me? He’s right there.” Lucifer said watching the kid leave right behind the officers. He paused the video on a semi clear shot of his face and tried to recall where he had seeing him. All at once it hit him. He took out his phone and pulled up the picture Gabriel had sent him of the sleep over. “Shit.” He cursed realizing it was one of their so called friends. He took out his phone and called someone who could easily find out who this was.

“Finally! I was waiting for your call. Drinks or what?” 

“Is that all you think about Balthazar. Not this time. I need you to run someone for me.” He said irritated.

“You’re always using me and being mean to me. The only thing I ask in return is to go get drinks with my dear older brother. Is that too much to ask for?” Lucifer could hear the squeaking of what he assumed was Balthazar’s office chair.

“Gabriel and Castiel might be in trouble.” He said knowing it would get things going.

“Did they find them?” Lucifer heard the squeaking come to an abrupt stop.

“Not them, but I need your help finding out who did.” 

“Okay send me what you have and I’ll get back to you. My reward better be drinks.”

“Yeah. Thanks kid but you’re going to have to wait. I think it’s about time I pay them a visit.”

“I wish I could go.” Balthazar sounded sad.

“Don’t worry. There’s no way this can last for ever.”

“Yeah. I’ll talk to you later.” Balthazar hung up but before he did Lucifer could hear his voice breaking.

“Well I guess I’ll have to thank you when I find you because I get to see them again. It’s been a while.” He told the mystery person on the screen. He forwarded the information and picture to Balthazar and booked the first flight to Lawrence.

 

************************************************************

 

“I hate Mondays.” Garth told himself as he got to the school. In the morning, he was debating whether or not he should get out of bed to go to practice. He decided to head to practice anyway and hoped the work out would help him decide what his next step was going to be. There were already seven out of the eleven members of the team. He knew that Sam wasn’t going to come, the last thing he heard from his friends was Castiel telling him Gabriel was out of surgery. He hadn’t been able to figure anything new out about the Milton’s but found out a bit about the man who had been helping them. He snapped out of his internal turmoil as the coach arrived. He tried to hide his bruised cheek at the beating he had received the day before when he got home late and refused to partake in his father’s 'training'. In the end he still had to do it.

“Okay, we are just waiting for three more and we can get a move on.” Coach Roman informed. Garth thought they were probably the only school in existence where the principal was a coach as well as a substitute teacher.

“We need Four more coach.” Jessica reminded the teacher.

“Sam is out of the team for now.” Garth could tell the blonde wanted to know the reason but before she could ask coach continued. “Let’s start with warm ups.”

Garth looked around as he stretched and wondered why almost everyone he had come to dislike was in track. Jessica who cheated on Sam two years back. Lisa who stalked Dean and was a total psycho. And the worst of the worst Alistair the biggest bully in the planet. When the hell did he come back anyway? Garth thought to himself. Wasn’t he supposed to be suspended for some thing or another? It was a wonder to Garth why Alistair hadn’t been expelled already.

As he was stretching Jessica got close to him. “Hey Garth.” She said with to much enthusiasm.

“Hey.” He was already annoyed with her and wanted to be left alone.

“So. Do you know why Sam is out of the team?” Shocker. Garth thought sarcastically.

“Nope.” He said popping the p in the word.

“I heard something about that giant freak.” Lisa said from where she was stretching next to Alistair and his Goonies.

“What did you hear?” Jessica asked her. Garth turned around and continued what he was doing not carrying what crazy thing Lisa thought she knew. There was no way they knew the truth.

“I heard he found himself an Omega and got her pregnant so now he has to get a job to take care of the bitch and kid.” Lisa said with a big proud smile.

Garths head shot up at her words making everyone turn to him. “That’s impossible. There’s no such thing as an Omega.” Lisa reminded them.

“No, No. Look at the stupid look on Garths face. It's true isn’t it?” Lisa was already following Garth as he stood up. Everyone else watched in silence. Alistair had a smile on his face that made Lisa smile in return and made Garths stomach feel queasy. “Those Winchester bastards have a lot of money. They probably bought one for the freak.”

“That’s not true.” Not completely true. Garth thought to himself. “You should stop talking Ill of people if you don’t know. It could get you in trouble.” 

“I do know. I know he has her locked up in the hospital too.” Where the hell was she getting all this information from? Garths eyes got big at that.

“Look at his face it is true!” Alistair said with a laugh. “So who is she. Some whore he got off the streets. Or is it even a she?” Alistairs smile faded into a serious expression.

“Wait, isn’t he with that Milton kid. What the fuck was his name?” Lisa thought for a while at seeing Sam all over some short guy everyone wouldn’t shut up about. “Gabriel! That’s the little fuckers name!”

Jessica was now listening just like all ten other members of the team, who had gradually gotten there. “I was right!” Alistair claimed at his earlier comment with a laugh and high five to his friends who encouraged him with laughs of their own. “I guess Samantha really did find himself a good, little Omega bitch.”

Garth saw red at his friends getting insulted. “What the fuck did you call him?!” He launched forward taking everyone by surprise as he grabbed Alistair by the shirt collar. He saw scratches on the exposed skin and almost lost his balance. 'He said since he couldn’t have Castiel he has to settle for me' those words echoed in his mind over and over again. “It was you.” He whispered to himself. Alistair looked at him like he had grown a second head. He hadn’t heard what Garth had said but wondered why he hadn’t finished his attack.

“Garth!” principal Roman’s voice snapped Garth out of his trance. “Are we going to have a problem here?” He asked now standing next to the pair.

“No. No more problems.” Garth said with a smile and let go of Alistair shirt before petting his cheek lovingly. He turned around and continued the last of his stretching leaving stunned students to whisper amongst themselves.

Throughout practice he noticed more things about Alistair that coincided with Gabriel’s story. The bruises on his arms and legs, how he kept rolling his right shoulder as if it were in pain and the scratches behind his ear. It was definitely him now he knew. 

After their practice every one was tired and most of them decided to go home and shower. Alistair however stayed in the lockers with two others. Garths stomach turned at what he knew he had to do. He got in the shower and quickly cleaned himself. He wrapped a towel loosely around his waist and approached Alistair and his friends. He knew he was a bit scrawny for a guy but he also knew Alistair wouldn’t care. “Hey.” Garth said to Alistairs back. The two of his friends looked at Garth with open mouths.

“What so you want?” Alistair started turning around with a roll of the eyes when his breath hitched at the sight in front of him.

“I’m sorry about earlier.” Garth said focusing on keeping the contents of his stomach down. “I guess I was just a little jealous.” He gave a nervous chuckle. “Anyways, I was hoping you would let me take you to the road House as an apology.” Alistairs eyes were big. His friend bumped shoulders with him and knocked him out of his ogling.

Alistair stood up confidently and cornered Garth against the locker. “Please Garth. Such a pretty thing as yourself has nothing to be jealous of. Especially not a whore midget.” He trailed a finger nail down Garths chest. “I would love to go with you. Maybe after we can have some fun.” He said getting extremely close to Garths face.

“That’s the plan.” Garth said with vile in his throat. “My cars parked in the back. I’ll wait for you?” Garth got out of Alistairs space and moved towards the other side of the lockers.

“I won’t be long.” Alistair said as Garth retreated. Garth quickly changed and began passing the floor. He didn’t want to be his father but Alistair most definitely attacked Gabriel. He could tell Bobby but Charley was right, Alistair would probably go to a juvenile hall for a while and be sent free. He had to learn a lesson. No he had to pay. Gabriel and Sam were going through hell because of him. Garth made up his mind. He got his backpack and took out the syringe he had gotten at the hospital. He took a deep breath and headed to his car. 

He waited trying to justify what he was about to do when Alistair showed up and entered the car. “I hope I didn’t make you wait long.”

“Not long enough.” Garth said knowing he would of probably talked himself out of what was about to happen.

“I was actually thinking we could skip the road House and go straight to the fun.” 

“That’s the plan.” Garth gave what he hoped was a genuine smile. It seemed to work because Alistair gave him a predatory smile and began to lean in. He started kissing Garths neck and Garth let him. He was trying to hold back tears as his vision blurred. Alistair pulled away after a well placed hickey and looked into his eyes before looking at his thigh. “That’s the plan.” Garth repeated as he took the now emptied syringe out of Alistair. Garth pushed his head to the passenger window and heard it land with a small thud. He nearly jumped out of his skin when there was a knock on his window. “What?” He asked a worried looking Jessica.

“Sorry I just wanted to ask. Well I know you probably think I’m a total bitch and stuff but I still had to ask. Is Sam okay?” Jessica was fiddling with her hands making Garths nerves twitch with irritation. 

“Yeah he’s fine. He’s happy.” He added trying to block her view of Alistair. “Did you need something else?”

“Is he..?”

“Sleeping. Guess practice took it out of him today. I’m going to drop him off at home. You should probably head home too it’s getting late.” Garth started the car and headed the opposite direction of his home making Jessica take a step back to avoid her feet getting run over. He knew what he had to do for the first time he was going to put all of his father’s training to use. He hoped Bobby never found out. He shook his head and continued on his way after glancing over at Alistairs slumped body. Once he made up his mind of where he was going he let the tears flow unaware that someone was following him.


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading

Lucifer had arrived early morning in his private jet. He went to one of the many apartment buildings he owned and settled into an empty apartment. He made sure that in every place he owned there was at least one vacant room. After settling in he received a call from Balthazar that told him more about the kid who broke in. His name was Garth Fitzgerald, his last name rang a bell but he couldn’t remember from where. He was a junior in Casper high, lost his mother when he was young, and turning eighteen in a couple of months. There were a lot of hidden medical records that Balthazar still had to get his hands on and nothing really spectacular popped out. All in all Garth seemed like an average, normal teenager. He got his academic record and found the kid had a passion for running. He called the school and found out the only running sport in season was track. 

His plan was to go to the school and go from there. This kid seemed very average but Lucifer learned long ago that the most normal looking and acting people were the ones that needed looking out for. He parked outside the school with a clear view of the field and watched as everyone began their warm ups. He signed already bored when some of the kids began approaching Garth. He didn’t know what they were talking about but he guessed it was nothing good by the way Garth launched himself at one of the kids. “Fuck.” Lucifer said expecting a bad blow to the kids face. He leaned forward on his seat as he saw Garth freeze. “Come on. Hit him.” Nothing. Lucifer gave a sigh, he was hoping for some kind of action.

He watched how Garth let go of the kid when who he assumed was the coach approached them and went back to warm ups. Throughout the practice Lucifer noticed two things. Garth was the fastest in the group and he kept looking at the kid he almost punched in the face with anger in his eyes. Once practice was over and everyone went their separate ways he waited for the kid to come out. He watched as he got into his Corolla and turned on his car. “Come on.” He whispered impatiently at Garth not starting his car. He then saw another kid approached the car and got in. “Fuck.” He cursed that kid was probably the boyfriend, things were going to be harder like this. He watched as the kid leaned in and began kissing Garths neck. “Great they are going to…” He paused his words as he saw Garth turn his head with tears in his eyes. “What the…” He opened the door to go help him but froze when he saw the other kid slump over immobilized. He watched Garth pushed him away and flinched at a blonde teen knocking on his window. Lucifer saw him quickly pull himself together. He closed his door and fallowed him as Garth took off almost running over the girls feet after a quick interaction. “Where the hell are you going?” Lucifer asked almost forty minutes into the drive. 

Garth pulled into an alley of some Warehouses that seemed to be under construction. Lucifer followed him and stayed away enough to see Garth but not to be seeing by Garth. He watched him carry the other unconscious guy inside the large building and waited. He pulled out his phone and called Balthazar. “Its me. Do you have anything else on this Garth kid?” 

“Nothing. Listen, I think you should watch your back with this kid.” Lucifer could hear Balthazar tapping away on a keyboard.

“Why do you say that?” Lucifer was surprised. His brother knew he wasn’t the nicest person and he had done his fair share of questionable things Balthazar knew about. For him to warn him of anyone turned on a few red lights. 

“I think this kid was the one that erased all this data in the first place. Not only that but the picture you sent me that he dropped was taken from FBI archives. I ran the name. Lucifer, Fitzgerald is the name of the biggest organized crime leader not only in the state, but in the whole world.” Balthazar seemed to be getting more and more agitated with every word.

“So you think this kid is in charge? This kid? Please he looked like he could barely pick up that other one.” Lucifer heard a loud scream from inside the building. He got out of his car and walked over to the scream.

“What other one? Lucifer?!” 

“Ill call you back.”

“No wa” Lucifer hung up the phone and began walking closer to the building.

“Why?! What did they ever do to you?! Hu?! Was it because Cas turned you down, you sick bastard?!” He heard an angry voice yelling. 

“Hahahahaha. Please he’s lucky I even looked in his direction. You can’t prove shit! Because I didn’t do shit! If I wanted to fuck Castiel I could fucking do it. I don’t have to settle for his slut, ugly brother!” Lucifer was growing angry with every word that was being said.

“He is none of that!” Lucifer hear the angry voice return before he heard loud thumps. “Okay. Fine.” The voice said calmly. “You don’t want to talk? I’ll make you talk.” 

“Why the fuck do you care if he got hurt anyway? He probably opened his legs for the wrong person. Such a fuckable little slut, it was only a matter of time before someone other than Sam wanted a piece.” Lucifer was getting more and more irritated at who ever this guy was.

“Shut the fuck up Alistair! Stop talking like you know them. I care, because unlike you, I actually have real friends.” Garths voice seemed to be getting more and more distant with every word.

The screams began again and Lucifer took the opportunity to call Balthazar back. “What the hell is wrong with you?! Don’t hang up on me li…”

“Shut up, later. I need you to run a name. Alistair. He goes to the same school.” Lucifer was now getting impatient at not knowing what was happening. The screams coming from Alistair we’re music to his ears after what he had said about Gabriel and Castiel. Garth was starting to seem like he cared a lot for the Milton’s, whoever he was, he was smart enough to figure out something Lucifer’s men hadn’t. If he was right then he was something else entirely.

After some minutes of Balthazar mumbling under his breath about not even a thank you and how Lucifer enjoyed abusing him he finally got somewhere. “There’s a kid with the last name Alistair. Alias Alistair. Bad record, seems like he got suspended every month for one thing or another. Big bully. How has this kid not been expelled?” Balthazars typing became slower. “Oh. His parents make a big donation every year. Wow! I wouldn’t expel him if he was a student at my school with this kind of money. Am I right?” Balthazar’s laughter filled Lucifer’s ears along with Alistairs screaming. His laugh suddenly stopped. “Wait a minute.”

“What?” Lucifer heard the screaming come to a stop and looked around the corner of the building where Garth and Alistair had disappeared. “Dude hurry up! I think that Garth kid is killing him, he thinks Alistair was the one that attacked Gabriel.”

“Let him. I changed my mind, I like that Garth kid. In fact he is now my favorite person in the planet.” 

“What? You just said to watch out for him.” Lucifer knew Balthazar changed his mind all the time and it annoyed him to no end.

“I just pulled up some of his suspensions. 'Alias Alistair groped Castiel Milton in the showers and was followed by sibling Gabriel Milton who got into a physical altercation resulting from that harassment. Second suspension Alias Alistair cornered classmate in the locker rooms with the assistance of two others and broke his right rib.’ The classmate he cornered was Garth for saying he witnessed the harassment on Castiel. Even if Garth isn’t a good guy, it seems to me he has Gabriel and Castiel’s best interest at heart and,”

“I got to go.” Lucifer hung up the phone as Garth came out of the building. He looked around the corner and could see Garth squatting on the ground with his head on his knees.

He stood up and Lucifer could see the tears streaming down his face. He passed around twice before leaning forward and emptying his stomach contents on the dirt floor. Lucifer felt bad for the kid. He didn’t know what to think, his actions seemed to contradict his emotions. “You can do this. For Castiel and Gabriel and Sam and Dean and everyone else.” Garth was taking to himself. “I’m not dad. I’m not dad. I AM NOT DAD.” He slid down the wall he was using as support after throwing up again and began sobbing. “I AM dad.” He whispered loud enough for Lucifer to hear. After a couple minutes Garth calmed down enough to stand up and go back inside. Lucifer followed him and the sight that greeted him made him want to learn more about Garth. “I don’t want to hurt you anymore but I will. Just tell me. Was it you? The one that tried to rape Gabriel? Why?” 

Alistair looked at him with cold eyes from the chair Garth had chained him to. His fingers were all broken and he had clearly been burned with something along his arms and legs. He had bruises all over his body and was wearing nothing but boxers. Lucifer watched a smile appear on Alistairs bloody face that made anger bubble in his gut. “I did. Someone called me and asked for the favor. How could I decline? I was already planning on doing something but this was better and if Sam hadn’t come I would of fucked him until I ripped him in half. Sam can’t be by his side for ever and when he let’s down his guard, I’m going to do just that and I’ll make lovely little Castiel watch and see what he is missing.”

Garth launched at Alistair and began punching him in the face multiple times. After some blows and right as Garth began crying again with every punch Lucifer approached them slowly. He would let Garth kill the sick fuck who had put everyone through hell but he knew now that Garth would hate himself if he did. He didn’t want that for the kid who cared so much for Castiel and Gabriel. He stopped Garth from delivering another blow to an unconscious Alistair and pulled him to his feet. Garth looked at him with teary eyes and a startled expression before wrapping his arms around him and crying into his chest. As if on instinct Lucifer held him close. “Its okay kid, I’m here now. I’ve got you.” He looked at Alistair and decided he had paid for a bit of what he did. He knew he couldn’t kill the kid, death was too kind. No, he had to suffer. He pulled out his phone and dialed a number whit out letting go of Garth. “Hey, it’s Lucifer. I’ve got a favor to ask.” After a conversation and a text message with the location of the building they were in, Lucifer pulled Garth toward the door. He then proceeded to take him into his car leaving Alistair tied and bleeding on the floor. After half an hour a truck pulled into the alley and he knew his favor had arrived and Alistair would be taken care of. He started the car without waiting for anyone to exit the truck and began driving towards his apartment. He worried at how silent Garth was in his passengers seat and wondered why he let a perfect stranger take him away so easily has he continued down the road and back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Garth, darling, didn't anyone tell you not to go with strangers.......... Oh wait.


	43. Chapter 43

Throughout the ride, Garth didn’t stop crying only he did it silently. He refused to look up and at some point he fell asleep for a couple of minutes. They got to the apartment and Lucifer took Garth up to his room without any resistance. He was glad he kept some of his medical equipment in most of his buildings to monitor himself. Garth had a lot of blood splatter from his torturing. His knuckles we’re opened raw as well. He sat him on the large bed of his giant room and looked for clothes that might fit him. It wasn’t so hard seeing as they were almost the same height with Lucifer being a bit taller. Garth seemed skinnier thought so his clothes would probably fit big.

“I’m going to take your blood. Make sure you didn’t catch anything from that fucking demon bastard.” He warned as he cleaned Garths arm with alcohol. Garth didn’t do or say anything, he just let Lucifer do as he pleased. He stuck the needle in and didn’t receive even a flinch. He took the blood and handed Garth the clothes and towel before pointing to the bathroom. “Go take a shower.” He ordered. Garth didn’t question him he just walked over to where Lucifer was pointing and didn’t even close the door all the way. Lucifer put the blood in the machine and waited. He looked at the clock on the kitchen as he got something light for Garth to eat and drink, it was passed eleven at night. The results came out before Garth did. “Thank whoever.” Lucifer sighed in relief at Garth being clean. When he had hugged Lucifer he surprised him. Lucifer was never the kind to show much affection outside of family but putting his arms around Garth was like instinct. Not only that but his distressed smell irritated Lucifer. He wanted to chase it away but didn’t know how or why. It was starting to get him angry how easily Garth had gone with him too. What if someone else tried to take him like that? He wondered. Would he go so willingly? Is that how he got that bruise on his cheek? Who hurt him? Lucifer stood up to get himself a water and try to calm down. He had all kinds of things racing through his head including Gabriel and Castiel and those Winchesters and now stupid Alistair and poor Garth. He heard light steps on the floor before the smell of a pine Forest hit his nose. He turned around to see Garth standing on the doorway of the room looking at his feet. He couldn’t help but like how he looked wearing his clothes, just as he thought they fit him a bit big. He looked good. He shook his head at that thought. “Sit. Eat.” He pointed at the seat next to the one he planned to sit on. Garth once more did as he was told. He didn’t hesitate in beginning to eat the soup in front of him. That made Lucifer mad. What if he had put something in it? He went over to the living room and got the results from the blood test. He walked over to the table and put them in front of Garth. “You’re clean. You didn’t get anything from him.” Garth glanced at the papers but said nothing as he continued to eat the soup. Lucifer ate some of his own plate but not much. He was too distracted looking at the expressionless face of Garth and his robot like movements. Garth finished his food and sat there looking at his hands. “How can you do that?” Lucifer finally asked. “How can you go with a stranger and let him poke you with needles and eat their food? Aren’t you afraid of what I could do to you?”

Without changing his expression or looking up Garth gave his response. “It doesn’t matter anymore. Do as you please. I won’t fight back.” That was the last straw. Lucifer slammed his hands on the table as he got up finally getting a response from Garth in the form of a flinch. Whit out thinking Lucifer picked up Garth from the chair with ease. He took him to the bedroom and dropped him on the large bed.

He looked at Garth when he smelled the scent of rotting leaves and dirt. Garth had his eyes shut tightly, his head turned away from him and he was shaking but just as he said wasn’t fighting back. Like this Lucifer could see Garth had made his neck bleed from scrubbing too hard in the shower. He realized the reason why. That Alistair bastard had given him a hickey when he felt him up in the car. Anger overtook Lucifer’s reasoning, he didn’t know what was going on but ever since he put his hands on Garth he felt something inside him that was new.

Garth recognized who Lucifer was when he first looked at him, he remembered the mugshot, he also knew Lucifer wouldn’t hurt him. He couldn’t, Gabriel and Castiel would probably hate him if he did. That’s why he didn’t care where he took him or what he did. Garth wasn’t scared, he was relieved. When he was hitting Alistair all that was going through his mind was how everything he had fought his whole life to become was for nothing. He was just like his father, a monster. But then, when Lucifer stopped him, he couldn’t help feel that he had been saved by some kind of angel. He had been pulled just when he was about to reach the point of no return. Lucifer’s scent of citrus calmed him down and made him feel safe. He knew he shouldn’t but he felt like he knew Lucifer. He had heard of him from the Milton’s and then Charley. He had also read most of the file he had taken and knew in his heart that if Gabriel, Castiel, Crowley and even Bobby, who had been more of a father than his own until now, trusted him then so could he. Lucifer had saved him from what he was about to do to Alistair in the first place, even after probably hearing Alistairs confession. A bad man wouldn’t do that. Would he?

Garths memory suddenly went back to Alistairs disgusting touch and his mouth on his skin. He tried to get the dirty feeling from his skin off in the shower but just couldn’t get rid of it. For a moment he forgot where he was and who he was with. All that was on his mind was Alistair scent of sulfur and his touch that sent shivers throughout his body. He could feel him looming over himself. He tried to hold in his need to gag but the sulfur was making it hard. He took a deep breath trying to calm himself and his lungs were filled with fresh lemons and oranges. Sweet and sour at the same time. The smell made his whole body turn to pudding. He could feel a warmth getting closer and closer until he felt a sharp pain on his neck, right under his jaw. “Hurts.” He said with a whimper. He reached out and grabbed soft fabric into his hands.

Just as quickly the warmth over him left forcing him to slowly let go of the fabric. He felt soft sheets being draped over him. “Sleep.” A deep voice said. He felt a warm hand pet his hair and opened his eyes just in time to see Lucifer walk away. Lucifer closed the door after turning off the lights with a soft click. Garth laid in the bed in the dark silence. He touched his neck and felt a slight sting. He didn’t feel disgust anymore. What ever Lucifer did erased what Alistair had done earlier. Garth buried his face into the pillow an pulled the sheets closer. He drifted off to sleep with the smell of citrus trees surrounding him.

 

Lucifer leaned against his bedroom door. What the fuck was that? He asked himself. He had just gone into alpha mode. He knew he had because he had done that once before in his life. Garth had snapped him out of it with that whimper. It was a good thing Garth did that otherwise Lucifer didn’t know what he would have done. He walked over to the small closet in his living room and took out pajamas to change into. Once comfortable and after he washed his face in the outside bathroom he sat on the sofa and used a cushion as a pillow. He pulled out his phone and called someone who could hopefully give him some answers. “Hello?” The somewhat tired voice of a man came.

“Hello doctor Lafayette.”

“Oh hello Lucifer. Are you calling to check up on Gabriel?” 

“Yes, how is he? You told me his laceration opened but you were able to fix it before it got bad. And I also had another question.” Lucifer laid on the sofa and got comfortable.

“Yes, it looked worse than it was that’s why Sam went into alpha mode. He’s sleeping with Sam right now. He gave us a big scare but luckily he’s a very smart kid and thought fast. If he hadn’t used the tranquilizer on Sam the whole situation could have ended differently. He'll be fine. He is already healing way faster than normal thanks to Sam. What did you have a question about?” Lucifer could hear Lafayette shuffling papers and assumed he was getting ready to go home.

“It has to do with alphas actually. What could cause someone to go into alpha mode?” Lucifer knew something was going on and he was determined to find out what it was.

“Lots of things. A threat to a member of the family, or pack. Harm to their Omega. Another alpha. If they did have an..” Lucifer was crossing off things as the doctor listed them. He didn’t know much about alphas and omegas his medical license was for surgeries. He had done research on them but couldn’t find much since everyone believed the last true alphas and omegas we’re gone. “…of course that’s only if it’s a true mate.”

“Wait. What? Can you repeat that last part?” Lucifer had stopped paying attention.

“Of course. I said it’s rare, especially now a days, but if a full blood alpha were to find their true mate and that mate was in danger of being claimed by someone else or close to heat that could do it.” Lafayette repeated himself.

“How would I, how would they know for sure?” Lucifer corrected himself.

“Besides the alpha coming forward? The need to protect would increase, their scent would get stronger, they would feel agitated when separated from their mate. More than likely would go into an early rut or would push their Omega into an early heat. But I think the strongest indicator would be the instant connection they would feel. Think of it as a bond that was always there but barley noticed when they met each other. They would feel safe, like they know each other even if they had never met. Does that answer your question?”

Lucifer stood silent for a second, his mind was going into overdrive. “Yes thank you. You have yourself a good night doc.” 

“Perfect. You too, good night sir.” With that doctor Lafayette hung up.

Lucifer let the phone drop on the floor and turned around on the sofa. He felt sleepy and agitated. For some reason the need to go lay down with Garth was nagging at him from the back of his mind. His eyes began to close, the event’s of the day finally catching up to him. “True mates, hu?” 

 

**************************************************************

 

Lucifer opened his eyes with the morning sun coming into through window. He grabbed a cushion and grumbled. He didn’t want to be productive, he wanted to stay in his big comfortable bed. He sighed with his eyes still closed and rolled over. He opened his eyes startled as he fell onto the floor. “What the hell?” He lifted his head and had a clear view of the kitchen. All of the previous day’s events came flooding in at once. He got up and saw a plate of diced fruit on the table in front of him with a note. “Thanks. Took five from your wallet sorry bus fair IOU” He read out loud. For a second he didn’t process what it meant. When he did he stood up quickly and went into his room to find his bed nicely made. He looked around some more. Everything was clean and organized. He looked at the clock and saw that it was nearing nine in the morning. “That kid.” He said feeling annoyed Garth had left so early without even saying goodbye.

He got his clothes and took a shower. Once dressed he went back to the sofa and for the first time noticed a thin blanket on the floor. He didn’t remember having that blanket when he went to sleep and realized Garth had covered him sometime at night. He folded the blanket and sat on the sofa. He grabbed his phone from the floor and read a message informing him Alistair was being taken care of. He ate his fruit and headed out the door. It was about time he paid the Milton’s a visit. Maybe seeing them would take his mind off how he wanted to chase after Garth and bring him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading more on it's way


	44. Chapter 44

Every one in the thirteenth floor of the hospital woke up with Gabriel’s sharp scream in the middle of the night. Mary had requested they all leave their doors open in case something happened at night. The only ones that stayed were Bobby, Crowley, Dean and Castiel. “Cas! Caaaas! Cassie!” 

Castiel came into the room running. Sam already had Gabriel in his arms trying to calm him down but having no luck. “I’m right here brother.” Dean, Crowley and Bobby were right behind Castiel. “What happened?” Castiel asked Sam while reaching for Gabriel who was still screaming for him. “Gabriel! Gabriel look at me. I’m right here.” Castiel cupped his brother’s face and forced him to look into his eyes.

“Yes, you’re here. You’re okay.” Gabriel examined Castiel as if he was making sure he was okay. His eyes weren’t that honey color Castiel knew. They seemed milky and distant, he didn’t like that one bit. Gabriel began crying after he hugged Castiel.

“What happened sugar cube?” Crowley was shirtless so Bobby got one of the many small blankets they had brought from home and draped it over his shoulders as he sat on the bed next to him. Everyone else was dressed in either pajamas like Castiel and Dean or sweats and a t-shirt like Bobby and Crowley. Sam was wearing his jeans and t shirt, Mary had changed him into because of the blood. Gabriel had his hospital gown on. 

“They found us and took Cassie.” Gabriel began sobbing harder.

“Who found you?” Dean asked glancing over to his brother who was holding Gabriel tightly at the waist.

“No one is going to take me away.” Castiel reassured not giving a chance for Dean’s question to be answer.

“Your brother is right, Gabriel. We’re right here, we won’t let anything happen to you.” Sam said putting his head on Gabriel’s back. 

Gabriel let go of Castiel and turned to Sam as if barley realizing he was there. He hugged him into his arms and began crying harder. “You couldn’t help! None of you could!” Everyone’s heart sank at Gabriel’s words. He sounded as if his dream had been something that truly happened instead of a nightmare. “They killed everyone. All my friends! Dad and Bobby. Dean! Luci! And my moose! Everyone is gone! They took Cassie! I’m all alone! Sammy come back!” Gabriel seemed to not be completely awake. He didn’t seem to realize everyone was there even though he was holding onto Sam so hard.

“Gabriel! Angel I’m right here. Look at me, look at me.” Sam pulled Gabriel away from himself and grabbed his hands. “See? Look warm.” He said rubbing Gabriel’s hands. Gabriel looked at him with tear filled eyes. “See?” He put Gabriel’s hands on his own chest. “Can you feel it. It’s beating. It’s beating sweetie. For you. I’m right here. We’re all here.” Gabriel looked at his moose, his eyes were starting to become clear with realization. He turned in Sam’s arms and saw everyone looking at him with worried expressions. “There we go. Shhhhh we’re not going anywhere. We love you so much. I love you. With all my heart.” Sam pulled Gabriel across his lap and wrapped his arms around him so he could feel his heat and smell his scent while still being able to see everyone. After some minutes Gabriel was down to sniffles. “Better?”

Gabriel nodded. His dad had his hand on his thigh while Castiel held his hand. The smell of everyone was calming him down. Everyone smelled like comfort and warmth. A library with fresh made coffee, apple pie, tea with fresh honey and freshly cut flowers on the tables. “Ill go bring you two something to drink.” Bobby said getting up.

“Ill go with you. Will you be okay honey?” Crowley asked hesitantly.

“Yes. I’m sorry I worried you.” Gabriel said with a sad smile.

“Oh no. My little sugar cube. I love you. Okay? No one is going to hurt you as long as I’m here. Either of you.” He turned to Castiel who had his head on Dean’s shoulder.

“I know. I love you too.” Gabriel said. It seemed he had calmed down much more now that he had realized it was only a nightmare. 

When Bobby and Crowley entered the elevator Crowley began crying into Bobby’s arms. It took some time but Bobby finally calmed him down. They went to the cafeteria and drank a tea before they took some for the four back in the room. They then came back as if nothing had happened. They found Gabriel laughing at something Dean had said. “Well, looks like you are feeling better.” Bobby said with a smile and handed over the tea.

“I am, thank you.” Gabriel got the tea and blew on it before drinking some and giving some to Sam. Crowley went over to where he had put the clothes away and got some sweats and a cotton shirt for Sam. 

Bobby and Crowley found out that the reason Gabriel was laughing was because he had apologized to Sam for knocking him out. Sam in return had informed him that be didn’t remember anything. Dean made a comment at how a real moose would of probably put up more of a fight. Both Gabriel and Sam didn’t remember anything of Gabriel after Sam went into alpha mode. They told them it was for the best and not to worry about it because Gabriel was now okay. “Here you go.” Crowley handed Sam his clothes. “We should head back to bed and get some more sleep.” They all agreed suddenly feeling sleepy. This time Crowley closed the door knowing Sam’s alpha was most likely going to comfort Gabriel’s Omega. He however left his door open and Castiel decided it best they do the same.

“Where are you going?” Gabriel asked as Sam laid him down gently, stood up and away from him.

“I’m not going anywhere. I’m just changing.” Sam took off his shirt as he was talking. He then unbuttoned his pants, took them off and folded them both. He looked at Gabriel and found honey eyes scanning him intently. “What?” Sam felt shy all of a sudden. He had lied earlier. He did remember Gabriel and how for a second he thought he would lose him. He didn’t want to say anything but that experience, not knowing if when he opened his eyes Gabriel would be there, was the scariest thing that had ever happened to him. So now, seeing Gabriel’s honey eyes glow as he gazed upon his body made his alpha happy.

“You’re just so handsome. Very sexy.” Gabriel said crossing his legs, resting his elbows on his knees and putting his chin on his hands. He was giving Sam compliments with words like handsome and sexy but his eyes didn’t look lustful they looked soft.

“You’re the handsome one Gabe.” Sam put on his pants and shirt. He leaned down and wrapped his arms around Gabriel. He put his nose to his neck and inhaled deeply.

“We are both handsome fellows.” Gabriel said purring.

Sam could smell Gabriel’s scent turning sweeter and knew he most likely wasn’t going to go back to sleep unless he had Sam’s knot. “How do you feel? Does anything hurt?”

“No, I’m okay. Can we?” Gabriel reached to stroke Sam through his sweats.

“You want to be tied again?” Sam asked amazed Gabriel had just had a minor surgery a couple of hours ago but didn’t seem affected. Sam deep down knew that it was probably because Gabriel had been full of his seed. Nurse Tran had explained that the reason their alpha and Omega needed to be together physically so much was because of the hormones being released and giving Gabriel’s immune system a boost as well as most of the hormones released into him by Sam doing the same even when they weren’t knotted.

“I do. Is that bad?” Gabriel pulled away a bit feeling self conscious. His attackers voice flooded his brain and memories of being called a slut and a whore came back.

“Of course not my sweet angel. I just want to make sure you’re okay. I mean you did get hurt a little while ago. Here,” Sam pulled away and reached behind Gabriel to undo his gown. “Let me check you and make sure.” He took Gabriel’s gown off and left him naked. His bruises seemed to be fading more and more with every passing hour. Sam could tell Gabriel was blushing at his exploring and that made him get some darker thoughts. He filed those away for when Gabriel was completely healthy. Sam pulled Gabriel’s legs to uncross them and pulled him gently until his butt was at the edge of the bed. He kneeled on the floor and spread Gabriel’s legs open so his feet were flat on the bed and his knees were up. “Just like I thought, so sexy.” Sam kissed Gabriel’s inner thigh and looked up at him. Gabriel was leaning back on his hands so he could still be sitting up.

“Sammy. You’re the only one that keeps doing all the work. I want to do something too.” Gabriel complained. Ever since the first time, Gabriel had been thinking of how wonderful it would feel to have Sam stretching his mouth.

“That’s not true. You rode me earlier.” Sam reminded with a smile.

Sam licked from the space between Gabriel’s hole and balls all the way to the tip of his soft cock. “That! That’s not what I meant!” Gabriel threw his head back and struggled to keep a moan inside. As Sam was examining the bruises that sick bastard had left on Gabriel’s beautiful skin, Gabriel took a few breaths and looked back down at Sam. “I want to use my mouth too.” 

Sam reached up to touch Gabriel’s lips. “You can’t.”

“I know I might not be good. And I don’t have any experience but,” Gabriel began to close his legs slowly feeling that maybe Sam wanted someone who actually knew what they were doing. “I still want to try.”

Sam gave a small chuckle and put his arms in the space between Gabriel’s thigh and calf spreading them again. “I meant you can’t right now Gabriel. Not until your laceration heals completely sunshine. Then when you’re all better and back home we can do anything you want.” Gabriel looked at Sam and licked his lips at that promise. “Until then.” Sam bent forward and impaled his tongue into Gabriel’s waiting hole.

“Holy gummy worms! Sam!” Gabriel began panting while still trying to look at Sam.

Sam hugged Gabriel’s left leg to reach for his hardening dick and stroked it. The other he brought to his hole. He pulled his mouth off and rubbed the twitching pink muscle with his thumb to spread the slick around. “You’re already leaking Gabe. Does it feel good?” 

“Yes. It feels good.” Gabriel bit his lip and tried to keep his hips from moving.

“I’m glad. Do you want to help me make you feel good?” Sam asked getting an idea.

“Help?” Gabriel asked in a huff.

“Here give me your hand.” Gabriel did as he was told. He watched as Sam brought his pointer and middle finger into his mouth. He covered them thoroughly with saliva and then kept eye contact with Gabriel as he brought them to his hole and pushed them in. 

“Ah Sammy! You pervert!” Gabriel moaned throwing his head back again at breaching his own hole.

“You love it.” Sam said before joining Gabriel’s fingers with his tongue. Sam pushed Gabriel’s fingers in deeper until his dick was hard in his other hand. He was glad Crowley had closed the door because Gabriel was not holding back at the moment. “Are you ready sweetheart?” Sam pulled himself and Gabriel’s fingers out. He cleaned Gabriel’s fingers thoroughly before standing up.

Gabriel took a second before he turned around and put his chest to the mattress. He kneeled and reached back to spread his cheeks and exposed himself to Sam. “Hurry Sam!” He requested. 

“So hot! Gabe. I can see everything.” Sam pulled down his pants enough to expose his hard cock. He teased Gabriel’s hole by rubbing the tip of his leaking cock on Gabriel’s wet, warm twitching entrance. Gabriel getting impatient began to move back. Sam held himself and let Gabriel take him in one swift motion.

Gabriel didn’t need much time to adjust this time. They had made love so many times, he was already getting used to Sam’s large size. “Sam! Sam! Can you see it? Can you see where we’re connected?” Gabriel spread himself further just to make sure Sam had a clear view.

“Fuck! Yes! I can see it. You’re stretching so good for me Gabe. I can see you clenching around me.” Sam could see himself as he disappeared inside Gabriel’s heat. He reached down and took over grabbing Gabriel’s ass and spreading him open so he wouldn’t miss anything. “Such a nice view!” 

Gabriel moved his arms above his head and took hold of the sheets as he picked up the passe. Sam began thrusting his hips forward meeting Gabriel’s every move with a loud smack. It seemed the more they sleep together the more they became addicted. Every time was better than the last. Sam bent his knees and thrusted up gaining a loud moan from Gabriel. “There!”

“Here?” Sam asked hitting the same spot again.

“Yes! There! Ah! Right there!” Gabriel was arching his back and leaking into the sheets both precome from his hard dick and slick that was dripping out of his squelching hole. After some time Sam let go of Gabriel’s ass in favor of putting one hand on his hip and the other around and under his chest to pull him closer. “Sam! Sam! Want! Touch! Touch my nipples! Ah! Hah! Ah! Mnh! Please! Sam!” Sam let go of Gabriel’s hip and pulled him to his knees until his back was to Sam’s chest. He used both hands to pinch, rub, and tease each hard nub. He leaned down and attacked Gabriel’s throat and shoulders as he worked his hips and hands. He could feel his knot starting to catch as well as Gabriel’s hole beginning to spasm. “Sam! Close! I’m so close! I can’t!” Gabriel came as he reached for Sam’s hair and grabbed it gently, his other hand shot to cover one of Sam’s on his chest. A few minutes later Sam came with a shout of Gabriel’s name. Gabriel rubbed Sam’s neck gently as he purred and the hormones in his system settled. 

“You’re so amazing.” Sam said into Gabriel’s skin. He was panting as he slid his hands down Gabriel’s chest to his lower abdomen. Gabriel legs were shaking with the after flow of his orgasm. He was so happy that Sam could so easily make everything bad go away. “I love you.”

“I love you.” Gabriel turned his head and kissed Sam. He opened his mouth when he felt Sam lick his bottom lip and let him come in and play. For a few minutes they continued to entwine their tongues. Until Sam let go for a second to take off his shirt and put it on Gabriel. “Wah!” Gabriel let out a Yelp as Sam lifted him, making his knot tug Gabriel’s sensible rim, to lay on the bed. “You like being the big spoon Sammich?” Gabriel asked as Sam covered them with the clean sheets after he tossed the top sheets on the floor once he cleaned both of them. 

“Only if you’re my little spoon.” Sam said putting his nose on Gabriel’s neck. “Go to sleep my angel. I love you.” Sam kissed Gabriel’s neck and shoulder until he heard soft snoring from Gabriel and knew he was asleep. He closed his own eyes and couldn’t help but be glad he chased Gabriel’s nightmare away as he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading more on it's way


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: smut and stuff  
> Enjoy  
> ( ˘ ³˘)♥

Lucifer had been planning on visiting the Milton’s but got sidetracked on calling Balthazar to see if he had any new information on Garth. He had completely forgotten about Alistair until Balthazar asked about his whereabouts. “Just know he’s being taken care of……. Legally.” He added at Balthazars silence.

“Okay geez. Let’s see, I think I found something on your new boyfriend.” Balthazar teased. He had asked Lucifer if something besides sleeping had taken place when he found out Garth spent the night. He took Lucifer’s silence as a hint that at least something small happened and went from there.

“He isn’t my boyfriend.” Lucifer wanted to feel irritated but the truth was Balthazar calling Garth his boyfriend made his insides jump with happiness. He rolled his eyes at himself as he watched Balthazar type away on the computer through FaceTime.

“Sorry. Future boyfriend. Honestly Lucifer I didn’t think you even had those interest or were even capable of thinking of anyone in a sexual way. Not that I think there’s something wrong with you. I just thought you were some kind of robot.”

“Robots still have feelings, you jerk, haven’t you ever seen WALL-E? What did you find?” Lucifer now realized he had seen WALL-E and internally cursed himself at giving it away.

“No, but apparently you have.” He knew it, Balthazar was now laughing at him. “So all of the medical records were incripted. This is fascinating, if this kid did all this he is really smart. That’s weird his academic record doesn’t jump out in the slightest. So either he’s smart and hides it or someone else did this for him. Oh.” Balthazar went silent.

“What?” Lucifer encouraged.

“Um. Well it says here that Garth has been hospitalized multiple times. When he was six his mother passed away. After that he went to the hospital multiple times in one year, once with a broken arm. None of those he needed to be hospitalized. Until he was eight.” Balthazar couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

“What happened when he was eight?” Lucifer asked getting angrier and angrier.

“Says here he spent almost a month in the hospital from really bad injuries, doesn’t specify the cause though. Oh crap. After that he was in and out of the hospital. Wait. It says here that a man fought his father in court multiple times for custody but lost every time. That man,” Balthazar was now typing faster. “Robert singer.” 

“So Garth would get beat up by the only man in his life, his father, and Bobby as the chief knew about it and tried to get him out of there?” Lucifer was trying to put everything together but was having a hard time focusing now that his anger had spiked.

“Yeah. I’m guessing that his dad bought most of the judges or paid someone to ‘take care of it'. Lucifer I don’t think you should get involved. I mean you’re the toughest most cold hearted person I know, but this guy sounds like the devil.” Balthazar looked at his brother with pleading eyes.

“There can’t be two devils.” Lucifer said his gaze getting distant.

Balthazar gave a sigh and returned to his computer. “Just be careful.” He said before hanging up.

Lucifer took his blood earlier when he had just started talking to Balthazar. He got the results from the machine and winced. Just as he feared his hormones we’re through the roof. “Damn it.” He grabbed his keys and coat and this time actually made it through the door. He went to the store and stocked up on sports drinks and food. He knew it would only be a couple of hours until his rut hit.

“Excuse me.” Lucifer turned from the granola bars he had been looking at to meet eyes with a young red haired girl. A familiar young red haired girl. “Are you okay?” She asked worried.

Lucifer must have already looked tired. “Yes I’m fine, thank you.”

“Are you sure? It looks like you’re about to pass out. And honestly you look kinda big, I don’t think I can catch you if you do.” She said with a big smile.

“Um yeah. I think I’m just tired and need a nap.”

“Charley!” Another girl, this one with dirty blonde hair, came rolling to them in a cart, she looked familiar too. Charley? Why did that name ring a bell? Lucifer couldn’t focus enough to figure it out. “Quit running away! I got a lot of candy and cookies. Hello?” Lucifer waved at the girl while glancing at the cart. It was piled high with all kinds of sweets it looked like a cart Gabriel would probably have if he were in charge of groceries.

“Sorry Jo. I think we should be good. Let’s go?” Charley got a nod from Jo. “Okay. We’re leaving now. Go home and get some sleep before you pass out in the bread isle.” Charley gave the live long and prosper sign and got one in return from Lucifer as well as a nod. She smiled and turned around to push the cart Jo was now riding on. 

Lucifer thought the town’s people were nice if they were anything like those two girls. He couldn’t help but praise Crowley for his choice in this town. He shook his head and put as many granola bars into his basket as he could. He turned around to pay and head home. He knew for the next week he was going to be dead for the world.

 

**************************************************************

 

Gabriel woke up with a lightning bolt through his whole body. “Shhhhhh. Everyone is still asleep.” Came Sam’s deep morning voice next to his ear.

Sam knew no one could hear them but he also knew he liked when Gabriel tried to hold back his moans and failed. Gabriel turned his head and received a passionate kiss that muffled his moan. “I can’t.” He panted between kissing. 

“Sure you can.” Sam grabbed Gabriel’s right knee and brought it up to his chest from behind him. He would pull himself out of Gabriel almost completely before thrusting gently back in and grinding into his walls. Gabriel shook his head and brought his hands up to his mouth as he felt Sam hit spots inside him he thought couldn’t be reached. 

Without warning Sam let go of Gabriel’s knee and wrapped his arms around his waist. He rotated into his back taking Gabriel with him. “Mmmhn!” Gabriel’s panting became adorned with moans as Sam spread his legs. He put his arms under Gabriel’s thighs. Once nicely opened, he joined his hands in a hook like manner in the middle. He bent his knees to plant his feet on the bed and began pistoning himself gently into Gabriel’s heat. Gabriel’s threw his head back so the back of his neck was resting on Sam’s shoulder as he let out a loud moan he tried to hold back. “Sam! Oh Sam! So fucking good!” Gabriel put his feet on Sam’s moving knees to aid him. Sam seeing Gabriel was keeping himself open, unhooked his hands and brought one around Gabriel’s middle while the other went up to cares Gabriel’s exposed neck. “Keep going Sammy! Don’t stop!” Those words sent shivers down Sam’s spine. He loved hearing Gabriel say things like that. 

Knowing Sam wouldn’t let him, Gabriel reached for his hard cock bouncing in between his legs with every move of Sam’s hips. Just as expected Sam grabbed his wrist before he could make contact. He could feel Sam’s hard muscles against his back sending shivers all the way to his ears. “You’re so wet Gabriel. Are you going to come from the back again? Do you want to?” Gabriel nodded feverishly knowing that had been the most intense orgasm he had. Sam moved his hand from around his waist to grip the base of Gabriel’s cock. “Then come.” Sam commanded with a voice so full of lust Gabriel thought it might explode. His words were followed by a fresh bite to the one he already had on his shoulder. That was like Sam pressed a button that made Gabriel’s hips move up but not go far because Sam’s knot wouldn’t allow it. He arched his back as he felt himself spill around Sam’s knot. He closed his eyes tightly as pleasure spread from the base of his spine to the rest of his body. He panted after a few minutes still moaning Sam’s name as he came down. 

When he was almost completely back to reality, Sam let go of his still hard dick and grabbed his balls into his hand to massage them gently. “Fuck Sam!!!!” Gabriel shot back up as another orgasm shook his body like an earthquake. This time his orgasm was so intense that Gabriel shrunk into himself as his body began spasaming. He could feel a couple of tears escape his eyes and strong arms hold him close. “Sam. Sammy.” Gabriel continued panting as he came back to earth from his brief visit to heaven.

“I’m right here Gabe.” Gabriel felt every inch of himself Sam could reach being touched lovingly. He felt himself full of warmth and knew Sam had come and filled him up just didn’t realize when. Gabriel kept moving his hips slightly every time he felt Sam’s hard cock twitch inside him. “You’re so good to me.” Sam said into his neck. Gabriel kept his legs the way they were until they both calmed down. Gabriel didn’t realize but Sam had woken up before him and decided to knot so Gabriel wouldn’t wake up in pain, especially after his surgery. “Honey? Did you go back to sleep?” Sam asked because he felt Gabriel breathing slowly and not moving.

“No. I’m just thinking how lucky I am to have you.” Gabriel admitted shyly. “Do you think that, if none of this had happened………. Do you think we would still be together?” 

Sam had had the same thoughts that were probably running through Gabriel’s mind run through his own. He thought that maybe the reason Gabriel cared for him and told him he loved him was because of hormones and biology. He feared that the moment Gabriel was cured and healthy he would forget all about Sam and realize he could have anyone he wanted. “Can I tell you a secret?” Sam waited for Gabriel’s hesitant nod. “I fell in love with you the moment I looked into your eyes. I would have chased you around the whole world until you would fall in love with me if that’s what it took. All of this,” Sam gestured around the room. “and this,” He grind his hips up into Gabriel and brought him close with a hand around his waist making him moan. “has absolutely nothing to do with how much I love you. Nothing that’s happened made me fall in love with you because I loved you way before any of it. I love you Gabriel not the hormones or that you need me or even the amazing love making. I love you for you.” He gave a pause and kissed his neck. “Everything else is just a perk. So yes. We would still be together. Even if you hadn’t moved here to Lawrence, I know in my heart we would have found each other eventually. I’m just really lucky I found you now.” Sam could feel Gabriel crying but smiled knowing it was out of happiness. His scent filled the room with freshly baked cookies. “I love you Gabriel.”

“I love you Sam.” Gabriel joined Sam’s hand with his own where it was resting on his abdomen until Sam’s knot went down. Once it went down Gabriel brought his legs down on either side of Sam’s hips and sat up with his assistance. “You’re right, Samoose.” Gabriel said lifting his hips off Sam. “It is a nice perk.” Sam popped out off Gabriel’s hole. A small dribble of his cum made it out of Gabriel’s abused hole and down his skin. Sam watched as Gabriel reached behind himself and using his fingers pushed it back inside. Gabriel’s shoulders flexed with the movement making Sam want to fuck him hard, this time until he was so full of his seed he couldn’t shove even a drop back in if it escaped. He filed that away as well for when Gabriel was healthy, he already had more than one thing planed for when they were back home. “I like being full of you Sam, does that make me weird?” Gabriel’s voice brought him back to reality.

“I believe that’s what you call a kink.” Sam said reaching for Gabriel’s puffy muscle and began rubbing around it gently. Gabriel held himself exposed for Sam to continue what he was doing as he leaned forward to rest his chin on Sam’s still bent knees.

“A kink? Do you think I have more? I like it when you bite me, is that one? Or that time I licked your hand, it tasted good and made my insides flip. Am I a pervert?” Gabriel closed his eyes at the sensation of Sam’s thumb over his hole. He felt Sam’s other hand rubbing his lower back and purred in enjoyment but was genuinely concerned liking these kinds of things wasn’t normal.

“Yes, but that’s okay. Everyone is. Biting and oral fixation are kinks but I don’t think we’ve done those enough to be considered one of your kinks. When you get better we can see if they are for sure.” Sam was enjoying the little purrs coming from Gabriel and wondered if he was about to fall asleep again.

“I think I would really enjoy that. How about you? Do you have any kinks?” Sam’s mind flooded with images of Gabriel on his knees, Gabriel covered in his cum and bite marks, Gabriel begging with a teary face, and even one of him tied up. 

He shook his head at how dark most of those seemed and hoped Gabriel wouldn’t run when he found out. “I’m not sure.” He lied a bit fearing Gabriel would think he was a monster for his dirty thoughts.

Gabriel, smelling Sam’s slight distress, perked up and let go of his ass. He turned around with shaking limbs and straddled Sam in that very familiar manner. He wrapped his arms around Sam’s neck and kissed him gently. He pulled away and looked into his eyes. “Like you said: we can find out when I’m better. What ever you want to do to me. I’m all yours.” Gabriel licked a stripe up Sam’s neck before biting his ear gently.

“Gabe, I know now for sure you’re turning more and more perverted every time we make love.” Sam said grabbing Gabriel’s hips and smiling as he exposed his neck to Gabriel.

“Hmmmm? I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Gabriel said innocently as he sunk his teeth into Sam’s neck and left a barley there indentation. “Let’s go take a bath?” Sam nodded and stood up to take his perverted little angel into the bath as Gabriel continued teasing his neck. This time they actually managed to take a normal bath with just the slight distraction of kissing and caressing each other lovingly. When they came out they were greeted with Castiel, Dean, Jo, Charley and a bed full of sweets and goodies. “Wow! Look at all that!” Gabriel exclaimed with child like excitement. “I mean. Hi.” He waved at Charley and Jo from Sam’s arms. 

They all laughed amazed Gabriel could bounce back so easily. It was a good thing they changed in the bathroom this time. The cold weather picking up made the bathroom feel comfortable instead of suffocating. “You guys shouldn’t spoil your appetite with sweets and junk food.” Sam said grabbing a pillow, Gabriel’s moose and a thin blanket from the bed. He set the pillow on the large sofa where Dean and Cas would usually sit and sat Gabriel on top of it. He put his moose next to him knowing it had their minggled scents and it calmed Gabriel down and wrapped him in the blanket before sitting by his side.

“Thanks for watching out for us MOM.” Dean teased as he grabbed a small pie.

“You’re welcome.” Mary appeared out of no where with Crowley and breakfast and snatched the pie from Dean lovingly receiving a pout that was kissed away by Cas. “How did you two sleep? How are you feeling Gabriel? You gave us a scare yesterday.”

“Good. I’m sorry.” Gabriel answered not looking up at Mary.

“That’s great, there’s no need to apologize, we’re just happy you’re better. Here sugar cube this got here for you.” Crowley handed Gabriel a small box with a red ribbon on it.

Gabriel took it with a raised eyebrow and opened it. “Oh.” It was the phone Lucifer had promised. An expensive looking phone. “Papà, Luci really is spoiling me.” Gabriel turned on the phone and the first thing he did was take a picture of him kissing Sam on the cheek. “I like it.” He told Sam as he set it to his lock picture. He had caught Sam by surprise and thought the look on his face was cute. He downloaded all his pictures and put one he took of himself and all his friends at the school roof has his main background. He then texted Lucifer giving gratitude for the gift. “Where are John and Bobby?” 

“They are back at work. It is Tuesday after all.” Mary informed them while taking out all the food and distributing it. “You guys better hurry or you’ll be late for school.”

“School?” Gabriel had forgotten that people still had to go to work and school. He suddenly felt like he was being a burden.

“Don’t worry Gabriel, we’ll be back after school to play with you.” Charley reassured while Jo nodded along.

“The day will go fast too. The tutors are coming so technically speaking you have school too.” Dean said teasingly. “There’s no escape.” He said with a spooky voice as he ate. “Wait. How is that going to work?” Dean didn’t want his brother going into alpha mode again with some strangers getting close to Gabriel.

“From what I was told there will be two tutors coming at the same time. Lucifer choose them himself so I don’t think they’ll be much threat. And they get to stay in the same room.” Crowley sat on a chair next to Mary and began eating himself.

“I’m sure it will work out if Lucifer set everything up.” Castiel said smiling at Gabriel and Sam.

Charley’s hand shot to Jo's bicep. Holy princess Leia! Lucifer! She thought. That was Lucifer I saw in the store. Wasn’t it? Yes! I’m sure of it. Shoot! I can’t say anything, no one knows I know how he looks like. Jo gave her an odd look. Charley knew if she told Jo, Jo would probably realize it had been him at the store. “What’s the matter?” Gabriel paused his eating and asked noticing his friends sudden change.

“Nothing. I mean, oh shoot! I totally forgot! I had to do a paper on a thing and didn’t do it.” Charley began standing up taking Jo with her. She grabbed her bag and some food and began walking backwards. “I, we, should probably head to school. See if I can paint the picture before class starts. Thanks for the food. Good luck with the tutors! Well see you after school. Bye!” Charley disappeared with Jo being dragged behind her without resistance.

“I thought she said it was a paper.” Gabriel said confused.

“That’s Charley for you. We should get going too. Make sure you eat lots and sleep. And you,” Dean turned to Sam. “Behave. Call us if anything.” Dean stood up while Castiel followed. They hugged their brother’s and kissed their parents. 

“Have a nice day sweetie.” Mary told Dean as she stood up. “You too Castiel, stay out of trouble.” Mary hugged Castiel.

“I don’t partake in shenanigans.” Castiel said confused.

“If you’re with Dean long enough, you won’t be saying that.” She said smiling fondly.

“She’s not wrong.” Dean said wrapping his arms around Castiel and pulling him towards the door. “We’re kidding Crowley.” Dean said realizing the father of his angel was still in the room. Everyone laughed at Dean’s expense but he didn’t mind after the scare they got yesterday.

“Sure you are. Bye, drive safe.” Crowley shook his head fondly. “Okay you two. The tutors are going to be here any moment. Now Sam they are probably going to give you more trouble because you are going to skip and graduate after all so please try to focus. Gabriel be sure to try and not give Sam a hard time. If you need anything we will be in the same floor.” Crowley and Mary lingered in the room until the two tutors arrived.

One was a man and the other a woman, both of them seemed very calm and looked like Sam could easily subdue them if the need came. The male tutor got to work with Gabriel after a brief introduction. The female tutor moved a small table to the further edge of the couch next to the bed where Gabriel was and told Sam to turn his back towards him so he wouldn’t be distracted. They had orientation wich lasted an hour where they were told how things were going to work. After that they had a short break.

The turtors told them they would move to another room on the same floor to get started on actual school work. Sam carried Gabriel two doors down where a giant shelf of books adorened the far wall. Two desks as well as two white boards sat opposite each other with comfortable chairs. Sam put Gabriel on the farthest desk from the door. He had taken the blanket, the pillow, and the stuffed moose from earlier and sat Gabriel down. He gave him a kiss on the forehead and went to the opposite side of the room where his tutor was already getting ready for their first lesson. 

Sam didn’t feel any kind of threat because even though he couldn’t see Gabriel, he could smell his scent when ever the tutor would make him laugh. That happened frequently and Sam knew it was one of the reasons Lucifer choose him to tutor Gabriel. He couldn’t help wonder if telling him a joke was part of Lucifer’s requirements for the job. Both Gabriel and Sam seemed to like the arrangement, they would have a lesson for an hour take ten to twenty minute breaks and continue on. It was similar to their high school schedule so they adapted quickly. At around one Mary and Crowley came into the room with lunch. Both tutors decided to stick around and eat in there with them. They found out that the two, Jim and Pam, were actually married and we’re surprised by that. 

Sam and Gabriel informed their parent that they were liking their tutoring lessons very much. After they ate, their parents left and they bonded a bit with their tutors before getting back to work by asking each other questions. An hour into their work Lafayette came in to take both their vitals and check up on Gabriel. He told Sam that Gabriel was running a slight fever and gave him a small injection to bring it down before it became a problem but other than that they could continue with their lessons. Sam thought that was going to distract him but as soon as Gabriel’s sweet smell returned accompanied by a laugh he forgot about it. Charley, Jo, Dean and Cas arrived hours later but we’re told by Mary and Crowley to stay in the other room because their lessons we’re going to go a couple of hours longer. Because their work load was so much the tutors we’re going to be alternating the days they were going to come. One day between lessons to get their work done and if they needed to change that they could. 

At school the day seemed to go quickly for the friends. Charley hadn’t had a chance to tell Dean about seeing Lucifer and not recognizing him because of how sick he looked. When she told Jo she agreed that man had in fact been Lucifer based on the picture they had seen. “I’m going to shower before they’re done.” Castiel informed them. He touched Dean’s shoulder gently as he passed by him to get to their room. Dean looked back and wished he could join but thought it might be rude to the girls.

He was reminiscing the multiple times they had fun in the shower when Charley’s voice brought him back to the present. “What?” He turned and gave the girls his full attention.

Charley have an irritated sigh not wanting to repeat herself so Jo took over. “We saw Lucifer this morning. And he did NOT look good.” She summarized Charley’s story.

“What? You saw him? Where? Wait. What do you mean he didn’t look good?” Dean hadn’t heard anything about Lucifer visiting.

“We saw him at the store. At the time we didn’t recognize him. He looked sick, like he was going to pass out or something. But then when we got here and Crowley mentioned him it clicked. We’re really worried about him Dean. He really did not look good.” 

“That’s weird. I don’t remember him saying he was coming. Maybe I should ask……” Dean was interrupted by a flustered looking man coming through the door. “Bobby?”

“Hey. Oh good you’re here. Quick question. Did Garth go to school today?” Bobby quickly pulled himself together but Dean had known him long enough and could see worry and fear in his eyes.

The girls shook their head and thought back. “Come to think of it, he didn’t answer my calls or text back.” Charley said looking at her phone.

“Okay thanks.” Bobby turned around and as quickly as he showed up left. 

Dean looked at the girls before standing up and chasing after Bobby. “Hey! Bobby!” He entered the elevator just in time for the doors to shut. “What’s going on?” Bobby seemed to be distracted on his phone. “Bobby!” Dean was starting to get worried, he had never seen Bobby like this.

Bobby looked up at Dean with worried eyes. He put down his phone and cleared his throat. He didn’t want to worry any of the teens but knew Dean would keep asking until he told him something. “Garth is missing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like the office I find it stupidly funny
> 
> Hope you're enjoying more on it's way 
> 
> ☆*･゜ﾟ･*\\(^O^)/*･゜ﾟ･*☆


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go  
> ヽ(*≧ω≦)ﾉ

“Missing? Are you sure? I mean just because he doesn’t go one day to school. Isn’t that exaggerating a bit?” Dean knew Bobby had reason to be worried but this wasn’t the first time Garth hadn’t shown up for school.

“No.” Bobby said in a deep voice that made Dean flinch. Dean could smell stale alcohol and for a second wondered if Bobby had been drinking. “His dad came into the station earlier. He demanded I let him see Garth. Dean, his knuckles we’re bruised and I know I saw blood on his shirt and jeans. It was a little bit but I could see it. Also,” Bobby looked at the elevator doors and Dean could see his eyes getting a hint of red in them. “I could smell Garth on him. It wasn’t his usual smell. I don’t know how to explain it, it was like if I could smell his emotions.”

“What did you smell?” Dean knew exactly what Bobby was talking about. After he met the Milton’s he could do the same. Smell when his brother was happy when he was with Gabriel and his friends. Smell Castiel when he was worried about his brother. Smell himself when he was irritated at what happened to his family. He had been able to do that before but it was something akin of a fading memory. Now it was more intense and he could distinguish every scent from their emotion and owner.

“Fear.” Bobby looked like that single word took him to another world. He had been looking everywhere he thought Garth would go but came up empty handed. His car was missing too and that made him worry further. Since the first time Bobby had slept with Crowley something awakened inside of him. What ever it was made him feel the need to find Garth who he promised to protect since he was small. “I have to find him. Make sure he’s okay.” 

“We’ll help.” 

“No.” Bobby looked at Dean with determination in his eyes. “You can’t. We can’t let anyone worry. If Gabriel found out he could get worse. Crowley and Castiel have enough being worried about Sam and Gabriel, so do your parents. I’ll look for him. I’ll find him and bring him back. You stay here.” The doors to the elevator opened and Dean didn’t know what to do. He wanted to help but knew Bobby was right. Bobby left without saying another word.

Dean was left alone in the elevator. “Son of a bitch.” He put his hands on his face. He began thinking that maybe things were never going to get better. Gabriel had just had a relapse and even though he was okay, Dean could tell he was still not getting the sleep he needed. They still didn’t know who the Milton’s really we’re and why they had to go as far as change their name. They didn’t know who attacked Gabriel or why and if they would come and try again. Dean always had that fear. On top of all that now Lucifer was apparently sick and Garth was missing. One after another the problems and questions seemed to pile on and Dean didn’t know what he could do. He just wanted everything to go away.

“Hey.” Dean looked up to see the elevator doors had opened to the thirteenth floor without his awareness. There in the hall stood Castiel with a smile that began fading slowly. “Is something wrong?” 

Dean didn’t know what he was doing all he knew was that it’s what he needed at the moment. He pulled Castiel into the elevator and let the doors close. Once the doors were closed he pressed the red button to keep them close and the elevator immobile. Dean grabbed Castiel by the hips and pulled every inch of him to himself. He kissed his lips and felt Castiel melt. He began to deepen the kiss and get lost in the smell of an open flower field and honey. He kissed Castiel until his lungs burned and snaked his hands under his shirt to feel his warm skin. He pulled back and began kissing down his jaw and neck until he reached his shoulder. He inhaled deep. “Everything is fine now.” He told Castiel. He could feel his heart beat against Castiel’s chest. He also felt Castiel hug him back and breathe in his scent. He knew Castiel wanted to ask more questions but wouldn’t. He never pressured Dean to talk unless he wanted to but showed that he would be there when he was ready.

After some minutes Dean felt a soft hand on the back of his neck. “You know.” Castiel said in a deep voice. “They did say the rooms were sound proof. Do you want to, I don’t know, go test how sound proof they really are? I’m sure you’ll have no trouble,” Castiel moved his face so his following words caressed Dean’s ear. “Making me scream.” Castiel punctuated what he meant by rubbing himself on Dean’s thigh that had somehow made its in between his legs. 

“You should really stop telling me things like that honey.” Dean grabbed Castiel’s thighs and picked him up making his seductive tone of earlier shatter. He pushed him against the wall and grind his hips up into Castiel. “I might take you up on that offer if you don’t.” Dean saw a hint of panic make it across Castiel’s face before disappearing into something lustful. He smiled before kissing him and put him down. He pressed the button to open the doors and grabbed his hand to take him along. “Everything is fine.” He told Charley and Jo when they came into the room. He could tell they wanted to ask questions and didn’t believe him but knew they wouldn’t until they were alone. 

“Should we play some video games or watch a movie while we wait for Gabriel and Sam’s return?” Castiel asked the two girls not noticing the change in the room.

“Video games. I’ll help you set up.” Jo got up and went to Castiel’s side to begin turning on the Xbox.

Charley took the opportunity to pull Dean down by the collar and whispered in his ear. “What’s going on? Where’s Garth?” She demanded.

“Would you, shhhhh.” Dean looked up to meet eyes with a smiling Castiel that waved back to Dean and Charley’s over cheery smile and wave. “Bobby says he’s going to find him. It’s fine.”

“Find him? Is he lost? Oh no. I knew it. Misfortune had befallen upon us. First Gabriel now Garth. We need to look for him. What if he needs help? What if he’s in trouble?” Charley was trying to keep her voice calm but her imagination running wild was making it a challenge.

“Who needs help?” Sam’s voice startled Charley and Dean. They looked behind them with wide eyes and found Sam with a happy Gabriel on his back.

“I do.” Jo approached them and grabbed Gabriel’s moose that was slipping from his grip at Sam’s shoulder. “I have a PowerPoint due. How was your first day guys?” Charley and Dean looked at Jo with a grateful expression. They knew she would always bail them out of trouble.

Jo set the moose down on the couch and went back to helping Castiel with the controls as Gabriel answered excitedly. “It was awesome! Jim is so funny and Pam is soooooooooo sweet. And Lucifer put a whole library next door. And I got a new computer. And Sam is really smart. Smart and handsome. I am the luckiest person in the planet. Oh! Oh! Tomorrow we…”

“Calm down sweetie. Breathe.” Sam chuckled at Gabriel’s cuteness but was getting slightly worried because Gabriel was starting to breathe with slight difficulty.

Sam walked up the couch and put down Gabriel next to his stuffed moose. Everyone smiled at Gabriel noticing either him or Sam had tied the blanket around his neck making it look like a cape. He pulled the blanket around himself with a smile and looked at Sam before looking at his friends. “Sorry. Okay.” Gabriel took a deep breath knowing that it would calm down Sam from his slight worry. He knew the surgery had taken a lot out of himself and throughout the day he had to take a few seconds to compose himself. “We don’t have home schooling tomorrow. Just homework. So after it’s done, I get to spend the whole day with Sammich.” 

“You’re already accompanied with each others presence most of the time, brother.” Castiel pointed out. 

“Yeah but it will be different this time because I’ll be able to sit up and won’t be in pain. Probably. And it will be like a date.” Gabriel smile was now something soft as if he were picturing what he was saying.

“So you guys are having your first date? Are you excited?” Charley asked returning to her cheery self.

“Son of a. I can’t believe my little brother is beating me in that too.” Dean was jealous that Sam and Gabriel we’re going to go on their date before him and Castiel.

“I said it was LIKE a date not a date. But yes I am excited.” Gabriel didn’t think spending the day most likely watching movies and playing games was considered a date.

“Me too.” Sam informed the group while walking out of the room. He came back a few seconds later with two full backpacks. “But Gabriel is right it’s not a date. I have big plans for that.” 

“Oh Sam.” Gabriel smiled. Every day he seemed to fall more and more in love with Sam.

After Sam put the backpacks down in one of the closets he walked over to sit next to Gabriel and gave him a kiss on the temple. “What are we playing?”

“Call of duty. Duh.” Jo said handing over a remote to Sam and jumping into the big bed. Castiel and Charley joined her. Dean chose to stay on the chair opposite Sam and Gabriel. For a couple of hours they played taking turns, four at a time. While they played the two who were not playing would do homework and rotate until Castiel, Dean, Jo and Charley had all their work done. Sam and Gabriel got a lot done but just as the tutors warned it was going to take the next day to finish as well. “I’m starting to get hungry.” Jo complained.

“I’ll call the cafeteria. What do you guys want to eat?” Gabriel reached for the phone from the night stand he was using as a desk to do his work.

“We’ve been eating really bad the last few days. You should tell them to bring it us a proper dinner. All that junk food can’t be helping you heal sweetie.” Sam didn’t look away from the screen but Gabriel knew that if he did he would have a stern look on his face.

Gabriel ordered what Sam had said knowing he was right. He had felt a bit sluggish lately and knew it wasn’t completely because of the surgery. Half an hour later Crowley and Bobby came into the room with the food. Dean shot Bobby a questioning look and received a sad shake of the head in response. Now Dean was beginning to really panic. Bobby had been gone two hours and had come up with nothing. This wasn’t like Garth. When ever he would disappear he would always tell Bobby where he’d gone and why. 

Thinking that perhaps his father could help he sent John a brief text letting him know what was going on. He received a quick reply telling him John would try his best and was angry Bobby hadn’t come to him for help. Everyone ate their food and continued playing as Gabriel and Sam continued to get as much work as they could finished. “I need a shower.” Gabriel said as he closed his notebook. He couldn’t do any more work if he wanted too with the headache he was getting.

Without hesitation Crowley got up and handed a red faced Sam two towels. He knew looking at Gabriel that he was trying hard to stay awake and feared he take a bath alone. “Go ahead. I’ll get you some clothes.” Crowley got a nod from Sam and went to look for their clothes. 

“Come on angel.” Sam picked up a yawning Gabriel and disappeared into the bathroom. Castiel stood up and looked for clothes for Sam while Crowley got clothes for Gabriel.

“We should go.” Charley got up and smiled at Dean. 

“Yeah,” Jo agreed with a yawn. “Its getting late.” They grabbed their bags. Bobby and Dean both stood up.

“I’ll walk you to your car.” Dean said looking at Castiel go into the bathroom with Gabriel and Sam’s clothes.

“Me,” Bobby’s phone began ringing before he could finish his sentence.

“Who is it love?” Crowley asked knowing it was late. He was pulling the covers off on the bed so Gabriel and Sam could go straight to sleep after their bath.

Bobby gave a confused look at the caller ID. “It’s John.” Castiel came in and walked next to Dean where the girls were all ready to go. “Hello?” Everyone paused their movements as they saw Bobby’s face morph into something akin of worry and fear. “What?” Bobby’s face slowly started turning into anger. “And you’re sure it’s him?” Bobby nodded along to what ever John was saying on the other line. 

Charley and Dean seemed more worried than the rest in the room as he hung up. “What is it?” Crowley asked now approaching Bobby slowly.

Bobby looked up at everyone with an unreadable expression. “Its Garth.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ヽ(*⌒∇⌒*)ﾉ   
> More on it's way thank you for reading


	47. Chapter 47

“What’s wrong with Garth?” Crowley asked noticing the change in the room.

“He…..” Bobby didn’t want to tell anyone what John had just told him. He knew that if it got to Gabriel it would be bad.

“Well? Out with it! What’s wrong with the kid Robert?” Crowley wasn’t thinking the same as Bobby at the moment. He wanted to know what was making his loves mood sour so he could fix it.

After an encouraging look from Dean and concerned looks from the girls and Castiel Bobby spoke. “He's in the hospital.” He said almost in a whisper.

“In the hospital? Why?” Everyone seemed to want to ask the same question Dean had just asked while they looked at Bobby concerned.

“I don’t know but I have to go.” Bobby was already grabbing his jacket.

“We’ll go with you.” Castiel said grabbing his coat.

“You can’t. Gabriel will worry.” Bobby argued as he saw Dean grab his jacket as well.

“I wasn’t asking. Hurry up.” Castiel said already heading out the door. Dean looked at Bobby with a smile and shrug surprised to see a new side of Cas.

“Don’t worry love. I’ll come up with an excuse.” Crowley said getting closer to Bobby and handing him his keys.

Bobby smiled at Crowley. “Well at least I don’t have to wonder where he got that bossiness from. Thank you.” Bobby kissed Crowley not caring Jo and Charley we’re still there.

“Be careful. You bring Garth back. We are not letting him return to that man. I promise.” Crowley was already thinking Lucifer could help with that. He had never asked for help in something specific. Lucifer had always just helped on his own, but Crowley believed this was an exception.

Bobby looked at Crowley with admiration before he gave him a nod and one more kiss. He turned around to meet Charley and Jo’s smiling face. “Were going too. I texted my mom and Jo texted her parents.” Charley told him.

“Lets go then.” On the way to his chief car, Bobby called John one more time to get the name of the hospital Garth was in. Everyone stayed quiet as they drove all the way across the city fearing the worst. They finally made it to the hospital nearly an hour later and went straight to the front desk. “We're here to see Garth Fitzgerald.”

The nurse at the front desk began typing into her computer. “Are you relative’s of the patient?” Bobby shook his head, he wasn’t technically a relative. “Do you have any form of ID?” 

Bobby quickly took out his ID and handed it over. “I can get a warrant if that’s what it will take to see him.” Bobby said already getting impatient.

“That won’t be necessary Mr. Singer. You are the only one in his emergency contact.” The nurse said handing back his ID.

“Then why wasn’t I contacted?” Bobby asked somewhat mad he had to hear Garth was here from John.

“We just identified the patient a couple of minutes ago sir. We had to verify who he was. You are going to go down this hall and to the left. Room 104b.” She instructed.

They all rushed down the hall without further questions. It got more and more quiet as they approached the one hundreds. They slowed down as they heard a familiar voice. “I told you already, I don’t need that. I’m fine. I just want to get out of here. John, would you please tell them?”

Another familiar voice joined as they approached the door. “Sorry kid, can’t do that. Now let the man do his job or I’m going to have to hold you down like a child.” 

They saw Garth cross his arms much like a child would but stretch out his hand after a few seconds. A man in a white coat they assumed was the doctor gave him two shots he winced at. “Garth!” The girls screamed as they passed the doctor and got a startled Garth into a hug happy he didn’t seem as bad as they feared.

“What…… What are you guys doing here?” Garth asked looking up at Cas and Dean as he hugged back the two girls.

“We heard you were hurt.” Bobby answered.

“Its just a few bruises. They are over exaggerating.” Garth said not looking up at Bobby.

“It doesn’t look like it to me.” Dean said pulling Castiel to where he was going next to John.

“To me either.” Castiel added a bit angry. This situation reminded him of how stubborn Gabriel would get just so he wouldn’t worry him and his dad. Why couldn’t they just admit they were hurt? He wondered. Let their family worry and take care of them. That’s what family’s do. “How bad is he doctor?” Castiel already knew how this worked so he took the initiative. 

The doctor, a young man, took a chart from the small white desk that was next to Garth and looked over it before speaking. “Are you Robert singer?” He waited for both John and Bobby to nod. he looked around the room at the teens and after a couple of seconds began talking. “Broken ribs. Bruising. A concussion. And his hormones are through the roof. He’s stable for now but I wouldn’t be planning any road trips if I were you. A couple of days under observation and you can go to the cafeteria all by yourself, that is if your hormonal levels goes down.” He joked trying to lighten the mood.

“Can’t I just leave now? Out of here, not just the cafeteria? I’m fine. I feel fine.” The girls both wrapped their arms around him sandwiching him in an embrace so he couldn’t leave.

“No. Do you have any idea how bad it would be if your heat hits and you are in the wrong place?” The doctor seemed persistent as he put a hand on Garths shoulder to put him back down with the help of Charley and Jo.

“Heat? I thought you were on suppressants. Did you run out?” Bobby asked concerned not noticing everyone in the room, aside from John and the doctor, were looking at Garth with an open mouth.

“No sir, they failed him.” The nurse that had been standing next to John until now said handing over what looked like a chart to Bobby.

“Heat? You’re a…” Castiel finally got the words out. Garth nodded his head slowly not needing to hear the rest of the question. “How? When? You get heats? So you’re a full blood? I thought…… I thought we were the last ones.” Castiel said needing to sit down and process what he had just learned. Everyone looked shocked at the news. Dean and the girls shared a look of concern.

“There are only two known full blood omegas in this town. The other passed away last year do to old age.” John told Castiel and Dean.

“How do you know that?” Dean asked petting Castiel’s back. John looked at Bobby and Garth who both remained quiet and didn’t look up. “Dad?”

“I’m sure there are more around the world somewhere. But where ever they are, they are either hiding or………” John looked at Castiel not wanting to say the words. “Being killed.” 

“What?” Castiel looked up with big eyes. He knew it. There was no escape. They would find him and his family where ever they went.

“Something about us. I don’t know what….. it turns people into………. monsters.” Garth said as he began to play with his fingers on his lap. Charley pulled back while Jo still hugged him. She grabbed his hand and gave him a sad smile.

“I don’t understand? They aren’t being hunted and taken away?” Castiel said tears already pooling in his eyes.

“What? No.” John said with worried eyes. “When full blood omegas find or even go near someone who has the alpha gene or traces of it in their DNA they just snap. It’s like they lose control of something.”

“We’ve had a couple brought here throughout the years. Supposedly Blood test showed they became full blood alphas within days. It’s fascinating if it’s true. I’ve only heard rumors, I don’t know how true those allegations are or where these people went. Don’t you worry though, it’s impossible. I’m sure theirs a logical explanation. In the mean time, you can’t leave.” The nurse said already seeming like she was about to leave herself.

“What about being transferred to another hospital? Would that be possible?” John asked before the doctor and nurse could leave.

“Yes but not for at least two days.” The doctor said before walking towards the door the nurse had already reached. “If you have questions about that you can ask the nurse at the front desk. Call me if you need anything else.” They left the room without saying much more.

Dean looked at his father before looking down at Castiel who seemed to be thinking about something really hard. “I think we should look into that. When Gabriel finds out about this he is going to want to be by your side.” John said.

Castiel took out his phone and dialed a number calmly. “Hey Luci.” Bobby was the only one that seemed to notice how Garth straighten at Castiel’s words. “Our friend Garth is in the hospital on the other side of town. We need your help to transfer him before Gabriel finds out. Call me back as soon as you get this message.” He hung up the phone and stood up. He walked over to Garth as everyone watched. “What happened to you?” He asked without emotion in his voice making Garth shudder.

“I got into a car accident.” Garth said without looking up. Jo felt him move closer to her although she might of thought it was her imagination because she hadn’t taken her arms off him.

“Liar.” Castiel’s one work made everyone look at Garth.

“It’s okay, Garth. You can tell us.” John reassured. 

Garth began crying as the girls got closer to him for support. “My dad……. Thinks I’m a slut.” Garth said closing his eyes and letting Jo and Charley comfort him.

“Why?” Bobby asked now mad at remembering the harsh words he had heard from Garths Father earlier that day. 

Garth didn’t say anything. He simply pulled away from Charley and Jo slowly. Tears were already streaming down his cheeks when he pulled down the hospital exposing his neck. After a couple of seconds he explained. “I came home. Dad was there. He wanted to have another…….” Garth looked up but quickly looked back down at seeing all the eyes in the room on him. “Lesson. He punched me when I refused and saw my necm. I tried to tell him someone forced themselves on me but he just……” Garth put his face in his hands. “He kept hitting me and calling me names.” Charley and Jo looked at each other before hugging Garth once more. “When he left, I took the keys and ran away. I crashed the car on purpose………… I had too.” John knew what Garth meant. With a car crash to blame for his injuries his father wouldn’t go to jail. 

“Who did that to you?” Bobby asked Garth. He would make who ever it was pay. “Did they do…. More? Is that why your hormones are so high?”

Garth shook his head. “No, just that. They tried but I ran away.”

“Who was it?” John repeated Bobby’s question.

Castiel caught the wince Garth gave when nobody else seemed to. It was the same his brother got when he was about to lie. He thought he might be mistaken but something inside him didn’t let that weird feeling he got go away. “Alistair. I drove him home. When we were outside his door…….. he attacked me when I confronted him.” 

“Why did you confront him?” Charley asked confused.

Garth looked up at Dean and Cas before putting his head down. He let out a chocked sob before giving his response. “I think……. I KNOW.” He said again after another sob, this time with less sadness and more anger. “He’s the one that attacked Gabriel.” 

Bobby and John both stood up abruptly. “Where is he now?” Bobby didn’t doubt Garth. He didn’t want to waste time in Garths reasons. No, first he needed to bring that Alistair kid into the station.

“I don’t know. I ran away and haven’t seen him since. I’m sorry. I should have told you, but I had to make sure……. I’m sorry Cas.” Garth finally looked up at Castiel with pleading eyes.

Cas walked up to him. Jo moved allowing him to take her place. “Don’t be. I’m just glad he didn’t do anything to you. We’ll get him. I’ll stay with Garth. You guys go home, there’s school tomorrow. John, Bobby please find that monster. I should have known it was him.” As he spoke the tone of his voice lowered until it was a whisper. 

Charley looked at her phone, they had already been there and hour. She gave a sigh. “Okay. But pick up when we FaceTime you.” Garth nodded when he received a kiss on the cheek from Charley then Jo.

“Dean take my truck. I’ll go with Bobby.” John tossed his keys to Dean.

“I’ll be right back.” Dean told Cas giving him a kiss and patting Garth on the leg gently.

“Ill tell the nurse you two will be staying with Garth.” They looked at Bobby as he made his way to the door. “I’m not going to rest until I find him. Don’t worry, things will get better from now on.” 

Somehow Garth hearing those words felt loved. He knew everyone cared about Gabriel and now knowing they cared about him in the same way made him happy. He liked Bobby’s words but he didn’t believe them.


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (´°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥ω°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥｀)
> 
>  
> 
> I try to update when I can here you go sorry for the wait

When Sam came out of the bath after half an hour, he was carrying a sleeping Gabriel. “Good God. Only my little sugar cube would be able to fall asleep in the tub.” Crowley said with a smile. He pulled the sheets down from the bed and helped Sam lay Gabriel down. He was wrapped in a warm towel and was completely dry except for his hair. Crowley knew they would be sleeping naked to share heat. It was one of the things he knew would help Gabriel heal. He didn’t mind, he knew it was for the best but he couldn’t help the father in him nagging it was still his little boy. “He’s starting to look better. Thank you Sam.” Crowley petted Gabriel’s hair lovingly. He smiled at Gabriel getting closer to him and scenting him in his sleep.

“I should be thanking you for bringing into the world such an amazing person.” Sam said putting their clothes on the nightstand ready for the next day.

Crowley for a second looked distant. He sat down on the bed next to Gabriel and pulled the big towel, that looked more like a blanket, up to dry his hair a little more. “You know,” Crowley began talking while attending to Gabriel. “Nurse Tran told me what you said.” Sam looked at Crowley a bit confused. “When she offered the pill.” 

Sam got a bit red at the ears remembering that there was still a possibility of Gabriel being pregnant. The feeling went away when he looked at Gabriel pull the warm towel closer to himself. “I meant every word.” He said with a smile.

“I know.” Again Crowley looked pensive. “I don’t know what we did to find all of you. But I’m glad we did. I feel like things are slowly getting better. Slowly.” He repeated with a sigh remembering Garth was going to be spending time in the hospital as well going by what his love had told him earlier on the phone. He was not looking forward to either Sam or Gabriel finding out. He knew Gabriel would most likely lose some time of sleep when he did. 

Sam looked at Crowley and couldn’t help thinking he looked worried about something. “Where is everyone?” Sam asked realizing it was just them three in the room.

“They went to take the girls. They saw Gabriel falling asleep and thought it was best to not disturb you.” He stood up and gave Gabriel a kiss on the forehead. “I was just waiting for you two to come out of the bath. I’ll let you rest.” He began walking toward the door hoping Sam wouldn’t be asking more questions. Once he reached the door he said one more thing before leaving. “Good night you two.”

“Good night Crowley.” Sam said before Crowley closed the door with a soft click. He couldn’t help think all of them were so kind and considerate. This was the first time Gabriel fell asleep all on his own in a while. Sam didn’t even have to do anything in the bath. Once they were in the warm water and clean Gabriel sitting on his lap, he leaned back and fell asleep. Sam was really happy for that. He couldn’t help being happy at his little angel getting some rest. He got close to the bed and grabbed a corner of the towel. He began pulling it slowly enjoying Gabriel’s skin being exposed inch by inch. Once Gabriel was completely uncovered he took a second to look him over. His gaze caressed Gabriel’s body until it landed on his stomach. He bit his bottom lip at the thought of it swelling with his pup. Gabriel shivered breaking Sam’s illusion. He crawled into bed after letting his bath robe pool on the floor leaving himself naked as well. He wrapped his arms around Gabriel’s waist and pulled him closer with one hand while covering them both with the warm blanket. “Good night Gabriel. I love you.” 

Gabriel turned in Sam’s arms and in a very sleepy slur Sam could barley understand began to say something. “I love you too.” He received a sleepy kiss on the edge of his mouth before Gabriel pulled himself flush against him. Gabriel tangled their legs together and cuddled into Sam. Sam smiled wrapping his arms around him and closing his eyes. He let himself be carried off on a wave of sweetness before he fell asleep.

 

******************************************************

 

Sam woke up in the middle of the night. He had hoped Gabriel would sleep until morning without nightmares but now holding a crying Gabriel close realized they weren’t that lucky. “What’s wrong Gabe?” He asked rubbing gentle circles on his back and pulling every inch of each other together.

“I don’t know.” Gabriel said through sobs.

Sam pulled him even closer and began playing with his hair. Gabriel was trying to take deep breaths and inhale as much of Sam’s scent as possible. That was calming him down more than usual. Sam’s scent was a little different but Gabriel couldn’t tell exactly what it was. “I’m here sweetie. I love you.” Sam said beginning to rub Gabriel’s back and hoping he would fall back asleep. After almost half an hour Gabriel began breathing slower. 

“I have a bad feeling.” Gabriel said into Sam’s neck.

“About what?” Sam pulled away enough to look into Gabriel’s slightly puffy eyes. 

“I don’t know. It’s just a bad feeling. I’m scared. What if something bad happens?” Gabriel’s eyes began to get watery again.

“Then let it happen.” Gabriel looked at Sam shocked. Sam let out a small chuckle and wiped the tears away. “Even if something bad happens, at the end of the day everything will be alright. You know why?” Gabriel shook his head. “Because you’ll be by my side and I’ll be by yours.” He leaned in and gave Gabriel a soft kiss. He continued kissing him until Gabriel no longer had tears in his eyes. “Where’s the bad feeling?” Sam looked into glossy dreamy eyes.

“Right here.” Gabriel said pointing to the middle of his chest. Sam went lower on the bed until his face was lined up to Gabriel’s chest. He placed a kiss there and rested his head using Gabriel’s chest as a pillow. Gabriel began playing with Sam’s hair as Sam began playing with Gabriel’s free hand. After another half hour Gabriel’s movements slowed down until they stopped completely. Sam looked up carefully making sure Gabriel was asleep. Once he confirmed that, he placed his palm on Gabriel’s tummy. He couldn’t help the smile that escaped him as he drifted off to sleep once more.

 

*********************************************************

 

Sam woke up in the exact same position. He looked at the clock that told him it was pass eight. He was glad Gabriel got a lot of sleep. He debated if he should do as he did before and knot Gabriel before he woke up completely. He didn’t want him waking up in pain but he also didn’t want him waking up before he got more rest. He decided to bask in Gabriel’s warmth and let him wake on his own. For almost an hour he laid there thinking about their whole situation and listening to the soothing beating of Gabriel’s heart. The woman that had attacked Gabriel said that no one could stop him from getting what he wants. Sam tried to figure out what she meant and who 'he' was. Who ever that woman was came for the sole purpose of getting Gabriel’s blood. That meant she either knew Gabriel was an Omega or worked for someone who did.

She came prepared with an alpha Taser so she probably knew Sam. And pretended she was his mom so at least someone knew a bit about his family. He also knew she came during school hours, when he wouldn’t be there. He thought back to the attack. The person that attacked knew exactly what window to get out of to make an escape, perhaps it was someone that had been in the Milton’s home. Gabriel also mentioned that he had said they couldn’t have Castiel so they definitely knew the family. Sam thought it would be a good idea to ask Bobby, Jody and his dad how the investigation was going and if they found out anything new later that day. He hoped they had something because to Sam it was starting to feel like a whole army was after not only Gabriel but everyone else too. Sam felt soft fingers on his hair. “Good morning giant.” Gabriel’s sleepy voice came from above him.

“Good morning sunshine. How did you sleep? Are you in pain?” Sam lifted his head and went up the bed to rest on his side next to Gabriel who was flat on his back.

“Did I wake up at night or did I dream that?” Gabriel asked in a sleepy voice not really processing Sam’s questions.

“You woke up sweetheart.” Sam confirmed.

Gabriel scrunched up his nose. “I don’t remember. I just remember going back to sleep in your arms.” Gabriel have him a smile. He tried to turn on his side but winced when that familiar feeling of pain took over his body. 

“I think I need to make that go away.” Sam said leaning in and kissing his neck.

“Can we do it slow? It doesn’t hurt a lot.” Gabriel wasn’t lying. The pain seemed to dim as the days passed.

“Are you sure sweetie?” Gabriel nodded slowly. He didn’t want to just knot. He wanted Sam to take his time. Something about knowing Sam so gentle with him gave him shivers. “Okay, let me take care of you.” Sam said continuing his kissing. He reached a hand over to gently touch Gabriel’s thigh. He leaned on his elbow and turned Gabriel’s face enough to attack his lips gently. “Don’t move.” He ordered when Gabriel tried to move to his side once more. He felt Gabriels body shiver at his command and smiled into his lips. “Do you like me telling you what to do?” Sam asked moving his hand to Gabriel’s hair and pulling super gently at the dark golden locks.

“Yes.” Gabriel said moving his head in the direction of the pull and exposing his neck. “I do.” Sam licked a strike up Gabriel’s neck making his body shudder again this time with a bit more force.

“We can use that more when you get better.” Gabriel gave a whimper. He couldn’t wait to hear Sam tell him what to do. He couldn’t wait to be the one to drive Sam crazy instead of the other way around. “For now let me make you feel good.” He moved his hand up Gabriel’s thigh and in between his legs until he reached the soft skin of his sac. Using his pointer and middle finger he rubbed up and down until Gabriel’s cock became fully hard.

“Sam.” Gabriel moaned. He wanted Sam to touch him more but he also wanted him to continue touching his balls the way he was. Sam continued to do that until Gabriel’s breathing picked up. He then opened his hand and wrapped his fingers around Gabriel’s dick. He keep looking at Gabriel’s face while he began to stroke him agonizingly slow. Gabriel closed his eyes without moving much only his head would go back a bit at times or he would bite his pink swollen lips to keep back a moan. He kept his legs together and his hands close to his chest. Sam continued to stroke him looking at Gabriel’s face and how his lips would part to pant every once in a while. “Sam.”

“Open your mouth.” Gabriel’s eyes opened, tears almost pooling out at the pleasure he was feeling. He turned his head towards Sam and did as he was told. He opened his mouth and moaned as Sam leaned down and slipped his tongue inside. Gabriel wouldn’t call what Sam was doing kissing. No he was devouring his mouth. He was liking everything he could reach and sucking on his tongue. “You taste good.” Sam told him after sucking on his bottom lip. Gabriel could feel Sam’s hard dick rubbing against his hip. He raised his head and looked down. He began stretching a hand to touch Sam. “No.” Sam’s voice came. Sam sat up enough to grab both Gabriel’s hands in his left big hand and pull them over his head holding them there against the pillows. With his right hand he touched his bottom lip and looked into his eyes. “Don’t move.” He repeated in a lust filled voice. He trailed his hand down Gabriel’s neck over his chest barley touching his skin. 

He placed his open palm on Gabriel’s stomach. “Sam?” Sam’s eyes were turning red but they were mixed with dark when Gabriel looked up at them. “Ahhhhh!” Sam grabbed Gabriel’s hard member and stroked it with a bit more force. Gabriel’s toes curled as he threw his head back. He could feel the slick pouring out of his eager hole. He wanted to spread his legs and have Sam dig his fingers in him but held on not wanting to disobey his order. “Sam! Please, I can’t.” Gabriel wanted more. He was in the line between wanting Sam to continue what he was doing and stopping so he could do more. Sam rubbed the tip of Gabriel’s cock with his thumb spreading the precome around while squeezing the rest of his hard dick. 

“Yes you can. Don’t come.” Sam said but made it a challenge as he stroked Gabriel down and cupped his balls before doing it again. Gabriel’s legs wanted to lift off the bed but he held strong squeezing them together and moaning at the touches. “Good job. Such a good little Omega for me.” Sam’s words made Gabriel’s eyes snap open. The way Sam was talking wasn’t the usual way he talked when he would touch him.

“Ah! Sam! Slower! Mmmmnngh. I can’t.” Gabriel shook as he tried to hold back his orgasm. Just when he thought he was about to explode, Sam squeezed hard at the base of his cock stopping him. Gabriel cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure at his actions. 

“I can smell how wet you are. It doesn’t take much does it?” Gabriel felt Sam’s tongue return to his skin as he spoke in a voice Gabriel hadn’t really heard before. Sam began rubbing his stomach again as he licked his neck. “You’re all ready for my big cock aren’t you? You want my knot so bad don’t you?” Sam’s words were begging to make Gabriel worry. 

He began to struggle a bit trying to free his hands. “Sam. Go slower.” Gabriel requested still wanting to be touched but also wanting Sam to make love to him the way he had been.

Sam forced his hand in between Gabriel’s legs and rubbed his wet hole. Gabriel wanting more of Sam’s touch began to spread his legs just enough to give Sam room. Without warning Sam impaled three fingers into Gabriel making him moan loudly. “Fuck, so tight and wet.” Sam said thrusting his fingers inside and putting in a fourth before Gabriel was even ready.

“Ow! Sam!” Gabriel began to struggle a bit harsher against Sam’s grip. He could smell Sam’s scent get stronger and could feel his fingers massaging his insides roughly. “Slow down!” Gabriel pleaded in a moan. “Mmmmnh!” He tried to control his breathing after Sam pulled out his fingers. For a second Gabriel thought Sam couldn’t hear him. He felt Sam’s hand slowly free his.

He looked at Sam as he got up and made his way down the bed to kneel. Sam grabbed Gabriel’s legs and lifted them. He kept them together as he threw them over his left shoulder. “Fuck look at you.” Sam said rubbing the tip of his cock on Gabriel’s hole. “You really do want it bad don’t you?” 

“Sam?” Gabriel gave a small whimper. Looking at Sam’s eyes turn darker and darker with every word was beginning to scare him. “Ah!” Gabriel moaned as Sam’s hard tip began spreading him open.

“Let me give you what you want. My pretty, little, omega, SLUT!” Sam thrust hard into Gabriel’s heat bottoming out completely in one smooth motion on the last word.

Gabriel threw his head back once more as the roughness of Sam’s hips sent pain shooting through his body. “Sam! Sam! Slow down please! Ow! Sam!” Gabriel was sure if he wasn’t in pain he would be enjoying Sam’s roughness. But the combination of Sam’s dark eyes and words made Gabriel’s heart fill with fright. Sam had never called him a slut and now as he was being impaled harshly, he couldn’t help but wonder if he really was one. Sam wasn’t listening to Gabriel’s pleads. He was just smacking his hips roughly into Gabriel. Gabriel could feel Sam’s knot swelling and for the first time didn’t want it to happen. He let out a whimper as he saw Sam spread his legs. “Sam! I can’t!” Gabriel repeated feeling everything at once. Pain from Sam’s movements, pleasure from what they were doing, fright at how Sam was acting. Sam’s knot swelled to completion as he kept moving his hips. Gabriel felt and saw how Sam once more put his open palm on his stomach. “Sam! Slow down!” He pleaded one more time. “Ow!” Gabriel looked down to see Sam dig his growing nails into his hip and stomach as he moved with his roughness. Gabriel couldn’t do it anymore he came as he felt Sam spill inside him. He looked into Sam’s eyes at the same time and became scared at seeing the beautiful color leave completely, no more red just darkness. “Sam, you’re hurting me!”


	49. Chapter 49

At that outburst everything seemed to freeze. Sam’s movements stopped completely and his eyes flooded with color. “Gabriel?” It was as if Sam wasn’t even aware of what he had been doing up until then. He reached up to touch Gabriel but pulled back when Gabriel looked at him with tears and fright in his eyes. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry sweetie. Are you okay? Where did I hurt you? I’m sorry. Please forgive me. I’m sorry.” Gabriel watched as Sam began to cry looking down at his hands as his nails retreated. Sam looked so destroyed in that moment.

“I’m okay.” Gabriel said reaching up and wrapping his arms around Sam. “Sammy, I’m okay.” He repeated as he felt Sam shake in his arms. All of Gabriel’s fright left as quickly as it came. His pain was beginning to fade away as well as the dim pleasure of his orgasm. 

“I’m sorry. I don’t know what happened. I’m sorry angel. I love you. I love you. I love you.” Sam wrapped his arms around Gabriel waist as be continued to cry and apologize. 

“I love you too.” Gabriel held Sam close making sure he knew he in fact did love him. They stayed like that for a long time until Sam finally believed Gabriel when he said he was okay. “Sam, are you okay?” Gabriel was worried now that everything had happened.

Sam hugged him tighter. “I don’t know what happened. I was laying on your chest one second and then I….. I hurt you and……. Gabriel! Did… did I force you?!” Sam pulled away now with fright in his eyes.

Gabriel kissed him hard until his lungs burned. He pulled away to look into Sam’s eyes but not enough to let go. “You didn’t force me. No. I just told you to slow down but it was like you couldn’t hear me. And then you scratched me and that hurt.” Gabriel pulled away more from Sam but still didn’t let go. “See?” Gabriel touched his stomach where five little blood drops were.

Sam sat up and brought Gabriel on his lap. He touched Gabriel’s stomach and gasped in shock. “I did this?” He looked up at Gabriel who nodded slowly. “I don’t remember.” Sam said bringing Gabriel closer and burring his face into his neck hoping he would wake up from this Nightmare.

Gabriel petted Sam’s hair lovingly. “We’re going to figure this out. Together.” Gabriel pulled the sheet and covered both of them before reaching over to the nightstand and grabbing the phone. He dialed for Lafayette’s office as he continued petting Sam’s hair. “Hey doc. You better get over here quick. Something is wrong with my Samshine. Don’t tell anyone. Oh and bring your needles with you.” Gabriel hung up the phone and waited patiently for the doctor to come in.

“What’s the matter?” The doctor asked putting his things on the nightstand.

“Sammy no!” Gabriel warned hearing Sam’s growing growl. “Sam hurt me on accident.” Gabriel explained. He pulled back a little to let the doctor see what he was talking about.

“On accident?” Lafayette asked getting his gloves on.

“He doesn’t remember. It was as if he was in a trance or something. He kept rubbing my tummy. And he said…… things…. He’s never said before.” Gabriel felt Sam go stiff for a second.

“Did his eyes change color?”

“Yes. But not alpha red at least not until the end. They were black. It scared me a little.” Gabriel felt Sam’s arms tightly around himself. “I’m okay now.”

“Sam I need to take some blood.” Lafayette warned. “You need to let me if you don’t want to hurt Gabriel again.” Lafayette said at Sam’s growl. Sam extended his arm. He didn’t want to hurt Gabriel again after all.

Lafayette took Sam’s blood and quickly left the room. After maybe fifteen minutes he came back into the room. “Its just as I thought. Sam you’re going through your rut.” He informed them.

“Rut?” Sam asked confused.

“Yes. Now that Gabriel brought out your true alpha you’ll be getting those. Maybe three times a year. It’s when your biological need to breed comes forward. It was your first time knotting in alpha mode within your rut that’s why you lost control and blacked out. Your body wasn’t prepared for it.” Lafayette explained.

“Will it happen again? Will I lose control?” Sam asked terrified of the answer.

“No. It shouldn’t. Your body is currently balancing the overflow of hormones and getting ready for the next wave. You should be able to handle it from now on.” Lafayette couldn’t help the smile as Sam’s scent went back to normal.

“So that’s why you kept touching my tummy. Sammy you want a baby.” Gabriel teased. “How long does this last?” Gabriel could feel Sam licking his neck as he returned to his loving self now that he knew what had happened and that it wouldn’t happen again.

“About a week. He’s going to want to be knotted as much as possible in that time. You’re going to have to make sure he stays hydrated and eats in between spikes. Make sure you do the same. I’m going to inform your family and the tutors. I’ll send nurse Tran in here every so often to bring food and clean. This should help both of you, well especially you Gabriel.” 

“I’m just glad the scary part Is over.” Gabriel said tangling his fingers in Sam’s hair. Doctor Lafayette left closing the door behind himself. “You have baby fever Sammy. It’s so cute.” Gabriel began painting as he moved his hips on top of Sam. “Fill me up as much as you want. Sam, I love you. Ah! Oh Sam!” Gabriel began to moan as Sam sucked in his neck and touched him lovingly. He could feel Sam’s knot pull on his rim every time he moved his hips. Not long after he felt Sam’s dick twitch against his walls before he felt another wave of warmth fill him. “Fuck.” Gabriel panted with a smile. He looked into Sam’s eyes when he put their forehead together. He grabbed one of Sam’s hands and guided it to rest on his lower abdomen. “I’m so full of you.” He said before kissing him gently. Sam rubbed his thumb on Gabriel’s skin with a wide smile. He could feel the heat radiating from inside him and that pleased his alpha.

Sam unfolded his legs to lay down and bring Gabriel with him. After half an hour of just basking in each other’s warmth and calming down, Sam’s knot went down. After he slipped out of Gabriel they laid there marking each other with their scent. “Gabe?”

“Yes?” Gabriel asked placing a kiss on Sam’s strong chest.

“What did I call you?” Gabriel froze a bit before kissing his chest again.

“Its not important.” 

“Please? I want to know.” Sam pleaded.

Gabriel gave a sigh. “You called me……… an omega slut.” He whispered. Gabriel attacked Sam’s lips when he heard his broken sob. “Forget it. That wasn’t you. It didn’t scare me that you called me that. It scared me that you said it without those beautiful colorful eyes. So forget it happened. I love you.” Gabriel gave him another kiss erasing Sam’s doubt. “With all my heart.” He added.

“I love you too my little angel.” Sam said through sniffles. Gabriel smiled glad his moose was back to normal. 

“How do you feel? Do you want to knot again?” Gabriel could feel Sam’s already hard dick rubbing against is hole.

“Please?” Sam asked. The way he looked so shy at his request made Gabriel’s insides turn.

“Okay. You just lay down and rest. I’ll take care of you.” Gabriel sat up and reached back to grab a pillow. He leaned forward and put the pillow under Sam’s head. He gave him a loving kiss before he sat up again. He reached back and took Sam into his hand. He stroked Sam and enjoyed the sight of him closing his eyes in enjoyment. Knowing he didn’t need to prepare himself he lined Sam’s hard swollen dick with his eager twitching hole. “If a am a slut,” Gabriel said sinking his hips and taking Sam in. “Agh! It’s, it’s only for you.” Gabriel sunk all the way down until his butt was resting on Sam’s pelvis. He knew he had all of Sam inside.

He laid there for a few seconds feeling Sam inside. He felt so full. He didn’t doubt he could probably cum from just having Sam inside. He squeezed Sam and enjoyed the way he felt rubbing inside him. “Gabe!” Sam let out a moan so he did it again. 

Gabriel gave him a mischievous smile before he lifted his hips. He lifted them enough for half of Sam’s hot member to come out. He lowered his hips making a loud smack fill the room. He continued to do that setting a brutal pace. He shivered thinking how much he was enjoying Sam inside him now that there was no more pain on his ribs. He shivered once more thinking if he could move harder and faster he would. If it were possible he would want Sam to rip him in half. He knew if it we’re Sam it would he okay. “Sam! Sam! Fuck so big! So good! Are you coming? Are you coming?” Gabriel felt his orgasm nearing but he wanted Sam taken care of first. Something about having their roles reversed fueled him on as he moved his hips even harder. He looked down once more seeing Sam lost in pleasure and got an idea. He didn’t know how it would turn out or even if it was welcomed but he wanted to try. “Sam! Fill me up! Breed me good! I want your babies alpha! Put a pup in me!” Gabriel’s words must have been welcomed because Sam looked at him in awe and adoration while his knot swelled once again. “Yes! That’s it! Knot me! Fill me up until I explode! Ah! Sam! Sam! So good! I’m, I’m coming!” Gabriel spilled with an open mouth. He could feel Sam shaking harshly under him. He could smell his strong scent. He knew he was being filled again. “It’s to much. I’m overflowing.” Gabriel said rotating his hips, coming down from his high, and feeling Sam’s seed trying to get out. 

“Are you okay sweetie? You’re not tired? More than once in a row like this isn’t to much? I can talk to the doctor maybe there’s something he can give me or something else I can do? Maybe use toys or something?”

Gabriel leaned down looking at Sam angrily and bit his jaw. Sam hissed in pain but didn’t push him away. Instead he put his hands on Gabriel’s hips and rubbed soothing circles. Gabriel licked the bite and brought his hands up to rub them along Sam’s chest and shoulders. “No toys. Only me.” He told Sam in a serious voice. Gabriel began to purr deep in his chest as he continued to kiss Sam wherever he could reach. Sam could feel the vibration rake is body. He felt his dick get hard inside Gabriel at his words. The fact that Gabriel wanted to be the only one to bring pleasure to Sam made his alpha joyful. He wondered if by the end of his rut Gabriel would be carrying his pup if he already wasn’t. He hadn’t smelled a change in him. Lafayette said he would probably smell it before any tests could detect it. He also said that Gabriel’s body might not be fertile until after he healed. It was to ensure what ever pups they did conceive be born healthy and without complications. “Again?” Gabriel brought him out of his thoughts when he grind his hips into Sam making him through his head back with a moan.

“I’m sorry. Gabe. It’s like something is clawing at my skin to get away from a fire inside me.” Sam said whimpering as he started moving his hips not completely in control but definitely conscious.

“Its okay. Let’s extinguish that fire. I’m not in pain anymore. It went away so do what ever you like. I’ll tell you if it hurts, I promise.” Gabriel grabbed Sam’s right shoulder and pulled as he rotated into his back bringing Sam on top of him. He watched Sam comply and kneel between his legs. Gabriel spread his legs to let Sam see his hole squeeze Sam’s knot in invitation. Sam’s rut must have been effecting him too because even though he wasn’t hard he wanted Sam, needed Sam, to move inside him and fill him as much as physically possible and more. “Come on moose. Show me what you’ve got.” Gabriel challenged with a teasing smile.

“Gabe. I love you so much.” Sam wrapped his hand around Gabriel’s forearm with one hand and took hold of his hip with the other. He used that as an anchor to crash his hips into Gabriel over and over again. It worried him a bit seeing Gabriel’s soft cock bouncing with every move. The worry went away as Gabriel’s cries of pleasure filled the room. Sam’s breathing picked up as his grunting increased. He was making sounds belonging more to an animal than a man. His head was foggy and his muscles ached. He knew he was fucking Gabriel not making love to him. He didn’t want that but his body demanded it. His heart ached at knowing his little angel was hurt and he was being so rough with him. 

“Harder! Sam! Faster!” Gabriel could smell Sam’s worry. He wasn’t lying when he said he wanted him to go faster and harder, he wanted it. He just thought Sam needed to hear it to know he didn’t have to hold back. He wasn’t a bad person or anything like that. Gabriel understood and loved him. He wanted it too, so much. Every inch, every breath, every cell of Sam, he wanted it all. He wanted to bring him pleasure and relief just as much as Sam had been doing up until now. 

“Gabe! Fuck! Fuck! Oh my God!” Sam watched Gabriel bring his fingers down and around his dick to rub his own stretched rim. His thrust we’re shallow and fast he couldn’t pull back much because of his knot. Every time Sam’s knot would make Gabriel’s rim stretch, Gabriel would take the opportunity to rub harder the slick leaking out of him making it easy. “Again! Gabriel inside you again! So tight! Keep doing that! Ah! Fuck! Fuck!” Sam gave two more hard thrust before his body began shivering and heard Gabriel’s cry of pleasure. It felt like he could continue to pour into Gabriel heat without stopping. He collapsed on top of his little angel and felt gentle arms comfort him as he continued to spill. Strong shaking thighs squeezed his hips, fingers touched his hair, a soft voice whispered in his ear comforting words. After a long time, Sam didn’t know how long, he realized the fire inside had gone down to glowing embers. Seated for a while. He realized the first wave was over. They could rest for a couple of hours after his knot went down before the next wave hit.

“I love you so much my giant moose. My knight in shining armor. My hero. Love of my life. My Sam.” Gabriel continued purring feeling Sam’s gentle weight and heat on himself. Sam was pliant in his arms. He had no doubt he had exerted himself. Gabriel realized how important Lafayette’s words were. He was sweating, yes. But Sam was drenched. His hair was clinging to his face and his back slippery. Gabriel worried, he hoped it would be better from now on and his future ruts weren’t as bad. Lafayette did say the first was always the worst. 

“Luv blu more.” Sam mumbled and kissed the air making Gabriel giggle.

Gabriel hummed a soft melody as he continued to comfort Sam. He smiled when he heard Sam’s soft snoring and wondered if this was what Sam had been going through the last few days with him. He opened his legs more and hugged Sam closer. Even though Sam was so big, his weight brought Gabriel comfort. “You know, my love,” Gabriel began talking knowing Sam probably couldn’t hear him. “When I was little, things weren’t like this. I was happy. Then the bad came and not only my happiness, but dads and Castiel’s happiness……. It was stolen. We were hunted like animals, still are. Every day, every night…… I was so scared.” Gabriel thought about how long it had been since he felt genuinely safe for just a second but he couldn’t quite remember it had been so long. “But then I beat your brother’s ass with my amazing dancing skills. It was like I started all over again. I got my moose and saw there was an even bigger moose I wanted and couldn’t resist. You thief you stole my heart. You’re right, just like you told me. I fell in love with you long before all this. For the first time in a very long time…….. I am not afraid anymore.” He gave Sam’s head a kiss. “I know some day soon all the bad will be standing right in front of me……..but I’m not scared. It’s funny but I actually want that day to hurry and get here. Because once it’s gone their will be nothing but happiness, even more than the one you’ve brought me. I can’t wait to graduate and see you become a big shot lawyer and have our own house, and pups, lots of pups, running around and playing with their cousins and uncle’s. Bugging you for a piggy back ride.” Gabriel chuckled and kissed Sam’s head again. “It will be amazing. Someday. You gave me that. I’m looking forward to tomorrow instead of fearing it. I love you my giant moose.” Gabriel’s eyes began to close slowly. He held Sam close with a smile on his face as he drifted to sleep.


	50. Chapter 50

Garth felt safe and protected as he leaned closer to Castiel’s warmth. Castiel’s sweet nature scent relaxed him and Dean’s strong scent made him feel protected. Currently he was cuddled up into Castiel on the hospital bed while he heard Dean’s light snoring from the big couch. He guessed it was about seven in the morning. After everyone left, Castiel had a long talk to him about not being alone. He told him he could talk to any of them about any questions he might have regarding his omega. Garth appreciated that, he had felt so alone for so long. When asked Garth told Castiel and Dean he had seen the injuries on Alistair that coincided with Gabriel’s story. He told them he didn’t know much more. It was the truth he hadn’t stuck around to ask Lucifer what he did with Alistair. All night he had felt hot and had to take multiple trips to the bathroom to clean himself of the slick that seemed to increase with every passing hour. “Garth? Are you okay?” He heard Castiel’s morning voice ask while petting his hair.

“I don’t think I am. It’s getting worse. I feel like I’m on fire.” Garth admitted not realizing he had began shedding tears.

Castiel could smell Garths forest scent get stronger. He knew that if Dean stayed in the same room as Garth for a little while longer it would be bad. “Hold on, I’ll be right back.” Castiel left the bed and walked over to Dean. “Dean. Wake up.” He shook Dean persistently until he saw green eyes pop open.

“What’s the matter?” Dean asked completely awake. He didn’t know exactly why, but ever since he started doing perverted things with Castiel the need to protect his family and friends increased.

“You need to go, my love. I think Garths heat is here. Can you wait in the car for me?” Castiel asked petting his hair.

“Yeah.” Dean stood up but had to sit down right after. The smell of Garths heat hit his nose making him lose balance. It didn’t exactly attract him in a lust full manner. It was more of making his alpha wary of potential danger. He stood up once more after covering his nose and grabbed his jacket and keys. “Is he going to be okay?” Dean asked concerned and stopping his movements.

“He will be fine. I promise. Just give me a few minutes.” Castiel said shooing him while he made his way back to Garths side. Dean nodded and looked at a shaking Garth once more before he left the room. Castiel went up to Garth and touched his forehead. “Have you ever gone through a heat?” He asked going to the small dispenser and getting some ice chips.

Garth nodded as his lips clattered. “Yes. But it never felt like this.” Garth informed Castiel. He felt his hole twitching and his lower abdomen throbbing.

“Did you use toys to get you through them?” Castiel was feeding Garth the ice chips while soaking a small towel in a bowl he put ice and water in.

“No. Bobby got me some stuff when we found out but when ever my heats hit……. I would just lock myself in my room. Close all the doors and windows, and pray for it to go faster.” Garth remembered being terrified that some passing stranger would smell him. Or that his father would try and force him into a lesson. But his father always seemed to disappear when his heats hit.

Castiel had never thought his heats we’re so bad but that’s because he had his father and brother for support. But Garth had no one. He was probably terrified the first time his heat hit. “Garth, you’re going to have to try and use some. I’ll bring you some. Your heat, it will be better if you give yourself relief. Don’t be scared.” Castiel put the cold rag on Garths forehead. Garth hummed at the small relief he got.

“I don’t think I can Cas. Isn’t there another way?” Garth asked, fear evident in his eyes.

“If you don’t, the only other option is for the doctor to sedate you for the time of your heat.” Castiel said not liking that option but knowing it was Garths decision. 

“Please? I’ll do that. Tell the doctor.” Garth begged.

Castiel looked at how tired Garth already seemed and nodded slowly. “Okay.” He continued to pet Garths forehead with the cool rag. “Garth?” Garth opened his eyes and pulled the sheet closer to himself. Something had been on Castiel’s mind since he found out what happened and he felt Garth had the right to know. “My dad once told me that the main reason suppressants failed, was because….” Castiel paused and took a deep breath fearing he was right. 

“Why?” Garth encouraged with tears in his eyes.

“Because of our true mate.” Castiel said putting the rag back into the cold water.

“Are you saying, Alistair……. He’s my?” Garth leaned over the side of the bed and began to vomit. Castiel quickly stood up and comforted him as he sobbed and continued to throw up. “He can’t be. Please God.” Garth cried harder.

“I’m sorry Garth but unless you were attacked by someone other than him. Listen, just because he’s your true mate doesn’t mean you have to be with a monster like him. It just means your omega and his alpha are biologically……. Matched.” Garth thought about Castiel’s words. Alistair had attacked him and they were together for a while, it had to be him that pushed him into his heat. “We can figure something out once you’re out of your heat. For now focus on getting through this.” Castiel was regretting having motioned it, he should have waited until Garth was out of his heat.

He called the doctor and asked if it was possible to give Garth something to get him through his heat. Just as he thought the doctor said the only thing they could do was put him under sedation for the entire heat. He would basically be asleep for three to five days. “Are you sure about this?” The doctor asked for the million time before he gave Garth the injection.

Castiel was holding his hand with one hand and the other was putting pressure on his head with the cool towel. Garth looked at Castiel and gave him a sad smile before turning to the doctor. “Yes. Please.” He was kind of relieved that he was going to be somewhere else for the next few days. He was afraid of the reality he had to face when he woke up though.

“Okay. We’ll see you in five days.” The doctor injected the medicine and waited.

Castiel held Garths hand until he closed his eyes. Within minutes he could feel Garths temperature going down. “Please let us know of any changes.” Castiel asked the doctor. 

“Don’t worry I will. He will be taken care off I promise.” Castiel stood up after some minutes and gave his gratitude to the doctor once more before walking out the door.

When Castiel got inside the truck he broke down. “Dean. I think Alistair is Garths true mate.” He said leaning into Dean’s embrace.

“Hey, hey. We don’t know that. His suppressants could of failed for a lot of reasons. We shouldn’t jump to conclusions.” Dean knew they had all been thinking the same thing. He didn’t even want to know what Bobby was going through, Garth meant to him as much as, if not more than Sam and Dean. “Bobby called. He said they went to his house but couldn’t find anything. His parents weren’t even there. He’s going to put a warrant for his arrest and patrol the streets until he finds him. Dad said that Mom was going to come in about half an hour and stay by Garths side. It will be okay Cas.” After a few minutes Cas finally calmed down. His phone rang it was Charley wanting to know how Garth was doing. Cas told her that he was going to be asleep for a while. She didn’t like that very much but she said it was because she didn’t know anything about alphas and omegas or had met any before them. She had informed the friends and all of them couldn’t figure out how they had missed Garth being an omega, they felt like horrible friends. Castiel told her she shouldn’t think that because Garth hid it well and they didn’t know. “I certainly hope we catch a break soon.” Dean said exasperated. He looked at Cas and gave him a kiss. “Lets go home?” He asked with a smile.

“I think I want to get ready at Lawrence hospital, check on our brothers. I am not looking forward to telling them about Garth and what he found out.” 

“None of us are. I’m worried Sam will go into alpha mode, sniff him out and tear him apart. Not that I wouldn’t help.” He added with a smile.

“We would all help.” Cas said grabbing Dean’s hand as they got on the road.

An hour later they were on the elevator to the thirteenth floor. When they opened the door they saw Lafayette come out of Gabriel’s room with a vile of blood. “What’s going on?” Dean asked concerned for his friend and brother. He went straight to the door and reached for the handle.

“No. Don’t go in there.” The doctor warned knowing another alpha in the room would be dangerous. “Sam lost control. I think he may be entering his rut if he’s not already on it.” Lafayette continued talking as he walked to his office.

“Lost control? What does that mean?” Castiel paused for a second letting the situation sink in. “Is Gabriel okay?!”

“He’s fine, just a few scratches.” 

“A few what!?” Crowley’s alarmed voice came from the door. He had been woken up by all the voices and got there in time to hear Sam had lost control.

“Listen, everyone calm down.” Lafayette ordered the three as they began asking him questions at the same time. “Sam just dug his nails a bit into Gabriel while they were engaging in intercourse. He’s fine. Sam didn’t mean to hurt him his hormones we’re just to much to handle and he blacked out.” The small machine beeped and the monitor lit up. “Yes. According to the test results his hormones are through the roof. He is definitely in his rut.” 

“But Gabriel is still hurt. He can’t go through a rut with him, he could hurt him.” Crowley was already turning to get to Gabriel’s room.

“No, no, no, no.” Lafayette quickly ran in front of Crowley and stopped him. “Gabriel’s omega and Sam’s alpha will get through this together without trouble. Don’t you see? This is a good thing. Every time Gabriel goes a long time without Sam’s intimacy he is in pain. It would be even better if Gabriel was in his heat but Sam wasn’t a full blood alpha from birth, he just became one. That combined with Gabriel being hurt, Sam’s hormones weren’t strong enough to push Gabriel into his heat. I promise you. You just have to leave them alone for these next few days and Gabriel will be much better.” 

Listening to everything the doctor was saying shined a light on why Gabriel and Sam needed to be together as much as possible. It made Dean a bit nervous. He knew Sam had had what is considered a rut but it wasn’t as bad as him loosing control. He could even go to school during that week. He had had one too but to him it felt uncomfortable like no matter what he did something was off. All the smells bugged him and almost everything gave him an uncomfortable boner. But he never felt like if he didn’t fuck someone he would lose control.

“I need to call Lucifer.” Crowley said sitting down.

“I’ve tried Father, he doesn’t answer.” Castiel informed Crowley.

“I’ll tell my dad and Bobby. Let them know what’s going on. I thought things were getting better but Sam being in his rut and Garth going into heat. All these hormones in the air can’t be good.” Dean was diling his father, luckily they we’re both together at the time.

Crowley straightened up as Lafayette left the room. “Wait. Did he say Garth is going into heat?” Crowley looked alarmed.

“Yes father. Garth……. He’s an Omega.” Castiel said sitting down. He didn’t mention anything about the reason why he might have gone into heat. He thought it best for Bobby and John to do that. “He’s the only omega in Lawrence. John thinks there might be more. Maybe alphas too.” 

“What? More? But,” Crowley couldn’t believe what he was hearing. At that moment his heart ached for Garth. He realized he must have been so alone. The things he must have gone through.

“He thinks they might be hiding.” Castiel said with a smile. If there was more of their kind, then maybe they wouldn’t go extinct like they had feared.

“Garth. How is he doing?” Crowley’s omega was telling him Gabriel was taken care of and he needed to get to Garths side.

“My mom should be with him right about now.” Dean said hanging up on his father. So far they had nothing on Alistair’s whereabouts.

“Castiel you and Dean get to school. Don’t worry about your brother’s. You heard the doctor. It sounds like they are going to have a fun week.” Crowley was getting up and heading to his room in a controlled panic. Dean and Castiel shot each other a look before they followed Crowley. “Dean before you go, can you do me a favor and call your Mom? Tell her to come and keep an eye here. I…. I need to be by Garths side.” 

Dean was about to ask what was going on but Castiel put his hand on his shoulder stopping him. He looked into blue eyes and realized it was best to do what he was told. “Okay. I’ll text you the address.”

Crowley got his things, coat and keys. He went over to Dean and surprised him by giving him a fatherly hug and kiss on the forehead. “Thank you.” He went to Castiel and got him in a hug. “Don’t you worry Castiel. This, this is wonderful news. There are more omegas and alphas out there.” He smiled a happy teary smile. “Good things are finally coming I can feel it. Behave. Call me if you need anything.” Castiel gave his father one more hug before he saw him walk out the door.

“I’m lost.” Dean complained once he hung up on his mom.

“Father is a full blood Omega that has children.” Castiel explained. “His scent will alleviate some of Garths heat. When he wakes up I’m sure he will give him 'the talk'. He will have a lot of questions and father will have answers.” Castiel hugged Dean and watched realization and understanding flood his green eyes. “As far as the omegas and alphas go…. Imagine you being the only human in the planet for as long as you can remember. Alone, sad, terrified for tomorrow. Then suddenly one day you see someone standing right in front of you and all of a sudden you’re not alone. And for the first time in your life something that had been lost returns.”

“Hope.” Dean said leaning in for a kiss. “Is that how you felt? How your family felt?” Dean asked pulling Castiel closer.

Castiel smiled and kissed Dean, their lips barley touching. “Not anymore.” Dean smiled hearing that. “Since Gabriel and Sam are going to be……… busy. Does that mean we can…… try and find out why Alistair did all this ourselves?” Castiel looked at Dean with pleading eyes.

Dean thought for a second. They finally knew who had hurt Gabriel. It didn’t make sense why he was attacked twice or Alistair’s reasons. “Yes.” Dean gave his answer making Castiel smile brighten. “And I know the perfect team for the job.”


	51. Chapter 51

“Ah! Ah! Aaaaaah!” Gabriel’s loud moan filled Sam’s ears as he came over his abdomen. Sam kept his eyes open when his own pleasure hit. His eyes glued to Gabriel’s shivering body. Flush cock painting a pretty picture of his orgasm on Sam’s skin. Swollen pink lips parting in a mixture of voice and breath. One hand on Sam’s upper abdomen the other had moved to his own pink cheek when he failed to hold back his voice. His hips still rocking as Sam held them in aid. Golden eyes opened and locked into Sam’s. The most beautiful smile was given to him as Gabriel’s panting went down and the gold faded. “Sam. You’re so amazing.” Gabriel moved his fingers over his lips before licking them. He bent forward more until he came inches from Sam’s lips. He looked into his eyes before poking his pink tongue out and tasting Sam’s lips. He smiled and closed his eyes slowly as he gave Sam a tender kiss that contradicted his earlier actions. 

Sam’s hands moved from Gabriel’s hips all the way to his neck and hair. His touch leaving a trail of electricity up Gabriel’s sides. “You’re the amazing one Gabriel.” Sam said after they parted slowly. Gabriel gave him a smile and sat back up. 

After Sam’s first wave they had fallen back asleep for a couple of hours. By the time they woke up it was nearing noon. Sam pulled out of Gabriel slowly and watched some of his seed dribble out of Gabriel’s gapping hole as it regained it’s tightness. Gabriel being the amazing boyfriend that he is, spread himself with his fingers while Sam used his sensitive cock to push it back in. They went into the shower when nurse Tran called them and told them she would be going up to take food and a few other things that would be helpful. She told them not to come out of the bath until she was gone. When asked they we’re informed that no one could get close to an alphas omega while the alpha was in rut regardless of who they were. If Gabriel couldn’t walk before now it was worse. He felt as if his legs we’re pudding. He didn’t hurt, he was just pleasantly sore. Every time his butt would rub against something or when he sat on Sam’s lap in the bath, he enjoyed the way he felt the pressure bring out the soreness. A couple of times he imagined Sam being a little more rough with him while Sam was washing his hair. He could picture Sam spanking his sore bottom and pulling his hair. He, however, didn’t say anything. He thought it would be a nice surprise for when they got out of the hospital. 

Once they took a bath, Sam inspected every inch of Gabriel, kissing his healing bruises and cuts. When nurse Tran said she was done, they came out of the bathroom. Everything was clean and there was a cart full of food and drinks. On the drawer next to the bed we’re a few warm towels in what looked like a small oven. There was also lubricant which Gabriel was confused on why it was there. Before they could get a chance to eat Sam began whimpering and touching Gabriel. 

Gabriel could smell Sam’s scent spiking. Once Sam put him down on the bed, Gabriel led him in after undoing his robe and leaving him naked. He guided him to lay down comfortable on the clean sheets and pillows. He straddled him and pulled his own robe open. He let it slip off his shoulder and let his right nipple make an appearance. That drove Sam wild. Sam had pulled Gabriel down and put it into his mouth as if his life depended on it. He used his strong hands to rip the robe of Gabriel and attack the other nipple. He spread Gabriel’s cheeks open as much as he could and enjoyed the slick drip onto his hot swollen cock. Gabriel was doing everything other than taking Sam in. No, he had made it very clear he wanted Sam to beg. To make him believe he wanted him. Finally as Sam was almost in tears and after two orgasm, Gabriel took mercy on him. Sam was sure that if Gabriel had all his health he would have been fucked through the mattress. The way Gabriel moved his hips, the way his walls squeezed around Sam, the way his scent enticed him, the way Gabriel took control, everything about Gabriel and his actions was a holy sin. It didn’t take much for Sam’s knot to give into temptation.

Gabriel reached for one of the small towels and cleaned them both. “Samsquach, you need to eat something.” Gabriel told him after he tossed the soiled towel in a small bin nurse Tran put next to their bed. Gabriel had been doing a good job of keeping Sam hydrated but they hadn’t eaten since they woke up. “How about this?” Gabriel picked up a bowl of cut fruit and stabbed it with a fork. He offered the piece of melon to Sam who opened his mouth and took it. “Good Job darling.” Gabriel had been using more and more sweet nicknames since they had woken up. This was barley the second wave but Sam knew that his future ruts we’re going to be similar. Gabriel taking care of him and giving him everything he needed. He couldn’t be happier. Within the four walls of the hospital room was their own little heaven.

“You too.” Sam told Gabriel knowing he hadn’t eaten either.

“Okay.” Gabriel got a cut strawberry and placed it on Sam’s lips. He leaned forward and bit half, his lips caressed Sam’s making him blush. “You know you get shy at the weirdest things.” Gabriel said while chewing his sweet treat.

“Hmm?” Sam asked in a trance as he enjoyed his own.

“Yeah. You could be inside me, moving your hips,” Gabriel squeezed Sam getting a low moan from him. He gave a smile as he continued to talk. “making me scream.” He said in a seductive voice. His eyes locked with Sam as he offered another piece of fruit. “And have the most lustful, concentrated, hot expression on your face ever. But then I do something like this,” Gabriel put a piece of fruit in his mouth this time and gave it to Sam. “And you turn all goofy and cute.” He said pulling away.

“And whose fault is it?” Sam asked pulling Gabriel against himself making him almost drop the plate.

“I wonder.” Gabriel gave an innocent face. He fed the rest of the fruit to Sam and continued with breaded chicken and mashed potatoes. After what Gabriel considered was a meal big enough to feed a real moose, he was filled with two more of Sam’s orgasms. He himself didn’t come every time Sam did but that didn’t mean he didn’t enjoy it. He wondered if his heats we’re going to be similar to Sam’s rut. He hadn’t had a heat in a while but doctor Lafayette did say the attack had effected him in that aspect. Now Gabriel found himself once again purring on top of Sam’s chest. He could feel Sam’s fingers tracing up and down his back. Both their tummies pleasantly full. Sam’s hands made it lower until his fingers were brushing against Gabriel’s stretching hot rim. Gabriel squeezed Sam at the touch. He looked up resting his chin on Sam’s chest and feeling his breathing picking up again. His phone started vibrating on the drawer next to him but he ignored it knowing he was about to be filled again. “More Sam.” Gabriel requested in a whisper. Sam rubbed harder at the rim the way Gabriel had earlier. He wasn’t moving his hips at all. He knew he could spill again by having Gabriel milk him. Just like he thought moments later he was once again spilling into Gabriel.

“Honey? Are you okay?” Sam asked once he came down from his high.

“Mhmmm.” Gabriel purred rubbing himself on Sam’s chest.

“I think the wave is over. Oh fuck!” Sam’s exclaimed as his words made Gabriel steal another orgasm at the threat of being separated. “Okay, NOW it’s over.” Sam said with a chuckle.

They continued to hold each other until Sam’s knot went down and popped out of Gabriel with a loud squelch. Gabriel got off Sam and opened his shaking legs. “Waah! Sammy don’t look!” Gabriel covered Sam’s eyes as rivers of cum poured out of his red swollen hole. 

“What’s wrong??” Sam asked in a panic moving Gabriel’s hand away. “Oh.” Sam quickly grabbed one of the warm towels and put it under Gabriel’s bottom catching every drop before it made it to the clean bed. He cleaned Gabriel’s hand with another towel, the one that had caught the initial River and smiled at him.

“I’m sorry. I couldn’t keep it in. It was too much.” Gabriel said sad and embarrassed. 

Sam smelled Gabriel’s scent plummeting. He put two fingers into Gabriel to scissor him open for more cum and slick to pour out. “Its okay sweetie. It’s probably your Omega making room for more. But you look a bit swollen, maybe for the next wave we should slow down. Skip the knot.”

Gabriel looked at Sam with wide eyes. “But Lafayette said you wanted to be knotted to me.”

“As much as possible.” Sam reminded with a smile. “There are other things we can do that will alleviate my rut.” Sam pulled his fingers out lingering on the rim and kissed Gabe before cleaning his hand and the rest of Gabriel.

“You mean like using my mouth?” Gabriel asked excitedly.

“No.” Sam said and received a cute pouty face. “But maybe your hand. Or,” Sam looked at Gabriel’s pinkish brown hard nipples and licked his lips.

Gabriel followed Sam’s gaze. “Sam, you perverted moose.” He said wrapping his arms around Sam’s neck and pushing him down into the bed before cuddling into his side. Sam hugged Gabriel close wanting to rest before his next wave hit.

“Oh your phone was vibrating.” Sam turned on his side and reached for Gabriel’s phone. He reached for his own but set it back down as he realized it was dead. He cuddled again into Gabriel and looked around the room at all the colorful decorations. He really liked them, especially the way the colors reflected into Gabriel’s skin as they made love. It was like a kaleidoscope showering it’s light on a beautiful angel.

“Wow. How long as it been there’s like a million messages.” Gabriel moved closer to Sam. “Luci hasn’t replied. Dad says he won’t be at the hospital but Mary will. I wonder why.”

“Lafayette probably told him how long this would last and decided to catch up on stuff.” Sam said his eyes beginning to close.

“Yeah, probably. Oh my God. Charley said 'have fun you two' and sent a bunch of chibi little dicks.” Gabriel showed Sam getting a big smile from him.

“I guess the whole world knows, news travels fast in this group.” Sam was happy his friends were having a good time at his expense. 

Gabriel laughed at all the funny videos Garth had been sending him throughout his stay. It was as if Garths main purpose was to have his friends laughing all the time. “Awwwwwww. Our parents are so sweet.” Gabriel showed Sam the messages of encouragement from John, Mary and Bobby. “Do you think Bobby is going to become my new stepdad?”

“Its not 'if' it’s WHEN honey.”

Gabriel gave a giggle. “You’re right.” Gabriel locked his phone and put it aside. “I hope they can survive without us for a couple of days.” 

“I’m sure they can. Maybe by the time my rut is over they’ll be new information on the case.” 

“Yeah. I hope so.” Gabriel said in a dreamy far off gaze.

“Lets sleep for now. For the next couple of days, it’s just us two.” Sam turned on his side and wrapped his arms around Gabriel. Gabriel kissed his neck before he closed his eyes. Sam was right, for the next couple of days it was only them two.


	52. Chapter 52

Crowley had arrived at the hospital less than an hour after finding out Garth had gone into heat. He received a text message from Castiel telling him they were at school. When he arrived his heart broke at the image that greeted him. Garth looked so peaceful asleep but Crowley could see how bad he was. Garth wasn’t as badly injured as Gabriel and he had the advantage of having his health, but Crowley could still see the familiar signs of abuse. 

Throughout the day Crowley stuck close to Garths side. He would tell him stories of his youth and of the trouble his kids would get into when they were small. He thought that perhaps Garth would enjoy being talked to even in his state. He didn’t leave Garths side not even to eat. He asked the nurse if she would bring him food and paid her for her kindness even though she refused at the beginning. He tried contacting Lucifer but had no luck forcing him to leave multiple voicemails. In the early afternoon he got a text from Gabriel himself telling him they were doing fine and asking where he had gone. Afraid to tell him the truth, Crowley told him he was running errands for when Sam was out of his rut. 

Once school got out the girls came to visit and stayed until it was time for bed. Castiel and Dean came at night but didn’t stay long. They told Crowley that they had visited the hospital but had to leave because Sam could smell Dean’s alpha through the door and got agitated. They let him know they would be staying at Bobby’s for the time being. Crowley had asked Castiel to bring him more clothes as well as let him borrow his computer. Crowley was determined on not letting Garth go back to that prison no matter what.

Bobby came at around three in the morning and found Crowley busy on the computer. “You should get some rest.” Bobby said approaching Crowley still dressed in his uniform.

“Ill get some rest when this is all over. Any luck finding that vile creature?” Crowley was told that one of the kids classmates had attacked Garth before his father got a go at him. He had been so angry that Garth seemed to be treated as a punching bag by more than one person. The doctor had told him of his condition and said that one of his ribs was almost completely healed because it was an old injury. Crowley could only imagine the hell Garth had to endure by himself.

“No. We’ve searched everywhere. It’s like the kid vanished into thin air.” Bobby said pulling a chair next to Garth and Crowley. “How is he doing?” Bobby reached a hand to pet Garths sweaty hair and smiled when Garth leaned into the warmth.

“I think he’s doing good. You’ve done a good job my love. He’s very strong, a fighter just like you.” Crowley looked at Bobby and smiled. He knew Bobby had been fighting for Garth for a long time.

“What are you doing?” Bobby asked noticing Crowley had his computer opened.

“I told you. I’m not letting Garth go back.” Crowley gave a sigh calming himself down. “Listen Robert,” Bobby gave Crowley his full attention. He had heard Crowley use that voice before and knew it was best to listen to every word. “You’ve tried getting Garth for so many years by following the law. But…….. it’s been a failure. So now I’m asking……. Begging you, to look the other way. I can get him. I know I can.” 

Bobby looked at Crowley and he knew what his words meant. He wasn’t quite sure what Crowley was going to do. What he was sure about is that it was something that would break a few laws. Bobby didn’t want Garth to go back. He knew his eighteenth birthday was coming soon but in that time who knew what that man could do. What if next time Garth didn’t end up in the hospital, what if he ended up in the morgue. Bobby looked at Garth. The kid didn’t deserve such a faith. He turned to Crowley and gave him a kiss. “I know you can too.” Bobby said his goodbyes to Garth before standing up. “Ill come tomorrow. Are you okay on clothes and things?” Bobby asked forgetting the conversation they just had.

Crowley stood up with a smile. He hugged Bobby knowing that was his way of saying he could do what he had too. “I’m good, Cas and Dean came earlier. Be careful. You find the bloody bastard that did this to our kid.” Crowley caressed Bobby’s face while he spoke.

“Our kid?” Bobby asked in awe.

“Of course. When you become his legal father we’ll get a new family member. Won’t we?” Crowley looked a bit concerned now that he realized the meaning of his own words.

“Of course.” Bobby said with a smile before kissing him one more time. They heard a small whimper from behind them. Crowley pulled away with a smile. “Go on.” Bobby said pushing him towards the bed. “You two sleep well.” 

“Drive safe.” Crowley began fluffing up his pillow after Bobby left. He closed his laptop and changed into pajamas quickly. He went into bed and held Garth close. He could smell Garths fresh scent come back. “Don’t worry.” Crowley told him while petting his head and holding him close like a mother would his crying child. “You won’t be alone anymore.” He kissed the top of his head and drifted off to sleep. 

 

***************************

 

The next few days went by fast for everyone. Bobby and John hadn’t had any luck finding Alistair. The woman that had attacked Gabriel had been set free on bail before they could get any useful information out of her. The only thing they knew was her name was Ruby and that she was hired by someone to get the blood and they were willing to pay her a very large amount of money for it. Bobby had gone to the school to inform them of the situation. He had hoped the principal would have an idea of where a troublesome kid like him could have gone. The only thing Dick Roman was able to do was tell him of the last time he saw the kid and how he had to stop a fight between him and Garth. 

Bobby and John had hoped they would at least have new information of who had sent Alistair and Ruby to attack but every time they thought they had something it turned into a dead end. They had sent out Garths license plates because when John went to Garths home to inform the father they had found his car, he noticed the car was missing. Mr. Fitzgerald had demanded he tell him where Garth was but John refused telling him the situation was still under investigation and until they ruled out foul play in the accident no one could see him. They made sure not to visit Garth because they knew Mr. Fitzgerald was watching their every move.

Sam and Gabriel wouldn’t go out of the room for anything. Mary had kept everyone updated. She took over for nurse Tran in cleaning and bringing them food when Sam was in between waves. They used that time to shower and sleep. Mary would go in there when they were in the bath, but she was also able to go when Sam was asleep as well. Every time she would go in Gabriel looked better and better. She was sure that in that week he gained at least a little bit of weight. And his bruises were fading more and more. She would talk to Gabriel a couple of times because he would be awake. Gabriel had felt extremely embarrassed that Mary was the one taking the soiled towels. Mary had made it clear he had nothing to be embarrassed about and should focus on getting through the week. All the times Mary had gone in and Sam was sleeping she made sure it was okay with Gabriel. Gabriel didn’t want the mother of his love to see them tied so every time she came when Sam was asleep, he made sure that Sam was covered with at least a thin sheet. He also made sure that he himself tossed one of Sam’s shirts on. He cleaned what ever he could but once he got scolded by Mary when he got caught he stopped. Sam’s rut didn’t last as long as the doctor had thought. It was over in three days but the doctor told them it was best to give them an extra day just to make sure Sam’s hormones we’re even out and he wouldn’t go into alpha mode.

The group of friends hadn’t had any luck in finding Alistair either. Castiel was getting irritated that Lucifer wasn’t picking up or replying to his messages. When ever they got out of school they would visit Garth and that only added to his bad mood. His father was working on the computer non stop and wouldn’t tell them on what. They did catch a small break when Bobby came to visit the school. Bobby told Ash that Garth had almost gotten into a fight with Alistair during practice. During lunch Ash was quick to pass the information. They all split up and interviewed all the people that were in track. After Benny and Kevin had no luck with a stubborn Jessica. Jo and Charley took it to themselves to corner her. None of the friends liked the girl after what she did to Sam but Charley felt in her gut she knew something. After nearly their whole lunch fighting back and forth Jessica finally told them how she saw Garth and Alistair drive away. She had told them that Garth claimed he was taking him home but she saw him drive the opposite direction. When she began insulting Garth Charley got angry and almost punched her in the face. Fortunately Jo was able to get her away in time. Dean and Castiel thought it was best to find the car and hopefully if they did they would find Alistair. 

Dean had convinced Castiel to stop worrying about his father and Lucifer and focus on catching who was doing all these things to his friends and family. After some very persuasive convincing by Dean that night, Castiel was ready for action the next morning. They had been told Sam was out of his rut but needed one more day just to be sure. They hoped in that day they could find out something so Sam didn’t go crazy when they told him they found the one that attacked Gabriel. They drove all day for hours until they got lost. They were thankful they did when they saw a very familiar car.


	53. Chapter 53

Crowley finally got the information he needed to get Mr. Fitzgerald to bend to his will. It had been days since Sam went into rut and Garth into his heat. “I think he can wake up soon.” The doctor informed Crowley while looking over the test results.

“His heat is over?” Crowley asked from where he was standing next to Garth.

“Yes his hormones have reached a level of homeostasis. A couple more hours and he can be transferred if you’d like.” The doctor confirmed.

“Thank you so much. I’ll make sure to get everything in order for that.” 

Crowley was already taking out his phone but was stopped by the doctors voice. “He seems to be healing much faster than a normal person. Even as we speak his ribs are almost completely healed. It’s incredible I have never seen such a thing in my career.” 

“You don’t seem all that shocked.” Crowley thought the doctor seemed more amazed than surprised by the information.

“I did some research when he got here. That’s all I’ve been doing since he got here. Things like this have been documented. I think, based on my research, that Garth was recently exposed to his true mate.” Crowley looked at the doctor mortified as the doctor continued his explanation unaware. “You see. The last decades haven’t been documented because everyone believed alphas and omegas we’re near extinction. But centuries ago was different. According to some documents omegas and alphas could heal life threatening injuries in incredibly short amounts of time if they were exposed to their true mate. It was a biological trait to protect what they called a pack. If Garth did find his true mate and it’s a full blood alpha they would truly be doing the world a favor if they came forward.” 

“I hope you are mistaken.” Crowley said in a low voice. When the doctor gave him a wary look he elaborated. “He got attacked.” 

“Oh. I’m sorry I had forgotten.” The doctor had forgotten for a second how Garth had been hospitalized multiple times before. “Ill….. um…. I’ll go let the nurses know of his current condition.” The doctor excused himself not wanting to upset Crowley further.

Crowley looked at a now peacefully sleeping Garth. He was glad Garths color and temperature had gone back to normal. He was feeling sorry for the kid now. If the doctor was right. Then that monster was Garths true mate. How would he react when he found out? And a worse question that Crowley was trying not to think about was what would happen to a pair of true mates who were separated?

Crowley’s phone began vibrating breaking him out of the dark path he was heading. He looked at the caller ID and anger seeped into his veins as he picked up. “Finally! Where the bloody hell have you been?! Do you have any idea how worried I was?!” 

“I’m sorry.” Lucifer’s tired voice filled his ears.

“Are you okay?” Crowley asked now concerned at how out of energy Lucifer seemed.

“Yes. It’s just my rut came early, it caught me by surprise.” 

“Didn’t you just have one less than two months ago?” Crowley asked concerned. 

“Yeah. I don’t Know what happened. How’s Gabriel?” Lucifer seemed to not want to talk about it so Crowley didn’t push it.

“I’m not sure. It must be something in the air because Sam went into his rut too. Lafayette said I can see them tomorrow. His rut is over but the doctor doesn’t want to risk him going into alpha mode.” Now that Crowley had Lucifer on the line he knew things would be moving faster. As he talked he began packing his things as well as Garths.

“What do you mean you can see them tomorrow? Aren’t you at the hospital?” Crowley could hear Lucifer moving around.

“I’m across town in another hospital. Someone attacked one of their friends and he ended up here. Don’t worry it was unrelated.” Crowley had everything nearly packed but had to put Lucifer’s nerves to rest when he went quiet at the news. “The doctor said he can be transferred in a couple of hours. Would you be able to help me with that?” 

“Yeah sure, it will give me something to get back on track. What’s the kids name?” Crowley could now hear the sound of running water.

“Garth Fitzgerald IV.” Crowley heard a loud crash causing him to stop his packing abruptly. “Lucifer?! Are you okay?!”

“Yeah. Yeah.” To Crowley Lucifer seemed much more energetic all of a sudden. “Text me what hospital you’re at and I’ll take care of the rest. I have to go.” Before Crowley could protest Lucifer ended the call.

“Rude.” Crowley told the phone. He texted Lucifer the information and called Mary to let her know they would be arriving by the end of the day. He told the nurse to bring him and Garth food and patiently waited for him to wake up.

 

 

“Dad just texted me. He says Lucifer finally answered the phone and they are going to transfer Garth before the end of the day.” Castiel sat in the impalas passenger seat.

“Finally. See? I told you he wouldn’t be MIA for ever.” Dean took a bite out of his burger. They had been driving around all day and finally ended up lost in a little town. Dean had stopped at a mom and pops burger place because he knew Castiel loved burgers and gotten them lunch. He drove for a little while and found a path that led through a beautiful open field. Dean parked in the middle of the narrow path knowing it was unlikely for another car to show up.

“From what father told me yesterday, his injuries are much better. I wonder why he healed so fast. Gabriel’s also an Omega. Shouldn’t he be healing faster too?” Castiel wondered why Garth and Gabriel seemed different even though they were both full blood Omegas. For one he hadn’t smelled Garths scent as more than a normal person. He remembered when Garth got close to Sam and Gabriel causing Sam to turn alpha but not go into alpha mode, he was perfectly in control. 

“Maybe but you know Gabriel’s injuries are worse, and he is malnourished. The doctor did say he was going to take a long time to heal. Also,” Dean stopped eating and looked at Castiel as he grabbed his hand. “I’m not sure but I think he’s still having trouble sleeping.” Dean knew he was having trouble sleeping. The only time Gabriel seemed to sleep was after something bad happened and Sam comforted him. His memory went back to the night after Gabriel’s second surgery. The way he had acted made Dean believe those nightmares were something more. Dean watched Cas look out the window in thought. “Those nightmares……… Do you know why he has them?” Dean knew they were supposed to be looking for Alistair but he thought that maybe he could get another piece of the puzzle. They still didn’t know who the Milton’s really we’re and if they were in some kind of trouble.

Castiel looked at Dean. Dean could see Castiel debating something. “I.....” Castiel answered avoiding Dean’s gaze. Dean could see Castiel wanted to tell him but was hesitating.

Dean put his food down and took Castiel’s. He grabbed his hand and looked at him. “Take your time.” 

Castiel nodded and let the tears fall. He felt like he had ran away for too long, held on to too many secrets, kept everyone in the dark. He thought no one could help. But maybe he was wrong. Maybe Dean, Sam, Bobby, their new friends, everyone, maybe they could help. Maybe they could finally make the nightmare end. Castiel took a deep breath. “When,” He began, he hesitated one more second. He looked up at Dean and the hesitation drifted away in the beautiful green of his eyes. “When we we’re small, someone who knew we were Omegas tried to hurt me. Gabriel……. We were so small and scared….. Gabriel, he offered himself up for me. They did experiments on him, poked him with needles, stuffed him with wires, tied him down.” Castiel was sobbing now. “They told us if we said a word to dad they would kill him and then us.” Castiel remembered how scared he had been at telling him. But then he had been more afraid for his brother. “So I told the only person I could think of. Lucifer. He told dad and got us out of there with the help of his siblings. We had to change our last name. Gabriel he started having bad dreams but they didn’t get so bad until….”

“What happened?” Dean asked growing more angry and desperate to protect the Milton’s.

“They found us……. They found me.” Castiel said hanging his head. “I don’t know how but when I woke up Gabriel was there, covered in blood. He hasn’t slept well since that. And we’ve been running ever since.” 

Dean used Castiel’s chin to move him into a kiss. “One day all the nightmares will end. I’m sure of it.” Dean reassured knowing everyone was working hard to make the promise a reality.

Castiel smiled and kissed him some more. He wasn’t so sure himself but it seemed like a bigger possibility with every day that passed. After a tender make out session they finished eating and got back on the road. “Where are we?” Castiel asked looking at the narrow roads. 

“I’m not sure. Maybe we should turn on the GPS.” Dean thought while looking at the ghost town that seemed to be made of mostly unfinished Warehouse’s.

Castiel was already reaching into Dean’s jacket he was wearing when he saw a familiar car. “Wait. Is that? Dean that’s Garths car.” He said pointing at the car in between the narrow space between two buildings.

“Good job, babe.” Dean said smiling. He parked far away just in case Alistair was anywhere near. “Stay here.”

“No way. I’m going.” Castiel said unbuckling his seatbelt.

Dean already knew not to argue. The Milton’s had one very annoying trait in common. They we’re stubborn as hell. All three of them. “Stay close.” Dean warned shooting Castiel a serious look.

“I will.” Castiel said sticking out his tongue. Dean gave a tired sigh and followed Castiel hoping he would follow directions. It seemed the only time Castiel did what Dean asked was when they were in the bedroom. 

“This way.” Dean said in a hushed voice as he crouched down under a large window of one of the buildings. He was glad Castiel did what he was told. He looked inside making sure to scan everything. “Its empty.” He determined. Castiel scanned around just in case someone was near. “Cas come on.” He turned around to see Dean was already under the window of the other warehouse. 

Castiel looked over Garths car as he passed. He got to the other side and they both peeked inside the warehouse. “Dean?” Castiel said with a hint of fear in his voice. “That doesn’t look like a good sign.” He said looking at a chair on the floor with rusted tools around it. 

“I don’t see anyone.” Dean said grabbing Castiel’s hand.

“Me either.” Castiel confirmed. They stood up and made their way to Garths car with caution. They found the passengers door wide open. Dean opened the back while Cas went to the front. They searched the car for any clues of what might have happened. Castiel reached under the seat and felt something. He looked under to get what he was touching. “Dean look. It’s one of Sam’s tranquilizers.” Cas said looking at the hospital label.

“Garth must have taken it when he visited.” Dean concluded. “Do you think he used it on Alistair?”

Castiel thought for a moment, it was a possibility. They heard a noise from inside the warehouse and turned. They shared a look before Dean stepped closer carefully. When they entered the smell of rusted iron hit their nose. Castiel covered his nose, he knew that smell. It was the smell of blood. Castiel tapped Dean’s shoulder as he heard the noise again. Dean walked closer with Castiel’s hand on his shoulder. There were old lockers that the sound was coming from. Castiel bend down and got a hammer handing it to Dean. “It came from in there.” 

“I just know something is going to pop out.” Dean complained as he reached with one hand and raised the hammer with the other in preparation. He could feel Castiel hold his breath as he opened it. He swung the door open abruptly and was already bringing down the hammer when Castiel stopped him. “Son of a bitch.” Dean said looking down at the tiny black kitten he almost smashed.

“Its so tiny.” Castiel said reaching for it and stopping. He looked around and found a small towel like the ones janitors carry around to clean. The tiny kitty let out a small noise as Castiel lifted it into the towel. It was so small it fit in the palm of his hand with plenty of room left over. “Poor thing, it’s all alone.”

“I wonder where it’s mom is.” Dean said looking around. “Don’t cats usually have more than one?”

“Yes this one must have gotten left behind somehow.” Castiel examined the little kitten making sure it wasn’t injured.

“They couldn’t have gone far, I’ll try to find them. Stay right here.” Dean said looking around once more to make sure it was the cat they had heard the first time.

“Okay.” Castiel used his hands to warm the cold little kitty. He had never had a pet. Being on the run made that impossible. That didn’t mean he didn’t want one. He always thought that if he have a pet it would be a cat and knew that if Gabriel had one it would be a dog. They had talked about it when they we’re children or when Gabriel would have a nightmare. Castiel would describe their future and always made sure to include their two little friends. 

After almost ten minutes Dean returned. “I couldn’t find anything. Looks like they’re gone.” Dean had run all around the perimeter of the three Warehouses and found no trace of the little guys family. He paused and watched Castiel give the black little kitten, that looked more like an ant, water with his finger. 

“We can’t just leave him here, he'll freeze to death if he doesn’t starve first.” Castiel said worried. Castiel couldn’t help think of how the small animal reminded him of Gabriel. Alone, scared, not knowing what was happening. That’s how Gabriel must have felt when the bad people took him.

“Then…….” Dean walked to Castiel’s side and used his pointer finger to touch the cats soft head. He had never really had an interest in having a pet but he wasn’t opposed. Seeing Castiel look at the cat with so much worry and sadness made his stomach turn in a weird way. He had to make that sadness go away. He got an idea his alpha agreed with. “Why don’t we adopt him?” Castiel looked up at Dean with shiny eyes. “I mean it will probably take Bobby some convincing but I’m sure Crowley can persuade him. We’ll be his parents. What do you sa….” Dean didn’t get a chance to end his question because eager, happy lips attacked his before he could. Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel aware Cas still had the tiny guy in his hand. “I’m guessing that’s a yes?”

“Absolutely. Thank you.” Castiel confirmed before looking down at the small guy. “Come on. We should get it to a vet. And later when we get home, I’ll show you how grateful I really am.” Castiel told Dean close to his ear making sure the little kitten wouldn’t hear. 

Dean thoughts completely left his brain at what Castiel had just told him. They had done near everything but have sex. It was getting harder and harder to stop when they did get intimate. Castiel didn’t help because he always wanted more and didn’t want to stop. Dean gave him a goofy smile and followed him to the door. “Wait.” Dean said concerned. He went closer to the chair they had spotted from the window. “Son of a bitch.” He exclaimed louder while taking out his phone. He could now see the tools we’re covered in dried blood. Chains were on the floor. He took pictures of everything. “Cas?” Dean grabbed a screwdriver and used it to move the clothing that was piled next to a rusted hair curler. Amongst the clothes was a jacket. A jacket exactly like the one Castiel was wearing. 

“Shit. This HAS to belong to Alistair. You don’t think Garth could have?” Castiel didn’t know Garth as much as Dean probably did. He didn’t care if he did hurt Alistair or not. He just cared if he killed him. Castiel didn’t want Alistair dead, he wanted him hurt.

“I don’t know.” Dean said honestly. “But if he did, I don’t think he did alone.” Dean had to think that maybe Garth had help. Even if he did drug Alistair and tied him up, there was no way he hurt him. Garth couldn’t do that, he simply didn’t have it in him. “Maybe we should ask him again.”

“Yeah. I think that’s a good idea.” Cas agreed. They looked around some more while Dean took pictures but couldn’t find anything that indicated where Alistair had gone. 

They decided there was nothing more for them there and made their way to the door. Castiel covered the little guy to protect him from the cold. “Oh dear.” Castiel covered his nose. That and the combination of his words reminded Dean in that moment that Crowley was his father. His smile didn’t last long as the smell of vile hit his nose. Castiel looked around and found the source of the smell. “This is probably where Alistair tried to force Garth.” Castiel said with sadness. He could see footprints on the floor overlapping each other and a few hand prints. 

Dean took pictures of that too. “Nothing happened. Don’t worry we’re going to get him.” Dean reassured getting up. When the small kitten let out a noise Dean pushed Cas towards the car. “Its getting late. We should find a vet before they all close. Let’s see here.” Dean went over to the front wheel of Garths car and reached in. “Yes. It’s still here.” Dean showed Castiel the keys. He took out his phone and used GPS to find the nearest vet. “Okay. It says here the nearest vet is half an hour that way. They close in forty minutes we should hurry. Do you mind driving Garths car?”

“No. Let’s go.” Castiel took the keys from Dean. The path was taking them further away from home but it was their only choice.

“Okay. Follow me.”


	54. Chapter 54

They made it to the vets office with five minutes to spare. “Close call you two. Barely made it.” A man in a white coat told them while letting them pass and closing the door behind them. 

“Thank you, and sorry you must have been ready to go home doc.” Dean walked over to Castiel and wrapped his arm around his waist. 

“Oh no. I like making sure everyone is taken care of for the night. It’s only us. I’m afraid I’ve already sent everyone home. So what brings you in here?” The doctor didn’t see any animal. “You’re not here to rob me are you?” 

“No.” Castiel said after a laugh.

“We just found the little one and thought the best thing was to bring him here and make sure it’s okay.” Dean said uncovering the little kitten.

“It’s so small. You found?” The vet gestured for them to follow into one of the rooms. 

“Yes, he was in a locker.” Castiel said placing the tiny little guy on the large scale that barley went up a number.

“A locker you say. Then it’s very lucky you found him. The mother probably didn’t want it so she left it behind. Let’s see here.” The vet got closer and touched and looked the kitten all over. “Congratulations you two, it’s a boy.” 

“A boy.” Castiel repeated smiling. “What should we name him?” 

“We’ll think of something.” Dean said not really knowing what to name him.

“I’m sure you will. We can’t give him any shots until he’s at least three months. I’ll give you some formula. You two should try and keep him warm. You’ll have to feed him with a syringe every couple of hours. He’s really small even for only being alive so little. I’m thinking the runt of the litter. Other than that, he’s strong and healthy.” Dean and Cas gave a sigh of relief. They were so happy that the little kitten was going to be okay. The vet tossed the towel into the trash and cleaned the kitten with special soap. He wrapped him in a small blue blanket with ducks on it and handed it to Castiel.

“Thank you.” Dean paid the vet and got extra formula for the kitty. They walked to the door and exchanged good-byes. “Thank you again sir. I know it was last minute.” Dean shook his hand and watched as Cas did the same.

“Nonsense I love animals. You two be careful out there, it’s a tough neighborhood. Well more like weird. They say the streets are hunted.” The vet said with a smile and closed the door.

When they looked up from the cat that had burrowed further into Castiel’s heat they noticed how dark and quiet it was. “Weird is an understatement.” Cas said in a low voice. The town was giving him the creeps. “Should we head back?” 

“Yeah, I think we should before it gets any later.” Dean and Cas walked to the cars. Dean’s phone started to vibrate when he opened the door for Castiel. He answered it and had a conversation with Mary then John. After some bickering and a few caring words he hung up. “Bad news babe.” He said leaning into the car.

“What’s wrong? Are our brothers okay? Is Garth okay?” Cas asked from the driver’s seat of Garths car already getting up.

“Everyone is okay.” Dean said pushing his angel back down. “But we won’t be able to go home till tomorrow. The only road that leads out of town is closed. Dad said so.” Dean explained. He had been told there had been some kind of land slide and there was debris blocking the road. 

“So what do we do? Should we sleep in the cars?” Dean had no doubt that in their time running, the Milton’s probably crashed in their car a couple of nights. That’s what most people on the run did in order to avoid detection.

“Naah. We can go to a nice hotel. Come on, follow me.” Dean kissed Castiel on the cheek and closed his door. He went to the impala and pulled up Google maps to find the nicest hotel. They drove for more than twenty minutes and pulled up to a tall building. They parked the cars side by side and Dean went to open the door for Cas.

“This is nice. Looks expensive. Should we really be here?” Castiel asked a bit concerned. He knew they had money but it just felt like all this glamor was unnecessary for one night.

“Only the best for my boyfriend. We never did go on that date.” Dean said getting his hand and guiding him out. He could see how his words were making Castiel shy. He found it adorable. Dean guided Castiel inside and sat him on one of the fancy couches in the lobby. “The biggest bed you have please. Oh and if there’s one with two rooms together. We brought our kid.” Dean told the brunette receptionist who looked at Castiel’s arms full of a small blanket and nodded with a smile.

“We do have complementary dinner and breakfast with this room. Tonight we have a female singer, very romantic if you’re interested it will be in the restaurant located on the highest floor. Our rooms are safe and there’s a guard that monitors the halls so you can put your little one to bed without worries.” She added in a whisper allowing Dean to make it a surprise for Cas.

“That would be perfect. Thank you. Actually, I’d like to ask something else if it’s not to much trouble.” Dean said getting an idea.

Castiel made sure the kitty was warm while Dean got the room. He was making sure to cover him because he feared pets weren’t allowed. “Hello.” He heard a voice say from beside him. He turned around to find a tall man looking at him.

“Hello.” Castiel greeted on instinct.

“Little one being fuzzy?” The man asked looking at the blanket. There was something about the man that was making Castiel uncomfortable.

He pulled the blanket closer to himself. “No, I believe he is just hungry.” Castiel had the bag the doctor gave him around his shoulder. He was glad it looked like a diaper bag to disguise the fact that it was a small cooler for the formula.

“Then why don’t you feed him?” Castiel saw how the man looked at his chest and licked his lips making him feel even more uncomfortable and a bit scared.

He heard a growl from behind him and saw Dean standing near. The red in his eyes was already showing. “Is there a problem here?” He asked in a low tone.

“Just making small talk.” The man said getting chills at Dean’s tone and look. He quickly stood up and excused himself.

Castiel stood up and got closer to Dean. “Honey. Can we just go now?” Castiel pulled Dean towards the elevators. 

Dean didn’t let his eyes off the man. He didn’t like the way he smelled. He definitely didn’t like the way he was looking at Castiel. “I hate that guy.” He said in a low growl. The elevator doors opened and he was pulled inside by Castiel.

“Dean? Thank you. For protecting me.” Dean looked at Castiel and smiled as he leaned closer. They kissed carful of the kitten between them. “My alpha. So brave.” Castiel let Dean rub his scent on him until the red faded away completely. Once he regained his sanity Dean pressed the according button to get to their room.

“12B. Here it is.” Dean opened the door to a small room with a small bed, TV, couch, closet and bathroom.

Castiel put the bag down on the small dresser and uncovered the sleeping kitten. Dean walked over to them after closing the door and got the formula ready. He filled the small syringe and handed it over to Castiel. “Thank you daddy.” Castiel said with a teasing smile.

“You’re welcome Papà.” Dean responded sitting next to him on the bed. Castiel woke up the kitty and fed him. By the end of the meal the kitten gave a satisfied yawn. “Leave him on the bed so we can go eat.” Dean said kissing Castiel. “Don’t worry, he’ll be fine.” He reassured at his worried look. Castiel nodded and moved all the pillows to the floor in case the little guy woke up. He stood up and looked at a door he hadn’t seen before. “What’s that?” He asked pointing to the attached door.

“That’s our room, babe. You didn’t think we we’re going to fit in this tiny bed did ya?” Dean said with a teasing smile.

“We could have made it work.” Cas retorted with what he hoped was a flirtatious tone. 

Castiel started heading for the other room when he was stopped by Dean. “We should go eat first. I don’t know when the restaurant closes.” He said hoping Castiel wouldn’t question him. 

Castiel could feel something was going on but he didn’t care because he trusted Dean. “Lead the way my handsome alpha.” Dean couldn’t help feeling overjoyed. Hearing Castiel complement him so much made him happy.

They made their way to the roof and found people already there. The restaurant had an amazing view of the large trees around them. It was like looking into an endless forest. Castiel looked up to see the stars shining brightly while Dean showed the hostess the room key. The town they we’re in was small and didn’t have a lot of light allowing the night sky to shine even brighter. “This is amazing Dean.” Castiel said grabbing Dean’s hand and letting him pull him to their table.

“Only the best for my angel.” Dean and Castiel looked around enjoying the beautiful scenery. Dean could see the stars shining in Castiel’s eyes and for a second wondered how such a beautiful creature made it into his life. Aside from being an Omega and everyone wanting him because of that, Dean thought that even if omegas had gone extinct years ago he would no doubt have to fight for Castiel’s attention. Of course now he knew their would be no competition because Castiel cared for him has much as Dean. So many things had happened since they met but to Dean it felt like none of that mattered as long as they had their family and each other. The waiter came and brought them their food. 

“Dean?” Dean looked up at Castiel paying attention to the soothing sound of his voice mixing in with the slow music playing. “Are you going to move to California when you graduate? I haven’t really asked you what you wanted to do.” Castiel looked down recalling he didn’t have an answer to Mary’s question. Once again the sharp pain of jealousy struck his chest at knowing Gabriel and Sam seemed to have a plan.

“Well honestly, I always thought I would fall into dad and Bobby’s footsteps.” Dean said honestly. “You know become a cop. Maybe take over the shops. I do like working on cars.” 

Castiel smiled at him. He hadn’t seen him work on a car but he knew he did because he had come into the house smelling of gasoline and with oil on his hands. He made a mental note to some day soon sneak out and enjoy the view as Dean worked on his baby. “And now?” Cas asked reaching for Dean’s hand.

“I don’t know.” Dean said with a look of wonder. “When I was small and that fire that broke out happened,” Dean watched Castiel nod as he remembered the story he had told him. “I thought I wanted to be a firefighter for a while. But now I’m not really sure.”

“Well, there’s no rush. I’m sure you’ll figure it out. And if you need help I’ll be more than happy to assist.” Castiel received a kiss on the lips at his offer making him blush.

Dean and Cas applauded as the song ended and another began this time a beautiful woman in a golden dress began to sing. “What about you Cas? What do you want to do?”

“Me?” Castiel looked a bit sad before he looked into green eyes. “Well ever since I was little…… Seen Gabriel hurt....... I wished I could have made it go away. Both of us have always dreamed of being able to make other people’s pain go away. So I think, rather I know, I want to go into the medical field. I want to be a nurse.” Dean’s smile brightened. He could see both Castiel and Gabriel as nurses. Helping adults and children. Like nurse Tran or Mary. Yes, Dean could definitely see that.

“They have great schools in California for that. And I’m sure I can find my passion too. Maybe if I take a few classes of different things, I can find something that would light the flame inside, like my dad said when he found out he wanted to be a cop. Or well, it doesn’t have to be California. Maybe you had a different place in mind.” Dean added realizing he was being inconsiderate.

“I like California.” Castiel said grabbing Dean’s hand once more.

“Then what do you say honey?” Dean could barley hold his heart from jumping out of his chest. “Do you want to move with me to California once we graduate?” He asked with hopeful eyes.

“I would love to.” Castiel couldn’t be happier. They finally had a plan and not only would he be able to be with his brother but with Dean too. Only something occurred to him. He would still have to wait a whole year to graduate. Sam, Dean, and Gabriel would be graduating soon thanks to the tutors. And then Castiel got an idea. The tutors! He thought. Maybe if I ask Lucifer, there might be a way for me to graduate with them. He decided not to say anything because it wasn’t a for sure thing but if it was he wanted it to be a surprise. 

“What’s with the smile?” Dean asked after a while of them eating.

“I’m just really happy we had this talk.” Castiel said going back to eating.

“Me too.” Dean said smiling at a happy Castiel.


	55. Chapter 55

After they ate Dean invited Castiel to dance. They whispered loving words into each other’s ear as they floated away in a wave of melody. “The first thing I noticed were your eyes.” Dean answered Castiel’s question. “Even from far away I could see how blue they are. When you look at me it’s like I’m the only person left on Earth and that makes my stomach do this weird flippy thing.” 

Dean spun around a laughing Castiel. The way he was so easily leading the dance made Castiel feel like he wasn’t so clumsy in his own following. He felt like Dean was caring him in loving arms. “For me it was your voice.”

“My voice?” Dean asked looking into those big blue eyes and holding Cas tighter by the waist.

Castiel nodded. “Yes, your voice. Like it was calling me without you having to say my name. Like I had heard it before.” Castiel put his chin over Dean’s shoulder and pushed his face close to Dean’s. “Like when you have a dream and you wake up to a fading memory of it. That’s how it was, having that memory return clear as day.” Castiel pulled away from Dean to look into his eyes as the song came to an end. “Then it was your eyes.” He said with a smile before kissing him. 

Dean wanted to stay longer but realized they had been gone almost two hours and the surprise was probably ready. “We should head back and check on the baby.” 

“Yeah.” Castiel said but made no attempt to move. “Thank you Dean. This date was amazing. You really are the best alpha in the world. I’m so lucky.” Castiel was kissing Dean in between sentences.

“Are you kidding? I feel like I could take a whole army with you by my side.” Dean said grabbing his hand and guiding Castiel to the elevator.

“You know,” Castiel said pushing himself flush into Dean once the doors to the elevator closed. “We are in this fancy hotel. It would be a shame to let the opportunity go to waste. What do you say after I feed the baby and put him to sleep, you and me….” Castiel moved his hand lower on Dean with every word until he landed on the growing tent in his pants. “take advantage of our situation?” Castiel ended with a squeeze of Dean’s growing member getting a nervous smile from Dean.

“I would really like that.” Dean grabbed Castiel’s mischievous hand and tossed it around his neck before reaching down and groping Castiel’s round ass. The way the evening was playing out gave the illusion that they had a family and that made both of them ecstatic. Dean could just picture Castiel reading a book to their kids and kissing them goodnight sweetly before going into their room and doing all kinds of sinful things.

“Great.” Castiel kissed Dean and turned as the elevator doors opened. They made their way to the hall and went inside. Castiel rushed to the kitten as he heard him meowing. “Awwwww it’s okay little guy I’m here.” Castiel grabbed the kitten and used his hands to warm him up further. Dean got the formula ready. “You should take a shower while I do this.” Castiel suggested. “Ill take one after you.” He told Dean with a smile. 

“Okay.” Dean kissed Castiel’s forehead and headed to the small bathroom. There were four soft bathrobes hanging from the wall he was grateful for. He took a shower exited for what might happen tonight and gave himself a little pep talk to control himself. “Tonight is about Cas.” He told himself while looking in the mirror. 

He heard a soft knock on the door and opened it to find Castiel. “He’s done eating but I couldn’t get him to sleep.” 

“Ill try. It’s your turn.” Dean let Castiel pass and went to the small bed. He heard Castiel close the door but not lock it. “Ill be honest little dude. I’m nervous. Tonight might be the night.” He told the kitten as he put him on his chest. The kitten responded by rubbing himself on Dean and making him smile. “Sam and Gabriel are going to be so jealous I just know it. I mean look at you. So cute…. Don’t tell anyone I said that.” He said rubbing the kitten on the head gently. After about ten minutes Dean heard the shower stop. He laid the now sleeping kitten down as Castiel emerged from the bathroom looking shy and matching Dean’s attire. “I’ve got a surprise for you.” Dean whispered getting closer. 

“You do?” Castiel asked finally looking up.

“Yeah. It’s just behind that door.” Dean said pointing at the door and walking behind Castiel. He guided him to stand in front of the door. “Grab the doorknob.” He instructed. He waited until Castiel had a hold of the doorknob before he covered his eyes. “Open the door.” Castiel did as he was told. He felt Dean’s gentle push as he took a few steps and heard the soft click of the door being closed. Dean’s hands disappeared from his skin but he kept his eyes closed. He felt Dean’s lips on his neck before he heard Dean speak. “Open your eyes.” 

Castiel opened his eyes slowly. What greeted him was straight out of a romance novel. A large bed with red sheets. White Rose petals scattered around on the floor. Fake candles that illuminated the room with the glow of real ones. The room smelled of sweetness. Castiel’s breath hitched, it was so wonderful. He really did have the best alpha in the world. He never imagined anyone could do such a thing for him. He was glad that land slide took place. He was certain it was the universe telling him this was exactly where he was supposed to be. He looked down at his feet with watery eyes. He was so happy he could cry. Without thinking twice he reached for his robe and undid it. He pulled it off slowly and smiled when he heard Dean’s small gasp. He let the robe fall to the floor and turned around slowly. Dean’s eyes were filled with adoration and awe as they collided with Castiel’s. Cas reached up to cup Dean’s face with both hands after he took a step closer. “Its wonderful. Thank you.” He said before kissing Dean’s lips in gratitude. He felt hesitant hands on his hips as he deepened the kiss. He pulled away to look into green eyes. “Dean. I want you, please.” They both knew what Castiel was asking for. He feared Dean wouldn’t want to do what he was hoping for. He had put a stop to things when ever they would get too heated after all. 

“Cas.” Deans voice sent shivers down his back. He felt Dean grab his naked ass and squeeze it gently sending more shivers throughout his body. “I want you too.” He admitted looking into blue eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaaaaay some Destiel smut up next ^o^


	56. Chapter 56

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: SMUT AND FLUFF

Castiel couldn’t help the one tear that escaped when Dean voiced his desire. Dean had touched him in places he hadn’t touched himself. They had done things Castiel had never even imagined were possible. And yet, he had still to be connected with Dean. He wondered so many times if Dean even wanted to be connected. But now, hearing his words, he knew he did. Castiel slowly reached for Dean’s robe and undid the knot. He slid it off his shoulders letting it join his on the floor. Castiel ran his hands down Dean’s chest enjoying the feel of muscle and warm skin. He himself often got self conscious. He knew that a lot of their ancestor alphas in the past looked for smaller omegas. But Dean liked him the way he was. He had told him many times before. Despite him having toned thighs because of his running, or being almost as tall as Dean. 

Dean leaned in and kissed Castiel’s lips. He kissed his cheek, jaw, and worked his way down his neck. “Dean.” Castiel called his name when Dean’s tongue caressed his skin. Dean kissed him some more before he pulled back and looked into Castiel’s eyes. The golden ring that he had gotten a glimpse at many times before was already making an appearance. Dean leaned in and whispered into his ear. “Lay with your chest to the bed.” He instructed in a deep voice. 

Castiel gave a whimper before quickly turning around and doing what he was told eagerly. He turned his head keeping his body glued to the bed at the sound of Dean’s chuckle with a red face. He saw Dean look at him for a second before he began to climb onto the big bed. Dean sat on the bed with his legs crossed. Castiel, knowing what he wanted to do, opened his legs and lifted his butt slightly. Dean moved forward so he was in between Castiel’s legs and gazing directly down into his already dripping hole. He reached over and laid a palm of his hand on each round cheek. He felt the soft flesh twitch and began to slowly massage it. He spread him open to see his twitching hole and squeezed them back to spread the leaking slick. He could smell the sweetest that is Castiel already permeating the air and making him dizzy. “Dean?” 

Dean looked up with growing red eyes and looked into golden shy one’s. “I have to stretch you honey. Don’t move okay? I’ll make you feel good.” Dean waited until he got a small nod from Castiel before going back to the sight in front of him. Castiel let out a small dribble of slick at the command. Dean licked his lips before scooping it up with his tongue. He got a muffled moan from Castiel as a reward. “Don’t hold back. I want to hear you.” Dean said in that low voice Castiel loved hearing. 

Without thinking twice Castiel turned his head to the side. His panting filled the room. He knew Dean was about to do something that would force his voice out. Dean made it clear long ago that he liked hearing Castiel’s pleasure. Castiel felt himself being stretched slightly by a warm, wet, tongue as Dean teased him with just the tip. “Mmmmngh Dean!” Castiel panted trying to keep himself from turning his face onto the sheets. 

“Louder.” Dean demanded before impaling his tongue gently until he couldn’t go further anymore. 

“Aaaah! Oh Dean!!! Dean!” Castiel wasn’t exaggerating or faking his moans. Dean’s tongue was simply touching him in all the right spots. For a moment he was just filled without Dean moving. He knew he was letting him get used to the sensation. After a few minutes Castiel moved his hips back the slightest bit as a signal to continue. “Ngh! Dean right there. Aaah! Alpha it feels good! Oh!” 

Dean smiled into the moist, sweet flesh. He thought Castiel’s panting and moans of pleasure are something the most talented porn star couldn’t compare to. He continued sucking, licking, and tasting Castiel’s leaking arousal until he could hear Castiel on the verge of tears. He pulled back and admired his work. Castiel’s hole was now dripping and gaping slightly. Twitching and begging for more. His hips rocked enough for Dean to notice but not so much he was influenced by them. Dean looked to his side to see Castiel’s toes uncurl from the pleasure. Before they got a chance to, however, Dean once more leaned in and began massaging Castiel insides with his tongue. Castiel grabbed the sheet under his chest and began shaking slightly. He could feel the fire of orgasm beginning to ignite in his core. He could smell Dean’s scent of apple get stronger. He arched his back with a moan and looked between his legs. He gazed beyond his hanging leaking cock and could see Dean’s large member standing tall. He reached a shaking hand in between his legs and made contact with the hard flesh. “Cas.” Dean’s tongue disappeared from inside Castiel causing him to leak from both sides. Castiel shivered at the tone of his voice. “I told you not to move.” Dean said grabbing his hand and guiding it out from between his legs to his side. He gripped Castiel’s wrist gently and held it there against the sheets. “Give me your other hand.” Castiel did as he was told and stretched his other hand to his side until he felt the same gentle grip. He felt Dean move a bit closer until their hard cocks we’re touching. He arched his back at the sensation causing him to push his chest further into the sheets and his ass to lift the slightest. “Cas? Are you doing okay?” Castiel whimpered in pleasure and nodded feverishly. “Good honey. I want you to do something for me. You think you can?” Castiel tried to look back but couldn’t. His hole began twitching while he noticed a tall mirror with their reflection on the wall for the first time. Dean followed his gaze and looked into blue eyes. The blue was getting mixed with a glow of gold that made his hard dick twitch. Without breaking eye contact he voiced his request. “I want you to fuck yourself with my tongue. Can you do that for me?” 

Dean was hit with the scent of honey, flowers and rain. He felt warm slick pour into his hard arousal and shivered at the sensation. “Yes Dean. I can do that. I can do anything for you.” Came Castiel’s reply. Dean tightened his grip around Castiel’s wrist, he looked at Castiel’s leaking hole, he leaned forward and moved his tongue around the glistening muscle before agonizingly slowly breaching Castiel’s body once more. He held his tongue there sticking it out as far as he could. After he heard Castiel even out his breathing a bit he felt him move forward and off his tongue. Castiel shivered while moving back and impaling himself. He began a slow ride, the entire time looking at his and Dean reflection on the mirror. “Dean!” Castiel squeezed Dean’s tongue when he had him all in and felt him reach a good spot. “Yeah. Dean! Ah! Mmmmnngh!” Whit every move back and forth, Castiel could feel his hard nipples rub against the soft sheets adding to his arousal. His toes would curl at the combination of Dean’s tongue and his chest. He would dig his nails slightly into the flesh of Dean’s thighs and then grip the sheets under them. His panting increased with every move as he tried to keep his eyes open and on the mirror as much as possible. The tip of his dick was rubbing up and down on Dean’s adding to the fire inside him. “Dean! Dean, I’m going to cum!” Castiel came to a stop. Dean hearing him say that began to move his face forward and back roughly fucking Castiel’s hole. “Dean! I can’t! It’s coming! Aaah! Deean!” Castiel shook as he came covering Dean’s cock with his cum. He could feel Dean not stop throughout his orgasm. Finally when Castiel shaking became soft shivering Dean took his tongue out and cleaned the slick that poured out with Castiel’s orgasm. Dean slowly let go of Castiel’s wrist but smiled when he made no attempt to move.

After he cleaned Castiel of the sweet tasting slick Dean pushed on his bottom indicating it was okay to move. Castiel fell on his side still panting and met eyes with Dean. “Good job.” Dean rubbed up and down Castiel’s thigh. He followed Castiel gaze when he noticed his cheeks getting red. He looked at his cock and saw it had Castiel’s cum. Castiel produced more slick than cum and Dean knew it probably had something to go with his omega. He liked that fact because his slick smelled and tasted of Castiel. “Cas, honey, you made a mess.” He said lovingly. He was about to move to get a warm towel to clean it when he was stopped by a gentle hand. 

“Can I clean it?” Castiel turned his gaze not looking at Dean. “With my mouth?” Dean’s heart almost stopped. Castiel had used his hands, he had rubbed Dean on his wet hole, even used his entire body in the shower to bring him pleasure, but he had still to use his mouth. He had wanted to but Dean was more focused on his pleasure than his own. 

Now, however, he didn’t think he could resist if he wanted to. “Yes.” Dean’s voice was unrecognizable even to himself. Castiel got up onto shaking knees and began maneuvering himself in front of Dean. “Not like that.” Dean took hold of Castiel’s hip and moved him on to Dean’s left. Dean stretched out his legs and got Castiel by the chin to kiss him. Castiel could taste the sweetness of his slick on Dean’s mouth. That made him grow more wet at knowing that was what Dean had been savoring this whole time. He felt Dean’s hand reach for a hard nub and squeeze it as Dean deepened the kiss. Castiel put both his hands on Dean’s thigh to support himself from losing balance at the sensation. He moaned into Dean’s mouth and tried to chase his lips while Dean pulled away. He opened his eyes to see the red in Dean’s eyes grow brighter and brighter with every passing second. Castiel smiled at him shyly before moving back on his knees and leaning down. He realized the reason Dean wanted him there instead of in front of him. In this position Castiel had a perfect view of himself in the mirror.

He took Dean in hand carful of not touching his own cum. He looked at Dean’s hard member give a twitch not really sure of how to begin. “I’m not sure of…” 

Dean stopped him with his thumb pulling down on his bottom lip to open his mouth slowly. Using his pointer finger to demonstrate he gave him a guide. “Use your lips and tongue. Be careful of your teeth.” He rubbed the roof of Castiel’s mouth and smiled at the moan that purred around his finger. “Lick like you’re eating an ice cream cone. Bob your head up and down while sucking slightly and breathe through your nose.” Castiel focused on every word he was told. He opened teary eyes when Dean pulled his finger away. He tried to remember how Dean would do it to him and using both the words he was told and the memory of Dean as a guide he began. First he cleaned the cum off Dean making sure he didn’t miss a single drop. Then he licked up Dean’s shaft. When he was doing that he felt Dean’s palm on his back. Castiel whimpered around the head of Dean’s cock he had now inside his mouth. He licked the slit and moaned at the precome he tasted on his tongue. He felt Dean slowly moving his hand down his spine. He sucked at Dean’s red flush head and pulled off with a seductive gasp to swallow the mix of saliva and Dean’s leaking juices. He felt Dean reach in between his cheeks and begin to rub at his hole thoroughly covering his fingers with slick. He looked in the mirror as he wrapped his lips around Dean again. He began to sink taking Dean further into his mouth at the same time he felt Dean intrude his body with his rough fingers. He liked Dean’s hands, they were rough from working on his car but gentle. Castiel moaned while trying to see Dean disappearing into his mouth, Dean’s hand disappearing behind him and Dean throwing his head back in the pleasure he was causing. “Cas.” Dean whispered into the room. Castiel took Dean as far as he could go, which wasn’t very far due to his lack of experience. What ever his mouth couldn’t cover, he began stroking with shaking hands. “Just like that Cas. Good.” Dean’s panting began to increase at the sensation. He began pulling off Dean and moaned loudly around his hard dick. While pulling off his dick enough to play with the head of his cock, Dean pulled his hand away from Castiel enough to tease him with the tip of his finger. Castiel moved back down on the hard shaft and felt Dean bury his finger inside his heat as he did. In no time Dean began to put another finger inside and Castiel began to increase his speed. Within minutes Dean was fucking Castiel’s hole with four fingers and Castiel was massaging Dean’s swelling knot with his hands. He managed to wrap his lips around it once and almost came at the feeling of his mouth being stretched but had to pull off when Dean noticed he was having trouble breathing and began pulling his hair gently with his free hand. Castiel became hard again after half an hour of devouring Dean and right when Dean began playing with his nipples. “Ngh! Oh Cas! Fuck! So good!” Dean had to pause the thrusting of his fingers and just alternated between rubbing Castiel’s walls and scissoring hole when Castiel sucked lightly at the head of his cock. Dean gently cupped Castiel’s jaw, after letting go of his chest, and pulled him off his hard, wet dick with an independent pop. “Good job honey. That was incredible.” Dean praised while cleaning Castiel’s mouth of the escaped juices. He kissed him while taking out his fingers that we’re still buried deep inside him. He felt a shiver and drop off precome from Castiel’s now hard dick. Dean used the hand that had been stretching Castiel to cover his own dick with slick. He guided Castiel on top of himself by the hips and admired the mess he had made of him. “How are you holding up honey?” 

Castiel had to take a second to respond in order to catch his breath. He reached down and grabbed Dean into his hand. He guided him in between his cheeks and ran the length of his shaft to rub on his sensitive hole. “I want you inside.” Castiel voiced his desire. “Please, I’m ready.” Castiel’s eyes now had no trace of blue. They glowed gold as he kept them connected to Dean’s. 

Dean looked at Castiel’s heaving chest in front of himself before looking back into his eyes. “Are you sure you’re ready honey?” He watched Castiel nod while sliding on top of his shaft. “Okay. But you let me know if you need me to stop. Okay?”

“Yes.” Castiel let Dean guide him on his back. He let Dean spread his legs when he went in between them. He let Dean line himself up and felt his head teasing his entrance. When Dean gave him a questioning look Castiel tangled his right hand with Dean’s and brought it up to his lips to kiss it. “I’m ready Dean. I’m all yours.” Hearing Castiel say that got Dean moving forward. He kept his gaze of Castiel’s face while feeling himself breach his body. Castiel closed his eyes, threw his head back into the pillow, and sucked his bottom lip at finally having Dean inside. Dean could feel Castiel squeeze him harder the further he got into his heat. Castiel reached down between them and spread himself a little around Dean’s cock to help him. He gave little whimpers and broken noises until Dean was inside inside him. He knew it was going to hurt but he didn’t know how much. Now with Dean inside him he understood why he took so long to join. Dean had been preparing him in the last couple of months. Yes he had felt pain but it was slight and now it was fading.

Castiel’s body shook and tighten around Dean. He wrapped his legs around Dean’s hips bringing him impossibly closer. He let go of his hand to hang on to Dean’s back and buried his head in the crook of his neck. “Are you okay?” He heard Dean’s deep, out of breath voice ask into his ear.

Castiel nodded into his neck but realized that wouldn’t be enough to reassure Dean. “Yes. Move, Dean. Please move.” Castiel hugged him harder with every word. He was trying really hard to keep his hips from moving. His hole was stretched to it’s limit and Dean’s large cock was making his omega leak more than he had in his life. Instead of pulling out, Dean grind his hips forward. He gained moans from Castiel at his actions. Castiel’s panting picked up and his scent became more potent. Dean kept grinding his hips into Castiel. He brought a hand between them and began rubbing Castiel’s chest. “Mngh. Dean! Oh God! Dean!” 

Dean could feel Cas squeeze him with every move. He pulled back enough to kiss Castiel’s moaning mouth. As he did that he put his arms under Castiel’s legs to hold him as open as possible. He pulled out agonizingly slow enjoying Castiel’s clenching walls. He felt Castiel’s dig his nails into his back softly as he pushed back in. He repeated his actions gaining speed little by little. When Castiel’s moans filled with sobs he moved his arms from where they we’re to hug him. He knew the reason was because of all the new sensations Castiel was feeling. He knew it was because of the pleasure. “Do you need me to stop?” Dean whispered into the sweet air.

“Don’t you dare.” Castiel once more made it a challenge for Dean to move when he pulled him as close as possible to himself. “I can feel your knot swelling. Mmgh!” Castiel tried to look down between them but didn’t as his back arched when Dean hit a particularly good spot. 

“That’s because of you.” Dean said out of breath and with a smile. Castiel could feel Dean’s knot just outside his stretched hole.

“I want it inside Dean.” Castiel said through pants. “Mmnngh!” Dean could feel Castiel inhaling his scent at the neck. He could feel his fingers in his hair and his other hand holding to his back. 

Dean hesitated. He knew if they knotted Castiel would probably be in pain. He didn’t want his angel to be in more pain than he was now. Dean could tell that, at the moment, he was at least feeling some kind of pleasure if the puddle of pre cum on Castiel’s abdomen was any indication. “Its going to hurt.” Dean warned after some minutes of continuing his movements and coming to the conclusion that it was Castiel’s choice.

“I want it!” Castiel repeated with a loud moan. He reached a hand between them and using his slick massaged Dean’s growing knot covering it in the sweet liquid.

“Are you sure?” Dean asked closing his eyes and trying to hold on at the sensation. Castiel nodded feverishly and pulled Dean into a kiss. When they pulled apart Dean stopped his movements. “Okay.” He maneuvered Castiel’s leg over himself to go behind him. Castiel twisted his upper body enough to be able to kiss Dean again and hold onto his neck. Dean grabbed Castiel’s right leg and brought it up to his chest opening him up as much as possible. His other hand went under Castiel’s body just above his hip and around to touch his lower abdomen. When he pushed at the flesh there he could feel himself inside Castiel’s warmth. He kissed Castiel while running his hand lower until he could pull at his rim gently. “Relax. Deep breath.” Dean licked Castiel’s neck and kissed his shoulder while Castiel took a few deep breaths and let his hole relax. Dean pulled his leg closer and began moving his hips forward. He could feel Castiel tense up before feeling his chest rise and his hole relax again. He pulled at his hot rim gently while feeling it stretching further. 

Castiel gave a broken whimper and clenched the bed sheets with his free hand. “It hurts.” Castiel said in a small voice. “Don’t stop!” He warned when he felt Dean slow his movements. All at once Dean’s knot was far enough inside Castiel that it slid inside his body completely without warning. “Dean!” Castiel arched his back so far while still being in that position it scared Dean for a second. Dean pulled Castiel’s convulsing body as close as possible to himself as he felt Castiel’s release into the arm that was now rubbing at his rim. 

“Fuck! Cas!” Dean moved his hand from where it was to pull Castiel closer by the waist. He let go of his knee with the other hand and did the same. Castiel’s orgasm massaging Dean’s knot so eagerly was to much causing his own orgasm to explode right behind Castiel’s. Dean had a sudden urge to bite into Castiel’s neck. He turned his head and bit into the pillow effectively ripping it to shreds with his growing k9s. He turned back when the urge left and panted into Castiel’s neck. Dean felt a shy tongue enter his mouth before he was even through his orgasm. He rubbed Castiel’s lower abdomen and could feel it become warmer. He felt Castiel’s shaking gradually coming down. “Incredible.” Dean said before kissing Castiel’s tears away. “You’re so incredible.” Dean lifted his head to try and see where they we’re joined. “Are you okay honey?” Dean reached between Castiel’s legs and felt his stretched rim. He pulled his hand back and looked at the pink liquid on his fingers. “You’re bleeding.” Dean said in awe and worry.

Dean was already sitting up in a panic when Castiel pulled him back down by the neck. “I’m okay.” He said in a raspy voice.

“But..”

“I’m okay, Dean.” Castiel let out a sweet scent that calmed down Dean’s alpha. Cas reached for one of the warm towels and cleaned Dean’s hand. He set it on the bed and kissed Dean tenderly. “I’m better than okay.” Dean could feel Castiel purring deep in his chest. The purring grew until it felt like it was coming from his whole body. Dean kissed his lips, his neck, his shoulders while reaching for the towel and cleaning Castiel lovingly. After almost half an hour of marking each other and Dean cleaning them, they both relaxed into a pleasant calm. “That was…..” Castiel said looking into Dean’s fading red eyes. “That was just perfect.” He squeezed Dean inside him and smiled at the shiver he felt Dean let out. The bed was big enough that Castiel reached for the sheets and covered them both without trouble.

They laid there kissing each other until their lips went numb. Dean tangled their fingers together and began playing with Castiel’s hand. “Now I know what Sam was talking about.”

Castiel let out a small chuckle. “I asked him too.” He gave a happy sigh. “This is unbelievable. Last year everything was so different. And now, I’m just so happy. Like nothing that could ever happen will bring me down.” 

“I would do anything to keep that feeling alive.” 

Dean was beginning to feel sleepy and knew Cas was feeling the same. “Dean?” 

“Hmm?” 

Dean felt a soft kiss on his cheek before he heard Castiel whisper into his ear. “I love you.” 

Dean’s eyes snapped open to meet shy blue ones. He kissed Castiel’s lips an pulled him closer. He buried his head in Castiel’s neck and inhaled the sweet aroma. He closed his eyes one more time and began to drift off to sleep in the warmth of his angel and the glow of the candles. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up Dean and Cas go back to hospital and introduce everyone to the new member of the family. Maybe they'll come up with a name together. Any suggestions?


	57. Chapter 57

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: VIOLENCE AND OTHER STUFF

Castiel woke up to the sound of small meows. He was warm, comfortable and in the strong arms of a sleeping Dean. He put his hand on Dean’s hip and slowly pushed back while leaning forward until Dean came out of him. He muffled his moans into his palm as he felt the drag of Dean’s soft cock along his walls. After a moment of composing himself he gently unwrapped himself from Dean’s arms. He smiled at the grumpy mumbling he got from Dean in protest and stood up. His legs were wobbling and his back hurt a little but it wasn’t enough to be unpleasant. He walked to the edge of the bed and picked up his robe. He quickly made his way into the other room and began prepping the small cats meal. “Shhh, little guy. It’s okay. I’ve got your breakfast right here.” Castiel comforted until he sat at the edge of the bed and began feeding the small animal. After less than ten minutes the kitten was not only done with breakfast but had fallen back asleep. Castiel laid him on the bed and gathered his clothes to take a quick shower. Once he came out dressed and ready for the day, he called room service and asked about breakfast. He was informed he could order something or pick up something at the hotel buffet. He decided to go get them breakfast at the buffet downstairs because he wasn’t really sure what he wanted to eat.

He gave a sleeping Dean a kiss and made sure the kitty was wrapped warmly before laying him by his side. He made his way out the door taking the key card in his wallet with him. He didn’t leave a note knowing it would take less than fifteen minutes to get the food.

He walked down the hall and saw a tall man with dark long hair approaching. “Good morning.” The man said with a soft smile as he passed. 

“Good morning.” Castiel responded politely. He turned his head and followed the man with his gaze. He looked familiar but Cas couldn’t tell from where. He shook his head and turned continuing on his path. He probably saw the man the day before in the lobby or restaurant. 

Castiel pushed the button for the elevator and waited. He looked down the other side of the hall to see if he could find the guard Dean had told him monitored the floor but it was quiet. The elevator door opened but he didn’t go inside. Instead he focused on the rug where there were small piles of what looked like dirt. He continued down the hall passing closed doors. When he arrived to the other end of the hall he heard steps behind him. “Excuse me.” He turned around abruptly at the sound to see the tall man he had said good morning too. His voice sounded familiar but he still couldn’t tell from where. “Sorry.” The man put up his hands to show he didn’t mean any harm. “You dropped……” Castiel could see the man holding his wallet. His gaze turned from something soft to alert. Castiel saw him reach behind himself and take out a gun. “Don’t move.” He warned pointing the gun right at Castiel.

Castiel froze in place. He held his breath and put his hands up. He was on the verge of tears looking at the gun. He finally looked up from the gun to see the man. Except the man wasn’t looking at him, he was looking somewhere behind him. Castiel focused enough to hear panting and a low growling growing behind him. He turned around his breath hitching until he let out a scream at the monster he locked eyes with. “Ahhhhhhh!!!!!!” Castiel’s voice cut off at being pulled by a clawed grip.

“Castiel!” The man called his name. Castiel heard two shots being fired as he was carried away. He could smell a foul odor making him gag. He opened his clenching eyes and gripped the arm around his neck making it hard to breathe.

“Help me! Please help!” He tried to reach for the man’s hand but the man didn’t get close enough before he was thrown across the hall to the wall. Castiel struggled in the grip of his assailant but stopped when he felt hot breath against his face. “Please let go.” He whispered afraid to speak up and clenched his eyes. The man who had more resemblance to a monster trailed a claw down to Castiel’s stomach making him sob. “No. Please. Please.” Castiel opened his eyes slowly to see the man that had tried to help him getting up slowly. “No! Wait! Help me! Don’t leave me please! Please!” Castiel’s yells could barley be heard over the monsters loud roar. He watched the man quickly get up and run down the hall to his left disappearing from view. “Come back!!” 

Castiel was pulled into a room. It was brightly lit and he could tell it was a fancy room not that long ago. Now it wasn’t, now it was torn apart. “Breed!” Castiel’s attention snapped to the monster caring him. He could see black eyes mixed with a sickly red. “Breed.” The deep shaking voice kept repeating.

He was tossed into a torn bed face first. He tried to stand up but a claw pushed him into the wet bedsheets by the neck. Castiel screamed when he felt his shirt and jacket being ripped. “Noooo! Let go please!” Castiel’s voice was being muffled into the sheets. He tried to use his hands to lift himself off but felt something heavy straddle his things. Castiel turned his head in an effort to breathe. “Ahhhhh! Dean! Dean!” He began screaming while looking into the dead eyes of a man. His chest was ripped open leaving behind a bloody void of ripped organs. “Dean!” Castiel screamed at the top of his lungs. Castiel was sobbing and screaming, he was fighting with all his might. He heard and felt his jeans being ripped. “Nooooo!” He began kicking his legs but that did little. He tried to free his hands but couldn’t. Desperation filled his being. The monster keep repeating what he wanted. Castiel closed his eyes praying Dean would save him. Dread filled his very soul at the thought that even if Dean came to help he would probably be killed like the poor man next to him. His voice broke, his eyes filled with tears. Is this what Gabriel had been put through? He wondered. He began clawing at the sheets and closing his eyes. Everything was happening within seconds. “Dean.” He whispered and closed his eyes. Nothing happened. He opened his eyes as he smelled something familiar. Apple. Suddenly the weight on top of him disappeared. 

He fell to the floor in a heap of bloody sheets and watched as a tall beast of a man stood over him in a protective stance.

 

***************************************************

 

Dean was awakened by a loud knock on his door and an odd smell. He looked to his side of the bed thinking he would see a sleeping Castiel but instead found a furry ball in a blanket. “Good morning little dude. Where’s your papà?” He asked reaching a hand to pet the sleeping cat. The knocking became more and more persistent. He stumbled to his feet and realized he was completely naked. “I’m going. Just a second.” He said finding his jeans on the floor and putting them on quickly. 

He opened the door to see a man panting and holding his arm. He was about to ask what was going on but his voice was caught in his throat at the smell that hit his nose. “Castiel is in trouble.” The man said pointing down the hall.

Dean vision went red. Before he knew what he was doing he pushed the man to the side and went down the hall. He could smell something along the lines of rotting meat in an open field of dying flowers. That smell made anger and protectiveness bubble up in his veins. He followed the smell until his ears heard a desperate voice calling to him. He quickly turned the corner to find a door ripped right off it’s hinges. He followed the sound of his crying, screaming angel until he saw him. Dean had been holding in the anger and need to protect but in that moment, at the image that greeted him, he let it pour out. He saw a struggling Castiel being pined to the bed by the man he had chased off the day before in the lobby. He saw him grabbing Castiel’s pants at the waist and pulling. He moved forward without hesitation and grabbed the man by the collar tossing him into the far wall. Dean saw him land in a pile of broken wood and blood. The man locked red and black eyes with him. Dean could see claws had grown at the end of his fingers taking the place of nails. He looked down to his own hands to see the same thing. He felt his teeth sharpening. His muscles tensing. All of his senses became ten times better in the span of a second. He knew he was well beyond alpha mode. At that moment he didn’t let the alpha take control he became one with it. This man, if you can call him that, standing in front of him was a threat. 

“Mine.” Dean growled as warning. The man stood up and began walking towards his right away from the door and closer to where Castiel was. Dean took that as a challenge and growled while taking a step forward. The man threw a swiping claw at Dean but Dean dodged it with no trouble. He felt a new kind of strength coursing through his veins. Without hesitation he launched for the man effectively pining him to the ground. The man struggled under him but he was stronger. He grabbed him at the shoulder and began to pull getting a scream of pain from him. He turned his head as blood projected from the ripping flesh. He heard a loud pop. Dean could see the man slipping into unconsciousness and noticed his smell fading. 

“Dean. Dean. Dean.” Dean felt soft, hesitant hands pull him away from the man on the floor. He looked back to see a worried, scared Castiel with a tear stained face and ripped shirt.

“Cas. Angel are you okay?” Dean let Castiel hug him and smell his scent. He let Castiel mark himself with Dean’s scent. He could feel his teeth and claws go back to normal. He could hear the loud panting of the man on the floor subsiding. “I’m right here.” Dean reassured hugging him closer. 

After some minutes someone draped a small blanket over Castiel’s shoulders. Dean looked up to see the man that had been knocking at their door. “I’ve called the police. You should take him back to your room. I’ve also called the hotel security to get any surveillance that might have caught the attack. When they need to talk to you, I’ll point them in your direction.” 

Dean didn’t know who the man was and didn’t care. He pulled Castiel to his feet and took him out the door and down the hall. He went through the still open door of their room and closed it behind them. He pulled Castiel to the bathroom in their room and sat him on the toilet. He ran the water and closed the drain. He quickly took off his jeans and helped a whimpering Castiel with his. He pulled Castiel into the tub as it filled up and sat him on his lap. He used the water to wash away the blood on Castiel. “Are you okay?” Dean was afraid the man had hurt his angel.

Castiel smelled the fear wafting off Dean. “I’m okay.” He said in a small voice and wrapped his arms around Dean’s shoulder’s. “It isn’t my blood.” Dean rubbed Castiel’s back. If he had been hurt even a little he knew he would go back and finish killing the bastard. He finished cleaning the blood off both of them and drained the soiled water. He let it fill again and closed it. The air in the room was now thick from the steam of the hot water. 

“Cas. Did he..”

“No.” Castiel didn’t let him finish the question. “He didn’t do anything to me. You saved me just in time.” Castiel sniffled. “He killed that man.” He said through sobs. “Is this what Garth….. what Gabriel had to go through?!? That man…. He wasn’t a man Dean. He was a monster.” Castiel’s fear wasn’t precisely because of himself. But rather the realization that both Garth and Gabriel had gone through way worse and hadn’t told anyone. He could only imagine the horrors they kept to themselves. 

“He must have alpha genetics. That’s what turned him into that. It’s over honey.” Dean kissed Castiel’s neck lovingly.

Castiel sniffled and after a while calmed down. “Thank you Dean. If you hadn’t shown up, I don’t know what would have happened. You really are my hero.” 

After nearly an hour of exchanging sweet words and marking each other, Dean got them fresh robes and dried Castiel thoroughly. In the tub he had checked Castiel all over and realized he had a small tear from the night before. He laid him down on the bed lovingly on his side next to the small sleeping kitten. He pulled the robe enough to expose Castiel’s toned butt and legs. He got the first aid kit from the bathroom and found the antibiotic. Careful not to hurt Castiel, he warmed up some of the ointment on his fingers and spread Castiel open to apply it. “Does that feel better?” Dean asked pulling his fingers away from the twitching muscle.

“Yes.” Castiel said in between pants. Dean put his robe down and patted his butt before covering him with the sheets. Right as he was doing that there was a knock at the door. 

Dean went to open the door to find a tall dark skinned man. “Hello, I am Victor Henriksen with the FBI. I believe this is yours.” The man handed over Castiel’s wallet to Dean. “If you don’t mind I have a few questions.”

“Not at all. Please.” Dean stepped aside and let the man in after scenting the air around him and determining he was a normal man and posed no threat.

“Now this is just a formality. We have reviewed the surveillance and saw the events that transpired this morning. Are you okay?” He asked looking at Castiel and sitting on a chair.

“Yes. Just a little jumpy, I suppose.” 

“Of course. That’s understandable.” The man asked them their names and addresses along with some other questions about their basic contact information but little about the attack which Dean found weird. “Thank you both very much. I’ll call you if further information is needed. Rest assured that man won’t be going near you again.”

The man stood up and shook Dean’s hand but didn’t get near Castiel as if he knew Dean was ready to attack if he did. “Wait.” Castiel stopped the man before he made it out the door. “Where’s the man that helped me? I’d like to thank him and make sure he’s okay.”

“Oh you must be mistaken. There was no other man in the footage. Just you, Mr. Winchester, the attacker and that poor security man he murdered. Now if you’ll excuse me.” The man left quickly. 

“That was weird.” Dean said closing the door. He was sure there was in fact another man. The FBI agent didn’t ask him about the attack or explained why the attacker didn’t even seem human anymore. He didn’t seem surprised at the fact that Castiel was a full blood Omega or comment on it more than necessary. He just stuck to trivial things and avoided getting close to either of them as if he were on high alert. Dean knew the man was hiding something.

“Yes. I’m sure there was a man Dean. I think I know him but I’m not so sure from where. He called my name.” Castiel said laying back down from where he was sitting up.

“Yeah. He came to get me and said your name here too. But he could of gotten it from your wallet.”

“Yeah.” Castiel’s thought it was a possibility but wasn’t so convinced. He looked up at Dean with puppy eyes. “Can we go home now?”

Dean picked up one of his shirts and Castiel’s pants that only had a small rip in them. He walked over to Castiel and began pulling back the sheets. “Of course we can.”

 

*******************************************************

 

“Good job, my love. Just like that.” Gabriel was currently on his hands and knees rocking his hips backwards. He had come moments earlier and was now assisting Sam through his orgasm by fucking back onto his cock. He couldn’t move to far because Sam’s knot had caught, but that didn’t stop him from arching his back in an attempt of being filled more by Sam’s spilling seed. He reached a hand back and pulled Sam closer by his hip. He closed his eyes and focused on Sam’s knot stretching his rim. On the hot liquid flooding into him. On the sound of their heavy breathing. On Sam’s gentle hands holding onto his hips tightly and using them as an anchor. On the smell of their love being combined. He smiled into the sheets knowing that no matter how many times they joined it would never be enough. “Sam? Moose, you okay?” For almost two whole days Sam refused to knot Gabriel more than necessary. They did other things to alleviate Sam’s rut in between knotting. Like Gabriel stroking his shaft while rubbing the head of his cock on his nipples until he showered his chest with his essence. Putting Sam’s hard dick between his legs and moving up and down on it until Gabriel’s cock and stomach was covered in milky liquid. Sam still didn’t let him use his mouth. Gabriel got a taste, however, when he licked up Sam’s shaft but got stopped before he could wrap his lips around the tip. He ended up climbing on top of Sam and sliding on his cock until Sam came all over himself. 

One time when Dean came to visit Sam could smell his alpha through the door. Sam growled so loud they heard when Castiel shouted they were leaving. Sam fucked a reassuring, sweet talking Gabriel so hard he passed out. When he woke up a couple hours later he was still tied to Sam. Doctor Lafayette said it was because he smelled what his alpha thought to be a possible threat. Since he couldn’t challenge the other alpha, his alpha compensated by increasing the possibility of conception.

More than once Gabriel needed a shot to lower his temperature from the fever he had been fighting since his attack. His health was improving however. His wounds weren’t healed but they weren’t a thread anymore. His ankle had gone down on swelling a bit, his sugar wasn’t low anymore but nurse Tran warned not to let their guard down because his health could still drop. 

Gabriel felt himself being pulled on his side. “I’m…” Sam panted and pulled Gabriel close. “I’m okay. How do you feel?” Sam looked down and spread Gabriel open by griping his right butt cheek and pulling gently to look at where they we’re joined. Gabriel shivered and squeezed Sam, he moaned at the feeling of Sam spilling against his walls. 

“Sam, My love.” Gabriel panted and turned his head to kiss Sam. “Sammich, you’re going to make me spill again.” Gabriel teased with a smile but Sam could see his cheeks tinting a pretty pink.

“I think it’s cute when you try to keep it in.” Sam said letting go after making sure his rim didn’t look too swollen. He began rubbing Gabriel’s chest and playing with his nipple while rubbing his lower stomach with the other hand. Sam could feel his rut long gone. His last blood test showed his hormones were going back to normal but he was grateful Lafayette said their friends and family would be able to see them today instead of the day before. 

“But it’s embarrassing silly.” Gabriel grabbed the pillow under his head with one hand and tangled his fingers in Sam’s messy hair with the other. 

“Its hot. The way you try your hardest to keep every drop inside. Or the way you push anything that escapes back in. It makes me feel loved. I think that might be one of your kinks sweetie.” Sam pressed gently on Gabriel’s lower abdomen getting a cute whimper from him. “You see? Be honest. Do you like being filled with my love?” Sam sucked on Gabriel’s neck and waited for his answer.

“I LOVE being filled with your love.” Gabriel turned his head enough to see the bite on his shoulder needed a refresh. “Sammy. Bite.” Gabriel looked at Sam when he wrapped his lips around the bite mark. He began closing his eyes when he felt Sam’s teeth beginning to sink into his flesh. “Aah! Aaaaah! Saaam!” Gabriel came around Sam’s knot. He knew the bite was a partial bond but the omega inside him kept telling him to make sure it remained. Sam licked his freshened wound until it stopped bleeding. Gabriel gave a happy sigh and after some minutes of calming down spoke. “I can’t believe it’s been so many days.” He let out a chuckle. “At least we finished our homework. What do you think we missed?” Gabriel wanted to turn around but knew it would be hard to with Sam’s knot inside. 

“A few of Ash bad jokes. Maybe some of Benny’s rants. Charley’s scolding. You know the usual.” Sam said smiling into Gabriel’s neck. “Hopefully they have some news on the case.” Sam said, his expression turning into something cold and serious.

“I have my knight in shining armor right here. So don’t think about that.” Gabriel let out the scent of comfort turning Sam into pudding once more.

“Hey, maybe Dean and Cas made some progress in their relationship. Think they went on that date?” Sam asked moving his hand to tangle fingers with Gabriel.

“Maybe with us out of the way, they finally did.” Gabriel was happy for Cas if that was the case. He looked around the room admiring the colorful decorations and the glowing lights. “I like this. It’s beginning to look a lot like Christmas.” Gabriel sang gently. Sam smiled and looked at the walls where Gabriel was looking. “Well Thanksgiving is first, but still.” Gabriel shivered with the cold in the room making Sam’s alpha demand he cover him so he did. 

Gabriel had been sleeping decently the past few days. Sam tried his best to keep that going. “We still have some time before everyone shows up. Mom did say Cas and Dean were stranded somewhere. It’s early, we should try and get some more sleep. Hmm?”

“Okay.” Gabriel looked at the clock on the wall that said it wasn’t even five yet. He cuddled back into Sam and brought the blanket up making sure they were both nice and warm. “Good night Samoose.” 

Sam hugged Gabriel closer and buried his face in his neck. “Good night, angel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good things are comming stay tuned and find out what those are thank you for reading


	58. Chapter 58

Crowley drove to the hospital reminiscing what he had just done. He had put Garth in an ambulance, after they ate breakfast, with two nurses and a doctor and explained he was going to be transferred to Lawrence hospital with Gabriel and Sam. Then he had gotten in Gabriel’s car and drove to the Fitzgerald home with custody papers in hand. He had knocked on the door and went inside once it was open as if he owned the place. “Good morning Mr. Fitzgerald. I came to inform you that your son is fine and will be even better after you sign these papers giving Robert singer full custody of him.”

“Are you fucking crazy? Why in the hell would I do that?” Mr. Fitzgerald asked in an angry tone.

“You are going to do that without putting up a fight or arguing with me because I have to be in the hospital in a bit to take care of my children.” Crowley said taking a pen out of his pocket and placing it on the table next to the paperwork.

Mr. Fitzgerald laughed at Crowley’s words. “I don’t know why anyone would want that little slut, but you’re crazier than I thought if you think I’m going to give you what you want.” 

“Oh you don’t have a choice.” Crowley straightened up knowing he was about to win a battle for his love. “You see I know a lot about you. I know so much, in fact, that by the time I walk out of here I will not only have gotten custody of Garth but I will effectively get you to stay away from him, for a very long time.”

Mr. Fitzgerald flooded with anger at Crowley’s words. “Get the fuck out. I’m going to go get my son.” He went to grab his coat and opened the door.

“You’re not going anywhere unless you want your whole little gang of thugs to find out Garth is an omega.” Crowley’s words stopped Mr. Fitzgerald.

“How did you kn…”

“That’s not the only thing I know.” Crowley gestured for the seat if front of him. Mr. Fitzgerald took it hesitantly. “You see I know that if your little drug, gun, prostitution ridden little group of followers were to find out your son was an Omega they would go after him. Not to kill him of course.” Crowley was on the right track if Mr. Fitzgerald’s expression was anything to go by. “We both know what they would want to do with the Omega son of their leader, don’t we? And you don’t want that. Because you care about him.” Mr. Fitzgerald’s eyes locked on to Crowley’s. “You see I know something Garth doesn’t. Something you didn’t want to show him. You love and care about him. That’s why you were so harsh on him. You wanted him to be strong, to know how to defend himself.” Crowley saw sadness flood Mr. Fitzgerald’s eyes but shook his head internally at the determination to hide it. “But somewhere along the line you forgot that you were doing this for his own good. You began to hurt him because he reminded you of your wife. What was her name? Oh yes, Pearl. Sweet, caring, beautiful Pearl. Everyone loved her didn’t they? They thought she softened you up when in reality she was a bigger monster than you could ever aspire to be. But of course you can’t tell that to anyone because they would turn their backs on you. After all this was her family’s business, you just got sucked into it because you….” Crowley gave a cold smirk. “Fell in love with her. And how does the bitch reward you? By sleeping with your best friend. And then she gave birth to your son. Well of course your son you killed the poor bastard who she’d been bedding long before she got pregnant. Pearl was not only a slut, she was plain out evil wasn’t she. Wouldn’t hesitate to sell her own full blood Omega son to the highest bidder. Would she? ” Crowley could see Mr. Fitzgerald dying slowly inside at his words. “You HAD to kill her. To protect Garth. But you couldn’t let anyone know, that would be bad, they would have killed both of you if they ever found out. You aren’t a bad person, you just did bad things. But then somewhere along the line you forgot you were a good person and you took all the vile you have accumulated and used it to hurt the only person you truly ever loved. Your son. You are going to sign these papers and give him back his happiness. You are going to watch from far away how he builds his life. Or else I’ll have no choice but to tell everyone what you did to your lovely wife. Starting with Garth. He didn’t know she was a monster. He’ll resent you. Hate you.” Crowley pushed the paperwork if front of him. “Please,” Crowley gave a mocking laugh at the surprised expression he received. “you didn’t really think I was going to tell them he’s an omega did you? That would make me some kind of monster. And we both know that’s already you.” For a moment Crowley thought he wasn’t going to sign. But then he leaned in and wrote his name on the line.

“Leave.” His emotionless voice came.

“Don’t come after him. He’s better off without you.” Crowley took the paperwork and exited with his head held high. When he got into the car he let out a breath of relief. “Bollocks.” He let out a chuckle and started the car. As he drove down the road he began thinking of how unbelievable what he just done was. He drove to the hospital, well over the speed limit, and exited to deliver the news excitedly. When he got to the hospital at almost noon he was glad to see Bobby’s truck instead of his patrol. He tried to walk patiently inside the building but it turned into more of an exited speed walk.

He was pointed to the back of the hospital by the nurse at the front desk. When he arrived there Bobby, Donna and Jody were waiting for Garths ambulance to get there. “Hey Crowley.”

“Good morning Jody, Donna, love. How long until the ambulance gets here?” Crowley said grabbing onto Bobby’s arm and trying to calm himself down.

“About half an hour.” Jody informed trying to keep a bubbling giggle down.

“Perfect. Do you mind if I steal him for a minute?” Crowley didn’t wait for them to respond. He pulled Bobby away from the group leaving behind a laughing Jody and confused Donna.

“Hey. What’s going on?” Bobby was both confused and amused as he let Crowley pull him into a janitor closet. He saw him lock to door behind and kissed him back when he was attacked. “Someone is happy.” Bobby smiled into Crowley’s lips and let him unbuckle his belt. 

“Super happy.” Crowley said doing the same to his own after. He pulled Bobby’s jeans down enough to take his hardening member in hand and began stroking. Crowley knew Bobby wasn’t used to doing things like this in public, he wasn’t either. But the thought of what he had just done and how happy it was going to make everyone didn’t allow him to wait. Crowley struggled to get his right leg out of his pants for a second before Bobby griped him around the waist to assist. He lifted a leg over Bobby’s shoulder and reached down to rub the slick leaking out of himself on his rim. He got Bobby’s now hard throbbing member into his hand and without wanting to wait guided him all the way to the hilt. “Aah! Oh Bobby! Your knot, it’s bigger. God!” Crowley panted into Bobby’s neck while Bobby allowed him to adjust. Every time they made love Bobby’s knot grew bigger and bigger. Crowley had no doubt that it would be soon when they could actually knot. As it turns out Bobby had a trace of alpha in his DNA, something he wasn’t aware of himself until he met Crowley. 

Bobby began moving in and out of Crowley pushing him against the wall and causing Crowley to stand on the tip of his toe. He let go of his waist in favor of grabbing his soft ass and gripping it open so he could reach deeper. He muffled Crowley’s moan into his mouth and smiled at the shivers he was getting. “You’re….. you’re really feeling it, aren’t you?” Bobby panted in between kissing Crowley passionately. 

Crowley nodded feverishly as his eyes began to water. He could feel Bobby’s knot rubbing inside him and stretching his rim with every thrust. He could feel himself getting closer and closer until he erupted. He reached a hand down and pressed his convulsing cock downward so he wouldn’t get Bobby dirty. He felt Bobby’s hips pick up speed until he was flooded inside. He moaned loudly and enjoyed the feeling while coming down from that summit Bobby took him to every time. “I… did it.” Crowley panted.

“You did what?” Bobby wasn’t completely focusing as his panting went down. 

“I got him to sign the papers. Love…….. you are officially a dad.” Crowley smiled at the look he got on Bobby’s face. If someone were to receive the world as a gift, their expression wouldn’t compare to the one Bobby was now sporting. “Ah! Oh Bobby.” Crowley could feel Bobby hardening inside him. He pulled him out and turned around putting his hands on the wall and sticking out his round butt for Bobby to see. “One more time?” Crowley asked with a small wiggle of the hips.

Bobby smiled and took hold of Crowley’s hips while nodding with the happiest expression in existence. He was ready for round two.

 

 

Jody and Donna tried to keep from snickering when Bobby and Crowley came back with messy hair and goofy expressions on their faces. Their smiles faded when they saw an empty ambulance parked in front of them. “Where’s Garth?” Crowley asked getting closer to the open vehicle. 

“He would be in his room. I told you half an hour, you two were gone for more than one. What were you two little rascals doing, hu?” Jody teased with a wag of her eyebrows.

“Nothing we we’re just..”

“Hello?” Crowley interrupted answering his phone saving Bobby from further embarrassment. “What? Are they okay?” Crowley’s expression changed in less than a second. “Bollocks!” Crowley looked at his phone to see another call coming in. “That’s him on the other line. Did he recognize you? Okay. Okay bye.” Crowley took a deep breath further confusing everyone. “Hello, love. Are you on your way back?” Bobby went to hug Crowley. His smell and facial expression were the opposite of his cheery tone. “What!? Are you two okay? Do you need me to go? Are you sure? Okay honey be careful. Tell Dean the same. I love you, bye.” Crowley hung up and looked up to see expecting expressions from everyone. “Ummm. Cas got attacked....... By a rabid alpha.” Crowley saw red already starting to eat away Bobby’s eyes. “He’s okay. Dean took care of it, but not before he claimed the security guards life at the hotel.” Crowley felt bad for Dean having to live through that. “They’re on their way back but said not to let anyone know.” 

“Are you sure they are okay?” Jody asked worried.

“They sounded okay. We’ll see when they get here I suppose.” Crowley was beginning to look a bit distant. 

“Hey it’s going to be fine. If they say they are okay then they are okay. Today is a happy day.” 

“Donna is right. We’re all going to be together again. Things are finally getting better. We can finish decorating. Plan Thanksgiving. Bobby makes delicious rum cake and eggnog.” Jody began pulling Crowley towards the elevators giving Bobby a wink as she went.

Crowley tried to smile and pushed the bad feelings he got at the news of Castiel’s attack back. Donna and Jody were right. Today things were going to get better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was easy.................. Maybe a little too easy


	59. Chapter 59

Garth winced as he tried to sit up. His whole body ached from the lack of using it. He looked around the empty room. It was like something out of a magazine. It was a lot like Gabriel’s room. Fancy sofas, a giant bed, flat screen TV. The only difference was a mirror hanging from the wall. It made him feel odd being treated like that. He was used to sharing a small hospital room with a dying kid or a cranky elder. He had been told by Jody and Donna that Crowley and Bobby we’re busy with something and would come up later to see him. Gabriel and Sam hadn’t been told anything about what happened and he was glad for that. He looked at the bag Crowley had packed for him on the edge of the bed. 

He tried to get out from under the covers the nurse had put over him but winced at the pain. “Ow.” He lifted his robe to see dark purple bruises along his torso and ribs on the mirror. “Great.” He whispered looking down his thighs to see green bruises and further to see them fading to purple. He wormed his way down the bed until he reached the bag. He took out pants and a shirt to change into. Before he could though he began thinking of Sam and Gabriel and how happy they seemed. He wanted that. He wanted to have someone to rely on like them or Dean and Cas. Bobby and Crowley. John and Mary. He knew they were all there for him along with his friends, but there were just things you couldn’t tell anyone but the person you belonged with. The realization that Alistair was his true mate hit him bringing more pain and exhaustion than what he was feeling. He heard a low knock and began wiping away the tears that spilled quickly. “Come in.”

He heard the door open and saw Benny walk in with balloons and flowers through the reflection of the mirror. “Hey. I heard you were here and wanted to see if you ate already.” Benny said while walking toward Garth.

“Yeah. I ate with Crowley this morning.” 

“What’s wrong?” Benny asked when he noticed the drying tears on Garths face. He put the flowers and balloons on the bed and took Garths hands. Garth looked at Benny and gave out a laugh mixed with a sob. He wanted to tell him. He knew he could. “You know.” Benny took the hint and kneeled in front of Garth just holding his hands. “I haven’t seen you cry in…….. Oh boy, years?” Benny was one of the only ones that knew of his relationship with his father. He had gone to visit and heard a commotion inside. He had gone in without hesitation and took Garth out of there. His father ended up with a broken nose. That time Benny took him to Bobby and stayed the night with him. That was the first time Garth realized Bobby wouldn’t be the only one fighting for him. He had cried that day for the first time in a long time.

“Don’t get used to it.” Garth joked with a tired smile. 

“Come on. What’s wrong?” Benny said reaching for a tissue next to Garths bed and giving it to him.

“I…” Garth blew his nose. He wasn’t sure how he would be treated. Who he could trust. Garth looked up to see Benny waiting. He realized Benny wasn’t going to push it and that made him happy. It made him even happier that no one had said anything and respected his privacy. He took a deep breath and could smell Benny’s comforting scent of a running river. He had smelled it before but it had been faint and he couldn’t really tell what it was. Now he could smell it clearly. “I’m an omega.” Garth said in a small voice.

“What? Like you can have kids and stuff?” Benny asked confused.

Garth shook his head. “No. Like I get heats…….. I was born like this. Like Gabriel.” Garth let the tears fall. “I think Alistair is my true mate. He attacked me and pushed me into my heat. The doctor said it was because of my true…” Garth spoke quickly.

Garth stopped talking at Benny’s shake of the head. “That’s impossible.” Benny said with a look of confusion and something Garth thought was disgust. 

“I understand if you don’t want to be my friend any….”

“No.” Benny interrupted before he finished. “Garth I mean….. what you are saying it’s impossible.” Benny took back Garths hands that he had pulled away. He looked into Garths eyes and gave a tired sigh. “I have alpha DNA Garth, and I’ve never gotten the urge to…. You know.” Benny knew of what omegas could trigger in alphas because of his father’s line of work. “Not only me but Sam and Dean too. I’ve seen other omegas come here before. A long time ago. One had been attacked and the man that did it had alpha traces in his DNA. She disappeared the night she was brought in. It was probably for the best the man was killed cops that got called by bystanders. Dad took blood samples from the alphas autopsy and put everything together. The man couldn't control the new rush of hormones. He died a full blood alpha. How could you be an omega around all of us without something like that happening? It doesn’t make any sense.” Benny had heard Garth had been attacked but assumed it had been his father again. He didn’t know it had been Alistair.

“I don’t know. I was on suppressants but they failed somehow.” Now that Garth thought about it. Everything was normal with his group of friends. And although Alistair was a major dick, he never turned into a monster or attacked him.

“That still wouldn’t explain why they barley failed now. We should talk to my Dad.” Garth looked at Benny and nodded. “You didn’t really think I would stop talking to you because you’re an omega did you?” Benny asked with a smile.

“No. I was just scared I guess. You’re my best friend. And I care a lot about you. Some might even say I heart you.” Garth felt a love for Benny he thought he would feel for a sibling if he ever had one. He had been a big brother ever since he rescued him. Garth had told him he better be his best man when he had gotten a crush on a girl named Andrea. They had joked that since they were guys and friends they couldn’t say the L word so every once in a while, when times would get tough, they would let each other know 'I heart you'.

Benny let out a chuckle. “That explains it.”

“Explains what?” Garth tilted his head confused.

“I can smell you now. You smell like…… like a pine Forest.” 

Garth didn’t know if that was a good thing. “Is that bad?”

Benny shook his head. “May I?” Garth nodded and exposed his neck for Benny. He could smell Benny’s scent get stronger in a comforting way. He could feel his nose tickle his neck when he inhaled his scent. “It reminds me of when we all went camping.” 

There was a noise coming from the direction of the open door causing them both to stand up abruptly. “Woah!” Garth lost his footing forgetting he hadn’t used his legs in days and fell downward.

“Hey, hey. You okay?” Benny asked catching him with his arms around his torso.

“No. Ow, ow. That hurts.” Garth tried to stand but his legs were like Jell-O. 

Garth dug his nails into Benny’s arm when the smell of rotting lemons and oranges hit his nose. “Garth! Geez easy.” Benny whispered. He looked to the door but saw no one. Benny finally got Garth back on the bed. “Are you okay?” Benny asked smelling Garth’s scent change before beginning to go back to normal.

“Yeah. I’m fine….. Can you help me change? And walk?” Garth took the jeans from the bag. He fought the urge to run to the rotting citrus and bring it back to life. “I don’t want Gabriel and Sam to worry.”

“You know Bobby’s not going to like you walking around like nothing happened. I don’t think anyone is.” Benny said but began helping him into his jeans anyway. 

“I know……. But right now, Gabriel’s the one that needs our support.” Garth watched Benny give an understanding nod. 

“You should walk around the room for a bit and get used to it.” Benny helped Garth finish changing and got him to his feet. He knew they were both thinking the same thing. Hopefully Gabriel and Sam wouldn’t notice.

 

***********************************************************

 

Gabriel enjoyed Sam washing his hair. It made him feel loved and taken care of. He gave a happy sigh when Sam washed away the suds with warm water. They sat in the tub for a couple of minutes before Sam got them out, dried, and dressed. He put Gabriel in one of his t-shirts and marked him with his scent while he blow dried his hair. “There we go. Nice and fluffy.” Sam said giving Gabriel a kiss on the cheek and going to stand in front of the mirror to blow dry his own hair. 

Gabriel turned around on the closed toilet seat and admired the way Sam looked with no shirt, just jeans. “I’m so glad papà met Bobby more than a year ago.” Gabriel took a deep breath. He couldn’t believe it had been so long since all of them came into his life. “Do you think they’ll get married some day?”

“I think,” Sam put down the hair dryer and moved to kneel in front of Gabriel. He took both his hands and kissed them tenderly. “they are already married. They just need to make it official. You know with the ceremony and church and stuff. But those are just details.” Sam kissed Gabriel after Gabriel gave a small laugh. “Jim and Pam said they are coming later today.”

“When did you talk to them?” Gabriel was amazed at how much Sam could get done in so little time.

“I texted Pam earlier today. They don’t want us falling behind and I remembered you saying we should get back on track as soon as possible.”

“Awwww Sammy you were paying attention? I thought your rut had you all loopy.” Gabriel smiled pulling Sam in for another kiss.

“It did, but it was you talking sooooo….. you know.” Sam picked up Gabriel and began to walk out the door while Gabriel rubbed his scent on him. When they made it out the door Gabriel’s head popped up from Sam’s neck while he began to sniff the air. “What’s wrong?” Sam was barley done with his question when the comforting smell of omega hit his nose. Except this wasn’t Gabriel’s sweet comforting smell, this smell was different.

Gabriel turned his body enough to see Garth on one of the recliners talking to Benny who was sitting next to him on a chair. “Hey guys. It’s been a while.” Garth said with a smile. “What?” Garth didn’t know why both Sam and Gabriel were looking at him like he had just lost a relative.

“I want to go with him Samoose. Pleeeeease?” Sam smiled at Gabriel and carefully walked over to a confused Garth. He carefully put Gabriel across Garths lap and sat on the bed next to them. Gabriel cuddled into Garths warmth and smiled. After some minutes of Benny and Sam watching Garth and Gabriel mark each other with their scent Gabriel began crying. Garth whined and pulled him away enough to look at him with concern. “Why didn’t you tell me you’re an omega?” Gabriel sobbed.

“How did y…”

“We can smell it.” Sam interrupted and got closer but did nothing to take Gabriel out of Garths embrace. 

Garth couldn’t help the tears that escaped. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know how. I didn’t want you guys to get your hopes up thinking there were others. I was going to tell you when I found out you were but I just couldn’t.”

“You must have been so alone.” Gabriel said accepting a tissue from Benny’s hand. “Alphaaaaa.” Gabriel whined.

Sam quickly got both of them in an embrace but pulled back at the smell Garth let out. Gabriel sniffled and moved enough to lift Garths shirt. Sam growled at the sight of the bruises. “What happened? Who did this to you?” Benny stood and took a few steps back from Sam whose eyes were turning red. 

Garth whined, Sam was using his alpha voice. Something inside was telling him to answer before he upset Sam and Gabriel further. Before Garth could give in there were new people at the door. Sam growled stopping Bobby, Crowley, Mary and John in their tracks. “It…… it was Alistair. He did it.” 

“Alistair.” Sam’s insides flipped. His blood became hot fire. Alastair’s rotting scent came into his mind as his alpha awakened trying to put everything together. It was a scent he remembered smelling at the park, at school…….. in his angels home. “He did this to you. Both of you!” He stated in a calm angry tone.

“Sam.” Garth said in a small voice. “Sam.” He said more sternly while watching his alpha coming forward causing Gabriel to burrow further into Garths protection. “Stop it.” Garth ordered and let out a scent no one recognized. Sam’s eyes instantly turned back to normal. “Alistair…… he probably won’t hurt us…..” Garth looked up to see that doctor Lafayette had now joined them at the door but just like the rest of the group remained quiet. He looked at Bobby ashamed that he had not been completely honest and he was about to do it again. “When Alistair attacked me…. I didn’t get away……. I don’t know who they were, but these men came and…… took him. They left me there. Probably thinking I was dead. They didn’t look like good people. I think….. he’s most likely dead somewhere.” 

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Bobby went into the room now that Sam seemed to be calming down. Sam got close enough to take Gabriel out of Garths arms to sit on his lap. That allowed Benny to hold Garths hand. Sam left Gabriel’s feet across Garth’s lap.

“I was scared.” Garth said beginning to cry. “I was just so….. afraid of everything. It happened so quickly and I wasn’t sure he was gone. I’m sorry.” Garth cried harder, not because of his lie but because he remembered what he had done.

“Shhhhhhh. It’s okay. He’s gone now.” Crowley went up to Garth and held him close. For some time everyone including Mary and John got close enough to Garth that they were all touching him in some way. Lafayette stayed by the door and took notes as he observed everything. After some minutes of Garth calming down and Sam going back to normal, they finally all went to sit in their appropriate places aside from Crowley who kept his arms around Garth and Benny who stayed by his side holding his hand.

Doctor Lafayette came in and checked Garth, Sam and Gabriel. “Gabriel you aren’t in the red zone anymore but you are still not quite in the green zone. We need to work together to get you back to normal. Sam your hormones are normal now. The earlier events made me wonder something so I conducted a couple of test.”

“What kind of test?” John asked now that most of them were there aside from Dean and Castiel. 

Charley and Jo were snuggling on the bed where Gabriel and Garth had been put. Benny had pulled a chair next to the bed and was keeping close to Garth. Sam was on the other side and everyone else was scattered around the room.

“Well I’ve been doing nothing but research on alphas and omegas and I found out a couple of things. The blood test I took shows what I suspected. Not only did Gabriel wake up your true alpha. Now that you have gone through your first rut……….. Sam you are a full blood alpha.” 

“What does that mean? I thought we had already established he was an alpha.” Mary asked confused.

“Not just an alpha. This is more than that. He went from having traces of alpha DNA in his genetic code to full blood alpha. The little DNA he had multiplied with Gabriel’s hormonal scent. It’s as if Sam had been born an alpha. There are no traces in his genetic make up now that show he was once normal.” Everyone looked at Sam amazed. Omegas, betas and alphas had been gone for so long and suddenly, since the Milton’s showed up hope for them to emerge grew more and more. “Not just that but it appears you are all coming together to form a pack.”

“A pack?” Bobby asked confused stealing a glance at Crowley after his question.

“Yes a pack. In the past a pack was formed of more omegas than alphas with a dominant alpha to lead the pack. But your case is different. I’ll use Sam as an example. Sam won’t attack or consider any of you as a thread unless he’s in his rut or Gabriel goes into heat, like when Dean visited. And even then he won’t attack he will just warn. Omegas will most likely nest together, when they get pregnant or someone is showing signs of distress, either physical or emotional. The omegas will easily calm the alphas with their scent. And even though Sam’s omega is Gabriel, he as well as all the other members of the pack will experience a need to protect against anyone that is considered even a small threat.”

“Does that mean Benny will be awakened as a full blood alpha too?” Benny had told them long ago about his genetic makeup. Jo didn’t hesitate to soothe her curiosity.

“Not necessarily. It’s not enough to be exposed to an alpha or omega for the DNA to mutate. There has to be a certain combination of scents and reactions. That’s why attacks were reported in the past. The alphas that had been exposed to Garth, and Bella, the old omega that passed, didn’t have the right set of mutated DNA strands. Their bodies simply couldn’t take the overwhelming mutation. Benny has alpha DNA but his strands are like Sam and Dean’s, they could mutate to completion but it will take the right exposure.” 

“A potential mate.” Crowley concluded. “You said a pack has a leader. Who would that be if Sam is now an alpha and Dean and Bobby are on their way there?”

“None of them. The leader of the pack would have to be born a full blood alpha. You guys have to work together and be careful. If there are omegas hiding off somewhere then there surely will be alphas too. If the wrong alpha we’re to take control of your pack it would be bad.” Sam growled deep in his throat. Lafayette looked at everyone’s expecting eyes. “If the wrong alpha finds your pack, he or she could kill all the alphas and take the omegas for themselves. It has been recorded before in history.” 

Everyone stayed quiet for a while. “How would they know?” John asked well aware he wouldn’t be able to tell because he was a normal human being. 

“If it’s the ladder then all of you might take a stance and feel the need to challenge as a whole. If it’s a suitable alpha you will look at him as a leader. His scent will cause comfort and protection and it will enhance most of your senses. Both alphas and omegas. Not only him but who ever his Omega is. The omega will be able to calm even the most savage alpha easily and comfort an omega in distress without much effort.” 

Crowley thought really hard about that and shared a look of worry with Mary. “Lets say one of these alphas were to find the…. Pack. What would happen then?”

“Most likely you guys would want to live in the same town. Your kids would need the comfort of the pack. Your pack could be the beginning of a new era.” Lafayette spoke every word with amazement. “Your pack will be the one to bring alphas, betas and omegas back.”


	60. Chapter 60

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for your comments they mean a lot

Lucifer didn’t know why but he bought the biggest flower arrangement he could at the shop. He didn’t know why but he bought a sock monkey thinking Garth would like it. Gabriel was easy a fruit basket that had every sweet imaginable instead of fruit and sunflowers to brighten his day. Garth, he didn’t really know him other than what he had read in files and the brief interaction he had with him. 

He had been called earlier that morning about Castiel’s attack. He was glad he had one of his men keep an eye on them. He didn’t know what Castiel and Dean’s goal was going to find Garths car but he guessed they just wanted what every one else did. Answers. It was a good thing Dean’s alpha took care of the problem and they were on their way back. 

He knew today, with everyone present he would have to tell them all everything. That was if Gabriel was better. He looked at the flowers and the plush that seemed to be mocking him. Earlier he had gone to check on Garth. He wanted to make sure he was okay. To see him, smell him, admire his smile and hopefully get to know the him better. He was going to scold him for leaving without a word but he never got the chance to. He had seen Garth in the company of another man. An alpha from what he could smell. He had seen the kid in one of Gabriel’s pictures. Of course Garth would already have someone looking out for him. When Garth allowed him to scent him, Lucifer couldn’t stay there and decided to leave before the urge to take Garth and hide him for himself became too much to bare. 

Right at that moment he was cursing himself for getting so caught up on Garth. He didn’t even know the kid and let him take control of his feelings and thoughts so easily. His rut was nothing but Garth’s smell on his bed and images of things he didn’t even know could be done to another person. Before he even knew what was happening, Garth became everything he could think about. Not only his body and smell but him. 

Lucifer began thinking how smart Garth was to figure out Alistair was behind the attack. How brave he was for going after him. How caring for doing it for the Miltons. In no time he found himself wanting to know about Garth. 

Lucifer looked up from the small tree that was the victim of his glaring at the sound of his window being tapped. “Hello. Are you Lucifer Novak?” A tall man in a suit matching Lucifer's, except his was blue and Lucifer’s was black, asked. 

“Yes?” Lucifer tossed the flowers and sock monkey to the back.

“I’m Peter Lafayette. Gabriel’s doctor.” Lucifer opened the door and got out of his white Camaro. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you sir.”

“Likewise.” Lucifer shook Lafayettes hand while his other hand held the basket for Gabriel. “How did you know it was me?” 

“Well for starters the car. I remember you mentioning you had a white Camaro. Second the suit, not many show up here in that type of attire. Last Mary and John told me all about your appearance when they first came here and I informed them of Sam’s health.”

“I see.” Lucifer nodded. “Is that the research we’ve done?” Lucifer and Lafayette had been working on learning everything they could about alphas, betas, omegas and their biological makeup. Lafayette had been informed that Lucifer was born alpha and had used his blood in research as well as the blood that had been taken from Gabriel the day he had gotten attacked by the woman.

“Yes it is sir. Just as requested. Are you heading up to see your family? I’ve just been informed Garth has been transferred just as requested.” Lafayettes words gave Lucifer’s heart a sting.

“I have to meet with someone first. Make sure they don’t know I had anything to do with the research when you explain it. Hopefully this will give them a few answers.” Lucifer gave a sigh. He wasn’t going to meet anyone but felt like he needed more time to calm himself from the mornings unpleasant events.

“Of course sir. I won’t tell them of your arrival. I think it will be a nice surprise. Now if you’ll please excuse me. I need to run some blood test on all three of our patients.”

“Yes, of course. Let me know of any changes.” Lucifer and Lafayette gave their goodbyes and parted. Once Lafayette was inside the hospital Lucifer went back inside his car. He called Victor Rogers, the man that had taken Alistair when Garth had found him and was currently keeping an eye on Dean and Castiel. Victor informed him that Dean and Castiel were already back in Lawrence so he headed to the hospital to treat his arm after the attack. He put Victor Henriksen, another one of his men, in charge of keeping an eye on them in the meantime. Lucifer was glad the attack hadn’t been worse and gave gratitude. He also called Judy who informed him that the Winchester parents, as well as Bobby, Crowley, the girls and Benny, who he assumed was the kid that had been with Garth, we’re all in Gabriel and Sam’s room. She also told him that the tutors were going to go by the end of the day. 

Lucifer gave a tired sigh. He grabbed the two flowers and the basket and stepped outside his car. He didn’t want go see Garth with who ever that man had been, but he wanted to see Crowley, Gabriel and Castiel. He knew they would be happy to see him after so long. “Okay.” He gave himself a small talk in his head about controlling himself around Garth. More than likely the kid hadn’t said anything about him being involved with Alistair. When Bobby had called him, he said Garth told him he didn’t know where the kid went. Lucifer assumed he hadn’t mentioned him either. He made a mental note to ask Crowley if he found anything from the FBI files he had requested off the Fitzgerald family.

Lucifer stumbled back bumping into his car when a smaller figure than himself crashed into him. “Its you. It’s really you! I’ve missed you.” 

“Castiel.” Lucifer smiled and hugged a crying Castiel. The scent of an open flower field flooding his nose for the first time in a long time. “I’ve missed you too.” Lucifer without thinking began marking Castiel with his scent. Castiel purred deep in his chest and let Lucifer hold him closer. 

Lucifer smelled apples and pulled back from Castiel at that. The smell made his stomach hot for some reason. He looked up to see green soft eyes. “Alpha.” Castiel stretched his hand for the man to take and pulled him closer. “Dean. This is Lucifer. Luci this is my Dean.” Dean was offered his hand which Lucifer took. Lucifer caught him by surprise when he pulled him into a hug with Castiel in the middle.

Now the three smelled like an open field with apple and orange trees. “Thank you Dean. For taking such good care of everyone and protecting them.” Dean felt odd in a good way. Lucifer’s smell made him feel protected instead of making him feel like he needed to protect. It was a feeling he hadn’t felt before. It brought him comfort. Dean pulled back with a nod taking Castiel with him. For the first time Lucifer noticed Dean was caring something in a blanket. “Cas! Did you two have a child? How long were you gone?!” Lucifer asked shocked.

“No silly. How could I? Well yes but it’s a small kitten. We found him and decided to adopt him.” Castiel pulled the blanket enough for Lucifer to see blue glossy eyes. “Do you think papà will let us keep him?” Castiel asked a bit worried.

“Of course. I’ll make sure of that. How was your trip? Did you find what you were looking for?” Lucifer asked glancing at the parking lot and recognizing Garths car.

“We went searching for Alistair but couldn’t find him. Not even a trace.” Dean explained exasperated.

“My men think they might have a lead. Don’t you worry we’ll find him. For now should we head up? If you nearly dropped me to the floor, I can’t wait to see what Gabriel and Crowley will do.” Lucifer teased. 

“I bet Gabriel will jump off Sam’s lap to tackle you. And papà will probably slap you and then kiss you.” Castiel said amused as they made their way into the hospital.

When they got to the elevator Lucifer couldn’t help pet the small cat. “What’s his name?”

“We don’t know yet.” Dean informed Lucifer. 

“I see.” Lucifer answered any questions Dean had regarding how he was able to take care of the Milton’s. He informed him of how he was the owner of a security company and everything else Dean had already read on his file. Dean gave up on trying to find out anything on Lucifer aside from what he already knew. He just liked the way Castiel looked at him at the interest he showed in Lucifer. When the doors opened to the thirteenth floor they saw doctor Lafayette looking back from where he was heading down the hall. “You two go ahead. I need to talk to the doctor really quick.”

“Don’t take too long.” Castiel said with a smile before taking Dean and his fluffy little kid down to Gabriel’s room.

“I’ve told them everything of the file. They are really worried about the alpha that’s going to take over the pack. But other than that they seemed to have taken everything really well. Just as we thought, Sam had reached full blood alpha and the test from earlier today confirmed that Bobby is getting close to the same. I haven’t checked Dean but I’m sure that could be arranged for later. Gabriel is doing much better but he still has healing to do. And Garth is almost completely healed of his broken ribs. My son Benny has been helping him and he seems to be doing much better. Maybe two more days and he can go back to school.” Lucifer tried to keep a growl back at knowing now that Benny, was the name of the one that had been close to Garth like he had thought.

“Perfect. Thank you for everything. Let me know if there are any changes.” 

“Yes sir. Have a nice reunion.” Lafayette excused himself leaving Lucifer to once again calm himself down outside Gabriel’s door.

“I know that smell.” Lucifer heard a familiar voice from inside the room. Before he could get a chance to reach for the doorknob the door was swung open. “I knew it!” Gabriel jumped off the arms of a tall teenager Lucifer knew could only be Sam. “Luci!” Lucifer tried to keep his balance at the force catching Gabriel before they both fell to the ground.

“Okay kiddo. Having trouble breathing here.” Lucifer complained when his air supply began decreasing at Gabriel’s tight embrace. He didn’t have time to mark Gabriel because Gabriel was already making him. Not only with his scent but with Garths scent he recognized instantly and the scent of books he assumed belonged to Sam. “Okay. Okay. Sam. A little help here, buddy.” Sam smiled and pulled an exited Gabriel out of Lucifer’s arms. “Thanks.” Lucifer put one of the flowers as well as the basket on top of Gabriel and shook Sam’s hand. Gabriel’s eyes kept shedding tears but they both knew they were happy ones.

“Nice to finally meet you sir.”

“Likewise.” Lucifer said with a smile. Sam and Gabriel we’re pushed aside playfully by an exited Crowley who began to kiss Lucifer’s face all over. “Hi my lovely Crowley. It’s been a while.” 

“Yes it has only because you don’t visit.” Crowley pulled away and gave Lucifer a playful slap in the arm.

“Hey you got it backwards.” Dean teased Castiel. 

“Lucifer, you remember John and Mary.” Crowley introduced while pulling Lucifer into the room, closer to the bed and watching Sam put Gabriel back by Garths side and settling close himself. “My love Bobby.” Lucifer greeted and shook hands. “That’s Charley and Jo.” Lucifer nodded politely but didn’t say anything about meeting them before. He did however receive a couple of smiles that told him they remembered. “Benny, a friend and Lafayettes son.” Lucifer shook the kids hand and said nothing at seeing him so close to Garth. He didn’t notice when Garth had pulled his hand away from Benny but the girls as well as Benny did. “And of course Garth. He’s the one you helped transfer from the other hospital.”

“Right.” Lucifer cleared his throat and offered the larger bundle of flowers. “These are for you.” 

Garth looked surprised for a second before taking the flowers as his face grew red. “Thank you.” He said in a small voice. Lucifer nodded but didn’t say anything. 

For a while they all chatted. Mostly everyone asked Lucifer questions the group secretly already knew the answers too. After some time of getting comfortable with each other, which didn’t take long, Pam and Jim showed up. Gabriel and Sam excused themselves and went into the other room. “We can do it at our house. I’ll prepare the dinner.” Mary said excitedly.

“I’ll help. It will be fun.” Crowley volunteered. They were talking about Thanksgiving. Sure it wasn’t for two more weeks but they wanted to plan ahead. Bobby’s phone rang making him excuse himself to go outside. After some minutes Crowley followed smelling his slight distress. “What’s the matter love?” 

Bobby shook his head. “Our home was broken into.” Bobby’s voice was a mixture of anger and worry.

“By who?” Lucifer’s voice caused them to look up. For some reason Bobby’s worry and anger seated at the smell of citrus.

“They are reviewing the security feed now.”

Crowley took out his phone at the vibration he felt in his pocket. He gave an irritated sigh at the message he read. “It was Fitzgerald.” He held up the phone showing it to both Lucifer and Bobby.

“I changed my mind. I won’t stop until he’s back where he belongs.” Lucifer read out loud.

“Why can’t he just let the kid be happy?” Crowley asked irritated. “I convinced him to sign the custody papers.” Crowley explained.

“But now that won’t matter. He’s going to try and take him back by force. We can’t take him home. He’ll be in danger.” Bobby said thinking of any solution he could.

“What about the Winchesters?” Crowley asked hopefully.

“He won’t be safe with any of the friends. He knows where all of them live and what they do. It’s a small town.” Bobby explained. “Maybe with Jody…… I don’t think he’ll look there but I’m not sure if Garth would be willing or if it would be okay with Jody.”

“What about with…… me?” Lucifer asked before he had a chance to think about it.

Bobby shook his head slightly. “I don’t know Lucifer. You’ve done so much for us and this might be an inconvenience.”

“He’s not and inconvenience.” Lucifer said a bit harshly making Crowley raise an eyebrow. “He would be across the hall in his own apartment. There would be security monitoring the building all day and a guard in the lobby. I’ll get Pam and Jim to homeschool him. You can visit any time you want. Only until we figure out what to do. I wouldn’t want to keep him a prisoner.” Lucifer ended thinking Garth had been through enough.

“That sounds……. Perfect actually. But if Garth doesn’t want to we have to figure something else out.” Bobby didn’t want to force him into anything.

“Absolutely.” Lucifer said without hesitation. It was up to Garth what would happen.

They went back inside deciding it was better for Crowley and Bobby to explain everything to Garth right before bed. Charley noticed the warm smile Garth gave Lucifer when he returned. She also noticed the way the group had changed when he first arrived. It was as if everything intently slipped into a state of calm. She wondered why that was.

After some hours of Gabriel and Sam being away. Lucifer began losing his professional demeanor as he lost his jacket when he noticed goosebumps on Garths arms and his tie when Dean set up the games. “Loooooser.” Lucifer pushed Dean playfully into Castiel’s arms. 

Nurse Tran arrived with a cart full of dinner for everyone just in time for Sam and Gabriel to return. “Your room is ready Mr. Novak.” She informed before excusing herself.

“Are you staying?” Gabriel asked excitedly settling in between Sam’s legs on the floor.

“Yeah. Sleep over.” Lucifer said getting the plate of food Mary offered. “I thought you guys might want a day out of the hospital.” Lucifer said directing his words to the Winchesters, Bobby and Crowley. “Not that it isn’t fun here.” He added before taking a bite of his food making everyone laugh. 

After everyone ate the girls excused themselves to go home. Soon the Winchesters followed with Castiel. Castiel took away his cat who everyone named Axel from Gabriel and said his goodbyes. “Do you want me to stay with you tonight?” Benny offered Garth making Lucifer flinch while he pretended not to hear from where he was now playing with Sam while Gabriel worked on his homework.

“I’ll be okay.” Came Garths soft voice.

“Okay, call me if you need anything. Good night.” Benny said his goodbyes to everyone including Lucifer and excused himself. 

Not even fifteen minutes later Gabriel yawned getting everyone’s attention. “That’s our cue.” Lucifer said amused. “Time for bed.” He stood up and gave Gabriel a kiss on the forehead. “Good night kiddo. Good night Sam.” He turned around and patted Sams arm. “Ill be in the other room if you need anything.” Sam nodded and went to get the bed ready.

Crowley and Bobby said their goodbyes to Sam and Gabriel deciding they would go home and scope the damages themselves. Lucifer went to carry Garth without hesitation after he said his own good-byes. Garth instantly put his face into Lucifer’s neck. “I’m sorry.” He whispered when they made it out the door.

“Shh. Not now Garth.” Garth gave a sad whimper. “We’ll talk later. I promise.” Lucifer said rubbing his scent on him knowing no one could see him. He went into his room and laid him down. “I’ll see you in a bit.” Lucifer said leaving Garth confused as he exited the room and Crowley and Bobby entered a few minutes later.

“How are you feeling?” Bobby asked sitting on the bed next to Garth.

“Good.” Garth said with a smile.

“You’re not good at lying kid.” Bobby said rubbing his leg.

“Better.” Garth said getting a bit red at being caught.

“We…. Have a present for you.” Bobby took the adoption papers from Crowley with a hopeful smile.

“Really?” Garth took the folder with a bit of hesitation. He opened it up and began reading. Crowley watched as the kids eyes began filling up with tears. His heart broke in two when Garth spoke in awe. “I’m free?” Garth let out a teary chuckle. “You did this? For me?”

“We want you to be a part of our family. That is if you want.” Garth looked up to Bobby with even more awe.

“I…… yes! Yes! There’s nothing that would make me happier.” Garth pulled Bobby into an emotional hug. He opened his eyes to meet with Crowley’s and without warning pulled him into the hug as well. Crowley couldn’t help the tears that escaped him at the kids emotional gratitude. 

After hugging for a long time Bobby finally pulled away to look at Garth seriously. “I’m going to sell the old house and buy a new one. You and Gabriel are still hurt so Lucifer arranged for you to be homeschooled for a while. We both know……. The kind of man your father is.” Garth nodded paying attention. He knew their would be a price to pay for his happiness and he was willing to do anything. “We think it would be best for you to go …….. into hiding. At least until we know he won’t try anything.” Bobby and Crowley decided not to tell him he already had. 

“Okay.” Garth nodded.

“Again. Only if it’s okay with you. We were thinking that the safest place for you to be would be with……. Lucifer.” Crowley said taking over. 

“With Lucifer?” Garth repeated unsure he heard right.

“Yes. I know you don’t really know him, but he’s a good person. And we’ll be checking up on you all the time. If you don’t want to….”

“I do.” Garth interrupted. “I will. I mean, I don’t mind staying with him.” Garth said pulling back his enthusiasm. “He makes me feel…… safe.” Garth explained. Crowley and Bobby smiled at that. It seemed their wouldn’t be a problem. Garth seemed thoughtful for a second. “Did he sign these…… willingly?” Garth asked gesturing to the folder in his hand. “Please don’t lie.”

“Not entirely. I had to…. Persuade him a little.” Crowley said after a long pause. 

Garth nodded in understanding. He handed back the folder with a smile. “Thank you.” Bobby and Crowley stayed with him a bit longer before saying goodbye.

When they left the room Lucifer was waiting in the hall. He stood up abruptly from sitting against the wall and looked at Crowley and Bobby expectantly. “He said yes.” Crowley said with a smile. Lucifer nodded trying to hide the happiness that bubbled deep inside.

“Don’t try anything funny now. That kid is easy to fall in love with.” Bobby said playfully but both Lucifer and Crowley saw a hint of seriousness in his eyes. 

Lucifer walked them to the elevator and said goodnight receiving what Bobby would call a manly hug and a motherly kiss from Crowley. “Good night you two.” Lucifer waved before the elevator doors closed. He made his way to Garths room thinking it best to talk to him before he headed to his own. He quickly made his way to his side when he found him in distress. “Hey, hey.” Lucifer grabbed both his hands in comfort. “Its okay. You don’t have to live with me if you don’t want to. But you’ll have your own apartment and this is only for safety reaso...” Lucifer said in a controlled panic.

“Its not that. I want to.” Garth quickly put Lucifer’s panic to rest. “Its just…. What if he comes and tries to take me back? He’s a monster, Lucifer. He won’t stop until he gets what he wants.”

“I won’t let him take you anywhere. Okay? You have nothing to worry about.” Lucifer pulled Garth into his arms and comforted him. 

“Can you sleep here with me tonight? Please?” Garth pleaded into his neck in a small voice.

Lucifer thought for a while. After Garth calmed down he quickly went to the room where he had left his clothes earlier and brought them to Garths room. When he came back he saw Garth lovingly put his flowers in a vase next to his bed. He went to take a quick shower breaking his record for quickest shower ever taken and went back to help Garth change. “Do you want to wear my shirt?” Lucifer offered knowing his scent of protective alpha would help Garth sleep. Garth nodded feeling shy suddenly. He covered his chest when Lucifer took off his shirt but found there was no need when he noticed him being a complete gentleman. Lucifer helped him with his pants and tossed the ones he had been using into the hamper. “Here.” Lucifer lifted the covers for Garth to climb inside. “Are you sure you want me to sleep here?” Lucifer checked.

“Yes.” Garth said without hesitation. Lucifer nodded and grabbed the pillow from next to Garth. He turned already heading for the couch when he was pulled back by his shirt. “Sorry.” Garth pulled his hand away and averted his gaze. 

Lucifer sighed. So that’s what he meant by sleep with him. Lucifer made his way to the other side of the bed and went under the covers to join Garth. He smiled when very slowly Garth inched his way into his arms until he could smell his scent close. Lucifer hugged Garth close and rubbed his back. “Good night.” He said before closing his eyes.

“Good night.” Garth said into his neck. There was silence but Lucifer knew Garth wasn’t asleep. He pulled him closer and began rubbing his back again.

“I’m right here.” Lucifer reassured. “And this time you better be too when I wake up. Okay?”

Garth let out a small chuckle. “Sorry. I still owe you five dollars.” 

“You can keep them for now.” Lucifer continued rubbing Garths back until he smelled his scent become sweet. He began drifting off to sleep thinking this was a good moment.


	61. Chapter 61

Gabriel woke up as he did many nights before. With Sam hugging him tight and still inside. He spent a good amount of time looking at his loving moose and admiring how he came to be in that precise moment. He gave a mischievous smile looking at Sam’s sleeping face. He very gently maneuvered himself on top of him making sure he didn’t slip out. When he saw Sam’s brow furrow slightly he knew he was on the right track. He leaned forward biting his bottom lip to keep a moan from spilling. He rested his elbows on either side of Sam’s head. He moved enough to open Sam’s mouth slightly, by gently pulling down his chin with a soft hand, before returning to his position. He very slowly leaned forward until his sensitive nipple was being caressed by Sam’s warm breath. He pulled his hips slightly feeling Sam’s half hard cock inside. “Mngh.” He moved his hips back down and moved his chest closer to Sam until his hard pink nub was being touched by the soft skin of Sam’s lips. He continued that passe until he could feel his body melting. He felt Sam harden inside him and spread his legs further. He put his head on Sam shoulder when he felt Sam’s knot coming out of himself. He crashed his hips down gently and stopped moving when he felt Sam’s knot stretching him open as it swelled. He tried to calm his breath as he squeezed Sam’s cock starting a gentle massage. “Ah! Oh God!!!” Gabriel whispered loudly. He moved his hands to Sam’s shoulders to brace himself when suddenly Sam slid out of Gabriel before crashing in with enough force go jerk him forward. Gabriel lifted his head as he moved forward and back at the thrusting Sam had begun. He looked into sleepy eyes and bit his lip at the sensation of being fucked from below. “Good mor! Ning! Oh yeah! Yes! Just like that! Ah!” Sam’s breathing began to pick up and quickly caught up to match Gabriel’s. Gabriel grabbed the flesh around his nipple to guide it into Sam’s panting mouth. “Gha! Ah! Harder!” Gabriel crashed his hips down as a the sound of their meeting bodies flooded into the room. He felt Sam’s knot catch within minutes and cried out as ecstasy over took him.

Gabriel became pliant and spread his legs while lifting his bottom so Sam could continue. Not five minutes later he heard Sam cry his name and that familiar rush of warmth flood inside. He shook all over when goosebumps snaked their way into every part of his body. Sam let go of his nipple with a suck and went to the other not wanting to neglect it. He licked and sucked on Gabriel’s chest while their panting went down. Gabriel finally laid down purring against Sam’s body and feeling soothing hands rubbing his lower back. “Good morning.” Sam said in a low voice making Gabriel giggle into the soft, warm skin of his collarbone.

“REALLY good morning. I thought you might like a wake up call.” Gabriel lifted his head to look at Sam’s face.

“Best wake up call in the world.” Sam said kissing Gabriel lips. He brought the blanket up to cover Gabriel’s exposed back. “How do you feel?” 

“Good. Amazing actually. I’m so happy.” Gabriel cuddled into Sam’s warm embrace. The night before when everyone had left Gabriel broke down. Alistair seemed to be gone and that made him happy. Sam was worried that Alistair was gone but they hadn’t found the one that sent him. He didn’t say anything because he was too busy reassuring Gabriel that everything would be okay. When he calmed down enough, for some reason he requested Sam fuck him against the wall. Sam didn’t want to afraid Gabriel wasn’t healthy enough to handle it but gave into his pleading angels request. They didn’t make it pass five minutes when Sam saw Gabriel in pain and moved to the couch. Gabriel didn’t seem to mind if the way he began moving his hips, spreading his legs and arching his back was any indication. Sam wondered if he even noticed when they moved while he held a sleeping Gabriel in his arms.

“I’m really glad.” Sam touched their noses together and looked over at the clock. “We have a while before Pam and Jim come. What do you say?”

“Cuddle, bath…….. um. Can we eat breakfast with Garth? Please?” Gabriel put on a puppy face Sam thought was adorable.

“I think he would like that. We can call Lucifer too. He’s the only one that stayed after all.”

Gabriel nodded and laid his head back down liking that idea. They talked for a while about their progress in school and all the things Sam wanted to do when Gabriel was let out of the hospital. After Sam’s knot went down he took Gabriel into a warm bath and dressed both of them in winter clothes. He put socks on his angel after drying in between each toe and carried him towards Garths room after he got a few movies. Gabriel looked up at Sam and smiled before knocking on the door softly. “Maybe he’s still asleep.” Gabriel said putting on a pouty lip.

“There you two are. Good morning.” Nurse Tran approached them from somewhere down the hall with a smile. “Oh good, I can take your blood and Garths at the same time.” Without knocking she opened the door to the room and went inside. Sam and Gabriel hovered by the door for a moment before hesitantly moving inside. “Oh dear.” Came nurse Trans amused voice. Sam tried to hold back a laugh and watched Gabriel covering his mouth after a gasp out of the corner of his eye. Garth and Lucifer were cuddled up under the covers. Lucifer was holding on to Garth in his sleep making it appear like he was protecting him from the outside world. Ms. Tran didn’t move close to the pair instead she stood a few feet away. “Garth?” She said in her normal voice. Seeing no response she augmented the volume. “Gaaaaaaarth.” She sang in a loud soothing voice. Garth stirred a bit making Lucifer tighten his grip on him.

“Hmm?” Garth opened his eyes to see Lucifer sleeping. He turned at the smell of cookies and books. “What?” He asked in a sleepy voice not fully aware of what was happening.

“Sorry honey. I need to check on you.” Ms. Tran said getting close. Garth slowly sat up from under the blanket. Lucifer moved close enough in his sleep to put his head on his things and hug him closer. His eyes closed and for a second they thought he was asleep once more. He opened his eyes and yawned.

“Good morning.” He told them finally noticing the three. 

“Good morning.” Sam and Gabriel said together. Sam put Gabriel on the bed and watched him smile at Garth excitedly.

Nurse Tran got close to Garth and began rolling up his sleeve. “I’m going to take your blood okay?” Garth nodded and lifted up his sleeve the rest of the way. Gabriel watched how Lucifer seemed to hug Garth closer when Garth flinched at the sting of the needle. “There we go all done.” Nurse Tran lifted up Garths shirt enough to check his body. She glanced at his neck and looked at Sam with worry for a second before clearing her throat. “Garth I need to ask you a question. It’s kind of an intimate question.” She warned.

“We'll come back.” Sam said already getting closer to pick up Gabriel who was nodding.

Garth put up a hand stopping them. “No. It’s okay. What ever you have to ask go ahead.” Garth said with a smile. He didn’t want to hide anything from his friends. And if Crowley and Bobby got married some day, which Garth was certain was only a matter of time, then he would legally be the Milton’s sibling.

“Are you sure?” Nurse Tran verified and received a nod from Garth. “Did you engage in sexual intercourse with Mr. Novak last night?” 

“Hmm?” Garths face got so red at the question Gabriel thought steam was going to come out of his ears. “No. He just slept here because I was scared. That my dad would come bring me home.” Garth said looking down. He looked up to see nurse Tran looking at his neck. He reached up and felt the bumps of the bite Lucifer had left. “These we’re already here.” Garth informed them trying to hold his shyness back. 

“……… the doctor is going to come later and talk to you guys, okay? Gabriel I need to take your blood now.” Garth was confused. Why would she ask that? By the look on Sam and Gabriel’s face they were equally confused. Garth watched Sam pick up Gabriel and sit on the couch. Gabriel guided Sam’s face into his neck and extended his arm for nurse Tran to take his blood. “Okay guys, I’m done. I’ll let you know when the tutors get here. Let me know if you need anything.” She excused herself and left.

Sam licked Gabriel’s arm lovingly before getting up and putting Gabriel back on the bed. “Are you guys hungry? I’ll go get us some breakfast. What do you want?” 

“Pancakes!” Gabriel cheered.

“Shh. Sweetie, Lucifer is still asleep.” Sam said amused.

“Its okay he won’t wake up. We can bring a marching band in here and he won’t. He’s a really, REALLY heavy sleeper.” Gabriel said amused. Garth and Sam found themselves wondering how Gabriel knew that but didn’t ask for now.

“How about you?” Sam asked Garth.

“Anything is fine. Thank you Sam.” Garth began petting Lucifer’s hair without realizing it.

“And for him?” Sam asked pointing at Lucifer.

“He likes bacon.” Gabriel moved close to Sam and covered himself in his scent. “Don’t be long.” He requested.

“I won’t.” Sam said kissing his lips and walking towards the door after. “Ill be right back.” 

Gabriel waved in a daze and watched Sam disappear leaving the door open. “Why did he do that?” Garth gestured to Gabriel’s arm.

“What? Lick? It’s because Sam’s alpha gets agitated when someone pokes me with a needle since what happened. It stops bleeding right away and calms his alpha down.” Gabriel explained.

“What happened?” Garth asked a bit worried.

Gabriel looked at Garth in confusion before realizing he hadn’t seen him in a while. He probably heard about the attacks but didn’t get all the details. Gabriel told him what he had been told about the woman who stole his blood and he told him about the nightmares. “Oh my God. I had no idea you were going through that. How do you sleep? You don’t look as tired as before.”

“Well…” Gabriel began tapping his pointer fingers together embarrassed. “Sam and I…….. connect…… Almost every night, and that helps. Like a lot.” 

“Connect?” Garth tilted his head at Gabriel’s explanation.

Gabriel suddenly realized something at Garths confusion. Garth doesn’t know anything about alphas and omegas. He told himself. Sex Ed in schools was minimal in the information they provided for alphas and omegas and most doctors weren’t even trained in the field. “Garth…… how much do you know about our kind?” 

“I … um.” Garth didn’t know how to respond to that.

“I can tell you. If you want.” Gabriel offered crawling closer to Garths side. He jumped over Garth to sandwich him between Lucifer and himself. “Do you have a question?” 

“I have a lot.” Garth admitted. “I was on suppressants for a long time. But recently they failed. They would regulate my heats and the doctor said worked to hide my scent and as birth control. Do you get heats?” Garth waited for Gabriel to nod. “How would you get through them?” 

“Well……. Papà would buy us toys but I never used them because….. it didn't feel right. Cas didn’t use them because…. Well he said it was because it was unnatural but I could tell he was scared. So I would just do it…… myself. With my fingers.”

“You didn’t feel weird? Who would you think about?” Garth asked his curiosity grew as his shyness became smaller.

“Well…… no one. It wasn’t so much about pleasure than it was about relief….” Gabriel watched Garth look pensive at his response. He had no doubt he suffered more than Gabriel could imagine all alone. “You know…” Gabriel looked at Lucifer’s sleeping face before looking up at Garth. He heard Sam come back with the food but didn’t look back. “Nurse Tran said that they weren’t going to be as bad anymore because now I have Samoose.” Sam sat behind Gabriel and grabbed his hand. “He’s a full blood alpha now. And I don’t know if you noticed but……. Luci is an alpha. He was born alpha.” Sam glanced at Lucifer for a second and everything that doctor Lafayette had said the day before flooded into his mind. “I’ve known him a long time and I've never really seen him show affection toward someone besides his siblings, much less sleep with someone just because they are scared………..” Gabriel decided to stop before suggesting something that was clearly making Garth uncomfortable.

“Alistair…….. he's my…….. my true mate. I'm not sure what that means but I think it means that I have to be with him or I could die. That's what my mom told me. Even if it were a lie. I don’t think Lucifer would want me. Who would?” 

“That’s not true. Lucifer he….. is waking up.” Gabriel climbed on top of Sam instantly going quiet. 

Lucifer’s nose twitched, Sam and Gabriel knew it was because of the scent of sadness Garth was letting out. Lucifer opened his eyes slowly and looked up at Garth. He reached a hand to touch his pale cheek and smiled lovingly. “Good morning.” He said in a raspy voice. He sat up slowly until he could put his nose behind Garths ear and began rubbing his scent on him. “You look better…… but you aren’t quite there yet……….” Lucifer began pulling Garth over his lap careful with his IV. Garth let him do as he pleased with a red face while Sam and Gabriel watched amused. “Do I smell bacon?” 

“Yes. I’ve brought us breakfast.” Sam said putting Gabriel down and bringing the cart to their side.

“Oh.” Lucifer seemed to barley notice there were more people present. “Thank you Sam. That was very nice of you.” Lucifer gestured for him to pass him a plate. Once he did he would get some food in his fork and eat half of it before beginning to feed Garth the other half. “How did you two sleep?” He asked.

“Good, with my Samsquach by my side.” Gabriel responded accepting the pancakes from Sam.

“That’s good. Thank you Sam. I know it must be exhausting for both of you.” Sam and Gabriel noticed that while Lucifer fed Garth, Garth became more and more affectionate. It seemed that without realizing it, Garth was begging to rub his scent on Lucifer and cuddling into him. Sam handed Gabriel food and pulled a chair close to him. Lucifer put down his fork and looked at them begin eating. “You, don’t feed him?” 

Sam froze. “Not often.” Something in Lucifer’s voice made him feel like he didn’t want to disappoint or make him angry.

“You should start. He is your Omega. It releases hormones and straightens your bond. Helps you both heal.” Lucifer went back to feeding Garth without saying much more.

Sam immediately took the food from Gabriel and sat him on his lap. After everyone ate breakfast, both Garth and Gabriel had fallen asleep. Sam felt the difference. He could feel Gabriel’s heart beat against his perfectly as if they were one. “How did you know this would work?” Sam asked standing up carefully.

Lucifer put Garth on the bed and got out for Sam to put Gabriel under the covers with him. “My father thought me.” Lucifer said looking at Garth and Gabriel cuddle together. “When we were younger, Gabriel broke his arm trying to get a kite he built with Castiel unstuck from a tall tree. They couldn’t give him pain killers because he wasn’t getting any sleep for some reason. I don’t have to tell you what that does to him.” Lucifer looked at him with a sad smile. “Crowley had an emergency at work and left me babysitting. He wouldn’t show it but we knew he was in pain. Castiel and I tried everything we could think of to distract him. Games, movies, sweets,” Sam and Lucifer chuckled at that. “Nothing worked. I called my father for advice and he said we should nest.”

“What does that mean?” Sam asked paying attention to every word.

“We got things that had a lot of our scent. Blankets, pillows, things like that and put them on the floor. Then we all went under there together. He was healed in less than a week.”

“That’s fascinating.”

“Yes. He thought me a lot. He’s alpha. The pack leader. Everything he thought me amounts to one thing………. We have to do it together. Rely on each other, protect each other, heal each other.” Lucifer smiled down at both of the omegas.

“So you have a pack?” Sam asked in a low voice both because he didn’t want to upset Lucifer by asking something he shouldn’t and because of the cuddling omegas.

“Had….. Broke a very long time ago……. Anyway, I need to get Garths apartment set. I won’t leave but I will work from my room. Call me if anything?”

Sam nodded without asking what Lucifer meant. He could ask Bobby or Crowley later. He saw Lucifer leave and turned to Garth and Gabriel. They both looked a little better since they were fed. Kind of like looking at a flower perk up the slightest at a drink of water. He was glad that now that Lucifer showed up things felt like they were going to get better soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading I hope you're having a good time


End file.
